Tartes aux pommes et autres réparations
by we.can.hug.too
Summary: Parfois t'es triste. Parfois t'as juste besoin d'une petite douceur. Et parfois c'est un peu des deux. [TRADUCTION, Dramione]
1. Chapitre 1

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Le jour du premier anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard, Hermione Granger décide de se lancer dans la pâtisserie. Elle ne cuisine pas pour un évènement particulier, Merlin sait que seul un fou organiserait une fête en mémoire de ce jour-là. Il n'est pas question non plus de s'initier à ce savoir-faire essentiel à toute sorcière, comme Molly Weasley lui suggère depuis des années.

Non, elle se met à la cuisine comme elle s'est toujours mise à tout. C'est comme un appel. C'est presque religieux. Pour réussir, c'est de toute sa détermination, sa concentration, de tout son être dont elle a besoin.

Et c'est ainsi que tout commence, à quatre heures du matin en ce deuxième jour de mai, quand Ron Weasley, le regard brouillon, entre maladroitement dans la cuisine de son petit appartement. Le visage d'Hermione est couvert d'éclaboussures violettes et ses cheveux bondissent à chaque effort, blancs de farine, incontrôlables.

« Hermione », souffle-t-il. Cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'il l'observe s'agiter au-dessus de deux saladiers, à marmonner ce qui ressemble vaguement à des incantations. « Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Elle ne relève même pas la tête et l'interrompt d'un geste impatient de la main. Une projection violette atterrit alors sur son T-shirt blanc et il se baisse pour observer la tâche laissée par ce qui, il l'apprendra plus tard, est de la confiture de mûre. Ron fronce les sourcils et se tourne à nouveau vers elle.

« On peut savoir ce que tu fais, Hermione ? »

Elle se penche, hume la préparation, puis examine un troisième mélange. Elle semble obnubilée par son projet. Mais il la connaît bien, il la connaît mieux que ses propres frères et soeurs et il sait qu'elle évite son regard.

« À ton avis ? Qu'est-ce que je l'ai de faire, Ron ? »

Il passe une main devant son visage, se frotte la nuque. « Honnêtement ? T'as surtout l'air d'une folle. »

Ces mots attirent enfin son attention et son regard se pose lui. Les yeux plissés, les poings sur les hanches, elle affiche cette posture qu'elle utilise contre lui depuis qu'ils sont enfants.

« Je ne suis pas folle, Ronald Weasley. » Sa voix a l'habituel ton autoritaire qu'il déteste et même si au fond elle le regrette aussi, elle n'a jamais pu s'en empêcher. Pas avec lui.

« Je fais un crumble aux mûres, ça se voit, non ?

— Un crumble aux mûres ?

— Oui.

— A quatre heures du matin ? »

Elle se tait d'abord, puis réplique : « Oui, manifestement. »

Ron aussi est silencieux un moment, mais pas assez longtemps pour ravaler la pique qui suit.

« Oh, c'est à propos de ce qu'on a décidé hier soir, c'est ça ? il lui demande. Parce que c'est pas forcément pour toujours 'Mione, pas si tu le veux pas. La séparation, je veux dire. J'ai juste… je crois qu'on a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. Non ? D'un peu d'air. Avant que ça devienne trop lourd et que je me mette à te détester parce que tu parles trop et toi à me haïr parce que je parle pas assez, et qu'on se retrouve bloqués et…

— Ça n' a rien à voir avec hier soir ! » Elle l'interrompt rageusement. Mais vite, son expression s'adoucit.

« Ron, pardon. Je voulais pas… C'était pas… ça n'a rien à voir avec hier soir. Vraiment. C'est juste… c'est juste à propos d'aujourd'hui.

— Aujourd'hui ? » demande t-il, ahuri.

Elle lui lance un regard appuyé, sourcils froncés et lèvres pincées. Un regard qui a l'air de dire 'Oui, aujourd'hui. AU-JOUR-D'HUI.' Mais Ron ne comprend toujours pas.

Prenant sur elle pour ne pas soupirer, ne pas lever les yeux au ciel, Hermione signale la date du jour sur le calendrier moldu pendu au mur de la cuisine. Ron cligne des yeux, toujours perdu. Jusqu'à ce que ses ongles se mettent à tapoter le chiffre 2.

« Oh, aujourd'hui ».

Il réalise tout juste et répète doucement.

« Aujourd'hui…

— Exactement », dit-elle.

Elle hoche la tête, agacée et s'en remet à ses saladiers. Ron attend plus d'explications, mais elles ne viennent pas. La pièce est de nouveau en effervescence, Hermione reprend sa course embrouillée vers son tout premier crumble. Puisqu'il n'a rien d'autre à faire et que se rendormir n'est plus une option, il soupire et s'assoit à la table de sa minuscule cuisine.

Il est toujours là, à l'aube, quand elle sort le moule du four et leur sert à tous les deux un mélange brûlant et informe parfumé aux mûres. Ça n'a l'air de rien, c'est chaotique, ça dégouline. Mais c'est aussi étonnamment bon. Et il le lui dit avec enthousiasme, avec plus d'enthousiasme que la date du jour et la conversation de la veille n'en demandent. Quand ils ont terminé leurs parts, il l'aide à nettoyer, ils rangent les restes. Puis, le visage sombre, il rassemble les quelques affaires laissées au fil des mois dans son appartement - une brosse à dent et un peigne, quelques pyjamas, des magazines de Quidditch - et se dirige vers la cheminée.

Elle le suit et attrape pour lui, puisque ses mains sont pleines, une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Un silence gêné s'installe, ils se tiennent tous deux à quelques pas l'un de l'autre, lui dans la cheminée, elle devant. Puis finalement, elle se penche et dépose un petit baiser sur sa joue.

« Au revoir, Ron », lui dit-elle à l'oreille. Et avant que l'inconfort ne s'installe, elle jette la poudre dans l'âtre et appelle Le Terrier. Sans un mot, Ron est aspiré loin de son appartement, loin d'elle et de retour vers sa maison d'enfance, où, c'est sûr, il peut maintenant respirer librement.

Hermione fixe la cheminée vide pendant exactement dix minutes. Elle sait combien de temps passe parce qu'elle compte les secondes à l'envers, de six-cent à zéro. Puis elle frotte un moment ses yeux secs de ses poings irrités et reprend le chemin de la cuisine.

La journée passe. Hermione mélange, découpe, pétrit et verse. Elle ignore les quelques coups frappés à sa porte et les nombreuses lettres qui atterrissent dans le panier sous la fenêtre ouverte. La fenêtre dédiée aux hiboux postaux qu'elle a construite dans son salon. Elle suppose qu'on lui écrit en raison de la date du jour. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que Ron a déjà annoncé la nouvelle. Mais honnêtement, elle n'a pas la force de s'en soucier.

C'est un jour férié désormais, le deux mai. Et ce jusqu'au jour où les sorciers auront oublié comment s'épelle le mot Voldemort et plus encore comment il se prononce. C'est aussi son premier jour de congé depuis qu'elle a commencé son travail au Ministère, après avoir passé ses A.S.P.I.C à la session de rattrapage de Noël. Que Merlin la pardonne donc, mais elle a bien l'intention de faire de ce jour ce que bon lui semble.

Ce n'est que tard cette nuit-là, alors qu'elle est entourée de trois tartes, cinquante biscuits, deux gâteaux et un dessert à la mélasse, qu'elle se décide à lever les yeux sur la pendule. Elle observe, en retenant son souffle, les aiguilles passer de 23h59 à minuit. Le deux mai devient le trois mai. Alors elle pose délicatement son torchon tâché sur le bord de l'évier, attrape une chaise, s'assoit et se met à pleurer, sans relâche, dans le creux de ses mains.

Deux mois et six jours après la rupture, Hermione rend visite à Ron dans l'appartement qu'il partage désormais avec Dean Thomas et Seamus Finnigan. Elle décide d'arriver de la manière la plus traditionnelle, la plus moldue possible. Par la porte d'entrée. Il répond au deuxième coup tapé et l'espace d'un instant, son coeur se serre. Ses paupières sont gonflées de sommeil, ses cheveux en bataille et il y a une petite tâche violette sur ton T-shirt blanc. Tous les sorts de blanchiment de Molly Weasley n'en sont pas venus à bout. La mûre, c'est difficile à gommer.

Elle lui sourit timidement et lui tend un panier recouvert d'un torchon en guise de bonjour. Ron, fidèle à lui-même, toujours affamé, toujours prêt, soulève le torchon et hume le panier.

« Des muffins ? demande t-il, le visage encore caché sous le tissu.

— Des muffins aux bananes et aux noix recouverts d'une ganache au chocolat. »

Ron repose le torchon. « Le nom ne donne pas envie.

— Je suppose qu'il va falloir que tu les goûtes pour en décider, non ?

— Oui, sûrement. »

Il la laisse entrer et ils s'assoient chacun à un bout du canapé. Elle pose le panier sur la table basse de fortune installée devant eux - deux caisses de lait posées l'une contre l'autre, vraiment ? - et lui tend un muffin pour qu'il goûte. Ron, comme à son habitude, engloutit le dessert sans attendre, sans même lui proposer de prendre son manteau ou de lui préparer du thé. Pendant qu'il mâche et analyse, elle retire son imperméable et son écharpe et les place soigneusement sur l'accoudoir.

Ron termine son muffin en quelques bouchées, se lèche les doigts et la regarde, bouche-bée. Hermione rit alors. Franchement. Elle reconnait son expression, cette expression admirative qu'il lançait à tant de ses sorts ou de ses potions pendant leurs années à Poudlard, cette expression qui dit 'ouah, ce truc est parfait'. Mais il ne l'a pas regardée comme ça depuis longtemps et elle réalise combien ça lui avait manqué.

« Cette… ganache, tu l'appelles ? demande t-il, encore ahuri. C'est juste dingue.

— Je sais.

— Et le mariage du chocolat avec les noix et la banane ? Ça ne devrait pas marcher, mais ça marche. Genre, vraiment.

— Je sais. »

Ron pousse un soupir satisfait et attrape un deuxième muffin. « Je n'aurais pas dû sous-estimer Hermione Granger. »

Elle rit et son rire est chaleureux, sans cette pointe d'amertume qui serait apparue s'il lui avait dit la même chose trois mois plus tôt.

« Laisse-en quelques uns pour tes colocataires s'il te plaît. J'en ai fait suffisamment pour tout un régiment. Donc entre vous trois et Harry, vous devriez être parés jusqu'à… » Elle fait mine de vérifier une montre imaginaire à son poignet. « Au moins jusqu'à cet après-midi. »

« Tant pis pour eux, marmonne Ron, la bouche pleine. Harry est avec Ginny au Terrier pour les préparatifs du mariage, et Dean et Seamus pourraient dormir jusqu'au coucher du soleil si personne ne les réveille. »

Après une autre de ses bouchées de géants, il reprend. « Moi je dis, on liquide ces muffins et on parle sans s'arrêter jusqu'à ce que t'aies à nouveau envie de cuisiner. Ce que je t'autorise à faire quand tu veux d'ailleurs. Quand. Tu. Veux. »

Un troisième rire lui échappe. Trois, c'est un record pour eux. Surtout au vu des six derniers mois de leur… relation ? Leur amitié ? Elle préfère amitié, alors elle ramène ses pieds sous sa jupe et s'installe confortablement pour la discussion amicale à venir.

Hermione et Ron passent presque tout ce samedi-là sur le canapé miteux des garçons, à parler et à manger des muffins. Ils ne parlent pas d'eux, de ce qui n'a pas marché, de ce qui aurait pu être. Non, ils parlent de leurs postes, de ganache, de la place quasiment assurée de Ginny à la prochaine Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Il parlent de thé et du mariage, et de la difficulté de cuire un gâteau à point.

Puis, après un long moment, ils parlent de la Guerre. Et pour Hermione, tout prend son sens, tristement. Tout a toujours été comme ça avec Ron, il y a toujours eu une ligne bien définie entre ce dont ils pouvaient parler et ce qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de mentionner. Pour lui 'Ron-et-Hermione' et 'la Guerre' n'ont pas leur place dans la même conversation. Malgré les Horcruxes, sa désertion, leurs coeurs brisés, malgré ce premier baiser au milieu de l'enfer, leur relation et la Guerre sont à ses yeux deux sujets incompatibles.

Mais il n'y a plus de relation. Alors ils parlent de la Guerre. Et ils pleurent. Et ils en parlent encore. Et cet espace étouffant, cloisonné, qu'avait pris la Guerre dans le coeur d'Hermione, s'ouvre. Juste un peu.

Quand elle repart ce soir-là, Ron et elle ne sont plus que sourires et tendresse. Et elle sait, sans avoir besoin qu'il le dise, que tout sera ainsi entre eux à présent.

* * *

 _Note de traducteur : J'espère que vous aimerez cette histoire autant que moi. Pour l'instant j'ai dans l'idée de publier un chapitre tous les vendredi et un tous les mardi. Je ferai tout mon possible pour respecter ce programme. Mais une chose est sûre, soyez rassurés, j'irai jusqu'au bout de cette traduction._


	2. Chapitre 2

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Elle n'avait pas vraiment prévu que Ron soit le début. Mais très vite, elle s'aperçoit qu'il l'est. Ce n'est qu'après avoir apporté une génoise à la fraise et au basilic à Neville Londubat et sa nouvelle petite-amie, Hannah Abbott, une dizaine de tartelettes à la rhubarbe à Luna et Xenophilius Lovegood et un nouveau panier de muffins couverts de ganache à Dean et Seamus, qu'Hermione réalise qu'un rituel est en marche. Elle s'est mise à rendre visite intentionnellement, méthodiquement, à tous ceux qui se sont battus, qui ont enduré cette maudite Guerre. Tous ceux qui ont perdu quelqu'un, ceux qui ont souffert ou ont dû faire souffrir quelqu'un d'autre. Tous ceux qui ont défendu une cause en laquelle ils croyaient - ou ne croyaient pas - et ont survécu. C'est une véritable tournée au goût de Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique - ou SSPT. Avec des pâtisseries. Et de la crème fouettée maison. Elle ne sait pas bien pourquoi elle s'est lancée dans cette croisade, mais il est clair maintenant qu'elle y est bel et bien engagée.

Alors elle accepte de reconnaître l'existence de sa Tournée Pâtissière SSPT, mais elle refuse de réfléchir aux causes qui la motivent, à la durée qu'elle prendra, ou au pourquoi de la cuisine comme point central de sa mission. Son travail au Ministère l'occupe toute la semaine et les visites pâtissières sont réservées aux samedis.

Avec chaque samedi viennent une ou deux nouvelles visites et tout autant de nouvelles recettes.

Après Dean et Seamus, Hermione rend visite à Andromeda Tonks. La vieille sorcière a droit à un gâteau à la banane et un trifle à la crème fouettée recouvert de gaufrettes à la vanille, gaufrettes que Teddy Lupin approche une à une de sa toute petite bouche. Puis c'est au tour de Kingsley Shacklebolt et de sa femme de dévorer un gâteau au miel et à la fleur d'oranger, joliment décoré de pétales de sucre en forme de coeur. Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, qui vivent ensemble, se partagent un lassi à la mangue, marié délicatement avec des biscotti à la lavande. Lavande aime tout particulièrement le lassi et trouve qu'il anesthésie agréablement la morsure de loup-garou à peine cicatrisée qui lacère sa gorge. Padma, malheureusement, n'hérite que d'une petite version de la même recette et Hermione tente de se rassurer en se répétant que les jumelles semblent avoir les mêmes goûts, tant pour les garçons que pour les desserts.

Lee Jordan se voit offrir un plateau de loukoums, Ernie Macmillan une boîte de caramels et Cho Chang de la crème anglaise aux myrtilles. Hermione prépare pour Dennis Crivey - qui est toujours blême et apathique quand il lui ouvre la porte de sa maison familiale - une _banoffee pie_ crémeuse qui sent si bon, même dans son emballage, que le garçon parvient à rire. Katie Bell, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Anthony Goldstein, chaque membre de l'A.D. empoche un délicieux dessert concocté aux petites heures du matin dans la cuisine d'Hermione. Cormac McLaggen, lui, n'écope que d'une _mince pie_ un peu fade et Hermione prétend éluder 'accidentellement' son étreinte de remerciement.

Pour Madame Rosmerta c'est un gâteau au rhum, bien sûr. À Hagrid, Hermione offre la plus grande tarte à la citrouille que son four de taille standard lui ait permis de préparer, et il l'avale en à peine une bouchée. Professeur McGonagall mange son éclair avec un enthousiasme mal dissimulé et demande à Hermione de l'appeler 'Minerva'. Cela fait pleurer la jeune fille, ce qui en retour fait larmoyer la Directrice. Avant de quitter Poudlard ce jour-là, Hermione donne à Irma Pince des scones à la pâte de coings. Enfin, elle laisse un mot et une assiette de biscuits parfumés au Earl Grey devant la porte de Sibylle Trelawney, remerciant Merlin que la Professeur de Divination n'ait pas prédit sa venue de cette après-midi.

C'est seulement après être arrivée à bout de sa croisade d'amis, lesquels se changent en connaissances au fil des années, qu'Hermione se sent le courage de se lancer dans les visites les plus difficiles.

Elle utilise un Portoloin pour rejoindre le joli appartement de Bill et Fleur à Paris. Tous les trois passent l'après-midi à savourer des biscuits à la cardamome en rêvant devant des photos d'échographie moldue qui cachent la toute petite forme du premier petit-enfant Weasley. Avec Charlie, en Roumanie, Hermione mange des chamallows enrobés de chocolat et le suit d'enclos en enclos, ébahie quand il fait dorer sa guimauve sous la flamme d'un dragon Vert Gallois. Ses poils de bras ont noirci et le chocolat est complètement fondu, mais il prétend que c'est meilleur ainsi et Hermione parvient presque à le croire. Sa visite à Percy est plus superficielle, c'est un échange de civilités et de shortbreads au lemon curd. Ils se disent au revoir en se promettant de discuter bientôt, tout en sachant tous deux que 'discuter' se limitera à se dire bonjour de temps en temps dans les couloirs du Ministère.

Sa journée au Terrier est probablement la plus difficile. Hermione reste près de douze heures, pendant lesquelles Molly, Arthur et elle pleurent, à intervalles réguliers, dans leur gâteau au caramel au beurre salé. Harry et Ginny viennent un long moment. Ron aussi. Et cela fait des mois qu'elle ne s'est pas sentie aussi détendue en sa présence.

Son passage à 'Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux' est terrible lui aussi, mais si différemment. D'abord George est frénétique et l'emmène de gadget en gadget, exposant chacune de ses nouvelles inventions. Mais quand le rideau de fer se baisse pour la nuit et qu'elle métamorphose deux boîtes de Bataille Explosive en fauteuils confortables, il accepte de s'assoir et mange le premier plat salé qu'elle n'ait jamais préparé. La quiche fait près de sept centimètres de haut et est couverte d'une pâte dorée et croustillante fourrée au fromage de chèvre, aux champignons, aux tomates séchées et au jambon. George gémit de plaisir dès la premiere bouchée. Et avant de terminer sa deuxième part, il a déjà rit plus de huit fois et versé au moins une larme. Contrairement à ses parents, il ne pleure jamais vraiment. Mais quand Hermione s'en va, il sert sa main si fort que ses os lui font mal.

* * *

Le week-end suivant, elle reste chez elle et résolument hors de sa cuisine. Mais elle est fébrile chaque fois qu'elle tente de se reposer et elle a beau se maudire, elle sait ce qu'il lui arrive. Ce n'est pas fini, pas vraiment. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, elle s'est engagée à rendre visite à tout le monde pour sa Tournée Pâtissière SSPT et elle ira jusqu'au bout. Même avec les individus les plus déplaisants.

Assisse sur le plus douillet de ses fauteuils de lecture, une tasse de son thé préféré à la main, Hermione se demande pourquoi elle a gardé ces personnes pour la fin. Pourquoi elle n'a pas commencé avec les grands méchants pour terminer avec les bons, les gentils, les heureux. Elle sirote son thé, songeuse, et se dit que c'est sans doute la même raison qui la poussait à réviser ses matières préférées en premier à Poudlard. Les choses qu'on aime sont toujours bien plus amusantes. Même quand ces choses sont des Runes ou des presque-séances-de-thérapie autour de pâtisseries trempées de larmes.

Mais peut-être a t-elle aussi attendu parce que ces personnes exigeront plus d'elle, s'ils daignent lui ouvrir leurs portes bien sûr. Ils sont tout bonnement devenus des parias dans ce nouveau et courageux Monde des Sorciers, parias dont on a saisi les biens et emprisonné les parents, parias qui ont subi une terrible suite de conséquences pour avoir eu le malheur d'être du camp des perdants de la Guerre. Il va sans dire que ces sorciers-là vont lui demander du travail. Peut-être a t-elle eu besoin d'abord de ces visites amicales pour recoudre son propre coeur avant d'essayer de soulager le leur.

Ou tout simplement c'est parce que ces gens n'étaient rien d'autre que des imbéciles racistes par le passé et qu'elle a donc pris le temps d'aiguiser ses compétences culinaires, de les rendre aussi tranchantes que ses couteaux. Dans l'idée de découper métaphoriquement ses vieux ennemis à l'aide d'une part de gâteau.

Mais au fond, qu'importe la raison. Elle a bien l'intention de mener à bien cette étape de la Tournée.

Par instinct de survie Hermione commence au plus facile. Marietta Edgecombe reçoit un pot de compote aux fruits rouges et un à peine audible « pardon pour ces marques sur ton front ». C'est en toute franchise plus que ce qu'elle ne mérite. Elle ne s'est même pas présentée à la dernière bataille. Rita Skeeter, elle, trouve dans son bureau à la Gazette du Sorcier un panier anonyme rempli de poires pochées au safran. Elle ne remarque pas que sur les fruits se sont glissées, discrètement, quelques gouttes de Veritaserum.

Plus tard, sa baguette stratégiquement placée sous sa robe, Hermione se prépare à affronter Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott. Elle offre au premier une tarte à la frangipane sur lit d'abricots et au second une boîte de macarons. Quoique désarçonnés, tous deux sont parfaitement cordiaux. Ils la saluent poliment et balbutient des remerciements gênés.

Mais c'est Théodore Nott qui lui réserve la plus surprenante réaction de la Tournée quand il l'invite à boire le thé dans son manoir a moitié vide. Bien sûr, il ne comprend pas la raison de sa venue et encore moins son offrande de macarons à la pistache, mais ses bonnes manières et son éducation de Sang Pur surpassent les réserves dictées par son bon sens. D'abord le Serpentard a l'air déboussolé et ils n'échangent que des banalités et des silences embarrassés. Mais Hermione finit par prendre son inconfort en pitié et le renseigne sur le motif de sa visite.

« SSPT ? » demande t-il, ignorant visiblement le terme.

Alors elle lui explique. Plus elle parle, plus elle raconte, plus les traits du garçon se font compréhensifs. Et à sa plus grande surprise, Théodore Nott se met à parler à son tour.

Il lui parle de l'accident de sa mère quand il avait cinq ans, de son père Mangemort, fou à lier, de son refus de recevoir la Marque des Ténèbres. Il lui raconte son dessert préféré à Poudlard - un gâteau à la pistache justement - et les matchs de Quidditch amicaux dans le jardin du Manoir Malefoy quand il était enfant. Il lui dit comme il rêve parfois de remonter le temps, que tout soit comme avant. Hermione lui avoue qu'elle aimerait, elle aussi, revenir en arrière. Mais que c'est impossible. Et qu'un jour peut être, ils seront heureux de leur présent.

« Peut-être, dit-il.

— Peut-être », répète-elle.

En repartant, Hermione tombe des nues quand Nott l'étreint en signe d'au revoir. Mais il lui annonce aussi qu'il aimerait aller boire un verre avec elle un de ces jours et elle le croit. Ils conviennent d'un horaire et quand elle le retrouve le mercredi suivant en sortant du travail, il est accompagné de Blaise et Pansy Parkinson.

Sans surprise, Pansy n'est que soie noire, fourrure grise et sourires goguenards. Chaque tentative d'approche d'Hermione est couronnée d'un sauvage « Fous-moi la paix, Granger ». Mais malgré tout, Hermione sort de son sac une boîte de tuiles au vinaigre balsamique qu'elle avait mise de côté pour la sorcière. Alors que leurs bières se changent peu à peu en verres de Whisky Pur Feu, Pansy vient à bout de la boîte. Et quand Hermione la croise par hasard chez Madame Guipure le dimanche suivant, Pansy hoche légèrement la tête. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais Hermione sait que ce petit mouvement lui a coûté bien plus que tous les « Fous-moi la paix » du monde. Alors ce n'est pas rien non plus.

Deux semaines passent avant la prochaine étape de sa Tournée Pâtissière SSPT, étape qui lui demande moins de courage qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé.

L'appartement de Gregory Goyle se situe dans un quartier miteux du Londres sorcier, entre la boutique défraîchie d'un apothicaire et un étal vendant des cornets de frites sans fin. Goyle ne répond qu'après plusieurs coups répétés et ne fait qu'entrebâiller la porte. Par la mince ouverture Hermione distingue son bas de survêtement et son marcel tâché, si différents de ses robes de Serpentard bien repassées. Elle fait de son mieux pour ne pas sourire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demande t-il après un long et inconfortable silence.

Elle tend un long paquet entouré de ruban. « Je t'ai apporté une forêt noire ».

Noire comme ton âme, pense-telle tout bas.

Il grimace, l'air plus incertain que haineux. « Pourquoi ?

— C'est un truc que je me suis mise à faire. Pour… la réconciliation. Avec des gâteaux et des douceurs. C'est… c'est une sorte de projet.

— Recon… quoi ? »

Hermione s'apprête à lui répondre mais une autre voix venue de l'intérieur lui coupe la parole.

« Greg, c'est qui ? »

Derrière l'imposante figure de Goyle, surgit Millicent Bulstrode, les yeux noirs de méfiance.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » Elle s'adresse à Goyle sans quitter pourtant Hermione de son regard sidéré. Lui aussi la fixe encore quand il hausse les épaules évasivement.

« Elle dit qu'elle veut la récon… réconcisia…

— La réconciliation, corrige Hermione, tendant à nouveau la boîte. La guérison aussi, peut-être. Sous forme de gâteau au chocolat. »

Millicent laisse échapper un grognement peu flatteur, presque porcin et contourne Goyle - son colocataire ? son petit-ami ? - pour prendre le gâteau des mains d'Hermione.

« Considère-nous réconciliés alors », aboie t-elle avant de pousser Goyle et de claquer la porte au nez d'Hermione.

Après un instant, Hermione constate à haute voix « Ça s'est quand même passé bien mieux que prévu. » Puis elle rit bêtement et transplane vers son appartement, prête à profiter d'une pause bien méritée.

Et c'est une vraie pause qu'elle prend, une pause qui dure deux mois. Mais elle ne se tourne pas les pouces et ce n'est pas simplement parce que les vacances de Noël approchent, qu'elle passe son temps à travailler, à faire les magasins ou à rendre visite à ses parents - qui ont enfin, ENFIN retrouvé la mémoire. Non, elle est surtout occupée à s'entraîner. Car Merlin sait qu'elle va avoir besoin d'être préparée pour la prochaine et dernière visite, si redoutée, de sa tournée.

Pendant cette période, elle voit Harry et Ginny quatre fois pour dîner, Ron trois fois pour prendre le thé au bureau et Théodore Nott deux fois pour boire des verres à la sortie du travail. Dans sa tête, il est devenu 'Théo' et elle lui présente Erik, un charmant employé du Ministère. Après son premier rendez-vous galant avec lui, Théo lui envoie une bouteille d'eau de rose et un petit mot qui dit :

« _Peut-être_ que tu avais raison. »

Hermione reçoit aussi une lettre, bien plus inattendue, de Millicent Goyle - née Bulstrode -, la remerciant pour le gâteau. Sous l'écriture assurée de Millicent, une ligne tracée grossièrement ajoute : « _Meilleur putain de truc que j_ _'_ _ai jamais mangé. »_

Ce ne sont que de bonnes nouvelles. De très bonnes nouvelles. Mais Hermione ne perd pas de vue la tâche à venir. Pendant dix longues semaines, elle épluche toutes les recettes les plus compliquées qu'elle trouve, de la panna cotta au baclava. Elle s'essaie aux mets français les plus délicats, aux desserts indonésiens, à toutes sortes de douceurs dont elle ne peut prononcer le nom même aidée d'un dictionnaire phonétique.

Quand elle s'estime fin prête elle a appris tant de choses qu'elle est sûre qu'elle pourrait obtenir un stage de chef pâtissier à peu près n'importe où. Mais le matin de la dernière étape de sa Tournée Pâtissière SSPT, ce n'est pas un mille-feuille, un _baumkuchen_ ou des monts-blancs qu'elle prépare, mais quelque chose de bien plus simple. Quelque chose, elle le craint, qui lui sera renvoyé au visage, peut-être même au sens littéral.

Alors au cas où, elle enfile un imperméable étanche par dessus son pull mauve, sa jupe anthracite et ses collants opaques. Ce n'est que le début du mois de février, ce manteau n'est pas assez chaud. Mais pourtant elle ne peut se défaire de cette précaution. Elle enroule une écharpe d'un violet vif autour de son cou, pousse de longs soupirs pour se calmer, attrape sa boîte à gâteaux et transplane enfin vers un endroit qu'elle avait espéré ne jamais revoir.


	3. Chapitre 3

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Le Manoir Malefoy n'est pas comme dans ses souvenirs.

Il faut reconnaître qu'elle y a mis les pieds pour la dernière fois pendant les vacances de Pâques de sa septième année et qu'elle était alors pétrifiée de terreur. Mais il y a tout de même quelque chose de différent, elle le sent.

D'autres choses en revanche restent inchangées. L'imposante bâtisse en pierre grise compte toujours d'innombrables tourelles et fenêtres, et d'écrasantes haies longent encore l'interminable chemin jusqu'au parvis. Elle ne parvient pas à mettre son doigt sur les changements qu'elle perçoit. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent dessus.

L'immense portail noir qui gardait le Manoir, celui-là même qu'on avait renforcé avec les plus malveillants des sortilèges, a disparu. À sa place se tient désormais ce qui ressemble à un portail en fer forgé des plus ordinaires. De ceux-là qu'on trouve devant n'importe quelle demeure bourgeoise de la campagne anglaise. De la campagne moldue.

Un instant Hermione ne sait quoi faire de sa découverte. Elle tient la boîte à gâteaux d'une main et sa baguette de l'autre, prête à essayer tous les sorts possibles qui attireraient l'attention des Malefoy sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de toucher le portail.

Un rapide _Sonorus_ peut-être ? _'Hé, Malefoy ! Des gâteaux, ça te tente ? Bien sûr que ça te tente, sale fouine.'_

Peut-être pas.

Face à l'absolue normalité de ce portail, de ce portail si banal pour un lieu tel que le Manoir Malfoy, Hermione est désemparée. Et son sentiment ne se dissipe pas quand une petite voix s'adresse à elle à travers ce qui ressemble à un interphone.

« Miss a t-elle besoin d'aide ? Miss se tient là sans bouger depuis un long moment. »

Hermione met du temps à comprendre que la voix haut-perchée est celle d'un elfe de maison et encore plus longtemps à ravaler sa grimace irritée quand elle s'en aperçoit. Les Malefoy ont probablement des boucliers en place pour les alerter de tout transplanage et sans doute l'observent-ils déjà depuis les fenêtres de leur imposante villa. Il serait malvenu de sa part de faire irruption chez eux pleine de bien-pensance hautaine et les bras chargés de traités sur les injustices faites aux elfes de maison. Pas si elle veut mener à bien cette Tournée.

Rangeant sa baguette dans son imperméable, Hermione appuie sur le petit bouton de l'interphone.

« Je… je… »

Elle perd ses mots, bêtement. Puis elle se lance tête baissée et dit, sans prendre le temps de respirer :

« JesuisHermioneGrangeretj'aiapportéquelquechosepourlesMalefoy. »

Elle ajoute, la voix haletante : « C'estpourtouslesMalefoymaissijevoisjusteDragoçaira. »

Elle termine ce discours à peine comprehensible le souffle coupé, horrifiée de sa propre lâcheté. Elle s'apprête à transplaner, vaincue, humiliée, quand une autre voix résonne dans l'interphone. Une voix qu'elle reconnaît immédiatement, une voix qui s'est élevée contre elle à de maintes reprises par le passé.

« Granger ? »

Sa voix est identique, pense t-elle. Mais différente à la fois. Comme le Manoir.

Peut-être est t-elle plus profonde que la dernière fois qu'il s'en est servi pour la traiter de ce nom malpropre. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement l'interphone qui la distord. Cela expliquerait qu'il ne paraisse pas méprisant mais plutôt… amusé ?

Hermione laisse passer un temps pour se reprendre, puis elle est appuie à nouveau sur le bouton.

« Salut Malefoy. Je suis juste venue déposer un cadeau. Est-ce que tu pourrais… heu… peut-être que tu pourrais… lever les boucliers de protection du…? »

Elle entend distinctement quelque chose qui ressemble à un rire. Un vrai rire, pas un ricanement cruel.

« Je t'ouvre. »

Et tout simplement, le portail du Manoir Malfoy s'ouvre en un sifflement électrique. Hermione hésite, fait un pas, puis un autre. Elle court ensuite pour dépasser le portail, comme si celui-ci allait se mettre à l'attaquer. Elle jette un dernier regard en arrière, déroutée de voir un boîtier électrique activer la fermeture des grilles après son passage. Ce qui n'a aucun sens. Parce que… la magie, la magie et les Malefoy, les Malefoy et la magie… ? Elle est déboussolée.

Quand elle arrive enfin devant le somptueux perron du Manoir, elle s'est mise à transpirer malgré le froid et ses cheveux se sont échappés de son chignon pour former une masse indéfinie et embrouillée.

Sans pour autant perdre de vue sa mission de paix et de réconciliation, elle maudit à voix basse l'aristocratie et ses interminables allées, conçues uniquement pour intimider tout visiteur approchant avec un esprit de conquête. Ou des pâtisseries sous le bras.

C'est donc débraillée, prise au dépourvu, qu'elle voit s'ouvrir devant elle l'imposante porte d'entrée du Manoir. Hermione croit d'abord que personne n'est venu l'accueillir et elle cligne des yeux devant le vide qui se présente à elle. Puis son regard se pose sur une elfe de maison qui lui sourit gaiement depuis l'intérieur.

« Est-ce que Miss veut entrer ? » offre l'elfe, signalant le hall du Manoir d'un geste de la main. Hermione hoche la tête sans un mot et accepte l'invitation, la partie encore fonctionnelle de son cerveau se demandant vaguement pourquoi l'elfe de maison est si bien habillée. La petite créature porte un blazer noir et une jupe portefeuille parfaitement ajustés à sa taille et les plus petits talons noirs qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vus. Une broche émeraude brille sur sa poitrine.

« Bienvenu au Manoir Malefoy », récite l'elfe aimablement, refermant la porte et les plongeant toutes deux dans la pénombre. Puis elle claque des doigts et des chandeliers s'éclairent le long du hall d'entrée.

« Laissez Maevy prendre votre manteau, Miss. »

Hermione s'apprête à répliquer qu'on l'attend et s'inquiète de perdre son imperméable étanche, anti-lancé-de-gâteau. Mais elle se ravise devant le regard sévère de l'elfe et lui tend manteau et écharpe, que la créature s'empresse de ranger dans une penderie dissimulée derrière un pan de tapisserie.

« Merci, murmure Hermione à l'elfe de maison. Tu n'es pas obligée de me servir, mais j'apprécie ton aide. »

L'elfe sourit étrangement à la sorcière. « Est-ce la première fois que Miss vient au Manoir Malefoy ? »

L'estomac d'Hermione se serre. Elle s'apprête à répondre quand une autre voix, plus lointaine, le fait à sa place.

« Non Maevy, ce n'est pas la première fois que Miss Granger vient au Manoir. »

Hermione fait volte-face, à la recherche du coupable, et voit Drago Malefoy entrer lentement dans le hall.

Même dans le noir sa démarche a cette aisance aristocratique qu'elle lui a toujours envié. Comme si l'univers lui-même ne pouvait exiger de lui qu'il presse le pas. Hermione tente de se calmer, de contrôler les battements de son coeur. Mais à la première vision de Malefoy son logiciel de survie, le nommé 'bats-toi-ou-fuis', tourne en surrégime. Il lui faut réunir tout son courage pour rester immobile et respirer à peu près normalement. Elle se répète que tout ce travail n'aura servi à rien si elle tourne maintenant les talons et s'enfuit. Ou si elle lui lance un sort sur-le-champ.

Peut-être juste un rapide _Dentesaugmento_ en souvenir du bon vieux temps ? Juste pour voir s'il apprécie d'être affublé de défenses ?

Peut-être pas.

Alors qu'il s'approche, Hermione l'étudie méthodiquement, comme s'il n'était qu'un sortilège ou une potion particulièrement complexe. Son analyse conclut que Drago Malefoy est pareil à son souvenir. Pâle, exagérément blond, le visage si noble et symétrique que c'en est injuste. Mais il est aussi différent.

 _'Depuis quand est-il si grand ?'_ , pense t-elle en le voyant s'avancer. _'Qu'est-ce qui est différent sur son visage ? Quelque chose a changé. Quelque chose est différent'_. Mais elle ne parvient pas à savoir quoi.

Drago s'arrête à quelques mètres d'elle et lui adresse un sourire fermé, dépourvu d'humour.

« Malheureusement », dit-il après un temps.

Hermione cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois. C'est un tic qu'elle tient de Ron chaque fois qu'elle est devant quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas tout à fait.

« Malheureusement ? » répète t-elle bêtement.

Le sourire parfaitement maîtrisé de Drago s'efface. « Malheureusement, ce n'est pas ta première fois au Manoir. »

Hermione sent le sang lui monter au visage. Ce qui est terriblement ironique au vu de la raison de son mépris pour elle. Et de ce qui lui est arrivé dans cette même maison, près de deux ans plus tôt. Contre son gré, son regard glisse sur la droite, vers le salon principal du Manoir Malfoy.

C'est une jolie salle, elle le voit d'ici. De grandes fenêtres laissent entrer la lumière du jardin et des pièces de mobilier antique de grande valeur longent le mur. La couleur crème des tissus d'ameublement et de la tapisserie font bien plus honneur à la pièce que les gris sombres et noirs de sa mémoire. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, Hermione n'a pu s'attarder longuement que sur le plafond lors de sa dernière visite.

Comme s'il avait lu ses pensées, Drago se déplace rapidement pour lui bloquer la vue du salon. C'est un geste étrangement bienveillant. Peut-être cherche t-il seulement à éviter la conversation. Celle qui implique des salons gris et noirs, des épées et des tantes folles-maniaques qui ont connu des fins terribles et terriblement méritées.

Presque à contre-coeur, Hermione détourne le regard du salon pour le poser à nouveau sur Drago. Sa posture est décontractée, les épaules en arrière, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon noir, l'air de ne se soucier de rien. Mais il y a comme une ligne sévère sous sa mâchoire, comme s'il serrait les dents pour la maintenir fermée. Quand leurs yeux se rencontrent, elle comprend soudainement ce qu'il y a de différent en lui.

L'animosité.

Elle n'en trouve pas un seule trace sur son visage, pour la première en cette presque-décennie à le connaître. Il y a de nouveaux plis autour de sa bouche et l'ombre d'un épuisement le long de ses cernes et de ses tempes. Mais pas une lueur de haine ou même de dérision au fond de ses yeux gris. Seule de la retenue, de la prudence… et peut-être une toute petite pointe de curiosité ? Elle ne peut vraiment le dire et c'est fascinant en soi.

Hermione s'est toujours flattée de pouvoir lire les autres, mais Drago Malefoy est un sacré puzzle. Surtout depuis leur sixième année à Poudlard. Elle n'avait vraiment pas vu venir cette fin d'année-là. Drago non plus, si l'on en croit le témoignage d'Harry aux procès d'après-guerre des différents Malefoy. Hermione s'était refusée à lire les effroyables transcriptions des procès, mais elle avait aidé Harry à rédiger et répéter sa déposition jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Dans celle-ci, Drago apparaissait sous un jour moins noir qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Ce n'est que lorsque Drago tousse poliment qu'Hermione réalise qu'elle a passé tout ce temps à le regarder. Ses joues rougissent à nouveau, comme pour se venger, et elle baisse les yeux sur ses ballerines, sur la boîte à gâteau, le sol. Tout sauf son visage.

« Oui, je… », dit-elle maladroitement, cherchant soudain secours dans le regard de Maevy. L'elfe lui adresse un signe d'encouragement et Hermione se dit qu'elle va bel et bien mourir ici, au Manoir Malefoy. De honte cette fois-ci. Mais quand Hermione risque un bref coup d'oeil vers Drago elle s'aperçoit qu'il la fixe aussi attentivement qu'elle un peu plus tôt. La curiosité dans son regard s'est faite plus apparente. Tout comme la prudence.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Hermione ? » demande t-il doucement.

Elle serait prête à parier tous les gallions qu'elle possède qu'il ne l'a jamais appelée par son prénom auparavant. Jamais. Ça la prend au dépourvu et son cerveau se met à bourdonner.

 _'Ici ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Qu'est-ce que chacun d'entre nous fait ici en réalité ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ici au fond ?'_

Elle est obligée de secouer la tête pour faire taire ses pensées. Si elle pouvait voir Drago alors - mais elle ne peut pas, une masse de cheveux indisciplinée lui obscurcit la vue -, elle verrait un amusement sincère traverser un instant son visage. Mais l'expression a disparu quand elle relève la tête.

En guise de réponse, elle soulève sa boîte à gâteaux.

« La réconciliation, dit-elle enfin. Et la paix. Sous forme de pâtisseries. »

L'ombre de ce vieux sourire en coin se dessine. « Ah, oui. On m'a parlé de ta… mission. »

Elle fronce les sourcils. « On ? Qui ? »

À ces mots, il grogne légèrement. Venant de Millicent Goyle ce son avait semblé des plus vulgaires. Mais dans la bouche de Drago Malefoy, il paraît aussi raffiné que le plus millésimé des Bordeaux.

« Tu as rendu visite à près de la moitié du Monde des Sorciers avec tes gâteaux, fait-il remarquer, la voix traînante. Y compris à la plupart des survivants de la Maison Serpentard. Et tu pensais que je n'aurais pas entendu parler de ta petite croisade ? »

Visiblement cette phrase moqueuse - petite croisade - est tout ce qu'il faut à Hermione pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle attrape la boîte du bout des doigts et pose rageusement son autre main sur ses hanches. Elle se retient de lâcher le paquet et d'envoyer son poing contre lui, contre ce maudit costume si élégant qu'il porte.

« Si tu savais déjà tout de ma 'croisade', comme tu l'as si bien appelée, siffle t-elle. Pourquoi me demander ce que je fais ici ? Je sais bien Malefoy que tu n'a toujours été que deuxième à Poudlard, derrière moi, mais je suis étonnée de ton besoin désespéré de répétition. »

Les narines de Drago frémissent de colère et à sa plus grande surprise, ses pommettes d'ordinaire si pâles rougissent. Sa réponse s'échappe entre des dents serrées. Mais sa voix est maîtrisée, son ton neutre.

« Si je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais ici, Granger, c'est parce que t'as déjà payé une visite à tous les satanés sorciers qui ont survécu à cette Guerre. Et ça m'a travaillé au début qu'on estime ce foutu Gregory Goyle digne de l'un de tes prétendus 'chefs-d'oeuvre culinaires' et bizarrement moi pas. Et puis j'ai compris, clair comme de l'eau de roche. On me donnait une fois de plus une leçon sur mes infinis échecs. On me rappelait toutes ces choses terribles que j'ai dites. Et n'oublions pas ces choses terribles que j'ai faites. » Il jette alors un coup d'oeil au salon du Manoir. Puis ses yeux gris se reposent sur elle. « Ou dans ton cas ces choses terribles que je n'ai pas empêchées, pas vrai ? Alors peu importe que je ne dorme plus depuis trois ans à cause de fichus cauchemars, ou que je me sois tant mis à boire que mes mains tremblent si je ne le fais pas, ou que je sois prêt à vendre mon âme pour gommer ne serait-ce qu'une des saloperies qui s'est produite dans cette maison. Tout le monde s'en fout. Parce que c'est clair, limpide. Peu importe qui je suis maintenant, la seule putain de chose qui compte à tes yeux et aux yeux de tous, c'est la personne que j'étais à l'époque. Et cette personne ne mérite pas un seul des magiques, des précieux petits gâteaux d'Hermione Granger. »

À la fin de son discours, il est essoufflé. Plus essoufflé qu'elle ne l'était plus tôt devant son portail. Elle attend quelques secondes qu'il rajoute quelque chose mais sa colère semble évanouie et il la regarde maintenant avec un mélange de frustration et de honte. Ils restent ainsi figés un moment. Puis elle finit par demander :

« Tout ça… c'est vraiment juste une histoire de gâteaux ? »

Elle sourit légèrement, juste pour s'assurer qu'il comprenne qu'elle le taquine. Rien de plus. Drago cligne des yeux, confus. Puis son visage se fend d'un sourire railleur.

« Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire d'un de tes maudits gâteaux ? J'ai des elfes de maison pour ça. »

Hermione se tourne vers Maevy. Elle n'a pas bougé pendant leur échange et lui adresse toujours des signes d'encouragement. Les lèvres d'Hermione s'étirent un peu plus encore et elle repose les yeux sur Drago.

« Alors c'est une bonne chose que je ne t'ai pas fait un gâteau. »

Et sans plus de cérémonie, elle lui tend la boîte qu'elle avait gardé tout ce temps. Muet, Drago l'attrape par son ruban décoratif, un ruban argenté qui s'enroule le long d'un rameau vert. Dans l'échange le couvercle s'ouvre légèrement et un doux parfum de cannelle se met à flotter autour d'eux. Hermione cherche à dissimuler son sourire grandissant en baissant les yeux sur l'elfe de maison.

« Maevy, pourrais-tu m'apporter mon manteau et mon écharpe ?

— Bien sûr, Miss. »

Et en moins d'une minute, Hermione est parée pour le froid. Elle se tourne à nouveau vers Drago, toujours immobile au milieu du hall, tenant le ruban de la boîte à gâteaux comme il tiendrait la queue d'une vipère.

« Un petit sort de réchauffement ne leur ferait pas de mal, dit-elle en signalant la boîte. Et c'est délicieux avec de la glace à la vanille. Si tu en as. »

Les dernières instructions énoncées, Hermione tourne les talons, passe la porte d'entrée aimablement ouverte par Maevy et se lance sur la longue allée menant au portail, sans même un regard en arrière. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivée aux grilles, à hauteur de la zone de transplanage, qu'elle s'arrête.

Derrière ses paupières closes, elle se représente précisément les quatre tartelettes cuites à la perfection qui reposent dans la boîte à gâteau. Chacune est décorée d'anneaux délicats de pomme qui s'enroulent à l'infini pour former de petites roses. Des roses parsemées juste ce qu'il faut de cannelle, de sucre et de citron. Mais une autre image apparaît, celle d'un Drago Malefoy de treize ans fuyant en douce la Grande Salle, les poches pleines de pommes dérobées.

Cette dernière vision danse dans sa mémoire et Hermione Granger s'autorise un dernier soupir triomphant avant de transplaner loin du Manoir, vers le confort et la sûreté de son appartement.


	4. Chapitre 4

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Deux jours plus tard, Hermione affronte ses habituelles tâches du lundi avec un réel soulagement. Kingsley l'a enfin autorisée à préparer un nouveau pan de loi sur les droits des géants, autorisation qui pourrait être en lien avec un certain gâteau au miel et à la fleur d'oranger. Qui plus est, contre toute attente, Cormac McLaggen a compris le message caché derrière sa _mince pie_ : un rejet clair et sans appel de ses continuelles avances au bureau. Mais la cerise sur le gâteau, sans vouloir pousser trop loin la métaphore, c'est que la Tournée Pâtissière SSPT a touché à sa fin.

Certes, sa dernière visite ne s'est pas tout à fait déroulée comme prévu. Elle était après tout prête à faire face également à Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy. Prête à encaisser leurs excuses hypocrites _'pour ces petits désagréments d'il y a deux ans, très chère. Nous avons fini par réaliser que les Sang-de… Oh, pardon ma chère, on vous appelle les nés-moldus maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours est-il que nous comprenons maintenant que vous et les vôtres êtes tout aussi utiles que les sorciers de Sang-Pur. Puis-je vous offrir une petite goutte d'arsenic dans votre thé, Miss Granger ?'_

Hermione ne se fait pas d'illusions. Elle sait que les Malefoy n'auraient pas reçu sa Tournée avec la même candeur que Théo Nott. Ils lui auraient sûrement adressé quelques faux compliments cousus de dégoût et de mépris. Pourtant c'est ce qu'elle attendait de Drago. Et si son accueil n'avait pas été chaleureux, il n'avait pas été haineux non plus.

Mais ce curieux échange ne remet pas en question le caractère achevé de sa mission. Si elle s'est rendue au Manoir Malefoy, si la tournée a vu le jour, c'était dans le but d'offrir quelque chose de délicieux préparé tout spécialement pour son destinataire et de se poser si besoin à son écoute. Or elle a en quelque sorte écouté Drago. La Tournée Pâtissière SSPT est bel et bien terminée.

L'affaire est close.

Et rien ne la fera revenir sur sa décision, pas même l'imposant hibou grand-duc au pelage grisé qui s'engouffre dans son bureau lundi après-midi.

Les hiboux de cette taille ne sont pas rares en soi au Ministère. Les oiseaux ministériels se font de plus en plus grands, comme a pu le constater Hermione avec une certaine inquiétude. Et ils sont directement proportionnels à la taille de la chambre forte de leur propriétaire à Gringotts. C'est une mode tout à fait étrange et elle espère sincèrement qu'elle ne durera pas, ne serait-ce que pour l'odeur. Mais cet hibou a quelque chose de particulier. Il porte un élégant collier en cuivre. Et en règle générale, ce n'est pas de leur plein gré que les hiboux se soumettent à pareil ornement.

L'immense animal atterrit habilement sur le coin de son bureau et attend, avec une infinie patience, que les autres hiboux déposent leur courrier et s'envolent. Contrairement à ses camarades, il ne livre pas sa lettre. Non, il fixe attentivement Hermione. L'espace d'un instant l'oiseau et la jeune femme se jaugent du regard, puis elle finit par tendre la main. Son geste est hésitant, elle demande silencieusement sa permission. Le hibou hoche la tête et elle retourne la petite plaque attachée à son collier.

 _Pléiades_ , lit-elle. Comme la célèbre constellation.

Hermione fronce les sourcils, lit et relit le nom. Puis elle comprend. Alors elle lâche le collier et extirpe le rouleau de parchemin coincé entre les griffes de Pléiades. C'est avec réticence qu'elle déroule le document. Au milieu de la page n'est tracée qu'une seule ligne bien droite formée de lettres élégantes, si délicates qu'elles ressemblent à de la calligraphie. C'est tout naturel, au vu de l'éducation de l'expéditeur.

Le message tient en deux mots.

 _« Pourquoi quatre ? »_

Pas de signature. Bien sûr.

Hermione pourrait prétendre ne pas savoir qui lui écrit ou à quoi le chiffre quatre fait référence. Il le mériterait, puisqu'il ose envoyer une lettre si laconique, si prétentieuse.

Mais à la place elle sort sa plume autoencreuse et trace sa réponse sous la sienne.

 _« Une tarte aux pommes pour chacun d'entre nous - ton père, ta mère, toi et moi. Mais compte tenu de ton discours, j'ai décidé de te laisser avoir ma part. Dans un esprit de réconciliation. »_

Elle sourit à ces derniers mots et donne un coup de baguette pour faire sécher l'encre. Puis elle enroule à nouveau le parchemin, ajoute quelques friandises et donne le tout à Pléiades.

« Pas de réponse nécessaire, lui murmure t-elle, caressant doucement ses plumes. Et nul besoin de revenir. »

Le geste a semblé lui plaire et Pléiades pousse un hululement joyeux avant de relever la tête et de s'envoler hors de son bureau. Hermione le regarde s'en aller, saisie d'une foule d'émotions contradictoires. De l'admiration pour ce bel oiseau. De l'agacement envers son maître. Et de la résignation devant les faits. La Tournée Pâtissière SSPT n'a pas dit son dernier mot.

* * *

Pléiades de toute évidence ne reçoit pas d'ordres d'Hermione Granger. Cela a le mérite d'être clair puisqu'il se présente chez elle plus tard dans la soirée, ignorant son injonction à attendre près de la fenêtre de livraison et vient se poser sur son pied nu. Sa jambe pend inconfortablement au dessus de son fauteuil et elle hésite un moment à la secouer pour le faire battre en retraite, mais il est aussi lourd qu'il y paraît. Et elle sent que ce n'est pas la meilleure des tactiques pour amadouer un oiseau de proie. Un oiseau de proie d'aristocrates qui plus est.

« Il est bien trop tard pour poster des lettres tu sais, le dispute-elle. Aucun hibou qui se respecte trouverait convenable de livrer ses messages après dix heures du soir. »

Pléiades incline légèrement la tête et la regarde fixement.

« T'as raison, soupire t-elle. C'est moi l'imbécile qui ait laissé la fenêtre ouverte. En plein mois de février. À croire que je rêve de recevoir du courrier. »

Pléaides hulule en signe d'affirmation, sautille le long de son mollet et se pose au bas de sa chemise de nuit. Hermione le caresse un moment sur le dos de la tête et il laisse tomber son petit paquet sur ses genoux. Cette deuxième livraison n'est cette fois pas un simple parchemin. C'est une enveloppe. Et son nom complet est tracé sur l'avant avec la même écriture irréprochable.

Ses yeux marrons se perdent dans les prunelles orangées de l'oiseau. « Est-ce que je l'ouvre ? » murmure t-elle. C'est une murmure presque théâtral, parce qu'elle ne sait pas bien quoi faire au fond. Mais Pléaides hulule à nouveau, comme pour l'encourager et Hermione soulève le rabat de l'enveloppe.

Un papier épais couleur crème s'échappe et la sorcière le pose délicatement entre ses doigts. La plupart des faire-part de mariage ne sont pas aussi jolis que ce billet et elle se promet de le montrer plus tard à Ginny. Quoique que le contenu de cette invitation risquerait d'en faire sourciller plus d'une. Surtout cette partie où « _Drago Malefoy l'invite cordialement, elle, Hermione Granger, à boire le thé avec lui le 29 Février -_ demain _\- à 18 heures. Une heure tardive pour le thé, certes, mais n'est-elle pas une sbire du Ministère ? »_

« Exactement ! Oui, je travaille ! lâche t-elle, irritée, s'adressant tout à la fois à Pléiades et à la lettre. Je ne suis pas une espèce de nanti au sang bleu, moi. »

 _'Bien sûr, bien sûr'_ , semble dire Pléiades. ' _Mais tu es quelqu'un qui apprécie le bon thé. Quelqu'un qui aime résoudre des puzzles psychologiques complexes, un peu comme celui de cet ancien Mangemort qui t'as écrit deux fois dans la même journée. Et une de ses lettres contenait un blague, nom d'un hippogriffe, une blague !'_

« Tu as raison », lâche t-elle au hibou avant d'attraper une plume autoencreuse et un parchemin dans le panier au pied de son fauteuil et de griffonner une réponse.

 _« Entendu. Prépare le couvert pour deux. Pas quatre, s'il te plaît. »_

Cette prière peu subtile de ne pas inviter ses parents à les joindre est quelque peu impolie, elle doit bien l'admettre. Mais affronter Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy demande un niveau de préparation qu'aucune sorcière honnête ne peut atteindre en un jour.

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu regretter d'avoir consenti à cette folie, la lettre et les friandises pour hiboux qui l'accompagnent se sont déjà envolés dans la nuit. Cap vers le Manoir.

* * *

Note de traducteur : J'avais dit que je ne publierai que les mardis et vendredis. Mais aujourd'hui est un jour très spécial qui méritait un petit chapitre bonus. Aujourd'hui, cela fait vingt ans jour pour jour que _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ a été publié. Il fallait marquer le coup ! Anyway, vous aurez quand même une chapitre demain, surtout que celui-ci est un peu court.


	5. Chapitre 5

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Ce mardi après-midi, Hermione est à juste titre terrifiée à l'idée de transplaner. Elle se tient dans le hall de son appartement et fait les cent pas. Le transplanage est un moyen de transport délicat qui ne doit pas être pris à la légère, particulièrement lorsque l'on est fatigué ou distrait. Deux états qui caractérisent justement Hermione depuis qu'elle a griffonné ce maudit « _entendu »_ la veille au soir.

Elle a eu terriblement de mal à s'endormir et n'a pu se concentrer au travail. Persuadée que cette invitation à boire le thé n'est rien de plus qu'un stratagème de Malefoy pour railler son ascendence inférieure, elle a passé le matin même près de trois quarts d'heure à choisir la robe prune qu'elle porte maintenant, comme si le tissu violet pouvait inexplicablement l'en dissuader. Elle a même songé à préparer des biscuits au citron et à la ricotta pour s'en servir comme d'une bouée de sauvetage si les choses venaient à déraper.

À six heures moins cinq, Hermione inspire longuement, se répète qu'elle n'est pas une lâche et transplane devant le portail curieusement ordinaire du Manoir Malefoy. Elle est si nerveuse que c'est un miracle qu'elle n'arrive pas désartibulée.

Cette fois nul besoin d'interphone. À peine arrivée les portes s'ouvrent déjà devant elle en un sifflement mécanique.

« En avant toute, alors ? » demande t-elle aux grilles. C'est inutile, elle le sait bien, puisque qu'aucune trace de magie ne semble animer le portail. Non pas que les éléments magiques du Manoir Malefoy estimeraient bon de lui répondre de toute façon. Elle divague seulement en une vaine tentative de repousser l'inévitable.

Tenant fermement les pans de son imperméable contre elle - imperméable étanche une fois de plus, il est important de parer aux imprévus -, Hermione s'aventure sur l'interminable allée menant au parvis du Manoir. Elle est si angoissée qu'elle oublie cette fois d'insulter la paranoia intrinsèque à ce chemin sans fin.

Quand elle arrive devant la porte d'entrée ouverte par Maevy, Hermione est à deux doigts de l'attaque de panique. Seul l'accueil enjoué de l'elfe soulage un peu ses nerfs.

« Miss Granger, Maevy est ravie de revoir Miss au Manoir si tôt. Vraiment ravie.

— Moi de même, Maevy », ment Hermione en entrant dans le hall.

Cette fois les chandeliers brûlent déjà et éclairent la nuit tombante de cette dernière soirée de février. Sous la lumière vacillante des bougies, les vêtements de Maevy coupent le souffle d'Hermione. L'elfe porte un nouveau tailleur en soie violette, un châle en fourrure noire et des talons élégamment assortis. Sans l'ombre d'une doute cette tenue vaut bien plus que le salaire mensuel d'Hermione.

« Maevy, tu… tu es vraiment très jolie ce soir. »

Elle baisse distraitement les yeux sur ses habits, comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde qu'un elfe de maison porte de la haute-couture.

« Maevy est heureuse que vous approuviez, Miss. Maevy a remarqué que Miss portait du violet lors de sa dernière visite, alors Maevy s'est dit qu'elle porterait la couleur préférée de Miss ce soir. Et visiblement Maevy avait raison ! s'exclame la créature en aidant Hermione à retirer son manteau.

— Oui, tu avais raison, concède t-elle en repassant les froissements imaginaires de sa propre robe violette. Mais dis-moi Maevy, combien de tailleurs as-tu pour pouvoir ainsi changer de couleur à l'envie ? »

Maevy se contente de hausser les épaules, range son manteau dans la penderie et signale d'un geste l'escalier de marbre au bout du hall.

« Miss veut-elle bien suivre Maevy ?

— On… on ne va pas là-bas ? » Hermione pointe à l'aveuglette le salon derrière elle.

« Oh Merlin, non ! » L'elfe secoue la tête si fort que ses oreilles se rabattent. « Jamais là-bas. Personne n'entre plus dans cette pièce. »

Hermione laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de demander :

« Alors où va t-on ?

— Vers la plus petite des deux bibliothèques, si Miss le veut bien. »

C'est une réelle surprise. Non pas que les Malefoy aient une bibliothèque, toutes les maisons pompeuses anglaises en ont une, mais qu'ils en aient deux. Et qu'ils daignent boire le thé dans l'une d'elle, au milieu de tous ces livres, toutes ces idées, toute cette logique qui pourraient polluer les conversations d'hôtes au Sang-Pur.

C'est une pensée bien basse et Hermione s'auto-réprimande en suivant Maevy le long du couloir. Bien sûr elle a tout le temps de se racheter pour ce pêché au cours de l'interminable suite d'escaliers et de couloirs qu'elles traversent. Hermione est déjà convaincue qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'échapper de cette maison, même aidée d'une carte et équipée d'un mois de provisions, quand l'elfe lui annonce qu'elles sont arrivées.

« Voici la petite bibliothèque. Miss peut entrer. »

Hermione hésite, se mort les lèvres, jette un dernier regard à la mine enjouée de Maevy et obéit.

Un instant ses yeux doivent s'habituer à la lumière. Les couloirs sont sombres et la _petite_ bibliothèque est éclairée par un feu de bois immense, plus grand que la voiture de ses parents. Devant la cheminée deux fauteuils émeraude attendent. Une table étroite est installée au milieu, ornée déjà d'un service à thé. Autour de ce coin confortable, des rangées et des rangées de livres se devinent derrière les ombres dessinées par le feu.

« C'est cruel je sais, dit-un voix venue de nulle part, d'inviter Hermione Granger dans une bibliothèque sans avoir l'intention de la laisser lire. »

Il s'avance dans la lumière et Hermione est prise de court. Sous la lueur vacillante elle s'attendait presque à ce qu'il apparaisse démoniaque, un Mangemort dansant sous les flammes de l'enfer. Mais malgré son immanquable costume noir, Drago a l'air parfaitement normal. Charmant, même.

« Salut », dit-il, signalant d'un geste les fauteuils pour l'inviter à s'asseoir. Son ton est si calme, sa posture si détendue, qu'Hermione est désarmée. C'est contre-intuitif, mais c'est ainsi.

« Un portail moldu ? » lâche t-elle. Puis elle a un mouvement de recul.

 _'Salut'_ , se corrige t-elle intérieurement. La réponse polie aurait été de répondre à son _'salut'_.

Les traits anguleux de Drago se figent un moment. Puis un sourire en coin se dessine.

« Oh mais bien sûr…Bien sûr que tu l'as remarqué !

— Oui, je suis une née-moldue », dit-elle comme une évidence. Mais il secoue la tête.

« Non, c'est parce que tu es toi. N'es-tu pas célèbre précisément pour tes capacités de déduction ?

— Non, je ne vois pas en quoi.

— Les Reliques de la Mort, ça ne te dit rien ? Ou est-ce que tous ces articles dans la Gazette du Sorcier étaient faux, comme mon père n'a eu de cesse de répéter ?

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Surtout en se remémorant cet article récent de Rita Skeeter et sa demi confession au sujet du registre des Animagi.

« Certains articles de la Gazette étaient vrais, concède t-elle. Mais la plupart n'étaient qu'un tissu de mensonges. La balle est donc dans le camp de Lucius Malefoy. »

Drago secoue la tête.

« J'ai rarement entendu parler de 'balles dans le camp' de Lucius Malefoy. » Elle s'apprête à le contredire, mais il lève la main et poursuit. « Je ne parle pas de sa richesse démesurée, de sa lignée ancestrale ou de sa femme qui - aussi curieux soit-il - l'aime sincèrement. Je parle plutôt d'opinions censées. On ne peut pas dire que c'est été son fort ces dernières années. »

Hermione a le bon sens de s'asseoir sans signifier trop ostensiblement son accord.

« Alors dis-moi, poursuit Drago, glissant avec grâce dans le fauteuil en face d'elle. Est-ce que les articles sur ton amour brûlant pour Potter étaient faux aussi ?

— Je crois me souvenir que c'est toi-même qui a lancé cette rumeur pendant notre quatrième année à Poudlard. C'était faux à l'époque et c'est toujours faux aujourd'hui. Ginny Weasley est la prochaine Miss Potter. Mon statut de meilleure amie me va à merveille, je te remercie.

— Sauf que tu le partages avec La Belette, dit-il d'une voix traînante. À ce propos, quand est-ce que vous allez enfin vous installer dans un modeste cabanon tous les deux et mettre au monde quelques nuisances à têtes rousses ? »

Hermione rougit et baisse un moment les yeux sur ses genoux. « Jamais, en fait. Ron et moi on s'est séparés au premier anniversaire de… enfin on s'est séparés en mai dernier. Mais on est toujours de très bons amis, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Drago ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais elle l'en empêche.

« Dois-je te rappeler que boire le thé est censé être une activité courtoise ? Malgré ton attitude à l'école, je suis certaine que les bonnes manières faisaient partie de ton éducation de Sang-Pur. Comme la calligraphie, la fauconnerie ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. »

La phrase lui arrache un rire si résonnant qu'Hermione en perd ses moyens. C'est un beau rire. Sincère, puissant, contagieux. Et elle est ébahie que Drago Malefoy soit capable d'un si joli rire. Surtout quand celui-ci ne s'adresse ni à ses longues dents, ni à ses cheveux broussailleux, ni même à son ascendance moldue.

« La famille Malefoy a renoncé à la fauconnerie, dit-il. Elle a plutôt opté pour l'art du duel.

— Vraiment ? Et moi qui croyait que les combats d'épée étaient trop dix-huitième siècle pour l'aristocratie moderne. »

Drago rit. C'est plus léger mais tout aussi sincère.

« Je parlais de duels de baguettes. Comme pendant notre deuxième année et pendant la Guer… ». Il se reprend. « Comme après nos années à Poudlard. »

— Oh. » Hermione sait exactement à quels duels il se réfère. Et pour l'instant au moins, elle est heureuse de ne pas creuser le sujet. Ils n'en sont pas encore à ce stade, à celui du pleurons-ensemble-en-se-rappelant-la-Guerre. En réalité, elle pense qu'il va falloir plus que quelques tartelettes dorées pour qu'ils en arrivent là un jour.

Drago ne poursuit pas, il n'en a pas vraiment besoin et il leur sert plutôt à chacun une tasse de thé. Sans un mot, il attrape des morceaux de sucre avec une pince et lui présente. Elle hoche deux fois la tête et il interprète justement son geste en ajoutant deux morceaux dans sa tasse avant de s'occuper de la sienne.

« L'électricité, dit-il soudain, toujours occupé à remuer son thé.

— Pardon ?

— L'électricité. C'est ce qui fait fonctionner le portail moldu dehors.

— Oui, j'avais compris. »

Il hoche la tête sans quitter sa tasse des yeux.

« Le portail d'origine - je suis sûre que tu t'en rappelles - était protégé entièrement de boucliers ancestraux de la famille. Non sans magie noire, bien sûr. Autoriser les Aurors à détruire les anciennes grilles faisait partie de notre sentence. Le Ministère a ensuite embauché des électriciens moldus pour installer les nouvelles, avant de leur effacer la mémoire. Je pense que l'idée était d'emmerder mon père. Ce nouveau portail est une plaie honnêtement. Le système souffre de… comment on dit déjà ? Oui, de coupures de courant. À chaque fois qu'il pleut. Et il pleut souvent dans le Wiltshire. Donc mission accomplie pour le Ministère, je suppose. »

C'est amusant, elle doit bien l'admettre. Mais ça a aussi l'air d'être un sujet sensible. Alors elle approche la tasse de ses lèvres, prête à le complimenter sur le choix du thé, sur la température ou sur n'importe quoi d'autre. Heureusement, le thé est délicieux, c'est un mélange floral qu'elle se souvient avoir goûté lors de vacances en famille en France et elle en reprend une gorgée. Mais elle remarque alors la marque du fabriquant au bas de la tasse, sursaute et manque de tout lâcher.

Drago semble noter son inconfort et il demande :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est trop chaud ?

— N…non, bégaie t-elle, reposant la tasse et la coupelle sur la table. Je viens juste de m'apercevoir que ton service à thé coûte probablement plus cher que tous les meubles de mon appartement réunis. Peut-être même plus que mon appartement tout court. Voire même mon immeuble entier. »

Il grogne à nouveau - ce son est définitivement plus joli dans sa bouche que celle de Millicent - et soulève sa propre tasse. « À ta place je ne m'en soucierai pas trop. Une bonne partie de cette vaisselle est sûrement de la contrefaçon, surtout quand on sait la manie des frères Lestrange de se faire la malle avec la porcelaine. »

Drago ne la voit pas tressaillir à la mention de ce nom de famille. Mais elle oublie vite quand elle remarque le cliquetis que fait sa tasse contre sa coupelle quand il essaie avec difficulté de les reposer sur la table. Hermione ne sait pas quelle part de vérité s'est cachée dans son discours de samedi, mais visiblement Drago Malefoy n'a pas menti sur le tremblement de ses mains.

Sans réfléchir, Hermione tend le bras et pose sa petite main sur la sienne. Drago est si déconcerté que la tasse lui échappe presque cette fois-ci.

« Tu peux en rajouter, dit-elle doucement en retirant sa main. Si tu en as besoin. Je… je ne regarderai pas si tu veux. »

Il la fixe un long moment, le visage fermé, indéchiffrable sous la lueur du feu de cheminée. Puis, sans la quitter des yeux, il pousse la coupelle et sort une petite flasque en métal de la poche intérieure de son costume. Il verse une grande quantité de liquide ambré dans son thé. Du Whisky Pur Feu, suppose t-elle. Il referme le bouchon puis range la flasque.

« Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est mauvais pour moi ? demande t-il en soulevant la tasse. Que cette connerie va me griller le cerveau et les entrailles jusqu'à ne faire de moi rien de plus qu'une minable, une triste parodie de mon père ? »

Hermione secoue la tête. « Pourquoi le dire puisque tu t'en es chargé toi-même ? »

Drago laisse échapper un soupir étranglé, sombre et porte la tasse à ses lèvres. Après quelques gorgées, ses tremblements s'estompent.

Elle se sent de trop, elle a le sentiment de s'immiscer dans un moment intime, privé. Elle regarde le feu, les livres, sa tasse, tout sauf lui. C'est alors qu'elle remarque le plateau en argent derrière la théière. Dessus sont alignés une dizaine de gâteaux noircis.

Ses yeux se posent à nouveau sur lui. « Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ? » demande t-elle.

Le sourire en coin est de retour. Ou peut être pas. Peut-être est-ce plus qu'un coin. Il hausse les épaules.

« Ça dépend. Tu crois que c'est quoi ?

— Des gâteaux. Potentiellement. »

Drago ne confirme pas mais ne la contredit pas non plus. À la place il tourne la tête vers les gâteaux aux amandes, puis vers Hermione, puis vers les gâteaux. Elle fronce les sourcils quand elle comprend son geste.

« Tu veux que je les goûte ? » Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle se baisse, en attrape un et s'en sert pour tapoter le rebord du plateau. « Ou est-ce que tu veux que je fabrique un mur en pierres avec ? »

Il lâche une fois de plus un de ses grognements parfaits. Elle pense qu'il va s'emporter, fulminer - co _mment ose t-elle insulter les offrandes sucrées du seul héritier des Malefoy ? -_ mais sa réponse la laisse sans voix.

« T'as vu ? se lamente t-il. Et pourtant c'était mon quatrième essai. Quarante biscuits et seuls dix d'entre eux se sont avérés comestibles. »

Le biscuit reste en suspens devant la bouche entrouverte d'Hermione. « Tu… c'est toi qui les a faits ? »

Drago lève les yeux au ciel. « Si Maevy les avait faits tu ne serais pas à deux doigts de te casser une dent.

— Ce ne serait pas grave, mes parents sont dentistes. » Elle interrompt d'un geste de la main son inévitable question de sorcier sur les dentistes. « Mais pourquoi, Malefoy ? Pourquoi cuisiner quarante biscuits ? »

Ce n'est plus un sourire en coin, c'est un large sourire. Il y a comme une différence dans le mouvement de sa bouche, elle commence à s'en apercevoir. Quoiqu'il arrive le coin gauche de ses lèvres se soulève toujours un peu plus. Mais quand il sourit vraiment, elle peut voir un bout de ses dents. Son sourire en coin est aussi cinglant que lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Mais son vrai sourire par contre ? Elle l'aime bien.

Étrangement bien.

« Granger », dit Drago sans remarquer son analyse attentive de sa bouche. « Pendant des années j'étais toujours derrière toi ou Potter dans tout ce que j'entreprenais. Rien de plus normal que j'essaie donc de te battre à quelque chose. Et à la surprise générale, j'ai échoué. »

Il a l'air résigné mais Hermione prend malgré tout une bouchée du biscuit.

« Ce n'est pas nécessairement un échec, marmonne t-elle en s'attaquant à un morceau particulièrement dur. Pas si tu veux devenir maçon.

— C'est une possibilité, si le Ministère ordonne de nouvelles réparations. »

Elle avale de travers.

« Des réparations ?

— Tu n'as pas lu les transcriptions des procès de ma famille ?

— Seulement quelques lignes pour chacun de tes parents, admet-elle. Et rien sur ton procès.

— Pourquoi pas ?

— Sincèrement ? Parce que tout ce cirque m'a écoeurée. On avait dix-sept ans, bon sang ! C'est à peine l'âge de la majorité dans le monde moldu et sorcier et je ne pense certainement pas que la peine recommandée de deux ans à Azkaban était juste…

— Oui, enfin… », l'interrompt-il, visiblement gêné.

Ils se taisent un instant. Puis elle reprend.

« Des réparations ?

— Oh oui pardon, j'avais oublié. »

Il ne semble pas réaliser comme son emploi du mot _pardon_ la secoue. Avec elle. Pour elle. Non, il boit distraitement quelques gorgées de son thé et explique.

« En plus du séjour d'un an de mon père à Azkaban et les six mois d'assignation à résidence de ma mère et moi, notre sentence incluait des réparations. Sous forme de Gallions, bien sûr.

— Combien ?

— La moitié de notre chambre forte de Gringotts. »

Hermione manque de recracher son thé. « La moitié ?! »

Cette fois, c'est bien un sourire en coin. « Nul besoin de tracasser ta jolie petite tête avec ça, Granger. On est toujours immensément riches. »

« Tant mieux. Je suppose. » Elle hoche distraitement la tête et tente désespérément de ne pas s'arrêter sur sa phrase. Sur Drago Malefoy l'appelant _jolie_. Sa tête, du moins. Et _'jolie petite tête'_ est une chose bien différente de _'sale Sang-de-Bourbe'_.

Ils ne parlent pas pendant un moment et boivent leur thé en silence. Ce n'est pas un silence pesant, mais ils ne sont pas tout à fait à l'aise non plus. Elle essaie de se distraire en analysant la scène et remarque que même s'il les a tous les deux resservis, il n'a pas rajouté de Whisky Pur Feu dans sa tasse. Ses mains tremblent à nouveau si fort que Drago rêve sans doute en cet instant de disparaître, de s'enfoncer sous terre. Hermione ne peut imaginer la retenue surhumaine qui doit l'animer pour ne pas boire plus devant elle. Et elle est d'autant plus frappée par sa force de caractère quand il est le premier à rompre le silence.

« Tu sais, dit-il de but en blanc, Pléiades semble avoir un petit faible pour toi.

— Je l'aime bien moi aussi. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais cru vu comme il est insistant.

— On dit que la personnalité des hiboux reflète celle de leur maître. »

Les lèvres d'Hermione imitent inconsciemment son sourire narquois, cette marque déposée de Drago Malefoy.

« J'en suis bien consciente. Mais je suis étonnée que tu l'aies choisi comme messager. Je pensais que depuis le temps tu aurais appris à voler à ces fameux paons blancs. »

Drago frémit presque. « Certainement pas. Je déteste ces foutues créatures. Et Pléiades aussi d'ailleurs. Ils sont impitoyables et lui donnent des coups de bec chaque fois qu'il les approche.

— De vraies brutes.

— Exactement.

— S'ils sont si affreux, pourquoi ne pas s'en débarrasser ?

— Et comment ferait-on pour faire étalage de notre richesse dès l'extérieur ? ironise t-il. Avec des haies bien taillées ? »

Il boit une autre gorgée de son thé, l'air railleur. Puis son expression affiche une naïveté feinte.

« Greg aussi d'ailleurs. A un petit faible pour toi, je veux dire. »

Hermione plisse les yeux. « Goyle ? »

Drago hoche la tête, faussement grave.

« J'en ai bien peur.

— Gregory Goyle ?

— Tu connais d'autres Goyle qui pourraient avoir un faible pour toi ?

— À part Goyle senior ? »

Drago l'arrête d'un geste de la main.

« Il est à Azkaban… donc non. » Son air prétendument solennel se change en rictus moqueur. « Et Millie n'est pas enchantée par ce nouvel engouement bien entendu.

— Oh non, gémit Hermione en se couvrant la bouche des mains. Ce n'était pas mon intention. »

Son sourire diabolique s'élargit.

« Le résultat est le même.

— Mais… comment ? Et pourquoi ? »

Les traits de Drago se font sérieux.

« C't'intello de Granger, dit-il, imitant étrangement bien son imposant camarade. Elle est devenue vachement.. euh… jolie. T'trouves pas Dray ? Tu t'rapelles quand elle m'a sauvé de la Salle sur Demande ? C'tait sympa de sa part, non ? Et son gâteau, Dray. Son putain de gâteau…

— Mais c'était une forêt noire ! » s'emporte Hermione sans le laisser poursuivre. Elle essaie d'ignorer le fait qu'il l'ait appelée _jolie_ deux fois dans la même soirée, aussi indirectement soit-il.

« C'était censé n'être qu'un gage de paix. Et… et une métaphore !

— Une métaphore ? Une forêt noire comme son âme, c'est ça ? »

Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Hermione reste bouche bée. Elle est sidérée qu'il partage cette information avec elle, mais surtout qu'il comprenne. Il comprend. Il comprend vraiment. Et il trouve ça drôle.

Et plus incroyable encore, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger se parlent. Et c'est facile. Et c'est sympa. Vraiment sympa.

Et étrange, du coup. Vraiment étrange.

Pour masquer son trouble, Hermione récupère sa tasse et sirote son thé. Tout se passe si bien qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher une petite pique.

« C'est vraiment juste une histoire de gâteaux alors ? C'est pour ça que tu m'as invitée ?

— Oui, ça me paraît évident.

— Oh Drago, Drago…, dit-elle en reposant sa tasse et en savourant secrètement comme l'emploi de son prénom le sidère. Au vu de la qualité de ces biscuits aux amandes, je pense qu'il te reste du chemin à parcourir avant d'obtenir ton diplôme de pâtissier. »

Son sourire moqueur disparaît si vite qu'Hermione a peur d'avoir fait une erreur. Mais il la surprend une fois de plus.

« Effectivement, concède t-il. Mais puisque qu'il en est ainsi, puis-je peux suggérer quelque chose ?

— Bien-sûr.

— Apprends-moi.

— Pardon ?

— Apprends-moi, répète Drago. Dans un esprit de réconciliation, pour citer ta lettre d'hier. Tous les samedis depuis des mois tu fais une sorte de tournée mi-pitié mi-compassion avec des pâtisseries…

— Comment tu…?

— Théodore Nott, l'interrompt-il. Mais peu importe. Si j'ai bien compris, j'étais le tout dernier de ta liste. Même Pansy était avant moi par Merlin ! Maintenant je te demande de consacrer tes samedis nouvellement vides à faire la même chose qu'avant. C'est à dire à tenter de réhabiliter les déchus de la Guerre - cette fois-ci, moi - avec des desserts.

— Mes samedis ne sont pas vides », marmonne t-elle, irritée.

Drago lève les mains en l'air en signe de capitulation. « Non, bien sûr que non. Mais les miens oui. Et tu es déjà lancée dans une sorte de mission charitable. Alors pourquoi ne pas essayer de me faire oublier mes ennuis ? Et je ne vois pas de meilleur moyen d'y parvenir que de m'aider à te battre à quelque chose. Pour une fois. »

Au lieu de répondre, Hermione l'évalue, l'étudie. Les traits de son visage, devenus plus anguleux et en même temps plus fins au fil des années. Ses longues mains et les minces lignes blanches qui creusent ses paumes. Les contours de sa bouche, à la fois railleurs et sérieux.

« Pourquoi ? demande t-elle simplement.

— Parce que j'adore les gâteaux ? » ironise t-il. Mais elle lui jette un regard noir en guise de réponse.

Drago soupire et pose ses mains, qui tremblent désormais sans relâche, sur ses genoux.

« Parce que je suis une foutue épave quatre-vingt-dix pour cent du temps et que j'ai besoin de m'occuper, de faire autre chose que de me tuer à l'alcool.

Son honnêteté lui coupe le souffle. Sans réfléchir - et Hermione devrait pourtant réfléchir puisqu'il s'agit là de Drago Malefoy - elle hoche la tête.

« D'accord, dit-elle. Tous les samedis. À partir de cette semaine. Dans la cuisine du Manoir. Ce sera une activité principalement sans baguette. Ce qui veut dire que tu devras ranger et nettoyer derrière-toi. Toi, pas Maevy. J'arriverai à neuf heures pile et c'est toi qui m'ouvrira la porte. Toi, pas Maevy. Elle a besoin de pauses elle aussi. »

Drago rit. « Elle n'aimera pas ça.

— Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce qu'aiment ou n'aiment pas les elfes de maison ? »

Il hausse les épaules et se lève. « Neuf heures samedi matin donc », dit-il en signalant la porte de la bibliothèque où Maevy a soudainement réapparu. Et sur ces mots leur thé semble avoir touché à sa fin.

« Neuf heures », confirme Hermione. Elle suit Maevy et se retourne pour jeter un dernier coup d'oeil à Drago. Il l'observe. Et son regard est d'une intensité troublante.

Sa main gauche se pose inconsciemment sur la poche intérieure de son costume où l'attend la flasque de Whisky Pur Feu. Et une fois de plus, elle est sidérée par un même constat. Combien cet homme étrange est différent de l'enfant pourri gâté qu'elle a connu un jour.


	6. Chapitre 6

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

Hermione refuse de tomber dans le cliché et de se changer en bouquet de nerfs. De laisser défiler, fébrile, la semaine qui précède son premier cours de pâtisserie au Manoir Malefoy. Pourquoi paniquer ? Après tout c'était précisément l'objectif de sa Tournée Pâtissière SSPT. Guérison, desserts et coopération magique. Des membres de l'Ordre et des Mangemorts laissant derrière eux les cicatrices et les pêchés du passé à la poursuite de vies meilleures.

Et peu d'anciens Mangemorts ont autant de cicatrices émotionnelles que Drago Malefoy. Le mot thérapie est presque gravé sur son front. Or Hermione sait qu'il préférerait avaler des limaces plutôt que d'aller voir un psychiatre. Puis la pâtisserie est connue pour ses vertus thérapeutiques. C'est donc presque son devoir de l'aider, non ?

Et ainsi tourne et tourne en boucle le cerveau de la jeune femme pendant toute la semaine. Elle finit par rêver d'annuler le cours, de se débarrasser de ses ustensiles de cuisine et de déménager sur une île déserte. Mais elle opte pour une alternative plus sensée et s'organise quelques distractions.

Il y a d'abord ce thé avec Ron et Ginny au Ministère mercredi après-midi. Mais Ron ne veut parler que de son idée de smoothie à la ganache - « sérieusement 'Mione, Papa a un de ces trucs moldus pour mixer… » - et ça n'aide pas beaucoup. Ensuite c'est quelques verres vendredi soir au Chaudron Baveur avec Théo et Erik, et ils ont l'air fous l'un de l'autre. C'est une chouette soirée, bien plus amusante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Mais même si Drago n'est pas mentionné, Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de penser à lui chaque fois que son regard s'arrête sur la veste de costume hors de prix de Théo et ses airs de garçon bien élevé.

Enfin, quand elle en a le plus besoin, il y a ce petit-déjeuner de samedi avec Harry dans son appartement, deux heures seulement avant Le Premier Cours. Harry n'a aucune idée qu'il est son rendez-vous d'avant Drago Malefoy et d'ailleurs il n'est pas vraiment du matin. Mais sa meilleure amie lui a demandé un service alors il est fidèle au poste, à sept heures tapantes, chargé d'une boîte de scones et de café brûlant - bien noir, comme ils l'aiment tous deux.

« Alors », commence Harry à peine sorti de la cheminée. Il dépose les scones sur la table et se jette sur le canapé. « T'as choisi les robes des demoiselles d'honneur ? »

Elle grogne et se pose sur un coussin près de lui.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Ginny m'a désignée pour cette mission. Moi ! Je sais que je suis sa témoin mais sincèrement… Elle sait que je vais finir par choisir quelque chose de violet.

— Et de tricoté », dit-il avec un sourire affectueux.

Hermione lui donne un petit coup de poing sur l'épaule mais hoche la tête.

« Et de tricoté. Évidemment. Je veux dire, on habite tout de même en Angleterre.

— Et mon mariage est en août, Hermione.

— D'accord, d'accord. Pas de tricot. Des imperméables alors ?

— Oh oui, s'enthousiasme t-il. C'est parfait. Et tu pourrais même en trouver un pour Ginny pour la lune de miel. Puis la convaincre de ne rien porter en dessous et… »

Hermione s'attaque de nouveau à son épaule.

« Tais-toi, Harry Potter. Juste… tais-toi.

— Je suis un homme amoureux. Que veux-tu ?

— Peut-être ne pas me représenter deux de mes meilleurs amis nus ?

— Hum, murmure t-il en avalant une longue gorgée de café. Tu pourrais me faire oublier ma fiancée nue en m'expliquant pour quelle obscure raison tu m'as traîné ici aux aurores.

— Le jour s'est levé il y a vingt minutes, Harry.

— C'est une métaphore. Et ne change pas de sujet. »

Elle soupire et s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé.

« Tu te souviens de mon petit projet ?

— La T.P. SSPT ? »

Hermione sourit largement. Harry connaît son amour pour les acronymes et sa nature compréhensive est l'une des choses qu'elle préfère chez lui.

« La seule et l'unique. Et bien le projet a pris une tournure… étrange dernièrement.

— C'est à dire ?

— Malefoy, pour commencer. »

Harry recrache presque son café.

« Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ?

— Non, Lucius. »

Quand il pâlit à vue d'oeil, Hermione rit. « C'est une blague Harry, juste une blague. Merlin, t'imagines ? Quoique Lucius pourrait finir par être une étape un jour…

— Hermione, tu vas m'expliquer ? Ou tu préfères me laisser croire que Lucius Malefoy t'as lancé un Impérium pour que tu lui prépares des gâteaux ? » demande t-il, toujours aussi blême.

Hermione boit un gorgée, l'air triomphant. « Ça dépend. Tu vas me demander un échantillon de pâte pour la faire analyser par le Bureau des Aurors ? »

Harry grogne alors Hermione cède et lui raconte tout, depuis sa désastreuse première visite au Manoir jusqu'au thé partagé mardi dernier à la curieuse demande de Drago. Elle est très précise, mais elle omet de mentionner quelques détails secondaires. Comme le type de dessert qu'elle a préparé pour Drago la première fois, ou le fait qu'il l'ait appelée jolie. Ou pas-directement-mais-peut-être-quand-même appelée jolie. Peu importe. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi mais ces petits détails semblent personnels et elle veut les garder pour elle.

« Ouah, lâche Harry quand elle termine. C'est… ouah. Sacrée histoire. »

Hermione s'amuse un moment avec un fil décousu qui pend de la couverture du canapé. Puis elle demande :

« Harry, c'est la bonne chose à faire tu crois ? Avec Malefoy ?

— Ça dépend.

— De quoi ?

— Est-ce que ça fait toujours partie de ta Tournée Pâtissière SSPT ou est-ce que ça dévie ?

— Tu sais, je me suis posé cette question toute la semaine, répond t-elle songeuse. Et je crois que c'est un peu des deux. Et c'est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Surtout si je réussis à l'aider. Avec l'alcool et la haine de soi.

— Et le racisme persistant.

— Et ses costumes bien trop habillés pour le week-end. »

Harry éclate de rire et en signe d'approbation, tant pour cette dernière phrase que pour la mission, il s'approche et prend sa main.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ça a à voir avec ce tu m'as dit dans la forêt de Dean ? »

Hermione hésite, sa main se tend dans la sienne. Elle sait auquel de ces secrets partagés dans la sombre et profonde forêt il fait référence. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est si elle est prête à admettre que ce secret a tout à voir avec sa décision d'aider Drago Malefoy. Alors plutôt que de répondre, elle hoche la tête. Harry soupire.

« Alors c'est la bonne chose à faire.

— Tant mieux », dit-elle, soulagée à un point qu'il ne peut soupçonner.

Ils se taisent un long moment et boivent leurs cafés respectifs en silence.

Puis sorti de nulle part, il lance :

« Goyle, hein ?

— Tais-toi, Harry. Juste… tais-toi. »

* * *

Harry disparaît dans la cheminée quelques minutes seulement avant son départ prévu. Hermione vérifie son sac à main miraculeusement agrandi dans lequel elle a préparé la veille tous les ustensiles et ingrédients pour le cours du jour. Elle s'arrête ensuite sur sa tenue. Des baskets, un jean et un sweat à capuche bordeaux. Ses habits sont si décontractés qu'ils vont sans l'ombre d'un doute heurter la sensibilité de Malefoy. L'idée l'amuse et elle transplane, forte de la certitude que ses vêtements lui serviront comme d'un rempart.

Quand elle atterrit le portail électrique est déjà ouvert, certainement en prévision de sa venue. Fidèle à sa parole, Drago l'attend devant les portes du Manoir.

« Tu vas vraiment porter ça ? » demande t-elle en arrivant.

Drago fronce les sourcils et inspecte ses habits. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ma tenue ? »

Hermione aurait horreur de l'admettre, mais il n'y a absolument rien qui ne va pas dans son apparence en cet instant.

Elle s'attendait à la parfaite coiffure gominée et à l'imparable costume noir, nullement adaptés au tamisage de farine. Mais à la place, des mèches platines tombent en désordre autour de son visage et il porte un pull fin d'un gris profond et un jean moldu. Bien sûr, il a aussi des chaussures marrons qui sont très certainement gravées à l'intérieur d'un de ces célèbres noms italiens. Pourtant pour lui cette tenue est presque décontractée. Pas de baskets ou de sweat, mais tout de même.

« Tu es… parfait, avoue t-elle en rougissant furieusement devant son sourire railleur.

— Tu t'attendais à quoi Granger ? »

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de répondre que les mots 'Drago Malefoy' et 'perfection' sont loin d'être synonymes, il l'invite à entrer.

« Les cuisines sont à l'arrière de la maison. On a donc un bout de chemin à faire.

— Les cuisines ? dit-elle en refermant la porte d'entrée avant de le suivre. Au pluriel ?

— Au singulier, répond-il en jetant un coup d'oeil par-dessus son épaule. Mais c'est tellement grand qu'on dirait plusieurs pièces, surtout vu le nombre considérable de placards et d'éviers.

— On dirait que tu connais bien l'endroit. Est-ce que l'aristocrate que tu es saurait retrouver le chemin de ses propres cuisines ? »

Elle s'attend à un grognement ou une insulte en réponse à sa remarque moqueuse. Mais Hermione peut au contraire presque entendre son sourire dans sa voix quand il dit : « L'aristocrate était un horrible petit garçon qui ne mangeait que des bonbons volés pendant les douze premières années de sa vie. Donc… oui. Il sait où sont les cuisines. »

Un silence bienveillant s'installe entre eux tandis qu'ils traversent le rez-de-chaussée du Manoir, un parcours qui rappelle une fois de plus à Hermione qu'il lui faudrait s'armer d'une carte et de petits cailloux pour ne pas se perdre dans ces couloirs.

« Est-ce que tout dans cette maison est un labyrinthe ? demande t-elle finalement.

— Absolument. Et c'est intentionnel. Conçu pour désorienter tout…

— Potentiel envahisseur, finit-elle. Comme cette interminable allée entre le portail et la maison. »

Drago rit doucement. « Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis pas surpris de voir qu'Hermione Granger est déjà experte en architecture de défense des Grandes Maisons Sorcières d'Angleterre ? »

Elle est heureuse qu'il ne voit pas ses joues rougir à nouveau.

« Oh tu sais, je m'intéresse un peu à tout mais je ne…

— Mais tu connais tout », termine t-il. Elle est piquée par l'allusion sous-entendue à son statut de je-sais-tout. Mais sa voix n'a pas la moindre trace d'animosité, alors elle se tait jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une grande porte en bois bosselée.

« Cette porte est très ancienne, non ? »

Drago fait courir doucement ses doigts sur le bois.

« Effectivement. Cette partie de la maison remonte à Guillaume le Conquérant.

— Guillaume… ?

— Le Conquérant, oui.

— Tu vas me dire que c'était un Malefoy lui aussi ?

— Non, mais c'est lui qui a offert ce domaine et la forteresse de l'époque à Armand Malefoy en 1071. »

Hermione essaie sans trop de succès de ne pas apparaître ahurie.

« 1071, répète t-elle. 1071… »

Drago ne remarque pas ou prétend ne pas remarquer son inconfort. Il pousse la porte antique qui s'ouvre lentement et révèle une des plus belles cuisines qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vues.

La pièce traverse le Manoir dans toute sa longueur et dispose d'une suite interminable de placards. Il y a aussi trois fours de taille industrielle, une multitude d'éviers de ferme en céramique, deux chambres froides et un immense îlot central de plans de travail. Des herbes en pot pendent de paniers accrochés au plafond et tendent leurs feuilles vers la lumière apportée par une série de hautes fenêtres tournées vers l'est et par l'éclat d'un carrelage blanc immaculé. L'espace est aéré et lumineux, savamment rénové, certainement bien après l'époque où Guillaume le Conquérant savourait des repas en ces lieux.

Mais ce qui saute d'abord aux yeux dans cette pièce c'est le nombre insensé d'elfes de maison qui l'occupent. Hermione en compte au moins huit, un nombre élevé même pour une riche famille de sorciers. Et tout comme Maevy chaque elfe est habillé comme s'il s'apprêtait à se rendre à la Fashion Week de Paris.

« Maevy ? demande Hermione. Je croyais que tu devais être en congés ce matin.

— Maevy voulait proposer son aide à Miss. On le voulait tous. »

Elle se tourne vers ses compagnons qui la saluent avec enthousiasme.

« Je… en fait j'avais demandé à ton… Maître… de te laisser avoir la matinée libre. Pour qu'il apprenne à cuisiner comme il se doit.

— Mon Maître ? » glousse Maevy en les observant tour à tour.

Du coin de l'oeil, la jeune femme surprend Drago essayant d'un geste nerveux d'inviter l'elfe à se taire. Mais il se fige quand Hermione se met à le dévisager franchement. Ignorant l'échange tendu entre les deux sorciers, Maevy répète joyeusement, comme si c'était la chose la plus absurde au monde :

« Mon Maître ! Miss est très drôle. »

Les autres elfes hochent la tête, tout aussi amusés qu'elle et sans plus de cérémonie ils disparaissent en un craquement sonore collectif. Hermione voudrait pouvoir s'émerveiller encore de cette cuisine, mais la question des elfes de maison lui brûle les lèvres. Elle attend quelques secondes pour s'assurer qu'ils soient bien tous partis avant de se tourner vers Drago.

« Bon, c'est quoi cette histoire avec tes elfes de maison ? Je croyais que toi et les tiens les torturiez et les laissiez seulement porter des torchons sales ? Ce n'est pas que cette nouvelle procédure me dérange, pas du tout. Mais pourquoi Maevy me regarde comme si un troisième bras me poussait chaque fois que je dis quelque chose comme ça ? Et pourquoi ses habits sont même plus beaux que les tiens ? »

Hermione s'attend à ce qu'il soit sur la défensive. C'est toujours ce qu'elle attend de lui. Mais ce Drago adulte semble avoir bien moins de rancoeur à son égard que sa version adolescente. Il se contente de hausser tristement les épaules.

« Ça fait aussi partie de notre sentence. Nos elfes de maisons ont été libérés par un décret magique juste après les procès. Certains ont décidé de rester bien sûr, surtout après que leurs dortoirs aient été changés en suites luxueuses. Ceux qui sont restés font la loi maintenant. Plus de 'Maître' ou de 'Maîtresse'. Ils sont tout bonnement insupportables. Et le Ministère a exigé qu'on leur donne ce qu'ils considèrent être un juste salaire annuel.

— Et si c'est pas indiscret, qu'est-ce que le Ministère estime être un juste salaire pour un elfe de maison ? »

Il lui répond sans hésiter et elle se met à tousser si violemment qu'il doit aller lui chercher un verre d'eau. « Maevy gagne plus d'argent en un mois que moi en un an. »

Drago reprend le verre vide et le dépose dans l'un des éviers de la cuisine. « Ça ne devrait pas te faire plaisir Granger, vu ta croisade d'antan pour… c'était comment déjà ? La saleté ? L'ordure ?

— La S.A.L.E., la Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes.

— Voilà ! »

Hermione grimace. « Je suis enchantée pour Maevy, vraiment. Je le suis juste un peu moins pour ma propre chambre forte.

— Eh oui. On s'expose à de sacrées surprises quand on ne lit pas les transcriptions de procès.

— En effet. »

Il la laisse un moment digérer ces nouvelles, puis met ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon et se redresse.

« Alors, c'est quoi le programme aujourd'hui ? »

Presque remise de son effarement, Hermione secoue la tête et pose son petit sac en perles sur le plan de travail. Drago lui jette un regard méfiant.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? demande t-il.

— Quel truc ? Ce sac ? »

Il hoche la tête. « Ça ressemble à quelque chose que ma grande-tante Walburga aurait pu porter. »

Hermione éclate de rire contre son gré.

« J'ai jeté un sortilège d'Extension sur ce sac à main il y a quelques années. C'est pas totalement autorisé… Alors tu n'en parles à personne d'autre, d'accord ?

— Hermione Granger qui ne suit pas les règles ? Qu'en penserait le Ministère ? » siffle Drago tout bas.

Hermione le pointe du doigt avec un prétendu sérieux. « Rien, si tu te tais. » Quand il rit franchement, elle se détend un peu et poursuit. « En parlant de règles transgressées, tu sais que je l'ai rencontrée ta grande-tante ? Enfin en quelque sorte.

— Où ?

— Dans la maison qu'Harry a hérité de ton cousin Sirius. Le portrait de Walburga Black est dans le hall d'entrée.

— Oh Merlin. Je suppose qu'elle est fan de toi, grince Drago.

— Effectivement. C'est pour ça que j'ai accidentellement fait exprès de lancer un maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle sur les jolis rideaux qui couvrent son portrait. Ella a usé un peu trop de fois de ce gros mot en S contre moi et elle en a récolté les fruits. »

Il tousse un peu, visiblement mal à l'aise. « Oui… je comprends. »

Elle ne peut dire si Drago hésite entre se montrer offusqué que sa vieille tante raciste ait été réduite au silence ou honteux de partager - _ou plutôt d'avoir pu un jour partager_ , espère t-elle désespérément - les terribles croyances de cette vieille chouette. C'est sûrement un peu des deux, se dit-elle en sortant de son sac deux gros paquets de sucre et de poudre d'amande, plusieurs bocaux d'épices, une douzaine d'oeufs, quelques plaquettes de beurre, des plateaux en silicone et deux poches à douille.

Drago se racle la gorge et s'approche d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de tout ça alors, en théorie ? »

Hermione croise son regard, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres. « Des macarons. En théorie. »


	7. Chapitre 7

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

C'est une recette difficile et Hermione décide d'avancer doucement avec lui. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'ils sont lancés dans la préparation de macarons quand Drago souffle en signe d'extrême frustration sur une mèche de cheveux blonds tombée devant son visage. Hermione se mord la lèvre, une habitude qu'elle n'a pas perdu, même depuis que ses dents de devant se sont raccourcies. Peut-être le met-elle un peu trop à l'épreuve ? Les macarons sont après tout des biscuits extrêmement complexes à réaliser, nécessitant des gestes des plus précis de la part de celui qui les prépare. Surtout quand celui-ci travaille sans baguette. Mais il y a toute une logique derrière son choix.

Tout d'abord, cette recette n'est pas plus compliquée que certains des travaux dictés par Severus Rogue et Hermione se souvient que Drago excellait en Potions. Et ce à l'aide d'un peu de favoritisme et de beaucoup de mérite. De plus, Drago l'ignore mais il prépare ces biscuits pour son ami Théo Nott. Enfin, il est difficile de réussir des macarons avec des mains tremblantes. Il devra donc accepter de guérir. Un jour du moins. S'il veut vraiment se distinguer dans l'art de la pâtisserie.

Heureusement il n'a pas bu une goutte depuis ce matin et ses mains semblent pourtant assez stables. Mais les traits fins de son visage commencent à se changer en une grimace maussade.

« Je croyais qu'on était censés faire des macarons à la pistache ? demande t-il, un fond d'agacement dans la voix.

— Oui.

— Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait tamiser des kilos et des kilos de poudre d'amande ? Je ne vois pas la moindre trace de pistache dans cette cuisine. »

Hermione attrape une petit bouteille de liquide vert. C'est le seul additif qui ne change pas la consistance de la pâte à macarons.

« C'est parce que je triche », dit-elle simplement en lui tendant la bouteille.

Il l'attrape et déchiffre l'étiquette, les sourcils froncés. Puis ses traits s'adoucissent et il lui rend le flacon.

« Hmm… Hermione Granger qui triche. Ce monde est encore plein de merveilles finalement. »

Sa remarque lui fait terriblement plaisir et elle ne comprend pas trop pourquoi.

« Pourquoi de la pistache alors ? insiste t-il. Pourquoi pas de l'amande ?

— Étant donné ton passif avec les biscuits aux amandes, je pensais que ce serait évident. »

Cette phrase lui arrache un petit rire, presque à contrecoeur. Se sentant étrangement victorieuse, elle confesse : « C'est pour Théo en fait.

— Théo ? Théodore Nott ?

— Lui-même. La pistache est son parfum préféré et je me suis souvenue comme tu aimais frimer devant tes amis de Poudlard, alors… »

Drago sourit vraiment maintenant et il s'en remet à son saladier, dans lequel il mélange consciencieusement tous les ingrédients secs.

« Vous êtes vraiment amis Théo et toi maintenant, hein ? demande t-il après un temps.

— Oui. J'ai bu des verres avec lui et Erik hier soir d'ailleurs, confesse t-elle en s'attaquant à la plaquette de beurre.

Sans s'arrêter de remuer la préparation, Drago répète : « Erik ?

— Oui, le nouveau petit ami de Théo. »

À cette information, Drago se tait un moment. « Tu es au courant pour le petit ami de Théo ?

— Encore heureux. C'est moi qui lui ai présenté. »

Il émet un son indéchiffrable et Hermione lui lance un regard noir.

« Et alors ? » lance t-elle comme un défi, se demandant vaguement si elle a dépassé une limite invisible. Elle est d'ailleurs prête à s'emporter si cette limite implique quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'une approbation sans équivoque de la vie amoureuse de Théo. Mais Drago ne mord pas à l'hameçon. Il continue de travailler sur son saladier, les lèvres relevées en un subtile sourire en coin.

« Et alors ? répète t-elle.

— Des merveilles, Granger, dit-il doucement. Ce monde est encore plein de merveilles finalement. »

* * *

En moins de deux heures, ils ont réussi a préparer la pâte et la garniture, qu'ils verseront ensuite dans des douilles pour former les macarons. Heureusement l'humeur de Drago s'est améliorée un peu plus à chaque étape de la recette et Hermione réalise, aussi étrange que ce soit, qu'ils s'amusent bien.

Il se trouve que Drago est plutôt brillant. Pas de cette intelligence feinte qui semble dire _'mon père est riche et achète mes bonnes notes'_ comme elle le soupçonnait à Poudlard. Non, il est vraiment brillant. Il apprend vite, comprend immédiatement les instructions et manie avec agilité tant sa baguette que son esprit. Quand Hermione sort sa propre baguette pour tracer des cercles sur les plateaux en silicone - cercles où ils viendront chacun déposer leur moitié de macaron - elle se dit que Drago est presque aussi brillant qu'elle.

Presque.

Souriant fièrement à la vue de son tracé parfait, Hermione pose inconsciemment ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle si absorbée par la contemplation de son propre travail qu'elle ne voit pas Drago la regarder du coin de l'oeil avec un sourire indéchiffrable. Un sourire qui s'efface dès qu'elle se tourne vers lui.

« On est prêts je pense, dit-elle.

— Prêts à quoi ?

— À dessiner les macarons.

— Dessiner ? répète Drago, railleur.

— Oui, on va dessiner ensemble des petits cercles qui correspondront au chapeau et au bas de chaque macaron, explique t-elle en attrapant la poche à douille. On va découper un coin de cette poche, ajouter un embout à pâtisserie et verser la pâte à l'intérieur. Après on aura plus qu'à appuyer pour former nos cercles de pâte, faire disparaître les grumeaux et mettre le tout au four.

— Puis on s'assoit et on attend de voir quelle monstruosité j'ai cuisiné ?

— Oui, confirme t-elle en lui tendant la poche à douille et un couteau bien aiguisé. Tiens, découpe le coin pendant que je cherche l'embout à pâtisserie.

— Très bien. »

Il s'exécute et lui prend la poche et le couteau des mains. Hermione marmonne vaguement un merci, attrape un petit sac rempli de minuscules ustensiles de cuisine en métal et se met en quête du parfait embout. Elle est si concentrée sur sa recherche qu'elle entend à peine le cri de douleur derrière elle.

« Merde, siffle Drago. Merde, merde, merde. »

Elle se tourne vers lui et sa bouche s'entrouvre quand elle remarque ses doigts rougis. L'index et l'annulaire de sa main gauche saignent abondamment sur le plan de travail. Hermione observe attentivement Drago, qui lève ses doigts ruisselants et les porte inexplicablement à sa bouche. Comme un gamin qui croirait encore que toute blessure se guérit avec un peu de bave et le bisou d'une maman.

Ce geste enfantin la sort de sa transe. « Drago ! » s'exclame t-elle horrifiée, avant de saisir sa baguette et de courir vers lui.

Surpris par son affolement, Drago retire ses doigts de sa bouche, laissant une traînée rouge sur sa lèvre inférieure. « C'est rien », proteste t-il, mais elle ne répond pas et avant qu'il n'ait pu reculer, elle attrape sa main blessée et la pose contre sa paume à elle.

« Oh, c'est profond, murmure t-elle. On voit presque l'os. »

Elle se concentre et place sa baguette au-dessus de leurs mains. Puis elle répète plusieurs fois _'Vulnera Sanentur'_ en pointant la blessure. À chaque mot le sang est aspiré un peu plus vers l'intérieur et la peau se referme peu à peu. La vue du sang qui se retire est si miraculeuse, l'incantation si hypnotique, qu'Hermione ne s'aperçoit pas qu'il pâlit à vue d'oeil.

« Qui t'as appris ce putain de sort ? »

Sa voix étranglée la fait sursauter et elle lève les yeux sur lui, sans pour autant lâcher son bras. Les lèvres de Drago, tachées de rouge, tremblent violemment. De rage ou de peur, elle ne saurait le dire. Sans réfléchir, elle serre sa main un peu plus fort en un geste qui se veut réconfortant et elle bredouille un « pardon » embarrassé quand ses doigts se contractent sous la douleur.

« Harry, répond t-elle. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là dans les toilettes du deuxième étage. Quand Rogue s'est servi de ce sort sur toi. Je l'ai mémorisé pour… pour la Guerre. Au cas où. »

Le visage de Drago n'affiche pas la moindre émotion pendant une bonne minute, peut être deux. Puis il arrache soudain sa main guérie de la sienne, s'éloigne et lui lance une grimace méprisante.

« Formidable. L'Élu a accepté de partager ce sortilège de guérison avec toi. Mais est-ce qu'il a aussi cru bon de te dire ce qu'il m'a fait pour justifier pareil contre-sort ? »

« Oui. » Hermione sent le rouge lui monter aux joues mais elle refuse de lâcher son regard, aussi rageur soit-il désormais. « Harry m'a tout dit. Et je l'ai insulté pendant si longtemps que j'en ai perdu la voix. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal finalement parce que je ne lui ai pas adressé la parole pendant plusieurs semaines. »

Le grognement de Drago est moins raffiné que d'habitude. « Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi faire la tête à Saint Potter pour s'être attaqué si ingénieusement au méchant, au détestable, à l'horrible Mangemort ?

— Parce qu'il a eu tort. »

Il la fusille du regard, plein de scepticisme. Elle se force à rester impassible malgré les battements déchaînés de son coeur. Mais ça lui demande trop d'efforts et elle détourne finalement les yeux, les posant au hasard sur son sac à main.

« Harry t'a grièvement blessé et il a eu tort, poursuit t-elle. Non pas d'utiliser ce sort, mais de te blesser tout court. Vous n'étiez tous les deux que des garçons. Des enfants. » L'évitant toujours, elle ajoute : « On était tous des enfants. »

Drago ne répond pas. Alors elle demande doucement, les yeux toujours rivés sur son sac.

« Est-ce que tes mains tremblaient juste avant ? Quand tu t'es coupé ? »

Il ne répond toujours pas et elle prend son silence pour une affirmation. Elle se met à fouiller son sac et en sort un flacon. Elle parcoure la distance qui les sépare, ignorant son mouvement de recul et saisit de force la main guérie qu'il maintient fermement contre son torse.

« C'est de l'essence de dictame, explique t-elle en déposant un goutte de produit sur les doigts de Drago. Pour prévenir l'apparition de cicatrices. »

Il grogne à nouveau mais n'essaie plus de la repousser. « Madame Pomfresh s'en est déjà servi sur moi. Qui sait ? Peut-être que ça marchera vraiment cette fois-ci. »

Hermione le regarde et hausse les sourcils. Pour toute réponse, il baisse le col de son pull de sa main libre et révèle une longue et noueuse cicatrice blanche tailladant sa clavicule.

« Oh », souffle t-elle. C'est donc à cela que ressemble un _Sectumsempra_.

Sans réfléchir, elle tend la main et fait courir le bout de ses doigts le long de sa peau boursouflée. À ce toucher, Drago se fige. Désemparé. Interdit. Mais il ne la repousse pas quand elle se met à caresser la ligne irrégulière de sa cicatrice, le faisant frissonner au contact délicat de ses doigts.

« Il y en a environ quatre autres, dit-il brutalement, l'arrachant à sa triste rêverie. Celle-ci va jusqu'à mon sternum et celle qui part de mon coeur descend jusqu'à ma taille. Les trois autres sont plus petites. »

Sa voix la fait tressaillir et elle se recule, réalisant soudain ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Tenir entre ses doigts ceux de Drago Malefoy tout en caressant de l'autre main sa clavicule tailladée par un _Sectumsempra_. Ne sachant plus trop que faire de ses traîtresses de mains, elle les enfonce dans ses cheveux. Une cachette sûre au vu de l'immensité de ses boucles.

« Je… je suis désolée », murmure t-elle.

Drago relâche le col de son pull et secoue la tête. « Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu n'y es pour rien.

— Oui mais j'ai…

— Tu as subi bien pire dans cette même maison. »

Son estomac se tord. « Est-ce que… Tu veux qu'on parle de…?

— Non, pas encore, l'interrompt-il le plus délicatement possible. On devrait en parler. Et on en parlera. Juste… pas encore. »

Hermione hoche la tête, un peu nauséeuse. Et une peu perdue. Prise d'une sorte de transe, elle lève le pouce et essuie une trace de sang sur la lèvre de Drago. Elle regarde le point rouge sur son doigt et lui montre.

« Et moi qui croyait que ton sang serait bleu », tente t-elle de blaguer.

Drago gagne son éternelle reconnaissance quand il éclate d'un rire sincère et dit : « Alors Granger, ces macarons ? »

* * *

Ce soir-là, les deux verres de vin que s'autorise de temps en temps Hermione le samedi se changent en quatre verres. On ne saurait lui en vouloir après les accrochages, le sang et surtout les rires de la journée. Après ce premier cours de cuisine haut en rebondissements. Les évènements du jour devraient ébranler ses pauvres nerfs. Et ils les ébranlent.

Mais…

Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher le plus large des sourires quand elle porte à ses lèvres un macaron à la pistache. Difforme, certes, mais non moins délicieux.


	8. Chapitre 8

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 8**

Drago laisse échapper un grognement sonore quand une semaine plus tard Hermione sort à nouveau des ingrédients pour macarons de son sac.

« Encore de ces maudits biscuits français ? demande t-il. Vraiment ?

— C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron.

— C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron », imite t-il de cette voix aiguë et faussement naïve qu'il utilisait contre elle lors de leurs railleries d'enfant à Poudlard. Mais il n'y a pas une once de cruauté dans sa voix aujourd'hui. Et elle s'étouffe presque quand il tire malicieusement sur l'une de ses boucles en passant derrière-elle.

Il se pose négligemment contre le comptoir et croise les bras sur son pull bleu pâle.

« Encore de la pistache ?

— Non. »

Il lâche un soupir de soulagement démesuré. « Tant mieux. Théo était tout bonnement insupportable quand je lui ai apporté la boîte de macarons dimanche. Lui et Erik en ont avalé une bonne dizaine… avant de me dire que s'ils n'avaient pas eu l'air si difformes ils auraient parié que j'avais cambriolé ton appartement. »

Il y a quelque chose dans sa phrase - peut-être le fait qu'il ait partagé les biscuits et reconnu publiquement que les macarons étaient _leur_ création - qui lui réchauffe inexplicablement le coeur. Et c'est agréable.

« Tu as rencontré Erik ?

— Un bon choix, confirme Drago, et cette chaleur plaisante se répand de sa poitrine au reste de son corps. Théo m'a paru heureux pour la première fois depuis… et bien au moins depuis son treizième anniversaire je dirais.

— Oui, j'ai cru comprendre que Théo n'avait pas grandi dans la meilleure des ambiances familiales. »

Il hausse un sourcil. « C'est un euphémisme. Thaddeus Nott aime son fils. Mais moins que les jeunes moldues mineures. Et le sortilège _Doloris_. »

À ces mots Hermione est prise de convulsions. De véritables convulsions. Si visibles qu'elles ne peuvent échapper à Drago. C'est atrocement embarrassant, ces tremblements incontrôlés. Mais il réagit de manière surprenante. Il effleure doucement la main qu'elle a posé sur le plan de travail pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

« Hé, hé, murmure t-il, ses doigts courant avec la délicatesse d'une plume sur son poing crispé. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû…

— Non ça va, dit-elle, le souffle coupé. Ça va. »

Il secoue vigoureusement la tête. « Non ça ne va pas. Crois-moi, je sais. J'ai été la cible des _Endoloris_ de Thaddeus et de Tante Bella, et je sais que…

— Cette folle furieuse a lancé des _Endoloris_ sur son propre neveu ?

— Oui, souvent. Pour me faire payer mes échecs, dit-il en retirant finalement sa main de la sienne. La première fois c'était le soir où j'ai échoué à tuer Dumbledore.

— Et la dernière fois ?

— Juste après qu'elle s'en soit prise à toi. Pour vous avoir laissé échapper du Manoir ce jour-là. Et avoir prétendu ne pas reconnaître Potter quand vous êtes arrivés. »

Elle tremble toujours, mais elle parvient à se redresser en une position un peu plus adaptée à la Gryffondor qu'elle est supposée être.

« Pardon mais à mes yeux tous ces échecs sont des victoires. Et pas seulement pour mon camp. Pour toi aussi.

— Oui, peut-être. »

Elle inspire et expire difficilement. Puis elle les surprend tous deux quand elle dit : « Ça fait un mal de chien pas vrai ? L' _Endoloris._ »

C'est plus une affirmation qu'une véritable question mais Drago hoche tout de même la tête, approchant à nouveau ses doigts des siens sur le plan de travail. « C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. »

Il trace un moment des cercles imaginaires sur la surface en bois.

« Je suis désolé. Pour ce jour-là. Je… je sais que ça ne vaut plus grand chose aujourd'hui. Mais je suis désolé », lâche t-il, la voix éraillée.

Elle refuse d'accepter ses excuses. Du moins pas à haute voix.

« Et moi je suis désolée d'avoir traité ta tante de folle furieuse », dit-elle finalement.

Drago laisse alors échapper ce qui n'est ni vraiment un rire, ni vraiment un soupir.

« Pourquoi s'excuser de dire la vérité ? » Il sourit avec malice. « Et puis j'adore entendre sortir de ta petite bouche d'intello quelques gros mots de temps en temps. »

À la mention de sa bouche, Hermione se trouve soudainement incapable de détourner les yeux de ses lèvres à lui, de ses lèvres si rouges qu'on dirait presque qu'elles sont encore tachées de sang. Elle secoue la tête, aidée de son énorme tignasse, et tente de chasser le bourdonnement de son cerveau.

« Foutaises, lance t-elle pour détourner l'attention de Drago de son attitude étrange. Connasse. Pute. Salope. Branleuse. »

Il affiche ce fameux sourire en coin qu'elle trouve si formidablement charmant… pour une raison qui lui échappe.

« Que c'est osé de ta part, Granger.

— En effet. »

Ils se sourient. Et il décide de rompre le silence électrisant qui s'installe.

« Alors, puisqu'on ne fait pas des macarons à la pistache, quelle autre espèce de torture me réserves-tu ? »

Elle devrait vraiment arrêter de sourire si souvent en sa présence. Mais elle persiste et signe, comme la foutue imbécile qu'elle est.

« Des macarons aux pommes. »

Il ne répond que par un simple « hmm » et lui tourne le dos pour régler la température du four avec sa baguette. Mais elle n'est pas dupe. Elle sait sans avoir besoin de voir son visage qu'il sourit lui aussi.

* * *

Ils travaillent amicalement côte à côte toute la matinée, lui sur la pâte et elle sur la garniture. Quand Hermione lui explique son projet de peler, dénoyauter et couper une dizaine de pommes, avant de transformer le tout en confiture à l'aide d'un sort qu'elle a inventé - et ce en moins d'une heure -, Drago la traite de folle. Puis il lui fait un clin d'oeil, s'en remet à sa farine et reprend son histoire sur son premier vol de balai.

Elle l'écoute parler et plus il parle, plus elle se le représente, survolant les jardins du Manoir comme un corbeau, en traînant derrière-lui un petit et rondouillard Vincent Crabbe. Malgré les protagonistes de son récit - deux petits garçons de sept-ans qui deviendraient bientôt les brutes de son adolescence - c'est une jolie histoire, pleine d'analogies astucieuses, de gestes enjoués et de bruitages de balais.

Elle ne fait pas de remarque sur sa voix qui s'adoucit chaque fois qu'il dit le nom de Crabbe ou sur le fait qu'il s'approche un peu plus d'elle à chaque mouvement de ses bras. Quand il finit enfin la pâte, qui est bien plus lisse cette fois-ci et libère un délicieux arôme de vanille, moins d'un mètre les sépare l'un de l'autre. Une distance qu'elle détesterait voir s'agrandir.

Mais il va bien falloir qu'elle s'éloigne un peu si elle veut que son sort fonctionne. Alors elle jette le reste des pommes dans une marmite, avec le beurre, le sucre et une bonne dose de cannelle.

Drago laisse de côté son propre saladier et jette un coup d'oeil à sa casserole. « Je dois t'avouer Granger, que j'ai du mal à comprendre comment cette bouillie va se changer en confiture en moins d'une demi-heure. En moins d'une semaine peut-être. Mais en trente minutes ? »

Hermione lui lance un regard suffisant et lève théâtralement sa baguette. « Douterais-tu de la grande, la puissante magicienne Granger ? »

Il ne saisit pas la référence au Magicien d'Oz mais son sourire railleur est le même. « Douter de toi ? La _'sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération'_? »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel. « Ah, foutue Gazette du Sorcier et ses maudits gros titres ! »

« Oh, je t'en prie, au moins ils ne t'appellent pas _'ancien mangemort qui s'est racheté ?'_ Et toujours avec ce satané point d'interrogation à la fin.

— Oui c'est absurde, pas vrai ? Ils savent que la réponse est non, alors pourquoi toujours la poser ? lance t-elle narquoise.

— Donc tu lis vraiment les articles. »

Hermione ricane et il s'approche de sa marmite.

« Tu vas me laisser observer ce sort inventé et probablement dangereux ? Ou c'est classé confidentiel ? »

Elle ne lui répond pas, prie intérieurement et se met à murmurer _Reductio ad Fructus_ en traçant des cercles avec sa baguette. Les pommes bouillissent violemment, quelques secondes seulement, avant de retomber en un joli liquide doré.

Drago se penche sur le contenu de la casserole.

« Bon sang, Granger. Tu n'as pas idée comme c'est agaçant quand une insupportable miss-je-sais-tout sait vraiment tout.

— Harry et Ron me le répètent depuis des années. »

Elle repose sa baguette près de son sac sur le plan de travail.

« Bon, on dessine enfin ces macarons et on les enfourne ?

— Je suis sur le coup », dit-il en attrapant une poche à douille et un couteau.

À la vue du couteau, Hermione plonge la main dans son sac, en ressort une petite fiole qu'elle a préparé la veille à la dernière minute, et la pose sur le plan de travail de Drago.

Il la remarque immédiatement et sa respiration s'accélère. Lentement, avec la plus grande précaution, il repose le couteau. Puis il tend la main vers la petite bouteille. Ses doigts caressent les lettres blanches gravées autour du liquide ambré qui repose à l'intérieur.

« C'est la plus petite bouteille d' _Ogden's Old Firewhisky_ qui existe, énonce t-elle prudemment. Je ne cherche pas à encourager ton addiction. Mais tes mains ont besoin d'être stables si tu veux te servir d'un couteau et je pense que tu as bien assez de cicatrices comme ça.

— C'est pour moi ? » demande t-il doucement.

Sa main effleure la bouteille mais il la regarde fixement, avec un air qui ressemble étrangement à de l'admiration. Hermione hoche légèrement la tête. Oui, c'est pour lui. Mais elle le regrette déjà.

La veille au soir elle s'y est reprise à deux fois, à trois fois et même à quatre fois avant de se décider à ranger la fiole dans ses affaires pour le cours d'aujourd'hui. Mais malgré ce qu'elle vient de dire sur les tremblements de ses mains et sur ses cicatrices, elle est pleine d'espoir. Pleine d'un fol espoir.

Et elle doit user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se mettre à danser de joie quand Drago empoigne la bouteille, la dépose sans l'ouvrir contre le rebord en métal en-dessous du four et retourne à son plan de travail comme si de rien était. Ses mains ne tremblent pas cette fois-ci quand il découpe le coin de la poche à douille.

* * *

Ce n'est que lorsque que les macarons cuisent, que la confiture mijote et que Drago boit le thé qu'ils se sont servis sans avoir ajouté la moindre goutte d'alcool dans sa tasse, qu'Hermione prend son courage à deux mains et pose la question qui la travaille depuis des semaines.

« Malefoy, où sont tes parents exactement pendant mes visites ?

— Enchaînés dans les cachots », répond t-il impassible.

Il rit en la voyant blêmir.

« Tu devrais voir ta tête, Granger ! Ils sont en haut dans leur aile du Manoir. Père grimace probablement en lisant un roman moldu de son cours de réinsertion obligatoire dicté par le Ministère. Et ma mère erre sûrement de pièce en pièce en songeant à une rénovation imaginaire.

— Est-ce qu'il savent que...?

— Que tu es ici ? Oui.

— Est-ce qu'ils savent pour tout ça ? dit-elle en faisant des gestes vagues autour d'eux.

— Tout ça ? demande t-il, feignant l'ignorance. Tu veux dire leur cuisine ? Oui, je serais prêt à parier qu'ils connaissent l'existence de leur cuisine.

— Pas la cuisine, imbécile. Ça. »

Il attend qu'elle précise, savourant visiblement sa gêne. Elle patauge.

Comment appeler cette chose qu'ils font ? Entre le thé, les macarons et le whisky, elle est à peu près sûre qu'ils ont dépassé la simple portée de la Tournée Pâtissière SSPT. Mais ce lien - cette amitié ? - qu'elle a avec Drago est bien trop évasif, bien trop flou pour y poser des mots. Elle a peur que tout explose comme une bulle de savon si elle essaie de le nommer.

« Granger, dit-il d'une voix traînante. Me demandes-tu si Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy savent que leur fils et seul héritier apprend à cuisiner dans leur cuisine minutieusement rénovée avec pour seule aide les instructions d'une née-moldue ? La réponse est oui. »

Hermione hausse un sourcil. « Combien de fois as-tu dû t'entraîner pour dire le mot 'née-moldue', Malefoy ?

— Beaucoup de fois. » Son ton est neutre mais elle voit la lueur amusée qui brille au fond de ses pupilles.

« Mais est-ce que tes parents savent pourquoi tu fais ça ? »

Drago soupire et repose sa tasse. « Je pense. Sinon il y a un moment que mon père aurait débarqué ici en exigeant que je repose les pâtisseries et attrape le Whisky Pur Feu comme un homme qui se respecte. Mais puisqu'il ne l'a pas fait, je suppose qu'il sait tout du véritable problème que présente le Whisky pour moi. »

Hermione hoche la tête, sans grande conviction.

« Détends-toi, Granger. Ils ne vont pas apparaître soudain sur leurs balais et te jeter des Sortilèges Impardonnables.

— C'est… rassurant. »

Il la fixe un instant et soupire à nouveau. « Si tu veux tout savoir, ma mère approuve.

— Approuve ?

— Ça lui fait plaisir. Ce que t'essaies de faire pour moi », dit-il en grimaçant.

Oh. En voilà une nouvelle.

Hermione sirote son thé, songeuse. C'est ce mélange floral de la dernière fois qu'elle aime chaque jour un peu plus. Drago a ajouté deux morceaux de sucre dans sa tasse sans avoir eu besoin de lui redemander et la boisson a comme un goût de bonheur liquide.

« Tu sais, dit-elle pensive. Je me suis toujours demandée si ta mère n'avait pas un coeur quelque part. Après tout, regarde ce qu'elle a fait pour Harry. »

Le grognement délicat de Drago fait son grand retour. « Tu n'as pas lu les journaux, Granger ? Ma mère a agi par pur intérêt. Intérêt de Sang-Pur qui plus est. Pour sauver son honneur. Et le mien.

— Pour sauver son enfant, le corrige Hermione. Deux enfants même. Quand on y pense, ta mère a risqué sa vie pour sauver deux enfants. Peut-être même plus, si on compte tous les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient au château cette nuit-là.

— Ça m'étonnerait qu'elle ait pensé à eux.

— Mais tu n'en sais rien au fond, pas vrai ?

— Non. Personne ne sait. Sauf elle, reconnait-il en tapotant ses tempes de son index. C'est une puissante Occlumens.

— Peut-être que tu devrais lui demander un jour.

— Peut-être que _tu_ devrais lui demander.

— Peut-être que je le ferai.

— Oh, libre à toi.

Hermione le fixe avec audace. « Quoi ? Tu crois que je ne pourrais pas parler à ta mère ? Bien sûr que je le peux, de sorcière à sorcière. N'importe quand.

— Mais je t'en prie, vas-y. »

Drago affiche la même expression défiante qu'elle, mais elle ne manque pas le sourire satisfait et sans équivoque qui se dessine sur ses lèvres quand il baisse à nouveau les yeux sur son thé. Comme s'il était heureux de l'issue de leur conversation. D'ailleurs, curieusement, elle aussi en est heureuse.


	9. Chapitre 9

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 9**

Le mardi suivant Hermione prend une décision risquée qu'elle regrettera sans doute. Elle organise une sortie au Chaudron Baveur après le travail. Avec Harry, Ginny et Ron.

Et Erik.

Et Théodore Nott.

Elle prépare Théo à l'avance en lui envoyant une lettre interminable qui dit « _s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ils vont bien t'aimer je te le promets »_. Elle lui suggère même des sujets de discussion et lui donne des petits conseils sur les us et coutumes des Gryffondor. On est jamais trop prudent.

Mais Harry, Ginny et Ron, eux, n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qui se trame. Hermione a appris au fil des années que c'était la plus rusée des approches. Prévoyance et organisation ont toujours été ses points forts, mais l'improvisation à l'aveugle est le meilleur plan d'action quand il s'agit de ses amis d'enfance. Ça ne l'empêche pas pourtant de ressentir une pointe de culpabilité quand les deux Weasley et Harry entrent dans le bar ce soir-là, souriants et enjoués, ignorant tout de ce qui les attend.

Sa tactique manque de tomber à l'eau quand Ron, à peine arrivé, aperçoit Théo assit à côté d'elle et fait mine de tourner les talons. Mais heureusement Harry le saisit par l'épaule, le force à se retourner et les fait avancer en direction d'Hermione, sans manquer de la fusiller du regard dans le dos du rouquin.

Elle se lève pour les embrasser et murmure « je t'expliquerai » à l'oreille de Ginny et « soyez sympas » à celles de Harry et Ron. Ainsi mis en garde, les trois nouveaux arrivants s'installent autour de la table, les sourcils froncés.

Harry, bien sûr, est le premier à rompre le silence.

« Erik. Ça fait plaisir de te voir.

— Toi aussi mon pote. Je suis content que vous ayez pu venir. Je pensais vraiment que vous finiriez trop tard après cet incident dans l'Allée des Embrumes cet après-midi.

— Ouais » répond Harry. Il a compris qu'Erik était visiblement bien plus au courant que lui de cette petite réunion et lance un regard perçant à Hermione. « Y'avait pas mal d'agitation dans le coin. Mais tout est réglé au final. Grâce à Ron ici présent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Hermione en buvant une gorgée de vin, en une vaine tentative d'apparaître détachée. Mais au vu du regard noir que lui jette toujours Ron, ça n'a pas l'air de fonctionner. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler mais Ginny - bénie soit-elle - lui coupe la parole.

« Leur Brigade d'Aurors est tombée sur une boîte de cognards ensorcelés en vente sur le marché noir. Vous vous rendez compte ? Apparemment le trafiquant essayait d'éviter les contrôles pour les faire passer à une équipe pour la Coupe du Monde.

— À quelle équipe ? Nous ou les Ricains ? » demande Théo.

Ginny le toise froidement avant de répondre.

« Les Ricains apparemment.

— Alors Merlin soit-loué que Potter et Weasley l'aient arrêté à temps, pas vrai ? »

La table est silencieuse un moment, puis ils finissent tous par éclater d'un rire timide. Ce rire partagé semble effacer un peu de la tension ambiante et Hermione relâche légèrement les épaules.

« Ce n'était pas seulement nous deux », explique Ron. Il se penche sur la table et attrape l'une des bières payées par Théo avant leur arrivée. « Harry et moi on a encore un an de formation. Sûrement deux dans mon cas.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu, dit Erik en faisant un clin d'oeil à l'audience. On dit au Sous-Secrétariat d'État du Ministère que le Bureau des Aurors est prêt à faire des exceptions pour vous deux.

— Oh, raconte. » Ginny rapproche sa chaise de celle d'Erik et tous deux se mettent à échanger les dernières rumeurs du Ministère.

Hermione sourit faiblement et se rappelle ce que Drago lui a dit le week-end précédent, qu'Erik était un bon choix pour Théo. Puis elle se reprend et se jure de ne plus penser à Drago Malefoy. Plus du tout.

Elle s'en tient à cette résolution. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'après une heure de discussion à la table, discussion qui contre toute attente est devenue agréable et joviale, Théo a le malheur d'évoquer la Tournée Pâtissière SSPT.

« Alors Hermione, comment ça avance avec Drago ? demande t-il avec désinvolture, sans remarquer que les yeux de Ron ont doublé de volume. Y'a du progrès ?

— Heu… oui, ça se passe bien, je crois. » Elle baisse la tête sur son verre en priant pour que quelqu'un change de sujet. Et vite.

Mais elle n'a pas cette chance.

« Malefoy ? » aboie Ron. Ses yeux vont inlassablement d'elle à Théo et sa bouche est grande ouverte. « Qu'est-ce qu'Hermione a à voir avec cet imbécile ?

— Il fait juste partie de mon projet, Ron, dit-elle rapidement. Avec les pâtisseries, tu sais ? À ce propos, j'ai travaillé sur ton idée de smoothie à la ganache et je crois que ça pourrait marcher. Avec les bons ingrédients, bien sûr. J'ai noté quelques idées si ça t'intéresse ? »

Elle se met à chercher dans son sac à main en perles, qui malheureusement contient aussi une boîte de macarons aux pommes. Quand elle la pose sur la table pour mieux chercher ses notes sur un potentiel smoothie, Ron ouvre la boîte et hume les biscuits.

« Ouah, dit-il en secouant la tête. Ça sent trop bon. Quand est-ce que t'as cuisiné ça ? »

Hermione reste interdite, totalement incapable d'inventer une réponse crédible. Ses yeux cherchent désespérément de l'aide autour de la table. Erik ne coopère pas et boit une gorgée de sa bière avec un air amusé. Harry et Ginny se contentent d'échanger des regards inquiets. C'est Théo qui vient à son secours.

« Oh, répond-il en haussant distraitement les épaules. C'est pour moi, gars. J'ai une obsession pour les macarons, Hermione ne t'a pas dit ? Ça fait des semaines que je lui commande toutes sortes de nouveaux parfums. Ceux-là sont les plus réussis à mon avis.

— En effet, putain ! » confirme Ron en avalant un macaron sans demander l'autorisation à personne. Il gémit de plaisir en mâchant le premier morceau et lui jette un de ces regards à la fois adorateur et déconcerté qu'elle aime tant. « Mione', je pense que t'as trouvé… Comment on dit déjà ? Ta voie. Je pense que t'as trouvé ta voie. Je veux dire, je sais que t'es une sorcière talentueuse, mais honnêtement j'en reviens pas que tu aies fait ces trucs là toute seule.

— Moi non plus je n'en reviens pas » ricane Erik, avant de se prendre un discret coup dans les côtes de la part de Théo.

Heureusement, le sujet de la pâtisserie - et donc indirectement de Drago - est abandonné rapidement et la soirée se fait moins oppressante. Théo, Ron et Ginny entament une discussion animée sur la Coupe du Monde. Harry et Erik parlent Ministère et débattent amicalement des potentiels concurrents de Harry au poste de Chef du Bureau des Aurors.

Alors qu'elle passe d'une conversation à l'autre, participant de temps en temps, Hermione se sent peu à peu envahie d'un délicieux sentiment d'apaisement. Son ancien et son nouveau groupe d'amis semblent après tout bien s'entendre et sa vie est soudainement bien moins compliquée. Du moins tant qu'un certain blond moqueur ne fait pas son apparition dans le tableau. Mais ça n'arrivera pas. Non, non, non.

Finalement, bien plus tard qu'elle ne l'aurait prédit, certains se décident à renter. En déposant un rapide baiser sur la joue de Théo, Erik rentre chez lui en disparaissant par la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur. Ron, Harry et Ginny s'apprêtent à le suivre quand Ginny repose son sac et se rassoit.

« Je resterais bien juste un peu plus, si ça ne te dérange pas ? dit-elle à Harry en caressant sa joue du dos de sa main. Faut qu'on discute de trucs de demoiselles d'honneur avec Hermione. »

La mention du mariage semble être une excuse suffisante pour Harry et Ron, qui disparaissent dans un tourbillon de rapides au-revoir et de Poudre de Cheminette. En quelques secondes, il ne reste que Ginny, Théo et Hermione à la table.

Hermione s'attend à ce que Théo s'en aille lui aussi et que Ginny sorte son énorme classeur orange offert par Molly pour ranger les documents des préparatifs du mariage. Mais l'infâme classeur ne fait pas son apparition. Ginny invite Théo à rester d'un geste de la main et fait signe au serveur pour qu'il leur apporte une nouvelle tournée. Elle hausse ensuite les sourcils en direction des deux sorciers, l'air suspicieuse. Mais elle n'ouvre pas la bouche avant que leurs boissons soient arrivées et qu'Hermione ait descendu d'un trait son verre de vin.

« Ok Granger, dit Ginny d'une voix traînante, rappelant sans le vouloir quelqu'un d'autre à Hermione. Balance tout. Harry m'a dit qui était le nouveau sujet de ta tournée mais je sais qu'il a omis certains détails. C'est un type, après tout. Je vous ai vus, toi et Nott, à vous lancer des regards en douce toute la soirée. Alors accouche. »

Un silence pesant s'installe. Puis Théo s'exclame :

« Hermione aime bien Drago !

— Certainement pas ! » crie Hermione d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Mais elle réalise, quand l'écho de son objection s'estompe, que le mal est fait. L'insinuation a éclaté au grand jour. Et autour de la table - elle y compris - tous vont désormais considérer cette possibilité.

Ginny jette sa longue tresse rousse dans son dos, pose son menton au creux de sa paume et étudie tranquillement la tablée. « Intéressant, dit-elle. Et pas si surprenant que ça quand je pense à tout ce qui s'est passé ce soir. Mais la vraie question c'est de quelle sorte de 'bien aimer' on parle ?

— Exactement ! » répond Théo. Il se penche vers Ginny et ignore le regard outré que lui lance Hermione. « Ça fait trois semaines que cette question nous travaille Erik et moi. »

Un souvenir lointain s'imprime soudain dans l'esprit d'Hermione, un souvenir qui l'implique à treize ans à peine, assisse sur son lit dans le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, un oreiller cachant ses joues rouges et secouant vigoureusement la tête en direction de Parvati Patil. _« Accouche, Hermione. Tu aimes bien Ron ou tu l'aimes bien bien bien ? »_

Leur conversation actuelle ressemble curieusement à celle-ci.

« Trois semaines, s'émerveille Ginny, croisant les bras sur la table et jetant un regard lourd de reproches à Hermione. Trois semaines entières, hein ?

— Je n'ai rien à cacher », objecte Hermione, la voix toujours aussi perçante. Mais elle grimace en s'apercevant combien elle paraît peu convaincante. Elle avale un nouveau verre de vin, ce qui ne semble déranger ni Ginny ni Théo, et fait une nouvelle tentative.

« Vraiment, je ne vous cache absolument rien, je vous le jure. Je continue juste ce que j'ai commencé. Je contacte ceux qui ont survécu à la Guerre et je les aide à affronter leurs démons. Je sais que la pâtisserie est une étrange méthode de thérapie, mais ça m'a aidée, moi. Et ça à l'air d'aider d'autres gens aussi. Y compris Dra… Malefoy. »

Ginny a l'amabilité de ne pas s'arrêter sur son lapsus. Bien au contraire, la jeune sorcière tend les bras et attrape la main tremblante d'Hermione. Après un moment d'hésitation, Théo l'imite et prend son autre main. Il hoche la tête vers Ginny en signe de solidarité et dit quelque chose auquel elle ne s'attend pas. Pas du tout.

« Hermione, personne n'est plus reconnaissait que moi de ce que tu as décidé d'entreprendre. Crois-moi. » Il signale d'un regard la cheminée du bar où Erik a disparu un peu plus tôt. « Mais je pense que Weasley et moi on pense tous les deux la même chose.

— C'est à dire ?

— Il faut que tu sois prudente. Surtout quand il s'agit de Drago Malefoy. »

Hermione sent les muscles de son dos se tendre. « Qu'est ce que tu entends par 'prudente' Théo ? »

Il échange de nouveau un regard nerveux avec Ginny et soupire. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que Drago et moi on est copains. Mais c'est loin d'être mon meilleur ami. Ni moi le sien.

— Ah bon ? »

Hermione est réellement surprise. Drago et elle parlent si souvent et si chaleureusement de Théodore Nott.

Mais Théo insiste.

« Oui. Je tiens à ce type, vraiment. Mais c'est un mystère ces derniers temps. Quand on était enfants c'était différent. À Serpentard tout le monde avait l'habitude de dire en rigolant qu'il était comme ces ridicules paons blancs du Manoir. Tout en arrogance mais sans substance. Tu pouvais tout savoir de ce gamin si tu t'asseyais et l'écoutais fanfaronner assez longtemps. Mais la Guerre est arrivée et on sait tous comme tout a spectaculairement dérapé pour Drago à partir de ce moment-là. Dumbledore, cette horrible tante Lestrange, Crabbe. Même sa propre mère putain, à sauver la vie de Potter comme ça. Tout ce en quoi Drago avait toujours cru lui a explosé à la figure. Et ça l'a rendu un brin… fragile, disons. Ce n'est pas vraiment le mot, mais ça s'en approche. »

Hermione secoue la tête. « Théo, si ce discours est censé me convaincre que tu ne connais pas bien Drago, c'est un peu raté. T'as l'air de le connaître même plutôt bien. »

Théo soupire. « C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire. C'est exactement ce que j'essaie de te dire. Personne ne peut vraiment apprendre à bien connaître ce 'nouveau' Drago. Il boit, fait des commentaires railleurs et ne se présente que très occasionnellement à nos soirées. Et quand il vient, il passe son temps à scruter les murs et à méditer sur sa petite personne. Ou sur l'oubli. Ou sur son angoisse existentielle. Ou sur toutes ces choses qui font méditer les anti-héros déchus de son espèce.

— Alors comment peux-tu être certain qu'il est toujours le même idiot arrogant et égoïste de Poudlard ? dit Ginny en serrant un peu plus fort la main d'Hermione. Comment peux-tu être certain qu'il n'a pas changé, comme nous avons tous changé après la Guerre ? »

Théo observe la rousse avec reconnaissance.

« Encore un bon point, future-Mrs-Potter. Je ne peux pas en être sûr. Pas vraiment. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Drago ne laisse plus personne l'approcher. Du moins pas assez longtemps pour qu'on puisse le démasquer. Oui, on boit bien des verres de temps en temps. Lui, moi, Blaise, Pansy. Parfois les soeurs Greengrass. Et je sais que Drago invite Greg et Millie à dîner une fois par mois dans un de ces restaurants huppés du Chemin de Traverse. Mais je pense qu'il le fait surtout parce qu'il sait que les biens des Goyle ont été saisis après la Guerre et que Greg et Millie n'ont plus un rond. Mais en dehors de ça, il est tout seul. Au Manoir. Avec ses tarés de parents. À se tuer dans l'alcool et la solitude à l'infini. Ou du moins jusqu'à ce que ses parents lui dénichent une partenaire aussi froide et Sang-Pur que lui. »

Hermione fait des cercles avec son index sur le rebord de son verre à vin et réfléchit à ce que Théo vient de dire. Et combien ça colle ou ne colle pas avec tout ce qu'elle sait depuis peu de Drago.

Bien des mots sonnent juste dans ce que Théo raconte. L'alcool, l'attitude renfermée, ce mélange d'isolement forcené et d'un besoin désespéré de compagnie. Mais quelque chose manque, quelque chose diverge entre ce Drago qu'elle a appris à connaître et celui que décrit Théo.

Il y a aussi cet homme qui moque d'un côté les victoires adolescentes de Harry et de l'autre reconnaît sans ciller ses propres échecs, sous forme de biscuits brûlés. Il y a ce garçon aux airs d'aristocrate qui se pavane et grogne quand on l'attaque, mais baisse humblement le col de son pull pour lui montrer les traces de ce qui a dû être le jour le plus douloureux de sa vie. Il y a cet homme qui, à plus d'une reprise, s'est référé au pire jour de sa vie à elle avec regret, honte et même un impossible désir de revenir en arrière et de tout effacer.

Il y a ce garçon qui n'a pas versé la moindre goutte d' _Odgen_ dans son thé ce samedi.

« Drago est… complexe. Et c'est ce que j'aime chez lui. »

Hermione dit ça à haute voix, avant d'avoir eu le temps d'organiser ses pensées et bien avant d'avoir pu réfléchir aux conséquences. Ses joues rougissent furieusement. Et étrangement, comme par instinct de défense, elle essaie de masquer son erreur en fixant ses amis avec audace. Comme si elle les mettait au défi de la contredire.

Théo, sans surprise, compatit et caresse amicalement sa paume.

« Je le sais bien, Hermione. Si non tu ne l'aiderais pas. »

Mais c'est Ginny qui a la réaction la plus inattendue. Elle lâche sa main, s'approche d'elle et la prend dans ses bras. Puis elle murmure à son oreille, suffisamment fort pour que Théo entende :

« Et c'est l'une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime tant, ma merveilleuse amie au coeur de lion. »

* * *

Ce vendredi-là, la veille de sa prochaine visite au Manoir Malefoy, Hermione décide d'aborder son petit projet sous un angle nouveau.

Elle avait prévu à l'origine de réunir les ingrédients nécessaires à un autre dessert que Drago aime. Un gâteau à la mélasse et au chocolat qu'elle l'a vu engloutir avec passion à de maintes reprises lors des festins d'Halloween de Poudlard. Mais les mots de Théo ne cessent de tourner en boucle dans sa tête. Alors elle annule sa visite habituelle à l'épicerie traditionnelle en bas de chez elle et se rend finalement chez le marchand de fruits et légumes exotiques installé un peu plus loin.

C'est là, au milieu de l'étalage trop éclairé du magasin, qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle cherche. Elle attrape un filet d'au moins un kilo, se penche et inspire le parfum qui se dégage du petit sac de fruits. Ses paupières se ferment pour humer la délicieuse odeur sucrée et citronnée, et ses lèvres se fendent en un sourire béat.

C'est parfait, pense t-elle. C'est le test parfait. Pour voir ce que Drago Malefoy fait de l'un de ses souvenirs heureux à elle.


	10. Chapitre 10

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 10**

C'est presque absurde, idiot, le niveau d'angoisse qui habite Hermione juste avant qu'elle ne montre son nouvel achat à Drago le lendemain.

Il soulève le sac et l'inspecte attentivement sous la lumière éclatante des fenêtres de la cuisine. Il fronce les sourcils. Inspire. Pèse le filet entre ses mains. Puis il le lui rend avec un soupir désolé.

« Ok Granger, j'abandonne. Tu as gagné. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. »

Son sourire timide se fait triomphant. « Ce sont des _key limes_. »

Les sourcils de Drago se froncent un peu plus et sa bouche se tord en une grimace intriguée. Grimace qu'elle ne trouve absolument pas adorable. Non, non, non.

« Des _key limes_ ? dit-il. Ce sont des fruits ensorcelés pour ouvrir des portes ? »

Hermione glousse. Elle glousse vraiment. Alors elle tente de cacher son embarras sous un flot d'information. Comme elle en avait l'habitude à Poudlard.

« En réalité, c'est une variété de petits citrons verts qui n'a pas la moindre propriété magique. On les appelle comme ça parce qu'ils poussent principalement dans les _Keys_ , en Floride.

— Les _Keys_ ?

— C'est un archipel au large de la pointe de terre la plus méridionale des États-Unis. Certains récifs autour des îles sont classés au patrimoine et leur climat tropical a… »

Elle s'interrompt quand elle réalise combien sa voix a l'air pompeuse. Mais pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissent, Drago ne lui fait pas remarquer. Il baisse la tête, affiche un sourire songeur et retourne à la pâte à tarte qu'elle lui a demandé de préparer un peu plus tôt.

Ce jour-là, il se tient juste à côté d'elle sur le plan de travail. Il tourne volontairement le dos à la bouteille de Whisky Pur Feu d' _Odgens_ \- toujours fermée, toujours à l'endroit où il l'a posée la semaine précédente - et son corps est si près du sien que leurs coudes se cognent de temps à autre.

« Granger, pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas choisi ces fruits parfaitement moldus et parfaitement exotiques par hasard ? »

Elle ne gloussera pas cette fois. Certainement pas. Elle découpe consciencieusement le filet et fait tomber quelques k _ey limes_ sur le comptoir. Les petits fruits verts roulent sur la surface en bois et elle les rassemble en un tas maîtrisé à l'aide de son couteau.

« Parce que ce n'était effectivement pas par hasard, dit-elle. C'est une nouvelle énigme. Devine pourquoi j'ai choisi ces fruits. »

Drago s'arrête un instant de pétrir. « Je ne suis pas sûr des détails, mais je crois saisir l'idée générale.

— Fais de ton mieux alors.

— Très bien, répond t-il en reprenant son travail de boulanger. Chaque pâtisserie que tu as offerte avait une sorte de lien avec son destinataire ou du moins un rapport avec ce que tu penses de lui. Greg et sa Forêt Noire. Les tuiles au vinaigre balsamique pour Pansy.

— Pansy n'aimerait-elle pas les tuiles ? demande t-elle moqueuse.

— Si. Mais là n'est pas la question. Je te soupçonne d'avoir choisi cette recette-là pour son nom, un peu comme Greg. Pansy étant à tes yeux une personne aigre, tout ça, tout ça… »

Hermione occupe ses mains en jouant avec les citrons pour s'empêcher une fois de plus de sourire bêtement.

« Quant à moi, poursuit Drago d'un ton plus doux. C'est les pommes. Je pense que tu as dû te rappeler à quel point j'aimais les pommes à Poudlard, alors tu t'es présentée à ma porte avec un souvenir heureux parsemé de sucre et de cannelle pour m'amadouer. »

Elle ne nie pas mais ne confirme rien non plus. Elle continue de faire rouler les citrons sur le comptoir sans le quitter des yeux. « Et les _key limes_? Tu penses que c'est pourquoi ? »

Il la regarde fixement, la transperce, la cloue sur place de tout ce gris pâle qu'elle trouvait pourtant si froid jadis.

« C'est pour toi, dit Drago. Ces citrons verts sont ton souvenir heureux. »

Jusque là elle s'était refusée à rompre le contact visuel. Mais soudainement elle ne peut détourner les yeux assez vite. Elle les pose sur le comptoir, sur les citrons, sur ses propres mains. Tout sauf le gris perçant devant elle.

« Vingt… vingt points pour Serpentard », bégaie t-elle. Puis elle laisse échapper un rire bancal.

Drago rit lui aussi et retourne à sa pâte à tarte sans sembler remarquer son étrange comportement. Ils travaillent en silence un moment, l'un à côté de l'autre, et elle profite de ce répit pour reprendre ses esprits. Et pour tenter, c'est vrai, de deviner ce qu'il pense. Parce qu'après tant de déductions rusées sur sa Tournée Pâtissière SSPT, surtout en ce qui la concerne, il ne peut que penser quelque chose, non ?

Ignorant tout du tumulte qui se trame dans sa tête, Drago grogne soudainement :

« Ok, Granger. Félicitations. Je déclare forfait.

— Hein ?

— Le suspens est intolérable, alors crache le morceau.

— Quel morceau ? »

Il lève les yeux au ciel. « Le souvenir, Granger. Ton souvenir. La raison pour laquelle on prépare une tarte avec des citrons de Ricains qui ne peuvent pas ouvrir de portes.

— Oh, ça.

— Oui, ça. »

Elle l'observe. Ses longues mains blanches couvertes de pâte, les tâches de farine sur ses poignets et ce regard plein d'anticipation qu'il lui lance.

Puis prudemment, très prudemment, elle dit : « Mes parents. Mon souvenir concerne mes parents. Et un voyage que j'ai fait avec eux l'été avant la Guerre. »

Elle attend, craintive, qu'il réagisse. Mais il ne bouge pas et elle se met à se mordiller la lèvre, ne sachant trop si… si…

Drago semble comprendre ce qu'elle attend de lui en cet instant. Il se redresse soudainement et lui lance un de ses habituels sourires en coin. Mais sous cette expression familière, d'autres émotions se dessinent. La honte, d'abord. Il a l'air d'avoir honte, pense t-elle. Et même, oui peut-être même qu'il a l'air d'être un peu blessé.

« Granger, dit-il de son indéfectible voix traînante, j'espère que tu sais que je ne vais pas t'attaquer parce que tu me parles de tes parents moldus. »

Hermione se sent rougir d'embarras. Elle n'ose l'admettre, mais c'est l'une des choses qui l'angoissaient le plus ce matin. La réaction de Drago Malefoy quand elle devrait mentionner de parfaits moldus. Ces mêmes personnes qu'il avait juré un jour de torturer et d'assujettir.

« Je suppose que je le sais oui… », répond t-elle doucement.

Il hoche la tête, l'air de dire que le sujet est clos, et s'en remet à sa préparation. Mais elle attend toujours et le regarde étirer la pâte avant de la rouler à nouveau. Il doit sentir son hésitation derrière lui et sans relever les yeux de son plan de travail, il dit : « Vas-y Granger. Raconte-moi ton souvenir avant que la curiosité ne me tue. »

D'accord, pense Hermione. D'accord.

« C'était l'été après notre sixième année, commence t-elle. Après Dumbledore… enfin… après que tout se mette à déraper. Chaque jour la Guerre semblait de plus en plus proche. Je savais que je devrais bientôt partir pour aider Harry dans sa quête des Horcruxes et je… j'étais terrifiée. Tout ce que je voulais c'était m'échapper, ne serait-ce que pour quelques jours. Alors j'ai supplié mes parents d'organiser un voyage vers un pays ensoleillé, nouveau et surtout très très loin d'ici. Mes parents avaient un congrès dentaire de prévu ce juillet-là à Miami, aux États-Unis. Je leur ai suggéré de les accompagner et qu'on descende ensuite un peu plus bas pour visiter les _Keys_. Et c'est ce qu'on a fait. On a conduit des heures le long d'une autoroute qui longeait cet océan si remarquablement bleu et on s'arrêtait sur chaque île en chemin. On a pêché, on a joué à des jeux de société, on a pas mis assez de crème solaire et on a mangé plus de tartes aux _keys limes_ que je ne saurais en compter… »

Drago a reposé la pâte et la regarde maintenant attentivement. Comme elle ne poursuit pas, il lui lance un petit signe d'encouragement.

« Ça avait l'air vraiment chouette, Granger.

— C'était le plus bel été de ma vie. »

Très vite les larmes lui montent aux yeux et, horrifiée, elle s'empresse de les essuyer du revers de sa main. Drago s'approche d'elle au moment même ou elle confesse : « Je leur ai effacé la mémoire. Quelques jours après notre retour de vacances. Je me suis baignée avec eux, et j'ai nagé avec eux, et j'ai mangé de la tarte aux _keys limes_ avec eux. Et puis quand on est rentrés à la maison, je me suis éradiquée de leurs souvenirs et je les ai envoyés en Australie. »

Drago cligne des yeux, ahuri. C'est une habitude qu'il semble tenir d'elle.

« Putain Granger, putain. Mais pourquoi ?

— Pour les cacher de tes… des Mangemorts. J'étais la meilleure amie Sang-de-Bourbe d'Harry Potter. J'avais des raisons de craindre qu'ils deviennent des cibles.

— Ouah, c'est… bordel. Combien de temps sont ils restés comme ça ?

— Près de quinze mois. Il a fallu une équipe entière de Conjureurs de Sorts pour réparer ce que je leur avais fait. »

Un sifflement affligé lui échappe.

« Merde.

— Merde, en effet. J'ai eu le sentiment d'être la plus minable des filles. Ils étaient fous furieux quand ils ont retrouvé leurs souvenirs. Mais le pire c'est que si la Guerre recommençait, je n'hésiterais pas une seconde à refaire la même chose. Parce que j'étais et je suis toujours prête à tout, à absolument tout pour les protéger. »

Drago en a le souffle coupé et il secoue la tête au-dessus du comptoir.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que ce serait déplacé de dire que je te comprends parfaitement ? »

Elle se remémore alors la déposition d'Harry au procès de Drago. Ces choses que son ami l'a entendu dire dans la tour d'astronomie le soir où Dumbledore est mort. « _Je dois aller jusqu'au bout ! Sinon, il me tuera ! Et il tuera toute ma famille ! »_

« Non, murmure t-elle. Ce ne serait pas déplacé du tout. »

Ils se regardent encore longuement. L'air est pesant entre eux, lourd de toutes ces choses qu'ils ne se disent pas. Drago la voit essuyer une larme solitaire et sa main se contracte nerveusement autour du plan de travail.

« Parle moi d'eux, dit-il. De tes parents, je veux dire. »

Elle est si déconcertée qu'elle reste un moment sans voix. Ne sachant trop où se mettre, elle se retourne vers ses citrons verts et commence à les couper en deux. C'est seulement après en avoir tranché un certain nombre qu'elle parvient à se reprendre et lui répond.

« Heu… Ils sont tous les deux dentistes, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Des médecins moldus qui réparent les dents des gens. Ce qui est assez ironique, quand on pense à mon ancien problème de dents de devant. Ou quand on sait à quel point Maman aime les desserts.

— Telle mère, telle fille ? » la taquine t-il.

Hermione lui offre un sourire timide et il le prend comme un signal pour se remettre à cuisiner. En retour, elle prend son geste comme une invitation à poursuivre.

« Ils sont marrants mes parents, ajoute t-elle. D'une manière terriblement ringarde. C'est atroce et attachant à la fois.

— C'est à dire ?

— Maman parodie tout. Ses histoires sont pleines de jeux de mimes. Et elle n'agite pas seulement les bras et les mains. Non ! Elle fait appel à de véritables marionettes. Et Papa a ce livre de blagues que son grand-oncle ou je ne sais qui lui a donné. Et chaque fois qu'on a des invités, il tente une nouvelle blague devant la porte d'entrée. C'est son équivalent d'une poignée de mains.

— Un example ?

— Vraiment ? dit Hermione en grimaçant.

— Vraiment.

— Très bien, mais tu l'auras voulu. Pourquoi le hibou est-il toujours heureux ?

— On parle d'un hibou grand-duc comme le mien ou d'un plus petit hibou ?

— Les moldus n'attachent pas autant d'importance que les sorciers aux hiboux Drago, alors peu importe. Un hibou normal, disons. »

Il considère un moment sa réponse.

« Bon… dans ce cas, je n'en ai aucune idée. Pourquoi le hibou est-il toujours heureux ?

— Parce que sa femme est chouette. »

Drago grogne et fait ce mi-grimace mi-sourire qu'elle ne trouve absolument pas charmant. Non, non, non.

« C'est nul, Granger. Vraiment.

— Je t'avais prévenu, non ? »

Ils retournent à leurs préparations respectives, de minces sourires sur leurs lèvres. Mais il y a autre chose qu'elle veut partager avec lui. Elle coupe un citron vert, puis deux, puis trois. Jusqu'à qu'elle ait réuni suffisamment de courage pour lui dire ce qui lui brûle les lèvres depuis qu'il a reconnu pour la première fois avoir un problème avec l'alcool. C'est un secret qu'elle n'a partagé qu'une fois, une profonde et sombre nuit d'hiver dans la Forêt de Dean, quand Harry et elle commençaient à perdre espoir. Un secret que Drago pourrait… apprécier connaître. Dont il pourrait avoir besoin.

« C'est un ancien alcoolique, dit-elle finalement. Mon père. »

Du coin de l'oeil, elle voit Drago se figer. Il l'écoute, elle en est certaine, alors elle continue.

« J'étais très jeune quand il est passé par là, alors je ne m'en souviens plus très bien. Juste quelques images floues quand j'étais toute petite. Mes parents qui se disputaient. Le bruit des glaçons dans un verre. La manière dont les mains de mon père tremblaient quand il tenait les miennes. Je ne sais pas à quel point c'était sérieux. Mais je sais que tout est allé mieux ensuite. Bien mieux.

— Comment… comment est-ce qu'il s'en est sorti ?

— L'amour, dit-elle simplement. On l'aimait, il nous aimait et bizarrement ça l'a aidé à s'aimer suffisamment lui-même pour arrêter. »

La vérité, aussi belle soit-elle, a l'air absurde quand elle la formule à voix haute. Elle se demande si Drago va lui rire au nez. Mais il ne le fait pas. Il la détaille attentivement. Ses pâles yeux gris transpercent les siens. Son regard est si intense qu'elle est à la fois gênée et étrangement… Confuse ? Frustrée ?

Excitée ?

Cette dernière pensée, parfaitement involontaire, la fait tressaillir. Elle se retourne brusquement vers ses citrons, tentant furieusement d'ignorer la chaleur de son regard toujours cloué sur elle. Ses coups de couteau sont frénétiques, comme si leur violence pouvait faire taire le bourdonnement incontrôlé de son cerveau. Ses mouvements fiévreux semblent presque avoir fait leur effet quand il ajoute :

« Est-ce que je pourrais les rencontrer un jour ? Tes parents ? »

La douceur de sa voix quand il pose cette question la prend de court et ses mains glissent. Il lui faut quelques secondes pour sentir le tiraillement de douleur dans son index. Elle relève les yeux sur Drago, les baisse sur le plan de travail et se sent vaciller.

« Oh, regarde, souffle t-elle en signalant le comptoir. Encore du sang. »

Et ses genoux se dérobent sous elle.

Mais elle ne touche jamais le sol. Non, elle atterrit dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes, le dos écrasé contre le torse de quelqu'un, ni vraiment allongée, ni vraiment assise. Et très vite elle sent qu'on la retourne et elle termine blottie sur les genoux de Drago et son visage est devant le sien.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pas terre ?_

Elle ne sait pas bien si elle pose cette question à voix haute ou ne fait que la penser. Mais ça n'a plus aucune importance quand une seconde plus tard Drago attrape sa main meurtrie et pris du plus bizarre des automatismes, met le doigt ensanglanté d'Hermione dans sa bouche.

Et son cerveau disjoncte. Et son coeur déraille. Elle est paralysée. Elle ne sent plus rien. Rien n'existe plus. Il n'y a que cet effleurement léger, délicat, de sa langue qui glisse le long de sa coupure.

« Mon sang », souffle t-elle.

 _Mon sang de bourbe._

Drago sort brutalement de sa transe et ses joues virent au rouge. Il prend conscience de son geste, retire à la hâte ses lèvres de la blessure, sort sa baguette de sa poche et se met à réciter fébrilement _Vulnera Sanentur_ , _Vulnera Sanentur_ , _Vulnera Sanentur_. Il exécute si vite le contre-sort que le doigt d'Hermione est guéri en quelques seconde à peine. Seule une mince ligne blanche vient remplacer la coupure. Et il caresse doucement cette ligne de son pouce.

« Ça fait mal ? »

Si Harry ou Ron lui avaient posé cette question, elle aurait répondu « non » sans hésiter. Mais il y quelque chose dans le regard inquiet qu'il pose sur sa main qui étouffe le mensonge dans sa gorge.

« Oui, murmure t-elle. Ça fait mal.

— La coupure était profonde. Bien plus profonde que la mienne l'autre jour. »

Sa voix est éraillée, mais son ton révérencieux. Comme si elle avait accompli quelque chose d'héroïque à saigner comme ça sur lui.

« Ça avait quel goût ? » lâche t-elle soudain.

Les yeux toujours rivés sur sa main, Drago laisse échapper un rire rauque qui l'électrise toute entière.

« Un goût métallique. Comme le mien. »

Et voilà.

C'est là, entre eux. Le non-dit. Il flotte au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il résonne, il vibre. Comme une épée. Comme un écho. Son sang à lui, son sang à elle. Son sang qui tape et tape et tape contre ses tempes.

« Tu… tu penses encore que mon sang est…?

— Bien sûr que non bordel, siffle t-il. Comment pourrais-je ? Après… après tout ça ?

Soudain elle prend pleinement conscience qu'elle est dans les bras de Drago, qu'elle est assise sur ses genoux. Pourtant elle ne fait pas un geste. Lui non plus. Non, il la regarde droit dans les yeux, tout de blondeur et de gris électrique. Et son regard ainsi cloué sur elle lui fait curieusement tourner la tête et elle a le sentiment que ça n'a plus rien à voir avec la perte de sang.

« Drago », murmure t-elle.

Elle le sent frissonner. Mais il ne s'éloigne pas. Il ne se dérobe pas à son souffle, son souffle si proche qu'il se mélange au sien.

« Hermione. »

Un nouveau silence.

« Je… je crois que tu devrais t'occuper de la partie découpe à l'avenir. »

Il cligne des yeux, laisse échapper un autre de ses rires étranglés et hoche la tête. Puis, doucement, il déplie les jambes, se redresse et l'aide à se relever elle aussi.

« Bonne idée, Granger. Je pense qu'on a maintenant la preuve que tu es un danger en cuisine. »

Elle n'en est pas certaine, mais elle a l'impression qu'il caresse une dernière fois ses doigts avant que sa main ne lâche finalement la sienne.

* * *

Moins de deux heures plus tard, il sort la tarte du four et la pose à côté du saladier de garniture qu'ils ont préparé. Hermione, qui est occupée à incorporer la meringue à l'aide d'une spatule en bois, se penche sur la tarte exactement au même moment que Drago et ils inspirent ensemble les effluves citronnées qui s'en dégagent. Elle sent ses boucles effleurer ses épaules, mais il ne recule pas.

« C'est comme dans tes souvenirs ? » demande t-il. Et son souffle caresse sa joue.

Ils ont passé la matinée comme ça. À se tourner autour. À se tenir toujours un peu plus près l'un de l'autre, si bien qu'ils se frôlent chaque fois que l'un deux bouge. Et quand ils parlent, ils parlent tout bas. Comme s'ils avaient tous deux peur que le bruit ne perce la bulle étrange qu'ils ont tissé. Elle ne sait pas bien ce que tout cela veut dire et elle ne veut pas le savoir. Non, non, non.

Elle se penche un peu plus encore. C'est pour mieux sentir le parfum des _key limes_ , se convainc t-elle. Ce n'est pas pour se rapprocher de lui.

« C'est exactement comme dans mes souvenirs, dit-elle.

— Et c'est… une mauvaise chose ? »

Elle secoue la tête et prétend ignorer que par ce geste son visage n'est plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Pas du tout. Surtout avec cette odeur… »

Drago la regarde, incrédule. « L'odeur, Granger ?

— Oui, l'odeur. C'est sucré, intense et acidulé à la fois, tu ne trouves pas ? Cette tarte à un parfum de… de…

— De magie ? » propose t-il, railleur.

Elle lui donne un petit coup sur le bras. « Non. »

« De quoi alors ? Un parfum pulpeux ? » Son sourire en coin s'élargit et il se penche sur elle pour attraper le bol de meringue. « Soyeux ? Exquis ? »

Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur son avant-bras, si proche. Il faut qu'elle dise quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour se distraire. Pour oublier cette dangereuse proximité.

« C'est bon ? T'en as fini avec le lyrisme gastronomique ?

— Pas encore, Granger. Pas avant d'avoir essayé succulent et délectable. »

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de rire. Et suivant un instinct qu'elle ne comprend pas elle-même, elle pose ses mains sur la taille de Drago. Il se fige et elle profite de son absolue immobilité pour échanger de place avec lui.

« Moins de poésie et plus de travail, Malefoy. »

Il hoche silencieusement la tête et elle retire ses mains. Elle croit sentir un nouveau frisson le secouer avant qu'il ne se mette à déposer la meringue dans le moule. Bientôt une mousse blanche recouvre sur quelques centimètres la garniture citronnée.

Drago repose la spatule en bois dans le saladier vide. « Et maintenant ? »

Hermione lève sa baguette et lui montre le sortilège qu'elle a inventé, un entre-deux entre _Lumos_ et _Incendio_. « L'incantation est _Deminuo Confringo_ , explique t-elle. Je l'ai mise au point pendant la Guerre pour faire fondre de petits objets quand je cherchais un moyen de détruire les Horcruxes. Je voulais quelque chose de plus maîtrisé que _Incendio_ ou… ou…

— _Feudeymon_ », termine t-il.

Elle hoche la tête, inquiète que cette référence indirecte à Crabbe ne l'affecte. Mais Drago reste impassible. Il répète l'incantation plusieurs fois pour s'entraîner, puis d'un mouvement adroit de sa baguette, il lance le sort. Une petite flamme bleue apparaît et sa baguette se change en chalumeau. Drago est si heureux du résultat qu'il rit et se tourne vers elle.

« Ce sort est juste incroyable. »

Puis il se met à dorer le dessus de la tarte avec la flamme. Elle le regarde, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, manier habilement le sortilège qu'elle a créé. Et une curieuse chaleur l'envahit.

« Cette tarte sent trop bon pour attendre, dit-elle. Je vais aller nous chercher des assiettes pour qu'on puisse la goûter tout de suite. »

Drago grogne en signe d'affirmation, visiblement trop amusé par le sortilège pour lui venir en aide. Hermione s'éloigne dans la cuisine et s'arrête devant une série de placards blanc cassé.

« _Accio_ assiettes à dessert », dit-elle en agitant sa baguette. Immédiatement une porte s'ouvre et deux petites assiettes volent vers elle. Elle remet sa baguette dans la poche de son jean juste à temps pour les attraper.

D'abord les assiettes lui semblent élégantes mais ordinaires. Ce n'est que de la porcelaine blanche bordée d'une délicate ligne en or. Mais en les regardant de plus près Hermione voit apparaître et disparaître au centre de chaque assiette une plume de paon dorée. Au bout de chaque plume brille une pierre d'émeraude.

C'est joli. Tellement joli.

Elle est toujours occupée à admirer ce précieux et scintillant ouvrage quand un bruit de vaisselle la sort de sa rêverie. Elle relève la tête et voit le placard se réouvrir. Deux nouvelles assiettes qu'elle n'avait pas appelées volent jusqu'à elle et se posent sur celles qu'elle porte déjà du bout des bras.

Elle fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers le plan de travail.

« Drago, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec ta… »

Les jolies assiettes enchantées manquent de lui échapper des mains et de voler en éclat quand les yeux d'Hermione s'arrêtent soudain sur Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, qui se tiennent bras-dessus, bras-dessous sur le seuil de la cuisine. Et la regardent sans détour.

« Miss Granger, dit Lucius d'une voix traînante. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. »


	11. Chapitre 11

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 11**

La première chose qu'elle remarque chez Lucius Malefoy sont ses cheveux.

Comme ceux de son fils, ses cheveux platine luisent sous les rayons du soleil. Mais à la place de cette longue crinière travaillée qu'elle se souvient avoir vu si souvent au cours de leur fâcheux passé commun, Lucius porte maintenant ses cheveux courts. Ils sont certes plus longs que ceux de Drago, mais tout de même bien au-dessus de ses épaules. C'est déroutant de voir que Lucius Malefoy a en fait comme tout le monde un cou et une nuque sous la queue de cheval soignée.

Hermione remarque ensuite qu'il est affreusement émacié. La dernière fois qu'elle a vu le patriarche Malefoy en personne, il courait au milieu de la bataille hagard et sans baguette, traversant la Grande Salle de Poudlard en hurlant le nom de son fils. Son visage était alors creusé par la souffrance et la terreur, mais il avait toujours l'air d'un parfait aristocrate. Aujourd'hui, debout sous la lumière aveuglante de sa propre cuisine, Lucius ne ressemble plus qu'à un épouvantail bien habillé. Il est si maigre et exténué qu'un vent un peu trop fort pourrait l'emporter dans son sillage.

À côté de lui, Narcissa Malefoy est aussi impeccable que d'ordinaire. Malgré l'heure matinale, elle porte déjà une robe noire qui commence au bas de son cou et se referme sur une broche émeraude. Ses cheveux pâles sont ramenés en un élégant chignon bas et ses lèvres peintes d'une légère teinte corail. Elle a tout de l'allure d'une digne maîtresse des lieux.

Et pourtant…

Et pourtant sur le visage de Narcissa se lisent les marques caractéristiques du stress. Elles sont à peine perceptibles, mais bien présentes. Ce sont quelques sillons creusés autour de sa bouche. C'est cette mèche de cheveux blancs, plutôt que blonds, qui s'échappe de ses tempes. Et c'est cette main qui s'agrippe au bras de son mari comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

La Guerre, réalise soudain Hermione, a exercé ses ravages sur tous les Malefoy.

Cette pensée la fait sursauter et elle détourne les yeux de Narcissa et Lucius pour les diriger, avec un certaine inquiétude, vers Drago. Drago qui ne la voit pas. Qui est trop occupé à fusiller ses parents du regard, une main rivée sur sa baguette, l'autre agrippée furieusement au plan de travail. Visiblement, lui non plus ne s'attendait pas à leur venue.

Narcissa laisse échapper un toussotement guindé, puis décide de s'adresser à Hermione en premier.

« Miss Granger, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas que l'on soit venus déranger votre travail. Mais les parfums qui se dégagent de cette cuisine sont bien trop envoûtants pour qu'on puisse y résister.

— P…pas du tout », bégaie Hermione en se rapprochant de Drago. Elle repose les assiettes et leurs plumes dorées sur le comptoir. Les quatre assiettes. Pour les quatre personnes désormais présentes.

« J'espérais que vous nous joindriez un jour.

— Que c'est gentil de votre part », répond Narcissa. Et Drago étouffe un rire chargé de dérision.

Sa mère lui jette un regard appuyé. C'est un regard qu'Hermione a vu Molly Weasley jeter des milliers de fois à Ron et elle rit presque de cette comparaison surréaliste. S'efforçant de ne pas trembler, Hermione rapproche la tarte et sort sa baguette de sa poche. Ses gestes sont lents et sa baguette est résolument pointée vers le bas pour éviter d'envoyer de mauvais signaux à son auditoire. Merlin sait que la tension dans la pièce est déjà suffisamment insoutenable pour que vienne s'ajouter des échanges de sorts.

« Je nous coupe à chacun une part ? » propose t-elle.

Lucius s'avance d'un pas et hoche la tête avec enthousiasme. « Avec plaisir. »

Hermione découpe des parts de tarte aux _key limes_ avec sa baguette, les dépose dans les assiettes, puis les fait voler doucement jusqu'à atterrir devant chacun d'entre eux. Elle attend, tendue et crispée, que quelqu'un dise quelque chose. Ou lui jette un sort. Ou prenne une fichue bouchée. Mais Drago n'a toujours pas bougé et n'a pas l'air enclin à le faire. Alors, avec une pointe de remords - puisqu'elle s'apprête à essayer de mettre à l'aise les Malefoy dans leur propre maison - elle appelle d'un coup de baguette quatre fourchettes, quatre serviettes et quatre tabourets.

Drago est le dernier à s'assoir et il ne se défait ni de son regard noir, ni de sa baguette. Du moins jusqu'à ce que sa bouche ne se referme sur le premier morceau de tarte. Alors ses paupières se referment doucement et il laisse échapper un gémissement de plaisir. Un son qui fait écho, curieusement, à celui de son père.

Hermione observe, ébahie, le père et le fils oublier la tension, oublier la née-moldue au milieu de leur cuisine, oublier qu'ils sont de foutus Malefoy, et croquer avec ferveur dans leurs parts de tarte respectives. Leur zèle est comme un aveu du caractère austère et insipide des trois dernières années de leurs vies.

Narcissa et Hermione, elles, n'oublient aucunement qui elles sont et qui les entourent. Chacune jette à l'autre un sourire forcé, prend une fourchette et découpe un tout petit bout de tarte.

Heureusement, c'est Narcissa qui cède la première.

« Oh, souffle t-elle. C'est délicieux. Vraiment délicieux. »

Hermione se sent envahie d'une étrange fierté mais elle pointe Drago d'un signe de la tête. « Vous pouvez remercier votre fils. C'est devenu un expert en pâtisserie ce dernier mois.

— Vraiment ?

— Oui, vraiment. Mais ça ne me surprend pas, vu comme il était doué à l'école.

— Ah oui ? Je croyais pourtant que c'était vous, Miss Granger, la meilleure élève de Poudlard.

— Oui… oui peut-être. Mais Drago rivalisait souvent. »

Cette fois, c'est au tour de Lucius de grogner. Et ce son ne lui rappelle que trop celui - envoûtant, délicat - que son fils laisse parfois échapper.

« Miss Granger, dit-il de sa voix traînante. Serait-ce de la fausse modestie que j'entends ? »

Hermione sent le regard de Drago sur elle. Elle sait qu'il attend sa réponse avec la plus grande inquiétude, mais son visage fermé ne laisse pourtant rien paraître. Alors elle affiche la même expression défiante que ce jour où ils avaient parlé de sa mère.

« Puisque vous insistez… Drago était un excellent élève, mais j'étais meilleure. Et de loin. Cela dit, j'avais quelque chose à prouver, n'est-ce pas ? Au vu de mon ascendance, mon sang et tout le reste. »

Cette dernière remarque sarcastique tue le sourire railleur de Lucius dans l'oeuf. Il repose sa fourchette sur l'assiette - dans laquelle n'a pas survécu une seule miette de dessert - et échange un regard impénétrable avec sa femme. Puis Narcissa toise froidement Hermione.

« Miss Granger, dit-elle. Puis-je vous poser une question un peu franche ? »

Hermione hésite, l'espace d'un instant.

« Bien sûr, Mrs Malefoy. Vous m'avez ouvert votre maison depuis plus d'un mois maintenant. Ce serait la moindre des choses que je réponde à vos questions.

— Tant mieux. Mais laissez-moi d'abord vous expliquer quelque chose. Drago vous a t-il dit que je reçois occasionnellement des visiteurs au Manoir ?

— Non, il ne m'a rien dit.

— Et bien j'en reçois. Les invités de mon mari sont limités et contrôlés par le Ministère. Mais Drago et moi sommes autorisés à recevoir un nombre raisonnable de visites chaque mois. Je suis si fatiguée ces temps-ci que je ne peux organiser bien plus qu'un goûter annuel avec mes anciennes amies. Ce sont des femmes avec qui je partage un passé, des femmes qui comprennent combien nos futurs vont être différents désormais. Je les ai reçues pour le thé pour la dernière fois au mois de janvier, juste après les vacances d'hiver. »

Hermione se tortille sur son tabouret. Elle n'en est pas certaine, mais elle croit deviner où la sorcière veut en venir.

« Cette petite réunion de janvier était… relativement plaisante, poursuit Narcissa. Mais pour tout vous dire, je ne pense pas que j'organiserai un nouveau goûter l'année prochaine. Même si j'apprécie d'avoir un peu de compagnie, je m'aperçois que je n'ai plus grand chose en commun avec mes anciennes associées. Mais un sujet captivant s'est tout de même invité dans nos conversations cette année. »

Hermione sait ce qu'elle va dire avant même qu'elle ne continue.

« Ce sujet c'était vous, Miss Granger. Ou plus précisément, votre cuisine. Christine Zabini n'a eu de cesse de répéter qu'il était essentiel que je goûte à l'une de vos frangipanes aux abricots. Priscilla Parkinson a passé toute l'après-midi à chanter les louanges de vos tuiles au vinaigre balsamique. Et c'est sans compter Eleanor Goyle qui n'a fait que s'extasier à propos de votre forêt noire. »

À cette mention d'Eleanor Goyle - la mère de Greg, présume t-elle - Hermione sent le pied de Drago effleurer le sien sous le plan de travail. Elle lui jette un regard en coin pour vérifier si c'est intentionnel. Sur ses lèvres se devine l'ombre d'un sourire. Et inexplicablement cette chaleur dans son ventre réapparaît et lui donne le courage d'interrompre l'histoire de Narcissa.

« Mrs Malefoy, excusez mon impolitesse, mais je crois savoir ce que vous allez me demander. »

Narcissa hausse les sourcils, ces sourcils si noblement taillés. « Oh ? Vraiment ?

— C'est _'la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération'_ », marmonne Drago. Et Hermione lui donne un discret coup de pied.

Sans lui laisser le temps de riposter, elle répond : « Vous voulez savoir pourquoi le Manoir Malefoy a été la dernière de mes visites. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi j'ai préféré passer de bon gré du temps avec des personnes que je n'aimais pas mais connaissais à peine à l'école, plutôt que de le passer avec quelqu'un que certes je haïssais ouvertement, mais avec lequel j'interagissais bien plus à Poudlard. À savoir Drago. »

Narcissa ne confirme pas sa supposition à voix haute. Mais Hermione voit à l'expression attentive des trois Malefoy qu'elle a vu juste. Même Drago a croisé les bras sur sa poitrine et ne peut cacher sa curiosité.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas précisément ce qu'il lui avait demandé, ce jour où elle s'était présentée au Manoir avec une boîte remplie de tartes aux pommes ? Elle ne lui avait pas répondu alors et ce ne serait que logique qu'il veuille toujours connaître sa réponse aujourd'hui. Ce qui est plus curieux, c'est qu'il ne lui ait pas reposé cette question auparavant, plutôt que d'attendre ce moment, en présence de ses malencontreux parents.

Peut-être que quelque part, il a peur de sa réponse. Peut-être que son besoin de compagnie est plus fort que son envie de s'entendre redire toute la haine qu'elle lui portait… ou lui porte peut-être toujours un peu. Ou peut-être a t-il attendu tout ce temps qu'elle se sente prête à lui répondre. Si c'est le cas, il mérite la vérité.

Ils la méritent tous.

« La réponse est simple, dit Hermione doucement. J'avais peur. Peur de vous deux, Mr et Mrs Malefoy, et peur de Drago. Peur de ce que vous pourriez me faire. Mais surtout j'avais peur de revenir ici, dans cette maison. J'étais terrifiée à l'idée de revoir cet endroit, de vous revoir tous et de m'effondrer. Et de ne plus être capable de me relever. »

La vérité flotte comme une épée au-dessus de leurs têtes. Et elle s'attend à ce que l'un deux fasse quelque chose de fâcheux. Ou lui dise que c'est bien vulgaire d'avouer pareilles faiblesses à voix haute. Ou lui rit au nez comme pour lui confirmer que ses peurs étaient bien fondées.

Mais les Malefoy ne font rien de tout cela. À la place, Narcissa pousse un soupir las.

« Oh, ma chère. Cette famille comprend bien ce qu'avoir peur veut dire. Je rêverais, plus que tout au monde, que nous n'ayons jamais eu à affronter cette peur. Et je sais que cela vous semblera être une bien maigre consolation, mais je rêverais que vous n'ayez jamais eu à l'affronter vous non plus. »

Hermione fait tout son possible - mais échoue - pour ne pas apparaître estomaquée de cet aveu. Sa bouche est toujours bêtement entrouverte quand Narcissa secoue la tête, comme pour chasser les pensées sombres, et parcourt rapidement la pièce des yeux.

« Bien, assez parlé de choses qui fâchent. Je pense que nous devrions boire un peu de thé. Qu'en dîtes-vous ? »

Narcissa n'attend pas de réponse et appelle à elle une bouilloire et d'autres pièces de vaisselle hors de prix. Moins d'une minute plus tard, une tasse de ce fabuleux thé aux fleurs fume devant chacun d'entre eux et une nouvelle part de tarte s'est glissée dans leurs assiettes.

Faute de savoir comment occuper autrement sa bouche, puisqu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire en cet instant, Hermione porte la tasse à ses lèvres. Elle se dit qu'elle ne s'est jamais sentie aussi gênée de sa vie quand elle sent le pied de Drago effleurer à nouveau le sien sous la table. Cette fois elle maintient le contact, même lorsqu'il se penche pour attraper son thé.

C'est insensé, c'est dément, c'est dingue comme ce toucher subtile la réconforte. Alors prise d'une impulsion folle, Hermione rapproche encore un peu plus son pied du sien. À sa plus grande surprise, Drago fait la même chose, si bien que leurs mollets sont désormais appuyés l'un contre l'autre. Cette sensation l'apaise autant qu'elle lui fait tourner la tête et Hermione inspire longuement pour masquer son vertige.

Heureusement Narcissa et Lucius ne remarquent pas l'échange silencieux qui a lieu de l'autre côté de la table. Lucius est trop occupé à dévorer avec enthousiasme sa seconde part de tarte, tandis que Narcissa l'observe attentivement, comme si chaque calorie qu'il avalait était précieuse à ses yeux. Et au vu de sa terrible maigreur, c'est peut-être exactement ce qu'elle ressent.

Quand Lucius termine, Narcissa offre un grand sourire à Hermione.

« Mon mari a un petit penchant pour les desserts, confesse t-elle.

— Narcissa, s'il te plaît…, commence Lucius, mais elle l'interrompt d'un geste bienveillant.

— C'est la vérité, Lucius, tu adores ça ! Ou vas-tu continuer de me faire croire que ce sont des Lutins de Cornouailles qui se sont introduits dans la cuisine au beau milieu de la nuit la semaine dernière pour voler le reste de ces macarons aux pommes ? »

Un rire résonne dans le silence de la cuisine et Hermione met plusieurs secondes à réaliser que c'est le sien. Elle recouvre précipitamment sa bouche de sa main, horrifiée d'avoir daigné rire.

Rire de Lucius Malefoy. Au Manoir Malefoy.

Elle s'apprête à retirer sa main pour se confondre en excuses quand un grognement distinctif attire son attention vers Drago. Ses bras sont ramenés contre son torse et il se mort les joues pour s'empêcher de rire.

Rire de Lucius Malefoy. Au Manoir Malefoy.

L'expression de Lucius s'assombrit et un instant Hermione pense qu'il va sortir sa baguette et leur jeter un sort à tous les deux. Mais toute appréhension en elle s'évanouit quand Narcissa se met à rire discrètement elle aussi.

« Des Lutins de Cornouailles ! » s'exclame t-elle. Et tous les trois s'esclaffent désormais ouvertement. Le feu dans les yeux de Lucius s'éteint et sa bouche se change en une moue irritée.

« On s'amuse, hein ? » siffle t-il, agacé.

Narcissa et Drago éclatent de rire et Hermione, en guise de réponse, lui tend une nouvelle part de tarte.

* * *

Plus tard ce jour-là, Hermione prend congé de Lucius et Narcissa au bas de leur imposant escalier de marbre. Elle les regarde disparaître et les voit chuchoter avant que les ombres du Manoir ne les engloutissent. Puis elle se tourne pour faire face à Drago, les sourcils si froncés qu'elle en a mal à la tête.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de l'assaillir de questions sur la scène incongrue qui vient de se jouer dans sa cuisine, il murmure :

« Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la zone de transplanage ? »

Elle cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, hébétée.

Drago ne lui a jamais proposé quelque chose de la sorte. À sa connaissance, il n'a pas mis les pieds en dehors du Manoir de tout le mois. Et pourtant il veut maintenant la raccompagner. Comme… comme un gentleman. Elle secoue la tête, ahurie par la bizarrerie de cette journée, et elle voit la mâchoire de Drago se serrer.

« Non, je ne peux pas te raccompagner ? demande t-il d'une voix rauque.

— Oh ! s'écrie t-elle, réalisant son erreur. Bien sûr que tu le peux ! Pardon, je secouais seulement la tête parce que… parce que cette matinée était décidément étrange. »

Et tout aussi étrangement, c'est un soupir soulagé qu'il pousse. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux pâles, se frotte la nuque et lui fait un grand sourire.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. »

Ils quittent ensemble la maison. Drago se tient en arrière pour ne pas la forcer à courir derrière ses longues enjambées. Ils avancent en silence dans l'interminable allée, tous deux probablement occupés à se refaire le film de la matinée. Ses parents à elle. Ses parents à lui. La nouvelle effusion de sang.

Drago confirme ses pensées quand il l'arrête à mi-chemin et lui adresse un de ses indéfectibles sourires en coin.

« Alors Granger, qu'est-ce que ça fait d'affronter ses démons ? »

Elle s'essaie à l'un de ses grognements délicats. « Je n'irai pas jusqu'à qualifier tes parents de démons.

— Plus maintenant peut-être. »

Elle éclate d'un rire sincère. « Non, plus maintenant.

— Hermione Granger, 'la sorcière la plus _clémente_ de sa génération' ?

— Ça ne sonne pas aussi bien que mon titre habituel, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Il fait mine de réfléchir, puis propose : « Et que dis-tu de _'Hermione Granger : celle qui parle de sorcière à sorcière avec Narcissa Malefoy et en sort vivante'_ ? Un peu trop long peut-être ? »

Elle remercie le froid de ce mois de mars qui atténue le furieux rougissement de ses joues. La dernière phrase de Drago est si proche de celle qu'elle a employé la semaine précédente, quand elle se vantait de pouvoir aisément parler à sa mère, qu'Hermione sait que ce n'est pas une coincidence. Et sa formule d'aujourd'hui lui confirme ce qu'elle avait soupçonné ce jour-là. Drago voulait qu'elle parle à sa mère. Il voulait que les deux sorcières se rencontrent.

Mais dans quel but, elle l'ignore.

Elle est si distraite par ce nouveau puzzle qu'elle ne remarque pas qu'ils ont dépassé les grilles et rejoint la zone de transplanage. La tête baissée, perdue dans ses pensées, elle continue à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente quelque chose la tirer de la main et la forcer à s'arrêter. Son regard glisse vers l'arrière et ce qu'elle voit lui coupe le souffle. La main de Drago s'est glissée dans la sienne. Ses yeux ahuris se détachent lentement de leurs mains liées et se posent sur son sourire amusé.

« Tu prévoyais de visiter la campagne du Wiltshire cet après-midi, Granger ?

— Non… Non… je… »

Il rit et la tire un peu plus encore pour la rapprocher de la zone de transplanage. La rapprocher de lui.

« Tu devrais rentrer te reposer, Granger. Visiblement le pur bonheur que représente la préparation d'une tarte avec moi a embrouillé ton si célèbre cerveau. »

Elle voudrait se moquer de lui. Lui lancer une réplique cinglante. Lui dire que 'Drago Malefoy' et 'pur bonheur' sont des termes incompatibles. Mais elle parvient seulement à se concentrer sur le toucher de sa main contre sa paume, paume qu'il relève jusqu'à hauteur de leurs regards.

« Désolé Granger, dit-il d'un air sincère en inspectant le bout de son doigt. Je suis un mauvais guérisseur. Tu vas avoir une cicatrice.

— Ce n'est rien. » Une idée folle l'habite et elle pose doucement sa main libre sur son avant-bras. À l'endroit précis où doit se trouver sa Marque des Ténèbres. « On a tous quelques cicatrices. »

L'espace d'un instant, ses muscles se contractent sous son toucher. Quand il les relâche, elle se risque à lever la tête vers lui. Il la regarde aussi et ses yeux gris la transpercent de part en part. Cette façon qu'il a de la dévisager la déroute, la frustre… et par Merlin non, ne l'excite pas, se persuade t-elle. Et elle ressent soudain le besoin irrépressible de prendre la fuite.

Elle retire précipitamment sa main de celle de Drago et après un signe de tête poli à l'homme qu'elle ne trouve pas attirant - _non, non, non_ \- elle transplane loin, très loin de lui.


	12. Chapitre 12

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 12**

Cette fois-ci Hermione doit bien l'admettre, elle est un cliché. Un cliché sur pattes. Un cliché cuiseur de gâteaux, liseur de livres et rédacteur de lois. Rien d'autre qu'une boule de nerfs, une coquille angoissée réduite à se ronger les ongles et s'arracher les cheveux pour un garçon. Un foutu garçon. Et elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle doit faire.

Mais elle sait que le premier pas vers la guérison est toujours de reconnaître que l'on a un problème. Alors elle s'autorise la journée du dimanche pour s'apitoyer sur son sort, se morfondre, se laisser aller à toute cette confusion, cette frustration et cet autre mot qu'elle ne saurait formuler à haute voix. Elle cuisine, elle lit, elle ignore les courriers de Ginny. Et elle patauge dans un désordre d'émotions contradictoires, désordre qui grandit chaque fois qu'elle pense à Drago Malefoy.

 _'Merlin, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?'_ se demande t-elle une fois de plus. _'Et qu'est-ce qu'on est putain ?'_

Sont-ils d'anciens ennemis d'enfance devenus connaissances ? Sont-ils maître et apprenti pâtissier ? Associés temporaires d'un combat contre son alcoolisme ? Sont-ils… amis ?

Sont-ils amicalement autre chose ?

Ou peut-être est-elle folle et ne sont-ils réalité rien du tout.

Alors pour la deuxième fois en quelques semaines, elle rêve de tout envoyer valser - la Tournée Pâtissière SSPT, sa carrière, ses amis, ses amitiés réelles ou prétendues - et de déménager sur une île tropicale avec pour seule compagnie une montagne de livres. Mais bien sûr son cerveau dérangé se représente des _key limes_ sur cette île et le cercle vicieux recommence.

Lundi matin Hermione tente d'étouffer le chaos qui l'habite en se concentrant exclusivement sur les droits et libertés des géants. Elle passe la journée à rédiger des projets de lois, à débattre des limites du droit sorcier avec des juristes du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, et à envoyer des lettres à Hagrid au sujet des règles éthiques et morales de la communauté des géants. Et comme elle l'espérait, ce projet l'accapare toute entière et elle finit même par dormir au Ministère ce soir-là. Elle ne quitte son bureau que pendant quelques minutes le lendemain pour se changer, se laver les dents et se lancer un rapide sort de toilette. Puis elle se remet fiévreusement au travail.

C'est tard dans la soirée du mardi qu'elle déclare sa mission réussie. Drago Malefoy a à peine traversé son esprit. Elle rentre chez elle satisfaite, épuisée et prête à s'offrir le plus long bain chaud de sa vie. Elle n'est donc absolument pas préparée à faire face à Pléiades, qui se tient souverainement sur le rebord de son canapé.

À en croire les plumes éparpillées sur les coussins autour de lui, cela fait un moment qu'il l'attend. Et comme si ces plumes n'étaient pas un indice suffisant, ses grands yeux orangés brillent d'un reflet accusateur.

Hermione abandonne son sac près de l'entrée et s'approche de lui. Il a l'air d'aller bien physiquement mais d'être terriblement en colère. Alors elle caresse sa tête et lui murmure qu'il est un bel oiseau, un oiseau très patient. Il l'évite tout d'abord, plein d'une indignation justifiée. Mais il ne peut résister longtemps à ses caresses et se tourne à nouveau vers elle. Pléiades se fait bichonner encore un moment, puis il semble finalement accepter ses excuses et la laisse récupérer le paquet coincé entre ses griffes.

Elle n'a pas besoin d'ouvrir l'enveloppe pour deviner ce qu'elle contient. Mais elle l'ouvre malgré tout, avec une délicatesse qu'elle ne comprend pas elle-même. Elle trouve à l'intérieur le même papier distingué et la même écriture élégante.

 _« Drago Malefoy invite cordialement Hermione Granger._

 _Pour dîner._

 _Ce samedi 25 mars 2000._

 _En lieu et place de leurs habituelles activités du samedi._

 _Le dîner sera servi à neuf heures piles._

 _Dans la petite salle à manger. Manoir Malefoy, deuxième étage. »_

Et sous l'invitation, une ligne à été rajoutée : _« Le dîner sera préparé par Drago Malefoy. Que Salazar nous vienne en aide. »_

Hermione sourit bêtement à cette dernière phrase quand soudain tout le texte de la carte s'efface et est remplacé par les mots suivants : _« Une tenue habillée est exigée, Granger. J'espère que tu possèdes autre chose que des pulls tricotés et ces ravissantes baskets que tu portes tout le temps. »_

« Non », répond t-elle. Et son sourire s'agrandit quand de nouvelles phrases apparaissent, tracées dans une écriture plus petite et moins élaborée.

 _« Maevy s'en doutait, Miss. Maevy se présentera à dix-huit heures à l'appartement de Miss pour l'aider. Mais s'il vous plaît Miss, essayez de faire quelque chose de ces maudits cheveux avant son arrivée. Le talent de Maevy a des limites. »_

Les mots de l'elfe s'évanouissent, remplacés une fois de plus par ceux de Drago.

 _« Je te présenterais volontiers mes excuses pour son audace, mais c'est entièrement ta faute. Avec tes satanées lois pour libérer les elfes de maison. On se voit samedi ? »_

Et sur ces dernières paroles la carte interactive redevient vierge, puis se change en carton de réponse. Hermione attrape précipitamment une plume, trace un _« oui »_ enthousiaste ainsi que son adresse pour que Maevy puisse transplaner près de chez elle et remet la lettre dans l'enveloppe.

Pléiades ne perd pas de temps. Il attrape la carte, picore quelques friandises pour hiboux dans la paume tendue d'Hermione et disparaît par la fenêtre de livraison. Elle le regarde s'envoler et réalise qu'elle a trouvé la réponse à l'une de ses interrogations.

Amis, donc. Ils sont au moins amis.

* * *

Ce n'est pas qu'Hermione ne fasse pas confiance à Maevy, mais…

Elle ne fait pas confiance à Maevy.

L'elfe a les meilleures intentions du monde, c'est indéniable, et Hermione n'est pas contre un peu d'aide. D'autant que les mots 'Hermione Granger' et 'tenue habillée' ne se sont trouvés dans la même phrase qu'à deux reprises. Or l'une d'elle l'a conduite à finir avec la langue de Viktor Krum dans la bouche, tandis que l'autre a impliqué les mains de Cormac McLaggen sur son derrière. Mais Maevy semble en savoir plus long qu'elle sur l'art de la mode et la sorcière est à vrai dire intimidée par ses connaissances en la matière.

C'est pour cette raison que quand Maevy entre dans son appartement samedi soir, Hermione est aussi accompagnée de Ginny et d'une pile de robes empruntées. À son plus grand soulagement, Maevy tape des mains en les voyant.

« Que c'est gentil de votre part ! Miss a invité _la_ Ginny Weasley pour que Maevy la rencontre ! »

Ginny rit. « _La_ Ginny Weasley ? Vraiment ?

— Oh oui, s'enthousiasme Maevy. Miss Weasley est très célèbre vous savez. Vraiment très célèbre.

— Comment as-tu entendu parler de Ginny, Maevy ? demande Hermione en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

— La Gazette du Sorcier bien sûr. Et il y a avait aussi ce joli article de Sorcière-Hedbo sur le futur mariage de Miss Weasley. »

Ginny lui lance un regard incrédule. « Malefoy laisse ses elfes de maison lire la Gazette du Sorcier ? »

À cette remarque Maevy renifle avec dédain et place ses petites mains sur ses hanches. C'est seulement en cet instant que Ginny remarque la tenue de l'elfe - un nouveau tailleur haute-couture posé sur un haut brodé noir et rouge, qui se marie parfaitement avec les sandales carmin qu'elle a aux pieds. Tentant de calculer mentalement le coût de pareils habits, Ginny laisse échapper un sifflement ahuri.

« Pardon Maevy, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

— Aucun problème, Miss Weasley, répond-elle en se frottant les mains avec impatience. Alors, voyons quelles merveilles vous avez apporté à Miss Granger ce soir ! »

Hermione s'enfonce un peu plus dans le canapé tandis que l'elfe et Ginny inspectent le tas de vêtements à côté d'elle. Des pièces en sont extirpées, examinées, puis rejetées avec tant d'empressement qu'elle se demande si elle ne devrait pas plutôt porter un jean et un pull, comme tout être humain normal.

Finalement Ginny sort un habit de la pile qui semble répondre aux critères exigeants de Maevy. C'est une robe en cachemire assez simple, d'un rouge sombre, avec des manches longues et une jupe moulante. Il y a même une poche masquée pour sa baguette. Le décolleté est un peu trop bas au goût d'Hermione, mais on ne peut faire la difficile quand on pioche dans la garde-robe d'une autre sorcière.

« C'est très joli Gin, dit Hermione en caressant le tissu soyeux. Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvée ?

— C'est à Fleur. Elle me passe plein de trucs en ce moment. Puisque selon ses dires _'elle ne gardera pas sa taille de guêpe après le bébé'_.

— Elle aura toujours une taille de guêpe. Elle est à moitié vélane, elle vieillira à peine. »

Ginny hausse les épaules. « Sûrement. Mais qui suis-je pour oser m'opposer à une femme enceinte ?

— Et qui sommes nous pour oser nous opposer à cette robe ? ajoute Maevy en caressant elle aussi le tissu. C'est parfait. Passons aux chaussures. »

Hermione va chercher les seules chaussures habillées qu'elle possède - une paire de talons bas noirs - et les tend à l'elfe. Maevy secoue la tête, frustrée.

« Mr Drago fait au moins une tête de plus que vous, se plaint la créature. Ces talons ne sont pas assez hauts, vraiment pas assez hauts.

— Assez hauts pour qui ? Pour lui ou pour moi ?

— Pour vous bien sûr, Miss. Comment comptez-vous l'embrasser autrement ? »

Si Maevy est l'innocence personnifiée, Hermione, elle, manque de s'étouffer. Quant à Ginny, sa peau blêmit sous ses tâches de rousseur et son regard va et vient à toute vitesse entre Maevy et Hermione.

« Qui a parlé d'embrasser qui que ce soit ? » parvient finalement à articuler Hermione d'une voix étranglée.

L'elfe l'interrompt d'un geste impatient de la main. « Personne. Mais Maevy n'est pas aveugle.

— Aveugle à quoi ? »

Ginny pose cette question avec une prétendue désinvolture mais elle se place si près de Maevy qu'elle ne peut manquer une miette de sa réponse. Hermione se fige dans le canapé, les mains agrippées fébrilement à l'accoudoir. Maevy ne remarque pas la tension qui a soudain envahi la pièce, elle est trop occupée à examiner la paire de chaussures avec une grimace de dégoût.

« Miss Granger est l'une des seules sorcières qui ait rendu visite à Mr Drago au cours de ces trois dernières années, répond distraitement Maevy. À part cette affreuse Pansy Parkinson et ces insipides soeurs Greengrass.

— Maevy ! » s'exclame Hermione.

Mais l'elfe se contente de secouer les épaules.

« Pardon, Miss. Mais depuis que le Ministère a libéré Maevy de sa… Comment disaient-ils déjà ? De sa servitude ? Et bien depuis Maevy n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense.

— Oh… c'est bien. C'est très bien, vraiment.

— Peut-être, peut-être pas. En tout cas Maevy était enchantée de rencontrer Miss Granger le mois dernier. Et Maevy est plus qu'enchantée de la façon dont Mr Drago regarde Miss Granger.

— Et de quelle façon la regarde t-il ? demande Ginny en haussant les sourcils.

— Mr Drago regarde Miss Granger comme un homme qui se noie regarde de l'oxygène. »

Ginny et Hermione se lancent un regard tendu. Et tandis que Maevy continue son inspection des chaussures, les deux sorcières échangent des murmures animés.

« De l'oxygène ? De l'oxygène, Hermione ?

— C'est seulement parce que je lui offre mon aide. Rien de plus.

— Quelle sorte d'aide ? Du bouche à bouche ?

— Ginny !

— Hermione ! »

Hermione rougit, agite furieusement les mains et refuse catégoriquement de reconnaître la part de vérité dans le constat de Maevy.

« Il… il est en difficulté, Ginny. Comme nous tous. Comme moi, même si je ne le montre pas. Drago a besoin de quelqu'un et pour l'instant, je veux être ce quelqu'un. Je dois être ce quelqu'un. Et je le fais pour moi, pas seulement pour lui. Est-ce… est-ce que tu penses que c'est une mauvaise chose, Gin ? Honnêtement ?

— Est-ce qu'il boit toujours trop ?

— Je ne crois pas. Mais je n'en suis pas certaine. »

Ginny regarde affectueusement Hermione et hoche la tête. « Non, je ne pense absolument pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose. »

Le cri triomphant de Maevy coupe court à leur débat et elles se tournent juste à temps pour voir les chaussures d'Hermione se métamorphoser en une paire de hauts talons en velour noir. Quand Maevy repose fièrement son ouvrage près de la robe et les regarde à nouveau, ses yeux brillent d'une lueur sombre.

« Et maintenant Miss, qu'allons nous faire de ces cheveux ? »

* * *

À huit heures moins le quart, Maevy décide qu'elle ne peut rien faire de plus pour Hermione. Ginny et l'elfe se reculent pour admirer leur travail : la robe ajustée, les talons métamorphosés, la foule de barrettes brillantes retenant les boucles indomptables de la sorcière et le rouge à lèvres prune qu'aucune protestation d'Hermione n'a pu empêcher.

« Bravo, Miss Weasley ! s'émerveille Maevy. Il semblerait qu'il y ait de bonnes raisons à votre célébrité.

— Peut-être, mais je doute que les journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier aient en tête notre savoir-faire en coiffure et maquillage quand ils nous qualifient Hermione et moi _'d'héroïnes de guerre'_.

— Vous êtes des sorcières aux nombreux talents, alors. »

Toutes deux rient et Ginny s'approche de la cheminée pour partir. Mais avant d'attraper une poignée de poudre de cheminette, elle enlace Hermione et lui murmure : « Je t'aime. Et je te fais confiance, d'accord ? »

Et dans un tourbillon de poussière verte, Ginny disparaît. Hermione fixe un moment la cheminée vide et se tourne pour faire face à Maevy.

L'elfe lui tend sa petite main.

« Direction le Manoir Malefoy, Miss ? »

Elle prie en silence et hoche nerveusement la tête. Puis elle accepte enfin la main de Maevy et toutes deux transplanent en un craquement sonore.

* * *

 _Note de traducteur : Je m'excuse de ce léger retard. Pour me faire pardonner, je publierai un chapitre supplémentaire demain :) _


	13. Chapitre 13

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 13**

Visiblement Maevy peut transplaner où bon lui semble, même au-delà des boucliers mis en place par le Ministère. Cela expliquerait pourquoi elles arrivent directement à l'intérieur du Manoir, au pied de l'escalier de marbre.

Le transplanage d'escorte n'a jamais été son fort, surtout depuis la Guerre, et Hermione trébuche en atterrissant. Mais ce n'est pas la main de Maevy qui l'attrape par le coude et l'aide à se relever.

« Ça va Granger ? »

Hermione laisse Drago l'aider mais évite son regard le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Quand elle lui jette finalement un coup d'oeil, le sourire malicieux dessiné sur ses lèvres la déstabilise.

Ses lèvres ont-elles toujours été si bombées ? Et ses yeux… depuis quand ses yeux font-ils s'agiter si curieusement son coeur ?

« Ça va ? » répète t-il.

Elle hoche la tête, hébétée. « Oui, pardon. Je ne suis pas vraiment douée pour le transplanage d'escorte.

— Hermione Granger qui n'excelle pas à quelque chose ? se moque Drago. Prévenons-vite le Ministère. Une enquête doit être ouverte sur le champ.

— Très drôle, Malefoy. »

Elle se relève et le détaille avec attention. L'imparable costume noir est de retour, accompagné cette fois d'une chemise blanche et d'une cravate sombre. Ce soir les traits de son visage sont sévères et aiguisés, sa mâchoire crispée, mais elle sait maintenant que ce n'est pas en signe de cruauté mais bien de stress. Il sent délicieusement bon, un mélange citronné et épicé à la fois, et ses cheveux sont ramenés en arrière avec le plus grand soin. On est loin des mèches désordonnées qui lui tombent devant les yeux le samedi matin, mais elle se surprend à apprécier tout autant cette coupe rangée. Même propre-sur-lui, avec cette allure pompeuse qui lui rappelle tant ses années à Poudlard, Hermione le trouve… Elle le trouve… Il est…

Oh Merlin, elle a de sérieux ennuis.

Elle accepte le bras qu'il lui tend et ils montent ensemble l'interminable escalier de marbre. Ils se taisent un long moment, puis il finit par tourner la tête vers elle.

« Alors Granger, tu es prête pour une intoxication alimentaire ?

— J'ai eu la nausée toute la journée rien que d'y penser. »

Il rit et ils s'arrêtent tous deux sur le premier palier. À sa gauche Hermione aperçoit une immense salle à manger décorée de grands panneaux noirs et d'une longue table en pierre. Elle s'approche de la pièce mais Drago la tire en arrière.

« Ce n'est pas cette salle à manger ? demande t-elle, sentant son bras frémir contre le sien.

— Non, ce n'est pas cette salle. Jamais cette salle.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que c'est là que se tenaient ses réunions.

— Tu sais, j'oublie parfois qu'il habitait ici pendant la Guerre, dit-elle, frémissant elle aussi.

— J'oublie aussi parfois. Et puis un jour je passe devant certaines pièces ou je sens une odeur de brûlé, ou j'entends une voix un peu trop forte et… et… »

Hermione s'accroche plus fermement à son bras tandis qu'ils continuent de monter. « Et tu te rappelles », l'interrompt-elle gentiment, doucement, les doigts enroulés dans le tissu soyeux de sa veste de costume.

« Parfois j'aimerais pouvoir ouvrir mon cerveau et arracher jusqu'au dernier des souvenirs que j'ai de lui, souffle t-il.

— Je te proposerais bien de te lancer un Sortilège d'Amnésie mais on sait tous les deux que je n'ai pas le meilleur des passifs avec ce sort. »

Drago laisse échapper un grognement.

« Et puis il faudrait que t'efface les souvenirs de ma propre maison de toute façon. Il n'y a rien de mieux que d'accueillir un fou furieux chez soi pour changer à jamais le regard qu'on porte sur son patrimoine immobilier.

— En effet. »

Elle hoche tristement la tête et tente de blaguer. « Charmante villa neufs chambres en vente dans le Wiltshire. Huit salles de bain, deux salles à manger, deux bibliothèques, cuisine de restaurant, réserve de paons. Salle de torture en option. Seulement trois tâches de sang dans le salon principal. Un vraie affaire à ce prix-là.

— Cachots récemment rénovés en salle de sport, ajoute t-il.

— Vraiment ?

— Pourquoi, t'as des envies de jogging ?

— Non. Mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à me représenter Narcissa Malefoy en tenue de gym.

— Pourquoi, ma mère est bien une femme entretenue, non ? »

Hermione rit encore quand Drago les invite à s'arrêter sur le palier du deuxième étage et les guide jusqu'à l'entrée d'une jolie pièce allongée. Comme dans la salle à manger du premier étage, une table interminable occupe l'espace. Mais cette pièce, éclairée par un beau feu de cheminée, est bien plus conviviale. De chaleureux panneaux en bois de cerisier habillent les murs, également décorés de portraits colorés qui se déplacent en riant de chandeliers en chandeliers. Dans un coin de la salle, un couvert pour deux les attend.

Hermione pousse un soupir émerveillé et se tourne vers Drago pour le remercier de ce décor. Mais son « merci » meurt dans sa gorge quand ses yeux se posent sur lui.

Presque inconsciemment, sous la lumière des chandeliers, il s'est mis à la détailler. Son regard s'arrête sur une boucle échappée de son chignon, sur le décolleté de sa robe, la couleur de ses lèvres. Il la voit le surprendre et la peau pâle de ses pommettes rougit furieusement. Sa pomme d'Adam monte et descend le long de sa gorge. Et soudain elle rougit elle aussi et cherche désespérément quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi pour lui venir en aide et gommer son embarras. Mais à son plus grand désarroi - ou son plus grand bonheur - il est le premier à parler.

« Tu es… jolie ce soir. »

Ses mains se posent instinctivement sur ses hanches, à l'endroit où la robe est la plus ajustée, et elle rougit encore davantage quand ses yeux gris suivent son geste. Il tousse légèrement, comme pour masquer sa gêne et les invite d'un mouvement de la main à rejoindre leurs places.

« M…merci, bégaie t-elle. Mais si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, j'aurais mis un pull et des baskets. Tout est de la faute de Ginny et Maevy.

— Rappelle-moi d'offrir une augmentation à Maevy alors.

— Si tu veux. Mais en échange tu m'aideras à écrire une lettre à Kingsley pour exiger une augmentation de mon salaire à moi aussi. »

Il rit et tire une chaise vers elle. « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que Shacklebolt m'écouterait ? »

Hermione s'assoit, prend la serviette blanche pliée dans son assiette et la pose avec soin sur ses genoux. Elle attend que Drago s'installe à côté d'elle avant de poursuivre, avec une désinvolture feinte. « Oh, on ne mentionnerait pas ton nom. Politiquement ce serait un suicide.

— Merci pour ce témoignage de confiance, Granger. »

Elle penche la tête vers lui tandis qu'il déplie sa propre serviette. « Bien sûr je pourrais glisser un mot en ta faveur si la famille Malefoy décidait de faire don d'une somme généreuse pour financer la bibliothèque sur les droits des géants que j'aimerai créer.

— Et moi qui pensait que le Ministère n'aurait pas la place de construire une si grande bibliothèque… Une bibliothèque géante… »

Ce n'est pas vraiment drôle alors Hermione grimace et lui donne un petit coup de pied sous la table. C'est juste un coup, pas une tentative absurde pour se rapprocher de lui. Pas du tout. Mais quand elle tente de retirer sa jambe, Drago l'en empêche et sa chaussure se pose discrètement contre ses talons hauts.

Il sort sa baguette de la poche de son costume et lance un rapide _Aguamenti_. Instantanément leurs verres à eau se remplissent. Puis d'un nouveau mouvement de baguette, muet cette fois, une bouteille de vin ouverte apparaît à côté du verre d'Hermione. Elle jette un coup d'oeil à l'étiquette et se fige.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? bafouille t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que tu penses que c'est ? »

La ton de Drago est désinvolte, détaché, comme s'ils ne faisaient que discuter du temps qu'il fait. Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre, un peu de vin rouge se verse comme par magie dans son verre.

« Ça ressemble à s'y méprendre à une bouteille de Château Cheval Blanc 1947. L'un des meilleurs vins au monde. Donc j'ose espérer que c'est une illusion réussie et que c'est en fait une toute autre bouteille.

— Et si c'est bien ce que tu crois ? demande Drago en buvant une longue gorgée d'eau.

— Alors c'est trop, Malefoy, siffle t-elle. Beaucoup trop. Et je ne peux pas accepter. »

Un sourit discret se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Je parie que je peux te donner cinq bonnes raisons d'accepter.

— Et moi je parie qu'aucune d'elles ne pourraient me convaincre, contre t-elle indignée, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

— Très bien », commence t-il d'une voix traînante. Il tient son poing droit en l'air et lève un à un les cinq doigts de sa main. Un doigt pour chaque nouvel argument.

« Premièrement, on a une caisse pleine de ce vin dans notre cave. Donc ne t'inquiète pas, même si tu bois cette bouteille les Malefoy auront onze autres opportunités de faire étalage de leur richesse. Deuxièmement, si cette bouteille passe une nuit de plus dans cette cave, ce serait un véritable gâchis. Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué Granger, mais la famille Malefoy n'est pas des plus appréciées en ce moment. Ce n'est pas demain la veille que de nouvelles _réunions_ se tiendront ici et ce n'est pas plus mal, je suis sûr que tu en conviendras. Et je ne pense pas non plus que le Ministère nous laissera organiser notre habituel dîner de Noël pour Sang-Pur cette année. Donc si tu ne bois pas ce vin, il finira par se changer en vinaigre. Vinaigre somptueux, certes, mais vinaigre tout de même. Troisièmement, ces bouteilles ont très certainement été achetées pour impressionner le Seigneur des Ténèbres et je ne peux imaginer image plus adaptée pour faire se tourner son maudit squelette dans sa tombe que celle de sa née-moldue préférée descendant une bouteille entière à son insu. Quatrièmement, je suis un alcoolique. Tout alcool qui finit dans ton ventre plutôt que dans le mien est une bonne chose en soi. Cinquièmement enfin, Théo m'a confié que tu aimais le vin rouge, particulièrement le Bordeaux. Et ce que je veux par-dessus tout - la vraie raison pour laquelle j'ai ouvert cette bouteille - c'est regarder tes lèvres quand tu goûtes au meilleur vin qui existe et n'existera sûrement jamais. »

L'indignation d'Hermione commence à s'estomper dès le troisième point et disparaît tout à fait au quatrième. Mais c'est le cinquième et dernier point qui fait s'emballer furieusement son coeur, alors elle s'incline et boit une gorgée de vin pour dissimuler son trouble. C'est un vrai délice. Elle ne peut résister et boit encore une goutte, puis un autre. Et encore une autre. Jusqu'à ce que le rire de Drago la sorte de sa transe. Le verre reste suspendu à mi-parcours entre la table et sa bouche.

« On ne s'en lasse jamais », dit-il.

Hermione tente de lui jeter un regard noir, mais elle savoure déjà une cinquième gorgée de vin et sa prétendue révolte perd de son effet.

« De quoi est-ce qu'on ne se lasse pas ?

— D'avoir toujours raison.

— En effet. J'en sais long sur le sujet. Mais je ne vois pas comment _toi_ tu pourrais en savoir quoi que ce soit. »

L'ancien Drago aurait mordu à l'hameçon et répliqué avec la plus cruelle et cinglante des réponses. Mais ce Drago, ce Drago dont le pied caresse sans réserve le sien sous la table, se contente d'afficher un sourire triomphant et d'agiter sa baguette au-dessus d'eux.

Une salade colorée apparaît dans leurs assiettes. Au milieu des autres ingrédients, Hermione repère des branches de fenouil, des échalotes, des noix et quelques figues. Elle découpe un petit bout, juste pour goûter, et pousse un soupir satisfait.

« C'est très bon, Drago. Vraiment très bon. Tu as fait ça tout seul ? »

C'est peut-être le vin, le joli décor ou cette manière qu'il a de la regarder quand il croit qu'elle ne le voit pas, mais son prénom lui échappe des lèvres sans prévenir. Mais elle ne remarque pas son propre dérapage ou choisit peut-être de l'ignorer.

« J'ai mis au point cette salade, oui, répond-il. Et la vinaigrette. Mais Maevy m'a donné bien plus qu'un simple coup de main aujourd'hui. Sauf pour le dessert. J'ai fait le dessert tout seul. Pour le reste, c'est moi qui ait tout cuisiné, mais c'est elle qui était le chef d'orchestre disons. Et pour être tout a fait honnête, je n'ai pas essayé de l'en empêcher. Au fond, je n'ai pas réellement envie de nous empoissonner. »

Hermione sourit. « Étant donné que Maevy est entièrement responsable de ma tenue aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. »

Les yeux de Drago glissent sur ses cheveux ramenés en chignon puis descendent le long de sa robe.

« Oui, dit-il d'une voix enrouée. On ne peut pas dire qu'elle soit très subtile, non ? »

Hermione secoue la tête et Drago appelle d'un mouvement de baguette le plat suivant.

* * *

Le repas se poursuit ainsi, en une succession de plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres. Et tandis qu'ils mangent, Hermione continue de boire la bouteille de Cheval Blanc avec une adoration mal dissimulée. Et comme s'il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, Drago l'observe attentivement chaque fois qu'elle porte le verre à ses lèvres. Elle s'inquiète d'abord, croit que c'est son addiction qui parle, qui jalouse Hermione, lui qui n'a droit qu'à de l'eau. Elle a peur qu'il ne parvienne pas à échapper au parfum alcoolisé du plus enivrant des Bordeaux de la planète. Mais elle comprend soudain que ce n'est pas le vin qu'il regarde avec des yeux brûlants d'envie.

Non, il regarde ses lèvres, comme promis. Il les regarde s'entrouvrir à chaque nouvelle gorgée, il les regarde se replier pour savourer le vin. Il regarde sa langue les caresser doucement pour attraper une goutte échappée. Drago Malefoy semble incapable de se détourner de sa bouche. Et incapable de faire semblant. De prétendre faire autre chose.

Mais son cerveau finit par se remettre en marche et il lâche soudain, sans le vouloir : « Merci. Merci d'être ici ce soir, je veux dire. »

Hermione hausse les sourcils et repose son verre. « Où d'autre veux-tu que je sois ? »

Il fait mine de lever les yeux au ciel même si son propre aveu, parfaitement involontaire, l'a mis terriblement mal à l'aise. « N'importe où, Granger. Au Chaudron Baveur. Chez Potter. Merlin, même au Manoir Nott ! N'importe où sauf ici. »

Les sourcils d'Hermione se soulèvent encore un peu plus. « Drago, je ne sais pas si c'est le vin qui me force à avouer ça, mais je crois maintenant que je… que j'aime bien être ici. Malgré… enfin tu sais, malgré tout le reste. »

Il hoche la tête, visiblement soulagé, mais visiblement toujours contrarié par quelque chose.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago ? »

Il la regarde prudemment avant de répondre. « La compagnie… c'est agréable. Ta compagnie, je veux dire. »

Hermione penche la tête de côté et l'observe. Elle pourrait exiger de lui qu'il développe, explique plus clairement le fond de sa pensée. Une petite voix en elle aimerait vraiment en savoir plus, savoir pourquoi il trouve sa compagnie agréable, plus agréable qu'une autre. Mais elle prend un tout autre chemin.

« Tu vas me dire que vous autres Serpentards ne vous retrouvez jamais pour de petites fêtes ? Nous, entre Gryffondors, on organise une grande soirée jeux une fois par mois. » Une fossette apparaît au coin de sa bouche. « Tu pourrais nous joindre un jour, si ça te dit. Je suis sûre que tu adorerais humilier Harry aux cartes.

— Toute cette compétition, cette obsession pour l'héroïsme et cette témérité idiote dans une même pièce ? Merci, mais non merci. »

Elle rit malgré elle. « Tu rigoles, mais c'est terriblement proche de la réalité. En même temps je doute que vous fassiez mieux à Serpentard, avec toutes vos habitudes archaïques, vos intrigues politiques et votre manie de vous poignarder dans le dos les uns les autres.

— Détrompe-toi, nos fêtes à Poudlard consistaient surtout à trafiquer les verres de punch des filles et à s'envoyer en l'air dans des placards à balais. »

Il sourit largement en voyant sa gêne manifeste.

« Et pour tout dire, si, on se retrouve bien de temps à autre, mais on boit beaucoup trop ces temps-ci. Bien plus que de raison. Et je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas. En plus nos discussions sont souvent un peu… problématiques disons.

— Problématiques dans quel sens ? »

Il soupire et faire courir son doigt sur son verre à vin resté vide. « On parle de la Guerre. Mais tous n'en parlent pas avec autant de remords qu'on pourrait le croire. De temps en temps la conversation tourne même un peu trop à la nostalgie à mon goût. Certaines personnes en dehors de mon cercle restreint se laissent même aller à des _'si tout avait fini différemment'_ parfois. Comme si on ne savait pas ce que nos vies auraient été si il avait gagné, putain. Comme si on ne serait pas tous morts et enterrés si ça s'était produit. »

Elle grimace.

« Merlin, c'est… argh.

— En effet. »

Les doigts de Drago interrompent leur danse inutile sur le rebord de son verre et il se tourne vers elle. « C'est pour ça que… que c'est différent avec toi, je crois. Quand on parle de la Guerre tous les deux, tu as l'air de… de vraiment… Ce que je veux dire c'est que toute cette idiotie et ces regrets, et cette résignation, et ces espoirs… tu as l'air de… tu as vraiment l'air de…

— De comprendre, conclue t-elle. Je comprends. »

Il hoche doucement la tête, comme soulagé. Elle s'en aperçoit et partage son sentiment, puisqu'elle est elle aussi bizarrement rassurée. Il y a plusieurs jours déjà qu'elle en est venu à cette conclusion absurde, étrange, contre-intuitive, mais pourtant si juste : Drago Malefoy comprend.

Il _la_ comprend.

Mais Drago fixe à nouveau son verre vide, le regard sombre, les sourcils froncés. Comme si le cristal renfermait quelque part toutes les réponses, toutes les cruelles vérités sur ce monde curieux qu'ils habitent.

« Granger, murmure t-il, il y a encore une chose que je ne comprends pas. »

Sentant qu'il s'apprête à dire quelque chose de grave, Hermione repose son verre et met de côté son assiette de volaille et pommes de terre rôties.

« Oui, quoi ?

— Je sais pourquoi je veux que tu sois ici. » Ses yeux croisent les siens et le feu gris de ses pupilles la cloue sur place. « Mais pourquoi est-ce que toi tu es ici ? Comment est-ce que tu supportes d'être si près de moi ? Est-ce que c'est ton projet ? Est-ce que c'est juste que tu veux vraiment aller jusqu'au bout de la Tournée ? Ou est-ce que… est-ce que c'est de la pitié ? »

Drago crache presque ce dernier mot et son expression se change en une grimace difforme. Si proche de son sourire méprisant d'antan. C'est ce même regard cruel, ce regard qui était destiné à intimider, à tyranniser. Mais ses yeux le trahissent ce soir. Ils ont quelque chose de plus sincère, de plus fort que de la simple cruauté. Un mélange d'inquiétude, d'anticipation et d'une autre chose qu'elle n'est pas sûre d'être prête à accepter.

Pendant un long moment, Hermione reste sans voix. C'est d'abord parce qu'elle est désemparée par son expression vulnérable et par sa propre capacité, si nouvelle, à reconnaître cette expression chez lui. Mais c'est aussi qu'elle ne sait pas trop comment lui répondre. Elle ne sait pas trop comment lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle attend de leur amitié. Comment lui dire qu'elle le voit différemment, pas simplement comme un ancien Mangemort ou un cas intéressant de sorcier en grand besoin de thérapie. Car même s'il est un peu de ces deux choses, il est aussi bien plus à ses yeux désormais.

« Et si je te donnais cinq bonnes raisons ? » demande t-elle finalement en se mordant la lèvre.

Il ne répond pas, alors elle fait comme lui un peu plus tôt, lève sa main et se met à compter.

« Premièrement, je dois bien le reconnaître, ça avait d'abord tout à voir avec la Tournée. D'ailleurs, puisqu'on en est aux aveux, il faut que je t'avoue que je l'appelle la Tournée Pâtissière SSPT. Ron déteste le nom mais moi je l'adore. Et oui, au début c'est parce que je voulais aller jusqu'au bout de ma mission que j'ai accepté de t'apprendre à cuisiner. Deuxièmement, toi, Drago Malefoy, souffre de SSPT, aussi appelé Syndrome de Stress Post Traumatique. Et tu as raison, j'ai de la pitié pour toi. Mais tu sais quoi ? Tous ceux à qui j'ai rendu visite souffrent de la même chose. Tous. Les Weasley, Kingsley, Théo, même Pansy. Et tu veux un autre scoop ? Moi aussi j'en souffre. Terriblement. J'entends ta tante ricaner dans mes rêves. Chaque fois que mes paupières tressautent quand je suis fatiguée, j'ai peur que ce soit un effet secondaire des _Endoloris_. Et je n'ai toujours pas le courage de mettre les pieds dans ton salon principal. Donc j'ai plus de pitié pour moi que pour toi, crois moi. Troisièmement, et c'est essentiel, beaucoup de gens se disent prêts à parler de la Guerre, mais tu es le seul qui accepte aussi de parler des choses les plus noires. De Voldemort, de l' _Endoloris_ , de la manière qu'a tout le monde de se moquer, de penser qu'il serait grand temps qu'on s'en remette. J'en parle parfois avec Harry, mais à peine. Et Ron et moi nous sommes mêmes séparés parce qu'il refusait d'en parler. Mais moi j'en ai besoin. Et toi aussi visiblement. Et ça me soulage. Quatrièmement, je n'ai pas envie de te regarder te tuer à l'alcool, parce que je ne peux imaginer un monde sans toi. Et cinquièmement, j'aime bien te parler. J'aime bien cuisiner avec toi, et boire du thé avec toi, et faire de la magie avec toi, et me disputer avec toi. Donc je crois qu'on peut dire sans trop s'avancer que je t'aime bien, Drago Malefoy. Moi aussi, j'aime bien ta compagnie. »

Ce n'est pas une coincidence que le tout dernier doigt qu'elle lève soit celui qu'il a guéri quelques semaines plus tôt. Celui qui porte encore une mince cicatrice blanche. Le regard de Drago s'attarde dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle referme son poing et, peut-être sans le vouloir, ses yeux glissent à nouveau sur les lèvres d'Hermione.

Doucement, tout doucement, Drago sourit.

« Et si on passait au dessert, Granger ? »


	14. Chapitre 14

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 14**

Peut-être est-ce le contrecoup de leurs confessions en cinq points, peut-être est-ce la bouteille de vin qu'elle a bientôt terminée, mais Hermione se sent fébrile quand Drago la guide jusqu'à la petite bibliothèque, là où ils avaient bu le thé ensemble pour la première fois.

Il pousse la porte de la pièce et l'invite à entrer. Quand elle franchit le seuil, elle passe si près de lui que l'odeur délicate de son après-rasage flotte un moment autour d'elle. Les effluves épicées lui font tourner la tête et elle chancèle. Drago tend une main et l'attrape par le bras, tandis que son autre main vient se poser - de manière déconcertante, troublante même - au bas de ses reins.

« On a du mal à marcher ce soir, Granger ?

— C'est ces foutues chaussures, ment-elle. Ta satanée elfe de maison m'a forcée à les porter.

— Je comprends, c'est vraiment terrible de forcer comme ça quelqu'un à porter une paire de talons qui met en valeur les jambes des jolies filles. »

Son humiliation, sa confusion, sa frustration - et cet autre mot qu'elle se refuse une fois de plus à penser - grandissent. Alors elle garde ses remarques pour elle et le suit jusqu'à la cheminée. Les deux fauteuils verts sont toujours là, face au même feu gigantesque, séparés par la même petite table étroite, sur laquelle repose le même plateau en argent rempli de…

« Des macarons ! » s'exclame Hermione.

Ces macarons sont bien plus jolis que ceux qu'il avait préparés pendant leur premier cours. Ils sont tous parfaitement symétriques, parfaitement bombés et brillent joliment sous les lueurs du feu de cheminée. Hermione en attrape un et se tourne vers lui.

« C'est ton oeuvre ? »

Il hoche la tête et elle les approche joyeusement de sa bouche. À la première bouchée, elle se fige. La texture est idéale et le goût divin, mais elle saurait reconnaître ce parfum entre mille.

Elle finit, lentement, et demande : « C'est aux _keys limes_ ? »

Drago hoche à nouveau la tête, un étrange sourire dessiné aux lèvres. Sans un mot, il s'assoit et prend aussi un biscuit. Hermione le détaille avec prudence avant de s'assoir à son tour.

« C'est… c'est juste excellent, avoue t-elle, signalant le plateau de macarons.

— Vraiment ? demande t-il en inspectant son propre biscuit. Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont un peu secs ?

— Non, ils sont vraiment bons. Et… heu… où est-ce que tu as trouvé les _key limes_ ? »

Son mystérieux sourire est de retour. « Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.

— Essaie toujours.

— Très bien. Ma mère et moi sommes allés à Londres les chercher.

— Le Londres sorcier ? »

Drago secoue la tête et Hermione manque de s'étouffer.

« Le Londres moldu ? souffle t-elle.

— Il n'y a pas de _key limes_ dans les épiceries sorcières. Crois-moi, on a vérifié. »

Hermione cligne des yeux sans relâche, ahurie. « Drago Malefoy et Narcissa Malefoy sont allés faire des courses dans un supermarché moldu.

— Cinq supermarchés pour être plus précis. Tu as omis de me dire que les _key limes_ étaient considérées comme un fruit exotique en Angleterre, petite cachotière.

— Mais… comment est-ce que vous avez… ?

— On a tourné en rond un moment, puis j'ai baissé les bras et fini par demander mon chemin à un passant. Tout le monde nous dévisageait. Ma mère est de la vieille génération, elle s'entête à porter des robes de sorcier, peut importe où elle va ou qui pourrait la voir. La conversion des monnaies n'était pas simple non plus.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir choisi un autre parfum ? »

Drago feint la surprise. « Quelle bonne idée ! Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ?

— Pourquoi ? demande Hermione, qui ne se laisse pas décourager par son ton railleur. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as voulu faire ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que ta mère t'a aidé ?

— Ça me paraît évident.

— Çe ne l'est pas.

— Vraiment ? Et moi qui croyait que tu étais effroyablement intelligente.

— Je le suis. »

Drago rit, d'un de ces rires puissants et sincères qui font tout un tas de choses curieuses à son estomac.

« Tu te souviens du cinquième point Granger, du mien comme du tien ? Voilà pourquoi. »

Et tout ce qu'Hermione parvient à articuler est un « oh » ébahi.

Elle porte un nouveau macaron à ses lèvres, comme pour s'empêcher d'énoncer à haute voix toutes ces choses auxquelles elle ne devrait même pas penser. Drago agite sa baguette et sa bouteille d'eau apparaît sur la table, juste à côté de son verre de vin à moitié vide. Ce qui lui fait penser…

« Drago, demande t-elle doucement, ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas bu un verre ? D'alcool, je veux dire. »

Il boit une longue gorgée d'eau et fait mine de réfléchir. « Voyons voir… Si j'ajoute le zéro, divise le tout par quatre… Oui… c'est ça, ça fait vingt-et-un jours, vingt-deux heures, dix-sept minutes et environ quarante-huit secondes. Mais je ne compte pas, bien sûr. »

Hermione reste bouchée bée. Puis elle tente de faire le calcul dans sa tête.

« Ça… ça correspond à…

— La nuit avant ta venue pour notre premier cours de pâtisserie, dit-il pour lui venir en aide. J'étais ivre mort. Mais vraiment ivre mort. Deux bouteilles de Whisky-Pur-Feu dans le sang, à tituber à l'aveugle, à vomir dans les poubelles, à dormir à moitié dans la baignoire. Le genre d'état qui rend la honte de soi intolérable au réveil. Pas que je sois bien mieux d'habitude. Mais cette beuverie là… disons sans trop rentrer dans les détails qu'elle était particulièrement terrible.

— Mais t'avais l'air si normal le matin, si assuré. »

Il hausse les épaules. « Ces dernières années j'ai appris à maîtriser mes gueules de bois. J'ai aussi mis au point une formidable potion pour dessoûler. Et je bois au moins trois litres de café. J'ai fait tout ça ce jour-là, juste avant ton arrivée.

« Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi avoir tant bu cette nuit-là ? »

Drago tressaillit, comme si ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire pouvait le blesser physiquement.

« Parce que j'avais peur.

— Peur ? Peur de quoi ?

— De toi, je suppose.

— De moi ? répète t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

— Oui, de toi. De ce que tu allais me dire, des choses que tu allais me forcer à affronter à ton sujet. À mon sujet, aussi. Comme les raisons qui m'ont poussé à boire. »

Hermione pâlit. « C'est le jour où tu t'es coupé le doigt, non ? »

Drago ne répond pas mais boit une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Elle regarde ses lèvres bouger contre le verre, sa pomme d'Adam descendre quand il avale. Et ses yeux vont et viennent entre son verre de vin presque vide et lui.

« Pourquoi cette date, Drago ? Pourquoi avoir choisi ce jour-là pour arrêter ? »

Il répond doucement, prudemment, comme s'il ne découvrait la vraie raison derrière sa décision qu'en la formulant aujourd'hui.

« Cela faisait plusieurs mois que je pensais à arrêter. Il fallait bien que je le fasse à un moment ou un autre. Mais je n'en avais pas vraiment l'envie ou la volonté. Mais après ce premier matin, après les macarons à la pistache, quelque chose a… changé. Maintenant je veux vraiment arrêter. Je ne veux plus être indifférent.

—Indifférent ? murmure t-elle.

— Oui, je bois pour être apathique, engourdi, indifférent. Mais maintenant, je ne veux plus de ça, je veux pouvoir ressentir. Ressentir tout et n'importe quoi. Je veux pouvoir voir mes amis et les voir autrement que derrière un voile brumeux d'alcool. Je veux pouvoir discuter avec mes parents sans qu'ils n'aient besoin de me hurler dessus pour que je reste éveillé. Et peut-être, peut-être que je veux ressentir d'autres choses aussi… »

Hermione choisit de ne pas lui demander de nommer ces autres choses. Mais elle sort sa baguette et fait disparaître son verre de Cheval Blanc. Drago l'observe, interdit, et hausse les sourcils.

« Granger, dois-je te rappeler que c'est un vin extraordinaire que tu viens de faire disparaître ? »

Elle secoue les épaules et lui adresse un sourire tout en fossettes qui a l'air de lui plaire.

« Je sais, Drago. Mais j'ai réalisé soudain que je n'ai plus de raison de le boire moi non plus. »

L'espace d'une seconde, il semble reconnaissant. Et ça lui fait chaud au coeur.

« _Accio_ verre d'eau », lance t-elle. Son verre atterrit sur la petite table. Elle le remplit à l'aide d'un _Aguamenti_ , le soulève en direction de Drago comme pour trinquer avec lui et fait mine de savourer une longue gorgée. Il l'observe, elle le sent, mais elle ne se presse pas. Elle termine son verre lentement, le repose et lève doucement les yeux sur lui.

Quand Drago se décide finalement à parler, sa voix est basse et rauque.

« Tu n'as pas à faire ça Granger, ce n'est pas toi qui a un problème.

— Et alors ? »

Ils se jaugent du regard derrière leurs verres d'eau. Hermione lève fièrement le menton, l'allure assurée et défiante. Mais ce n'est qu'une façade, une façade qu'elle peine à tenir, surtout avec les yeux de Drago cloués aux siens, ses yeux qui mettent le feu à ses entrailles.

Il finit par hocher la tête, comme si son air de défi avait quelque part répondu à ses questions. Il se lève, s'approche de la cheminée et lui tend la main.

« Est-ce que je peux te montrer quelque chose ? » demande t-il.

Hermione se lève pour le rejoindre devant l'âtre, le visage impassible. Mais intérieurement, elle implose. Et elle prie pour ne pas se mettre à trembler bêtement quand elle accepte sa main tendue et qu'il enroule ses doigts dans les siens. Puis de sa main libre, il attrape quelque chose dans un vase au pied du feu. Dans sa paume ouverte, une poignée de poussière colorée scintille.

De la poudre de cheminette, pense t-elle. Et très vite Drago la jette dans les flammes en s'écriant : « Appartement de Granger ». Un nuage de fumée verte danse autour d'eux un moment, les couleurs bougent, tournoient, s'estompent et ils sont aspirés. Quand elle rouvre les yeux, elle tombe nez à nez devant _son_ canapé. Le canapé de _son_ salon. Le salon de _son_ appartement.

« Qu'est-ce…? »

Mais elle n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Drago lance déjà une autre poignée de poudre et appelle le Manoir Malefoy. De nouveau, ils sont aspirés ensemble par la cheminée et atterrissent en un tourbillon vert dans la bibliothèque de Drago.

Tout est allé si vite qu'Hermione perd l'équilibre. Elle s'accroche à son bras, s'agrippe au tissu noir de son costume pour ne pas vaciller. Mais à peine a t-elle retrouvé son aplomb qu'elle le lâche et s'attaque à son épaule avec colère.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire, Drago Malefoy ? lance t-elle furieusement, abandonnant son assaut pour ramener ses poings sur ses hanches. Depuis quand est-ce que tu as accès à ma cheminée ?

— Maevy…, avoue t-il tout bas.

—Espèce de petit… serpent sournois ! » crie t-elle en s'attaquant de nouveau à son épaule. Mais il attrape son poing en cours de route, déplie ses doigts, caresse sa paume de son pouce et lève son autre main en signe de défense.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer Granger. S'il te plaît. »

Hermione laisse échapper un grognement agacé mais se tait. Drago semble comprendre que c'est sa seule chance de s'expliquer et il se met à parler précipitamment.

« Chaque fois que tu transplanes ici, t'as l'air malade, t'as l'air d'avoir la nausée. Bien sûr je sais que tu es douée pour le transplanage, là n'est pas le problème. Mais ça n'a juste pas l'air de te plaire comme moyen de transport. Je m'en suis rendu compte la première fois que tu es venue avec les tartes aux pommes et c'était pareil toutes les autres fois depuis. Alors je me suis dit que tu préférerais peut être utiliser le réseau des cheminées. J'en ai discuté avec mes parents et ma mère s'est rendue au Ministère cette semaine pour demander l'autorisation de relier nos deux cheminées et…

— Ta mère ? l'interrompt-elle. Ta mère a demandé une dérogation aux restrictions imposées à ta famille ? Pour moi ?

— Oui et elle l'a obtenue juste à temps. Comme Shacklebolt l'a expliqué poliment dans sa lettre ce matin, c'est ton nom, plus que le nôtre, qui a motivé cette autorisation spéciale. J'ai demandé à Maevy de s'occuper des sortilèges à mettre en place de ton côté pendant que tu te préparais ce soir. Pour que je puisse te faire la surprise. Ce qui, je m'en rends compte maintenant… était une très mauvaise idée. »

Il finit sa phrase à voix basse, incertain. Hermione lâche un son peu flatteur, qui ressemble plutôt à un gloussement et retire brusquement sa main de la sienne. Elle réfléchit longuement à ce qu'il vient d'avouer. Au fait qu'il ait remarqué son malaise après chaque transplanage. Au fait qu'il ait fait intervenir ses parents en son nom. Au fait qu'il ait rendu Maevy complice de ses manigances.

Elle lui jette d'abord un regard indigné. Puis après de longues et interminables minutes, son regard se change en grimace. Et doucement, si doucement, la grimace s'estompe et disparaît tout à fait.

Voyant son expression s'adoucir, Drago se risque à demander : « Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée ? »

La gêne et l'espoir se dessinent sur les traits inquiets de sa bouche et son expression plaît curieusement à Hermione.

Sans un mot, elle le contourne pour s'approcher du vase de poudre de cheminette. Elle en attrape une poignée, se place en face de la cheminée et se tourne vers lui.

« Peut-être », répond t-elle enfin. Puis elle se penche juste un peu, pose sa main libre sur le revers de son costume et avec un courage qui la surprend elle-même, dépose un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Quand elle se redresse, le visage de Drago s'est figé et sa peau est d'une blancheur extrême. Sauf ses pommettes bien sûr, qui ont pris une jolie teinte rouge.

« Je suppose que tu auras ta réponse au dîner de la semaine prochaine », le taquine t-elle.

Puis elle lance la poudre de cheminette dans les flammes. Mais juste avant d'appeler son appartement et de disparaître, elle voit les doigts de Drago effleurer l'endroit où ses lèvres se sont posées.


	15. Chapitre 15

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 15**

La semaine suivante, l'angoisse d'Hermione s'est complètement évanouie.

Au travail, elle passe ses journées à fredonner des chansons moldues et est pleine de réparties brillantes et d'arguments imbattables pour défendre son projet d'école primaire pour géants. Mercredi midi, elle mange avec Harry et Ron et n'est que rires sincères, moqueries amicales et mauvais jeux de mots. Et quand Pléiades se présente à sa fenêtre jeudi soir, elle fait une petite danse de la joie, une danse dont le secret ne sortira pas des quatre murs de son appartement.

Cette fois son invitation ne contient qu'une seule ligne, toujours parfaitement tracée. Une ligne qui dit, très simplement : « À samedi ? »

De sa propre écriture élégante, Hermione écrit « À samedi. » Elle est prise un instant d'une impatience folle et hésite à utiliser la cheminée tout de suite pour lui remettre sa réponse en personne. Ce n'est absolument pas pour le voir plus tôt. Non, c'est simplement pour tester le raccord entre leurs deux cheminées.

« Mais bien sûr », glousse t-elle à haute voix. Pléiades l'entend et penche la tête vers elle.

« Quoi ? Tu trouves que j'ai l'air tarée à parler toute seule ? »

Il se penche encore un peu plus, sûrement en signe d'affirmation. Elle glousse à nouveau et caresse ses plumes. L'oiseau pose sa tête contre sa main avec une tendresse qui lui rappelle presque celle d'un chat. Cette comparaison l'amuse d'autant plus quand Pléiades émet une série de hululements rauques qui ressemblent à s'y méprendre à un ronronnement.

Tout en continuant à le caresser, Hermione murmure : « Pléiades, est-ce que je pourrais te demander de faire un autre petit arrêt avant le Manoir ? »

Ses sourcils se haussent, son bec se redresse et elle croit comprendre qu'il veut lui dire : _« Peut -être. Peut-être pas. »_

« T'es vraiment un Malefoy », râle t-elle. Mais c'est avec un large sourire qu'elle attrape un autre bout de parchemin et sa plume. Elle griffonne un mot rapide, le fait sécher d'un coup de baguette et attache la lettre - ainsi que sa réponse à Drago - à la patte de l'oiseau. Elle lui tend ensuite une poignée de friandises et lui dit : « Le parchemin est pour Ginny Weasley, au numéro 12 du Square Grimmaurd. C'est sur ton chemin, je te le promets. »

Pléiades lève ses grands yeux au ciel, comme pour lui montrer combien cette charge de travail supplémentaire l'agace. Mais il ne se sépare pas de la lettre supplémentaire et s'approche de la fenêtre.

« Tu es comme ton maître, dit-elle en lui donnant encore quelques friandises. Tu aboies, tu aboies, mais tu ne mords jamais. »

Sa remarque offense sans doute Pléiades, qui lui donne un petit coup de bec. Peut-être pour lui rappeler qu'il est effectivement un Malefoy. Hermione lève son index pour le réprimander, ouvre la fenêtre et le laisse s'envoler. Puis elle s'en remet au livre qu'elle avait abandonné à son arrivée, s'installe confortablement dans son canapé et pousse un soupir satisfait.

* * *

À dix-sept heures ce samedi-là, le bruit d'une cheminée qui s'active retentit dans son appartement. Elle repose la bouilloire qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire chauffer pour le thé et se rue dans son salon, où quelqu'un qu'elle ne s'attendait absolument pas à voir est occupé à secouer la poussière tombée sur ses vêtements.

« Harry ! » s'exclame t-elle en s'approchant de lui pour l'enlacer. Ce n'est que lorsque que ses bras sont autour de lui qu'elle s'arrête et se recule pour l'examiner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demande t-elle. Ginny va bien ? Elle est où ?

— À des essais de Quidditch de dernière minute. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te voir d'ailleurs, merci.

— Tu veux dire qu'elle…?

— Oui, répond Harry, radieux. Elle a été sélectionnée pour les prochains essais de l'Équipe Nationale pour la Coupe du Monde. Les entraînements commencent le mois prochain et elle devra les suivre en parallèle de ceux des Harpies.

— C'est génial ! Mais Merlin, elle va être crevée avec ces doubles entraînements. »

Harry hoche la tête, compatissant. Puis son expression se change en sourire malicieux.

« Et elle va être tellement bien foutue. Le mariage est une semaine après la Coupe du Monde. Tu te rends compte l'allure qu'elle aura pendant notre lune de miel ? »

Hermione soupire. « Harry, pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes toujours pour que je te frappe ?

— Parce que je suis l'Élu ? » offre t-il. Ils éclatent tous deux de rire, mais elle lui donne quand même une petite tape sur la tête.

« Un peu de thé, ça te dit ? » Il la suit dans la cuisine et elle met la bouilloire en marche d'un coup de baguette. Puis ils s'assoient à la table, devant un plateau de biscuits au gingembre qu'elle avait préparé pour Ginny.

Harry déguste un premier biscuit, l'air songeur.

« T'as ajouté quelque chose de plus dans ceux-là, non ? Y'a comme un goût piquant sur la fin. »

Elle sourit et confirme : « Du piment de Cayenne. C'est un de mes ingrédients secrets préférés pour les desserts épicés.

— C'est vraiment bon.

— Je sais. » Elle fait voler la bouilloire jusqu'à eux et verse un peu d'eau chaude dans leurs tasses. Harry rit de sa confiance en elle et prend un second biscuit.

« Putain Hermione, tu commences à parler comme Malefoy. »

Il doit remarquer comme sa main tremble sur sa baguette quand elle renvoie la bouilloire dans l'autre sens et son sourire s'efface. Mais Harry n'a jamais été de ceux qui insistent lourdement, alors il savoure simplement son gâteau et attend d'Hermione dise ce qu'elle a à dire.

Il en est à son troisième biscuit quand elle repose sa tasse et lui lance un regard appuyé.

« Ginny a t-elle vraiment des essais pour la Coupe du Monde ce soir ?

— Oui.

— Et est-ce que tu es vraiment venu ici pour m'aider à choisir une tenue ?

— Oui. »

Devant son regard dubitatif, il soupire. « Oui… et non. Ginny a vraiment dû annuler ce soir, mais c'était mon idée de venir à sa place.

— Pour pouvoir m'interroger ? »

À sa grande surprise, Harry glousse. « Bah ouais.

— T'as apporté du Veritaserum alors ?

— J'ai dû le laisser dans mon autre manteau. »

Hermione grogne et essaie d'ignorer comme ce son lui rappelle Drago. « Merlin Harry, t'es vraiment un Auror, tu sais. »

Il a l'air si fier de sa remarque qu'elle ne peut que soupirer en signe de défaite. Elle n'est pas en colère, pas vraiment. Après tout Harry est son meilleur ami. C'est tout naturel qu'il se questionne sur la tournure étrange qu'a pris sa Tournée Pâtissière SSPT.

« Bon. Lance toi alors, puisque t'es venu pour ça », offre t-elle, soulevant sa tasse de thé en signe de capitulation.

Apparemment il n'attendait que son signal, puisqu'il lâche soudain : « Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble, Malefoy et toi ? »

 _Droit au but._

« Non », tonne t-elle. Elle insiste lourdement sur chaque lettre et fait claquer sa langue contre son palais.

« Et est-ce… est-ce que vous allez sortir ensemble ? »

Hermione fronce les sourcils et le met silencieusement au défi d'insister sur ce sujet. Harry comprend son expression et se tait. Un silence recueilli tombe entre eux et ils finissent leur thé sans un mot. Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs minutes qu'il pose ses yeux verts dans les siens.

« Je pense que tu devrais t'y mettre alors », dit-il à contrecoeur.

Elle le regarde curieusement. « Me mettre à quoi, Harry ? »

Il soupire, passe sa main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, puis devant son visage. « Le défilé de mode, marmonne t-il. J'ai promis à Ginny que je la remplacerais ce soir et je tiens toujours mes promesses. »

Hermione repose sa tasse et affiche un de ces sourires en coin qu'elle tient de Malefoy.

« Tu réalises que tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même, pas vrai ? »

Harry hoche gravement la tête. « Je sais et j'assumerai mes erreurs comme un vrai Gryffondor. »

Elle lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule, se lève brusquement de sa chaise et l'invite à la suivre pour le soumettre à près de deux heures de vengeance. Toutes les robes que Ginny a laissées la semaine précédente sont passées en revue, surtout les plus scandaleuses. Hermione et Harry se tordent de rire à de maintes reprises. Il y a cette longue robe blanche couverte de plumes d'autruche, cette autre sur laquelle est brodé le système solaire, ou encore celle qui est enveloppée d'un taffetas rose et doré qui est clairement passé de mode depuis les années cinquante.

Finalement, à sept heures et quart, Hermione arrête de s'amuser et se décide à essayer la robe en soie noire qui lui a fait de l'oeil toute la semaine. Elle n'en revient pas, mais elle aime cette robe encore plus que celle qu'elle portait la dernière fois. Ce soir la robe lui va parfaitement, le bustier épouse ses formes et la jupe évasée tourne joliment quand elle bouge. Il y a même des poches à hauteur de ses hanches où elle peut cacher sa baguette. Maevy n'étant pas là pour diriger les opérations, Hermione garde ses cheveux lâchés et ne maquille pas ses lèvres. Mais elle enfile quand même les talons noirs métamorphosés par l'elfe et met de petites boucles d'oreilles en diamant.

Quand elle sort de la chambre et tourne gaiement devant Harry pour lui montrer la robe, il laisse échapper un sifflement ébahi.

« Ouah, Hermione. T'es presque aussi jolie que Ginny dans cette robe. »

Elle rit et lui fait une petite révérence. « Étant donné ce que tu penses de Ginny habillée, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment. »

Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'Harry remarque ses talons. « Heu… Hermione ?

— Oui ?

— Depuis quand tu portes des chaussures comme ça ?

— Quoi ? Tu ne les aimes pas ?

— Elles sont jolies. Et elles mettent effectivement tes jambes en valeur. Mais Merlin, Hermione, elles sont vraiment hautes. »

Elle se baisse et observe ses talons. « Oh, je sais. Mais Drago fait au moins une tête de plus que moi et j'aimerais bien pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux quand on… »

Elle s'interrompt brusquement quand elle réalise ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle se risque à jeter un coup d'oeil à Harry, qui la fixe soudain d'un air affreusement préoccupé.

« T'es sûre que tu ne sors pas avec Malefoy ?

— Sérieusement, Harry ? Sérieusement ? »

Elle met autant d'indignation et de révolte que possible dans ces quelques mots. Mais c'est seulement parce qu'au fond, elle n'est plus trop sûre de connaître la réponse à sa question.


	16. Chapitre 16

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 16**

À huit heures moins dix, Harry l'enlace rapidement pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et disparaît par la cheminée. Elle fixe le point invisible où il s'est évaporé pendant un long moment, plus trop sûre de la marche à suivre.

Doit-elle vraiment utiliser la cheminée ? Et débarquer comme ça au Manoir Malefoy comme si c'était chez elle ?

Elle ne comprend que maintenant comme ce raccord entre les deux cheminées est un cadeau intime. Elle n'a jamais eu à y réfléchir auparavant. C'était comme une évidence de relier sa cheminée à celle de ses amis.

Mais avec Drago, c'est différent. Ce n'est pas seulement une connexion directe entre sa maison et la sienne. C'est aussi une invitation à se comporter comme chez elle au Manoir. À aller et venir comme bon lui semble. Et c'est en totale contradiction avec l'homme solitaire que lui a décrit Théo. C'est un symbole de la confiance que Drago lui porte.

Et cette prise de conscience l'intimide. Mais elle décide de l'approcher en vraie Gryffondor : se lancer d'abord, réfléchir ensuite. En se répétant inlassablement _« n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas, n'y pense pas »_ , Hermione avance dans la cheminée, appelle le Manoir Malefoy et retient son souffle.

Les suppositions de Drago s'avèrent juste. Le trajet la secoue bien moins que le transplanage et quand elle arrive dans la bibliothèque, son coeur bat calmement et ses idées sont claires. Du moins jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur lui, qui attend dans l'un des fauteuils verts, et que les battements de son coeur redeviennent soudain capricieux et irréguliers.

Ses longues jambes sont croisées l'une sur l'autre et son visage est caché par un épais livre en cuir. Sur la tranche, Hermione parvient à lire : _« Manuel pratique de Potions : se procurer des ingrédients dans un monde frappé par l'épuisement des ressources. »_

« Bonne lecture ? demande t-elle en guise de bonsoir.

— Bon trajet ? rétorque t-il, un sourire en coin aux lèvres.

— Oui, c'était plutôt sympathique. »

Hermione tente de cacher son sourire en se baissant pour épousseter les cendres tombées sur sa robe.

« Est-ce que tu as toujours envie de t'en prendre à moi ? demande t-il. Parce je crois qu'il y a encore quelques endroits sur mon épaule que tu n'as pas couvert de bleus la semaine dernière.

— Tu sauras que je peux être un peu violente quand je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui est en train de se passer.

— J'en prends bonne note. »

Drago referme son livre et le pose sur la petite table. Hermione profite du fait que ses yeux regardent ailleurs pour se laisser aller à le contempler. Il a troqué son costume noir pour un costume gris, qui se marie si bien avec sa peau et ses cheveux pâles. Il porte à nouveau une chemise blanche, mais cette fois elle est agrémentée d'une cravate grise qui reflète la couleur de ses yeux. Hermione se voit obligée de reconnaître que les costumes sont une jolie tenue de week-end finalement. Surtout quand c'est lui qui les porte.

« Et si on dînait ? » offre t-il en lui lançant un regard complice. Comme si il avait senti qu'elle était en train de le dévisager.

Elle hoche la tête et accepte le bras qu'il lui tend. Ils quittent la bibliothèque sans un mot. L'obscurité est si épaisse dans le couloir que leurs pas sont presque étouffés. Que sa voix est presque étouffée quand il murmure : « Tu es très belle ce soir.

— Toi aussi », lâche t-elle inconsciemment, avant de se tordre de honte. Drago ne répond pas. Il se contente seulement de la tirer un peu plus vers lui, si délicatement qu'elle se demande presque si elle a rêvé son geste ou s'il s'est bien produit.

Le reste du trajet se passe en silence. Seul le bruissement de sa jupe et le claquement de ses talons résonnent le long du couloir. Elle le soupçonne d'être d'humeur à ne pas beaucoup parler ce soir et elle s'aperçoit que ça ne la dérange pas le moins du monde. En réalité, elle aime ce silence entre eux.

Quand ils arrivent devant l'entrée lumineuse de la salle à manger, une idée curieusement envoûtante lui vient à l'esprit. Comme la dernière fois, Drago a posé le couvert pour deux dans un coin rapproché de la longue table. Mais après avoir caressé doucement son bras, Hermione sort sa baguette et appelle un des couverts à elle. Elle fait léviter tout son agencement - l'assiette brodée, les couverts gravés, le verre scintillant - au coin opposé de la table. Quand elle termine, il y a un couvert à chaque extrémité de l'interminable table en bois.

Drago se tourne vers elle, les sourcils froncés. Les lèvres d'Hermione sont courbées en un sourire indéchiffrable. Elle se met sur la pointe des pieds, dépose un baiser délicat sur sa joue et s'avance - en faisant bouger doucement ses hanches - jusqu'à la chaise la plus éloignée.

« On va être tellement loin qu'on ne va pas pouvoir se parler », lance t-il derrière elle.

Mais elle se contente d'agiter sa main sans se retourner.

« Tu es un homme plein de ressources. Je suis sûre que tu trouveras une solution. »

Après s'être installé et avoir rempli d'un coup de baguette leurs verres respectifs - non pas de vin cette fois-ci, mais d'eau fraîche qui se régénère comme par magie dès qu'on la boit - Drago semble trouver enfin une solution à leur problème. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle suppose quand elle voit Pléiades arriver dans la salle à manger, un rouleau de parchemin et une plume autoencreuse accrochée à la patte.

Quand Pléiades atterrit près de lui, Drago le caresse et lui murmure doucement quelque chose à l'oreille. Ce spectacle de tendresse est si cruellement attirant qu'Hermione doit se forcer à détourner les yeux. Quand elle les relève, Drago finit d'écrire quelque chose, enroule le parchemin et l'attache avec la plume à la patte de l'oiseau. En quelques secondes à peine, Pléiades vole jusqu'à elle et se pose près de son assiette. Il la laisse détacher le paquet de sa cheville et elle déroule le message avec impatience.

« _C'est absurde tout ça, tu sais._ »

Hermione observe le bout de papier en souriant, attrape la plume et griffonne une réponse.

« _C'est toi qui a une table pareille, pas moi._ »

À une vitesse folle qui satisfait son effervescence, elle referme le parchemin en laissant la plume à l'intérieur et tend à nouveau le tout à Pléiades. Le hibou pousse un hululement résigné et fait le trajet en sens inverse. Drago répond immédiatement.

« _Tu sais Granger, généralement on mange ici comme des gens normaux. En s'asseyant à côté les uns des autres._ »

C'est au tour d'Hermione d'écrire et elle ne perd pas de temps. Et ainsi commence pour de vrai la conversation de la soirée.

« _Si tu n'utilises jamais toutes ces chaises, Drago, pourquoi garder cette table ?_ »

« _Pourquoi prendre des cours de calligraphie ? Il y a des choses dans la famille Malefoy qui sont immuables. Un point c'est tout._ »

« _Comme envoyer des courriers à ses invités au dîner ?_ »

« _Dois-je te rappeler, Granger, que c'était ton idée de manger si loin l'un de l'autre ?_ »

« _Certes. Mais je commence à regretter ce mode de communication. Les animaux sauvages et le gazpacho ne font pas bon ménage, si tu vois ce que je veux dire._ »

« _N'insulte pas Pléiades. C'est un oiseau parfaitement propre sur lui._ »

« _En effet. Et ses plumes se marient merveilleusement bien aux soupes froides à la tomate._ »

« _Ça me fait plaisir qu'on soit d'accord sur ce point._ »

« _Je pense juste qu'on devrait trouver un meilleur système pour communiquer. Comme ces espèces de tubes pneumatiques à l'extérieur des pharmacies moldues._ »

« _Ces quoi ? À l'extérieur de quoi ?_ »

« _C'est un système de télégraphe pneumatique qui se sert d'air pressurisé pour… Enfin, laisse tomber._ »

« _Non, je t'en prie, développe. Ça pourrait être un de nos nouveaux projets après les cours de cuisine. On réparera ensemble tout le système électrique du portail et on installera des pneuma-tubes sur la table vieille de six-cent ans de ma mère._ »

« _Cette table a six-cent ans ?!_ »

« _À peu près, oui._ »

« _Tu sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir le sentiment de dîner avec Bruce Wayne._ »

« _Qui ?_ »

« _L'alter ego de Batman._ »

« _Je répète : qui ?_ »

« _Batman. C'est un super-héros moldu qui combat le mal. Ou incarne parfois le mal, ça dépend des interprétations. Il porte une cape noire et un masque et il est extrêmement riche._ »

« _Il me plaît bien ce gars-là. Il te rappelle quelqu'un en particulier ?_ »

« _Je ne suis pas sûre que tu aimerais Batman, Drago. Contrairement à la plupart des super-héros moldus, il n'a pas de pouvoirs magiques._ »

« _Alors comment combat-il le mal ?_ »

« _Avec son immense fortune, en gros._ »

« _Je ne lui trouve pas un seul défaut à ce type._ »

« _Oui, en y réfléchissant, tu l'aimerais bien. Il n'est qu'angoisse existentielle, tristesse et tragédie auto-infligée._ »

« _Hermione Granger, comment oses-tu sous-entendre quelque chose que tu pourrais me dire sans détour ?_ »

« _Puisque tu insistes. Drago, tu n'es qu'angoisse existentielle, tristesse et tragédie auto-infligée._ »

« _Merci. C'est bien mieux._ »

La soirée continue longtemps de cette manière, jusqu'à ce que Pléiades finisse par déclarer forfait. Exténué, l'oiseau laisse tomber un dernier message sur la table et sort de la bibliothèque en poussant un hululement outré. Hermione se dit que c'est signe qu'il est temps de partir, d'autant qu'ils ont terminé le dessert il y a plus d'une heure - un gâteau imparfait mais délicieux à l'huile d'olive, recouvert d'un glaçage crémeux et de tranches de pêches. Elle replie sa serviette sur son assiette, recule sa chaise trop grande et entame le long trajet jusqu'à la place de Drago.

Quand elle arrive, elle ne dit rien et se contente de lui tendre la main, en affichant un sourire en coin qu'elle le sait apprécier. Drago hausse les sourcils, lui retourne son sourire et accepte la main tendue d'Hermione pour se relever. Leur échange muet est clair. Ils n'ont pas parlé à voix haute de toute la soirée, alors pourquoi commencer maintenant ?

Secouant vigoureusement la main de Drago comme celle d'un vieux copain, Hermione sent ses lèvres se fendre en un véritable sourire cette fois-ci. Après tout, il la comprend. Et ce sentiment d'être comprise - et ce par Drago Malefoy - se fait de moins en moins troublant et de plus en plus plaisant au fil des jours. Et elle a le courage de s'avouer à elle-même qu'elle a envie de le voir. Peut-être même tous les jours, si il le voulait.

Drago sourit lui aussi. Et ils restent ainsi si longtemps que ce n'est plus une poignée de main qu'ils échangent. Non, ils se tiennent maintenant vraiment la main. Tout simplement. Elle réalise en sursautant que cela fait plusieurs minutes qu'ils sont debouts l'un en face de l'autre, main dans la main et yeux dans les yeux, et que l'espace entre leurs deux corps se referme peu à peu. D'ailleurs, il y a aussi bien longtemps qu'elle a arrêté de respirer.

Alors Hermione inspire longuement, hoche fermement la tête vers Drago en signe d'au revoir et retire sa main de la sienne. Il comprend qu'elle a l'intention de quitter la salle à manger comme elle l'a occupée toute la soirée - en silence - et il la laisse donc partir sans un mot.

Elle avance dans les couloirs sombres, muette. Mais quand elle arrive à la petite bibliothèque, elle s'arrête et fait courir ses doigts dans sa paume, là où ceux de Drago l'ont caressée avant qu'elle ne s'échappe.

* * *

 _Note de traducteur : Le chapitre d'hier était très court et il en va de même pour celui-ci et le suivant. Alors pour me faire pardonner, j'ai décidé de les publier tous les trois ce week-end. Il y en aura donc un autre demain :) _


	17. Chapitre 17

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17**

« Bon, marmonne Hermione dans son verre de vin. Il se peut que je sorte avec Drago Malefoy. »

Harry fait un bond en arrière, mais Ginny exulte.

« J'en étais sûre ! crie Ginny si fort que les autres clients du restaurant chic où ils se trouvent leur lancent des regards noirs. J'en étais sûre ! J'en étais sûre ! »

Hermione soupire et repose son verre de vin - un Château Margaux 1989, car elle a bien l'intention de se faire plaisir quand elle n'est pas avec Drago. C'est vendredi soir, la veille de son prochain… de son prochain rendez-vous avec Drago et elle s'est enfin décidée à passer aux aveux devant Harry et Ginny. Avec de bons petits plats. Et une bonne dose de Bordeaux.

« Tes soupçons n'étaient pas infondés Harry, reconnaît-elle. Mais je te jure, ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. Je n'ai même pas pris conscience de ce qui était en train de se passer avant que tu me mettes cette idée dans la tête l'autre jour.

— Je suis connu pour ça », dit Harry en hochant tristement la tête.

Ginny lève les yeux au ciel et se penche vers Hermione. « Accouche. Je veux tout savoir.

— Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

— Commence au moment où vous vous êtes roulé des pelles, suggère Ginny. C'est toujours plus facile de commencer par le roulage de pelles. »

Harry pousse un cri écoeuré et fait mine de s'étouffer. Les clients du restaurant les fusillent à nouveau du regard, mais il rechigne à mettre un terme à son bruyant spectacle de dégoût et Hermione finit par secouer furieusement la main pour contredire Ginny.

« Non, non, non ! Il n'y a rien de tout ça. Je ne pense pas qu'on sorte intentionnellement ensemble, plutôt… _de facto_ je dirais. On ne s'est même pas encore embrassés. Enfin, sauf si on compte la fois où je lui ai fait un bisou sur la joue il y a deux semaines. Et la semaine dernière aussi. Mais la première fois c'était juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise parce qu'il a osé raccorder nos deux cheminées sans me demander la permission et…

— Il a fait quoi ? l'interrompt Harry, horrifié.

— Oh, c'était juste un malentendu. En fait Drago a remarqué que je détestais secrètement transplaner…

— Tu détestes transplaner ? » s'étonne Ginny.

Harry, lui, hoche la tête, compréhensif. Il se rappelle sans doute comme Hermione a brillé à son examen de transplanage. Mais il se souvient sûrement aussi du jour où cette saleté de Mangemort, Yaxley, lui a imposé un transplanage d'escorte forcé et lui a dès lors rendu insupportable ce moyen de transport.

« Oui, je déteste transplaner. Presque autant que voler. Donc c'était un geste intentionné de la part de Drago au final. Même s'il l'a fait de manière horripilante et intrusive.

— Heu… oui, confirme Harry.

— Mais c'était aussi un peu mignon, se défend Hermione. Je pense qu'il a juste un peu de mal à se défaire de l'extravagance et de la folie des grandeurs dans lesquelles il a grandit. C'est comme ce vin qu'il a servi à notre premier dîner. Par Merlin, une foutue bouteille de Cheval Blanc 1947 coûte bien plus cher que mon appartement… »

— C'est tout Malefoy, siffle Harry. À toujours vouloir se mettre en spectacle. Comme ces stupides paons qu'il a. »

Hermione grimace à cette interruption. « Drago n'aime même pas ces paons. Apparemment ils traitent très mal Pléiades…

— Plé-que-qui ?

— Pléiades, le hibou de Drago. Que j'adore et qui a toujours été formidable avec moi. Surtout quand on sait qu'on l'a fait aller et venir entre nous deux avec des lettres au dîner de la semaine dernière. Et ce pendant près de quatre heures. Et il n'a pas bronché jusqu'à ce que…

— Toi et Malefoy vous êtes envoyés des lettres pendant le repas ? »

Hermione rougit. « C'est à dire que la table de la petite salle à manger est assez longue et…

— La petite salle à manger ?

— Oui.

— Petite par rapport à quoi ?

— Par rapport à la grande salle à manger.

— Évidemment.

— Oui, évidemment. Quoi qu'il en soit, la table de la petite salle à manger fait près de neuf mètres de long, ce qui veut dire qu'on peut à peine s'entendre si on s'assoit à chaque extrémité de la…

— Attends, tu veux dire que Malefoy possède une table qui est qualifiée de petite avec ses neuf mètres de long ?

— Oui.

— Grands Dieux, Hermione, à ta place j'aurais l'impression de dîner avec Bruce Wayne toutes les semaines.

— C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit ! Mais bien sûr Drago n'a pas saisi la référence.

— C'est qui Bruce Wayne ? demande Ginny.

— Batman, répondent Harry et Hermione en même temps.

— C'est qui Batman ? »

Harry et Hermione secouent la tête à l'unisson.

« Ah… les Sang-Pur », soupirent-ils.

* * *

Ça lui coûte de le reconnaître, mais le vin améliore vraiment les choses.

Leur conversation est de plus en plus dissonante, pour le grand bonheur des autres clients de l'établissement, c'est certain. Ils vont d'interruptions en malentendus, toujours plus fort, si fort qu'Hermione craint qu'ils ne soient éjectés du restaurant avant d'avoir pu terminer leur repas. Alors elle sert un verre de Château Margaux de plus à Harry et Ginny, en espérant secrètement qu'ils choisiront de boire plutôt que de l'interrompre. Puis elle continue son récit.

Elle omet quelques détails, comme la fréquence à laquelle le pied de Drago fait accidentellement exprès d'effleurer le sien sous la table. Ou comme son estomac se tord et son cerveau s'embrouille chaque fois que leurs yeux se croisent pendant plus de quelques secondes.

Mais elle raconte bien d'autres choses à Harry et Ginny. Leurs cours de pâtisserie, leurs discussions, ses parents. Elle leur parle de la bouteille d'Odgen cachée dans sa cuisine qui est toujours résolument fermée, elle leur parle des macarons aux _key limes_ , et du regard qu'il lui a lancé quand elle a fait disparaître son verre de Cheval Blanc. Quand elle en vient à leurs blessures respectives et au réflexe curieux de Drago quand il a amené le doigt blessé d'Hermione à ses lèvres, Harry manque de renverser son verre de vin hors de prix sur la table.

« Quoi ?! »

Hermione frissonne à ce souvenir. « Je sais. C'était vraiment… quelque chose.

— Ouais, grogne Harry, un son qu'il n'émet que quand il est passablement ivre. Et ce quelque chose est malsain.

— Mais aussi un peu symbolique, non ? »

À peine a t-elle posé cette question, Ginny échange un regard inquiet avec Harry. Puis ils se tournent tous deux vers Hermione.

« Est-ce qu'il est toujours… tu sais…?

— Une espèce de Sang-Pur élitiste ? offre Hermione. Je ne crois pas. Pas s'il est capable de faire ça. Et après m'avoir guéri, il m'a plus ou moins avoué qu'il ne croyait plus en toutes ces conneries de pureté du sang. Mais je pense que ça demande du temps, beaucoup de temps, pour qu'un raciste assume pleinement ses propres erreurs de jugement. Peut-être même toute une vie.

— Et tu as tout ce temps-là à perdre ? » demande sèchement Harry. Mais Ginny, elle, tend le bras et attrape doucement la main d'Hermione.

« Qu'est-ce que te dit ton coeur, Mione ? »

Hermione se mordille la lèvre avant de répondre. « Mon coeur me dit que Drago est en train de changer. Qu'il sait quelle terrible personne il a été et que ce savoir le rend malade. Littéralement malade. Il veut être quelqu'un de mieux, quelqu'un de bien. Et je crois… je crois que je veux être là pour voir le résultat. »

Un long silence s'installe à la table et continue bien après que leurs bols de sorbet soient arrivés. Harry est toujours perdu dans ses pensées, occupé à faire tourner distraitement sa cuillère dans son dessert fondu, quand Hermione lui dit : « Harry, si ça peut te consoler, tu as ma permission pour t'en prendre à lui si il me fait du mal. »

Harry rit doucement. « Hermione, si Drago Malefoy te fait du mal, je ne serai que le premier d'une longue liste de personnes à m'en prendre à lui. »

Ginny sourit malicieusement. « Notamment Gregory Goyle, paraît-il. »

Harry et Hermione grognent à l'unisson. Mais le sourire de Ginny ne fait que s'agrandir.

« Et si ça peut te consoler toi aussi Hermione, offre Ginny. Je comprends. L'attirance physique, je veux dire. »

La tête d'Harry se tourne si vite vers Ginny qu'il manque de se tordre le cou. « Comment ça tu comprends l'attirance physique ? »

Ginny hausse les épaules. « Oui, l'attirance pour Malefoy. C'est loin d'être un troll. Et j'ai des souvenirs assez précis de son allure en tenue de Quidditch.

— Moi aussi je jouais au Quidditch, tu sais, marmonne Harry.

— Oh, je sais. » Ginny passe son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Harry et se penche si près de lui que son nez effleure sa joue. « Tu crois que je vais t'épouser pour quoi, Potter ? »

Cette fois, il n'y a qu'Hermione qui grogne. Sûrement parce que sa bouche est la seule à ne pas être occupée à embrasser quelqu'un. Elle fait de grands signes à la serveuse pour demander la note, en priant pour qu'ils puissent sortir du restaurant avant d'avoir été mis dehors de force pour avoir enfreint toutes les règles de la bienséance.

* * *

 _Note de traducteur : Voilà pour ces trois chapitres du week-end, j'espère que ça vous plaira. On se retrouve mardi comme d'habitude pour la suite. Merci à tous les lecteurs, particulièrement Swangranger, LaLouisaBlack, Dame Lylith, tulusito, m4non7, Kaiya.07 et Maxine3482. Vos commentaires réguliers me font sourire et me motivent à continuer ! Je passe au moins trente heures chaque semaine à traduire cette histoire (en plus de mon travail à plein temps) et même si je m'éclate, les reviews aident tout de même beaucoup, alors merci ! :)_


	18. Chapitre 18

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 18**

Le jour suivant, Hermione se réveille avec une barre en plein milieu du crâne, des yeux qui ont beaucoup de mal à s'habituer à la lumière du jour et un goût nauséabond sur la langue.

« Oh, Salazar, gémit-elle contre son oreiller. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

D'abord, elle peine à se souvenir comment elle en est arrivée là. Puis les images de la veille au soir refont soudain surface avec une parfaite et douloureuse clarté.

* * *

Tout avait commencé si innocemment. Elle s'était empressée de prendre congé de Harry et Ginny, peu encline à assister à l'évolution inévitable de leurs embrassades en autre chose. Et en les voyant s'éloigner tous deux dans la nuit, un profond soulagement l'envahit. Ils avaient si bien pris la nouvelle.

Mais soudain, le soulagement se transforma en horreur. Parce qu'elle prenait alors pleinement conscience d'un fait terrible. Elle aimait bien Drago Malefoy. Elle l'aimait vraiment bien.

Et ça ne pouvait que mal finir. Très mal finir.

Une véritable panique lui écrasait la poitrine et la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut de transplaner dans une allée déserte près du restaurant moldu en direction du Chemin de Traverse. Le Chaudron Baveur se tenait éclairé et chaleureux devant elle, le brouhaha d'un vendredi soir habituel s'échappant par ses portes entrouvertes. Elle risqua un coup d'oeil aux fenêtres poussiéreuses et ne vit personne qu'elle connaissait.

Les lèvres pincées en une expression décidée, elle entra dans le bar, marcha jusqu'au comptoir et commanda _« votre plus grand verre de Whisky Pur Feu, s'il vous plaît »._ La première gorgée lui brûla la gorge et elle se demanda vaguement comment Drago pouvait descendre bouteille après bouteille sans ciller. Peut-être avait-elle justement besoin d'un peu d'entraînement.

Dès son deuxième verre, toutes ces choses qu'elle avait dites à Harry et Ginny refirent surfacent et se mirent à tourner en boucle dans son crâne. Comme cette manière qu'avait Drago de la faire rire malgré elle. Sa capacité à parler de la Guerre avec elle sans détour. Ou cette façon qu'il avait d'essayer de s'arracher à son passé comme un serpent s'arrache à une vieille peau. Mais c'est une autre particularité, une particularité à elle cette fois, sur laquelle elle s'arrêta le plus longtemps. Cette manie qu'elle avait de vouloir peut être un peu beaucoup goûter à ses lèvres.

Et dès son quatrième verre, elle décida de partager cette information avec la barman. Ou du moins, une partie.

« C'est un salaud », annonça Hermione, en écrasant les glaçons au fond de son verre avec violence.

La barman, une sorcière d'un certain âge avec un de ses visages compatissants qu'on rencontre parfois, hocha la tête et remplit à nouveau son verre.

« Ils le sont tous, ma chérie.

— Ah, mais celui-ci est un salaud d'une espèce bien particulière. Il y a même des articles sur son statut de salaud. Des articles publiés. »

La barman se mit à accrocher sur l'étagère les verres nouvellement propres sans faire le moindre commentaire. Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione prit son silence comme une invitation à poursuivre ses babillages.

« Je veux dire, il est arrogant, poursuivit-elle. Il est toujours aussi arrogant. Après toutes ces années. Et même s'il est plein de remords maintenant, et traumatisé, et triste, et… et putain de Batman. Il pense toujours qu'il est génial.

« Et tu n'es pas d'accord ? » demanda la barman.

Hermione descendit un verre de whisky supplémentaire, en commanda un autre et se mit à grogner. « Si, c'est bien le problème. Il est génial. Mais pas de la manière dont il le croit. Je veux dire, oui, bien sûr, il est attirant, beau et riche. D'où Batman. Mais il est aussi drôle. Et intelligent. Et perspicace. Et sincère, bien plus sincère qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Et… et ses yeux. Merlin, ses yeux. »

Il n'y avait plus que des glaçons fondus dans son dernier verre quand Hermione finit d'énumérer toutes ces choses à priori fausses mais pourtant, contre toute attente, si merveilleusement vraies au sujet de Drago Malefoy. La nuit était alors bien avancée et Hermione ne vit même pas la barman mettre dehors les derniers clients, verrouiller les portes et éteindre d'un _Nox_ assuré les lumières du Chaudron Baveur. Puis, avec une parfaite maîtrise née de l'habitude, elle guida une Hermione titubante jusqu'à la cheminée au fond du bar.

« Tu vas où, ma puce ? lui demanda t-elle, poussant gentiment Hermione devant les flammes et attrapant un peu de poudre de cheminette.

— L'appartement de Granger. Je veux dire, mon appartement. Hermione Granger. Je veux dire, je suis Hermione Granger. Et j'ai un appartement.

— Je suis très heureuse de l'apprendre, chérie » répondit la barman. Puis elle tapota doucement son épaule avant de jeter la poudre de cheminette aux pieds de la jeune sorcière.

* * *

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'est retrouvée dans la situation présente : allongée toute habillée en plein milieu de l'après-midi de samedi, avec une satanée gueule de bois et toujours cette même obsession pour un sorcier drôle, intelligent, perspicace et sincère, aux yeux sottement captivants et au passé douteux.

« Comment j'ai pu être si stupide ? se lamente Hermione.

—Si vous voulez mon avis, Miss, couine une petite voix derrière-elle. Vu votre haleine cet après-midi, Maevy dirait que Miss a bu quelques verre de trop hier soir. »

Hermione se tourne précipitamment dans son lit et baisse la couverture de quelques centimètres en dessous de ses yeux.

« Maevy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je n'ai pas… je ne me suis pas pointée au Manoir hier soir j'espère ? »

L'elfe, qui s'est mise à ses aises dans le fauteuil de sa chambre, sourit calmement à Hermione.

« Non, Miss, ne vous inquiétez pas. Maevy est seulement venue pour livrer quelques messages. Et pour aider Miss, visiblement. »

Hermione ouvre et referme bêtement la bouche, puis lâche, d'une voix éraillée : « Des messages ? Pourquoi est-ce que Drago n'a pas tout simplement envoyé Pléiades ?

— Disons que pour être tout à fait honnête, Pléiades est toujours un peu… fâché contre Mr Drago. Après tous ces allers-retours épuisants dans la salle à manger la semaine dernière. Et puis la vraie raison pour laquelle Maevy est venue plutôt qu'un hibou, c'est que Mr Drago n'est pas le seul à avoir un message pour Miss aujourd'hui. »

À cette inquiétante information, Hermione se relève subitement en position assisse et pousse un hurlement quand ce mouvement précipité fait se déchirer son crâne de douleur. C'est entre un vertige intense et une vive piqûre. Et elle a le tournis.

Maevy lui tapote la main, compatissante. « Miss devrait vraiment essayer de bouger le plus lentement possible cet après-midi. Du moins pendant quelques heures.

— Merci, Miss prend bonne note de cette suggestion lumineuse. »

Hermione ferme les paupières et presse ses tempes du bout des doigts pour tenter de chasser la douleur. C'est une tentative absurde, mais elle est prête à tout essayer pour faire taire sa migraine. Elle est toujours dans cette position quand elle sent, à défaut de voir, quelque chose tomber sur ses genoux. Elle entrouvre à peine les yeux et distingue une petite enveloppe carrée posée sur la couverture.

L'enveloppe a la même forme que celles que Drago envoie d'habitude, mais ce n'est pas la même couleur crème. Le papier scintille cette fois de lueurs argent ou or, qui changent au gré de la lumière, visiblement pour attirer le regard du destinataire. Juste avant d'attraper l'enveloppe et de l'ouvrir, Hermione songe un instant au prix exorbitant que doit coûter ce papier à lettres.

Sur le carton qui se trouve à l'intérieur, l'écriture est élégante, mais ce n'est pas celle de Drago. Les lettres sont plus fines et légèrement penchées d'un côté, comme si elles avaient été tracées par une plus petite main. Joliment, mais aussi avec une curieuse fermeté, l'expéditeur a écrit :

« _Miss Hermione Granger est attendue aujourd'hui._

 _À seize-heures. Au Manoir Malefoy._

 _Pour boire le thé avec Mrs Narcissa Malefoy._ »

C'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'autre. Pas la moindre explication. Pas de carton de réponse, non plus. Seulement un ordre. L'ordre de venir boire le thé. Aujourd'hui. Avec nul autre que la Grande Prêtresse des Sang-Pur.

« Bordel ! lâche bruyamment Hermione.

— Pourquoi 'bordel', Miss ?

— Ta… ta patronne. Mrs Malefoy. Elle veut qu'on boive le thé ensemble. Dans moins de deux heures.

— Et pourquoi est-ce une nouvelle qui mérite qu'on jure de la sorte ? »

 _Parce que sa soeur a essayé de me tuer il y a deux ans ? Parce que Narcissa pourrait essayer de finir le travail aujourd'hui, sous couvert de thé et de biscuits ?_

 _Parce que je meure d'envie d'embrasser son fils jusqu'à en perdre la raison ?_

Mais Hermione ne dit rien de tout ça à haute voix. « Parce que j'ai une terrible gueule de bois. Je pense même que je suis morte et que je ne m'en suis pas encore rendu compte. »

Maevy tapote à nouveau la main d'Hermione et se tortille dans son fauteuil. Elle attrape un sac à main noir à ses pieds et en sort une fiole marron.

« C'est la potion de Mr Drago pour dessoûler, explique t-elle en tendant la bouteille à Hermione. Maevy l'a toujours sur elle depuis quelques années, juste au cas où. »

Hermione inspecte la potion et son estomac se tord de honte. « Merci Maevy », murmure t-elle.

L'elfe hausse distraitement les épaules. « Est-ce que Miss aura à nouveau besoin de cette potion à l'avenir ? Maevy doit-elle continuer à en garder dans son sac ? »

Malgré son dangereux vertige, Hermione secoue frénétiquement la tête.

« Non, surtout pas. Je n'en aurai plus besoin. Surtout si je veux continuer à voir Drago. Mais merci Maevy, vraiment.

Hermione retire le capuchon de la bouteille, penche la tête en arrière et verse tout le contenu de la potion dans sa bouche. Le liquide est huileux et laisse un arrière goût de plantes au fond de son palais. Elle avale jusqu'à la dernière goutte et ferme les yeux en priant pour un miracle.

« Merlin, il avait raison, souffle t-elle quelques secondes plus tard. Sa potion est formidable. »

La migraine et la nausée s'évaporent comme par magie. Et soudain l'idée de boire le thé avec Narcissa Malefoy lui paraît moins terriblement impossible et plus terriblement probable. Hermione passe la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés, cheveux qui ne sont plus qu'une masse informe et confuse.

« Oh, Maevy, soupire t-elle. Je ressemble à rien. »

La petite elfe fait un signe en direction de la salle de bain d'Hermione. « Miss n'a qu'à se laver, Maevy s'occupe du reste. »

* * *

Une heure plus tard, Hermione a ébouillanté et astiqué furieusement ses cheveux, sa peau et ses dents pour tenter d'éradiquer toute possible trace de la soirée de la veille. Quand elle sort de la salle de bain emmitouflée dans son peignoir, l'air bien plus frais et les cheveux à peu près démêlés, elle trouve des vêtements posés sur son lit.

« Heu.. Maevy ? »

Hermione pointe du doigt la tenue que l'elfe a préparée - une robe fourreau couverte de jolies pétales brodées, un cardigan et une paire de ballerines. Des pièces qui sont bien différentes de celles qu'elle se souvient avoir rangé dans son armoire. « Heu… Je… je ne me souviens pas posséder autant d'habits verts. »

Maevy observe fièrement son oeuvre. « En effet, Miss n'en a pas. Maevy a seulement métamorphosé quelques vêtements. Ne sont-ils pas parfaits comme ça, pour une après-midi thé de printemps ? »

Passablement irritée et effrontément Gryffondor, Hermione croise les bras sur sa poitrine. « Est-ce que tu pourrais métamorphoser ces habits de nouveau et leur rendre leurs couleurs roses et rouges originales, s'il te plaît ?

— Mais les Malefoy adorent le vert. »

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel. « Je le sais bien. Mais pas moi. »

Maevy hausse une nouvelle fois les épaules avec désinvolture. « Très bien. Mais est-ce que Maevy peut demander quelque chose à Miss d'abord ? »

Hermione hoche imperceptiblement la tête, incertaine.

« Si je résume bien, Miss est prête à passer des heures et des heures au Manoir, prête à cuisiner des douceurs complexes pour le plaisir des Malefoy, mais Miss n'est pas prête à porter une simple couleur ? Une couleur qui pourrait lui faire marquer des points auprès de sa charmante hôtesse de cet après-midi ? »

Hermione soupire bruyamment. Puis avec un grondement agacé, elle pousse l'elfe hors de la pièce pour pouvoir enfiler cette maudite tenue qui, elle se refuse catégoriquement à l'admettre, est parfaite pour boire le thé.

Maevy attend sur le canapé les jambes croisées, ses boucles d'oreille en forme de chauve-souris tintant doucement contre ses joues, quand Hermione entre finalement dans le salon.

« Miss est très jolie en vert. Est-ce que Miss est prête à se rendre au Manoir ? On serait un peu en avance, mais cela donnerait un peu de temps à Miss pour voir Mr Drago et…

— Juste un instant Maevy, je dois faire quelque chose d'abord. »

Puis elle ajoute : « Autre chose, Maevy. Ne pense pas une seconde qu'on ne va pas avoir une sérieuse discussion plus tard au sujet de ma cheminée, de mon intimité et de ce que des amis se disent ou ne se disent pas.

— Bien sûr, Miss Granger. » L'elfe hoche gravement la tête, mais le petit éclat au fond de ses pupilles n'échappe pas à Hermione.

Puis elle s'éloigne de Maevy, se réfugie dans sa cuisine et s'accroche au comptoir. _Je peux le faire_ , pense t-elle. _Je peux le faire_. Elle s'approche du frigo et en sort ce qu'elle était venue chercher : une grande tarte à la crème, aux cranberries et aux noisettes. C'est un dessert en phase expérimentale, mais elle ne peut faire mieux dans un délai si court. D'un coup de baguette, elle fait léviter jusqu'à elle une boîte à gâteau bleu lavande, place la tarte à l'intérieur et entoure le paquet d'une petite guirlande lumineuse et d'un brin de chardon violet. Le résultat est très joli et ressemble bien plus à une Granger qu'au Malefoy. Ce qui est un peu le but.

Puis elle fait voler la boîte jusqu'au salon et arrive à sa suite, la baguette toujours en l'air. Elle aurait pu tout simplement la porter, mais la magie a toujours été comme un calmant pour elle depuis qu'elle a reçu sa lettre d'acceptation à Poudlard. L'énergie et le picotement qui s'en dégagent l'apaisent. La rassurent. Et elle a grand besoin d'être rassurée en cet instant.

Finalement, une fois devant la cheminée, Hermione place la boîte sous son bras et range sa baguette dans sa poche.

« Tu viens, Maevy ? demande t-elle sans se retourner.

— Oh, non Miss. Maevy a quelques courses à faire au Chemin de Traverse. Mais Maevy souhaite bonne chance à Miss. Miss doit juste se rendre dans le petit salon des dames. C'est une pièce jaune au premier étage, pas loin de la petite bibliothèque. Mrs Narcissa l'attendra là-bas. »

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait pu répondre, elle entend un craquement sonore derrière-elle. Visiblement, Maevy ne va pas la prendre par la main et l'accompagner jusqu'à son rendez-vous.

Debout face à la cheminée, Hermione frissonne.

 _Très bien_ , pense t-elle. _On y va seule, donc_.

* * *

Hermione s'est préparée mentalement pour le long et solitaire trajet qui la mènera jusqu'au petit salon où l'attend certainement une fin tragique. Elle est donc étonnée en arrivant dans la bibliothèque de trouver devant elle un Drago fébrile qui fait les cent-pas devant la cheminée.

En la voyant, il se fige subitement. Et plutôt que de la saluer, il parcourt la distance qui les sépare en deux longues enjambées.

« Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça, Hermione. »

Sa voix, même étranglée de peur comme en cet instant, la fait tressaillir de plaisir. De plaisir et d'une confiance nouvellement retrouvée dont elle aura grand besoin.

« Oh, mais si, je crois bien que je le suis, Drago. Sinon qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de cette tarte ? »

Elle soulève la boîte à gateau et ses yeux s'écarquillent d'inquiétude, comme s'il s'attendait presque à trouver un épouvantard à l'intérieur.

« Tu as préparé une tarte pour ma mère ?

— J'ai cuisiné cette tarte il y a quelques jours en réalité. Et c'est tombé à pic pour l'apporter à ta mère aujourd'hui. Mais je te serais reconnaissante si ce détail pouvait rester entre nous. »

Il se tient immobile à moins d'une mètre d'elle et son visage est crispé par l'angoisse. Hermione entend presque ses dents grincer et son cerveau bouillonner.

« J'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle veut, Granger. Ou de ce qu'elle va te dire. »

Il lâche cette mise en garde d'une voix presque hostile, menaçante. Mais elle sait, sans avoir besoin de lui demander, qu'il n'est pas devenu fou. Il est seulement inquiet.

Et elle se surprend à sourire. « Tu crois que tu pourrais me guider jusqu'au petit salon des dames ? Parce que les explications de Maevy laissent à désirer. Je n'ai retenu que le mot 'jaune' et bizarrement j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas beaucoup m'aider. »

Drago ne bouge pas, il reste parfaitement figé. Seuls les muscles de sa mâchoire vibrent légèrement et se contractent. Hermione soupire, met la boîte à gâteau sous son autre bras, attrape Drago par le coude et l'entraîne en dehors de la bibliothèque. Il n'ouvre la bouche qu'une fois qu'ils sont engagés dans le couloir.

« Tu vas dans le mauvais sens, Granger. À moins que tu ne veuilles jeter un coup d'oeil à notre salle de billard.

— Un autre jour, Drago. Un autre jour. »

Il les fait changer de direction et elle sent sa main se glisser dans la sienne, ses doigts s'enrouler soudainement dans les siens. Trop peu de temps passe à son goût et déjà ils atteignent le petit salon. La lumière du jour s'échappe, éclatante, par la porte entrouverte et Hermione reconnaît le délicieux parfum fleuri de son thé préféré. Drago les force à s'arrêter devant le seuil et se tourne vers elle.

« Tu n'es pas obligée d'entrer. »

Hermione lève la tête vers lui et murmure : « Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix.

— Si, je peux toujours dire à ma mère que tu es tombée subitement malade et as dû rentrer chez toi.

— Ça va bien se passer, Drago. Et j'ai ma baguette sur moi si jamais.

— Foutue Gryffondor », grogne t-il en serrant doucement sa main.

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre avec une remarque désobligeante sur ses choix de maison, Drago se penche, effleure sa joue de ses lèvres et se rue hors du couloir et loin d'elle.

Le temps est comme suspendu, la terre s'arrête de tourner, l'univers d'exister. Puis, doucement, tout doucement, Hermione se demande si son cerveau a perdu la télécommande du son. Cela expliquerait pourquoi l'habituel bruit diffus dans son crâne s'est changé en assourdissantes acclamations et applaudissements sportifs.

Écoutant la clameur qui se joue en elle, Hermione touche distraitement sa joue. Sa peau est devenue chaude sous l'effet du fard qu'elle a piqué ou du baiser qu'il a déposé là. Ou peut-être des deux.

Et quand Hermione reprend pleinement le contrôle de son cerveau et de ses joues, elle franchit le seuil du petit salon, sentant une force nouvelle l'envahir et même le courage d'affronter Voldemort en personne s'il le fallait.


	19. Chapitre 19

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 19**

L'aplomb d'Hermione s'érode un peu quand Narcissa Malefoy se lève pour l'accueillir. Elle ne dit rien, ne fait rien de particulier en soi, mais il y a comme un voile constant de supériorité qui entoure comme une aura chacun des Malefoy. Comme si leurs privilèges et leur richesse étaient inscrits dans leur ADN.

« Miss Granger, la salue chaleureusement Narcissa, avec une noblesse et une superbe qui la font tressaillir. C'est gentil de votre part de vous joindre à moi aujourd'hui. »

 _Comme si vous m'aviez laissé le choix._

« Et c'est gentil de votre part de m'avoir invitée, Mrs Malefoy, répond poliment Hermione.

— Appelez-moi Narcissa, je vous en prie. Nul besoin de toutes ces formalités.

— Si vous insistez… Mais dans ce cas, j'insiste aussi, appelez-moi Hermione. J'entends bien assez de 'Granger' de la part de votre fils. »

Narcissa affiche un air songeur. Puis elle se penche pour défroisser les plis invisibles de sa robe, sans doute dans le but de cacher son amusement.

« Entendu… Hermione. »

Et comme pour sceller leur accord, Narcissa signale d'un geste deux fauteuils délicats recouverts d'un tissu jaune vif. À vrai dire, la pièce toute entière est jaune. La tapisserie, les tapis, les rideaux, les peintures. Même les plinthes. Tout dans le petit salon est citron, jonquille ou moutarde.

Narcissa semble remarquer l'attention portée par Hermione à la palette de couleurs car elle lui demande : « Que pensez-vous de ce décor ? »

Elle pose la boîte à gâteau sur une petite table et s'installe dans l'un des fauteuils. « C'est très… lumineux, dit-elle, hésitante.

— C'est très criard », contre Narcissa sans détour. Elle s'assoit en face d'Hermione et fait léviter la théière en porcelaine jusqu'à eux. « La grand-mère de Lucius a décoré cette pièce il y a de nombreuses années pour les déjeuners entre dames de société. Je suppose qu'elle croyait que cette couleur détendrait l'atmosphère. Personnellement, je trouve qu'elle ne fait rien d'autre que provoquer des migraines. »

Hermione se détend juste un peu et prend la tasse de thé que lui offre Narcissa. « Je n'ose imaginer la quantité de Pimentine que ces dames devaient avaler à l'époque pour survivre à toute cette… clarté. »

Narcissa sourit - sourit franchement - et Hermione reconnaît quelque chose de Drago dans son expression. « Oh, je pense qu'elles buvaient autre chose que du thé et des potions ici, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

— Difficile de leur en vouloir, cela ne doit pas être facile d'endurer des heures entières tout ce jaune canari.

— Je suis bien d'accord. Cette couleur est loin d'être aussi plaisante que le vert, par example.

— Ou le rouge », réplique Hermione. Mais elle blêmit en voyant Narcissa examiner sa tenue, tenue qui est exactement du même vert printanier que la sienne - un fait que Maevy s'est bien gardée de partager avec elle. Mais au grand soulagement d'Hermione, Narcissa ne fait pas le moindre commentaire sur ses vêtements. Elle se contente d'agiter la main avec désinvolture.

« Vert, rouge, violet… tout est mieux que le jaune si vous voulez mon avis. »

Hermione hoche la tête. Et sentant toujours cette fierté de Gryffondor la chatouiller, elle décide de s'attaquer tête baissée à un sujet épineux.

« J'aime bien la manière dont vous avez rénové le salon principal au rez-de-chaussée, c'est bien plus lumineux maintenant. Du moins de ce que j'ai pu en voir depuis le hall d'entrée. »

Le visage de Narcissa se fige - une habitude qu'elle semble partager avec son fils chaque fois qu'un sujet ou une conversation prend une tournure inattendue. Puis la sorcière sourit faiblement.

« Merci. Je trouve aussi que cette couleur crème change agréablement cette pièce.

— Tout à fait. Le blanc n'a pas la même connotation qu'avaient ce noir et ce gris taupe. C'est moins… ténébreux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le sourire de Narcissa s'agrandit. « Hermione, je dois bien le reconnaître, vous avez un don pour choisir les bons mots.

— En effet. »

Un silence pesant s'installe entre elles et plusieurs minutes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles chacune boit son thé sans un mot. Finalement, ne supportant plus la tension qui flotte dans l'air, Hermione repose sa tasse sur la table.

« Je vous ai apporté un petit quelque chose. »

Narcissa repose elle aussi son thé. « Oh, parfait. J'espérais justement goûter à une autre de vos préparations. »

Hermione fait léviter la boîte à gâteau, tandis que Narcissa s'occupe des assiettes en porcelaine, assiettes qui n'ont pas de plumes de paons cette fois-ci, mais un 'M' enchanté qui danse joliment au centre de chaque pièce de vaisselle. Hermione s'apprête à sortir la tarte quand Narcissa remarque la boîte.

« Oh, souffle t-elle. L'emballage est très joli. Vous me permettez ? »

Hermione hoche la tête et Narcissa fait voler le paquet sur ses genoux. Elle admire un moment la guirlande lumineuse et le brin de chardon. Puis elle entrouvre le couvercle et s'émerveille du parfum et de l'apparence de la tarte.

« Ça a l'air succulent. Je nous sers une part à chacune ?

— Je peux le faire, propose Hermione, mais Narcissa secoue la tête.

— Non, j'insiste. C'est moi qui reçoit, après tout. »

Hermione regarde Narcissa découper deux parts de tarte de sa baguette et les déposer dans leurs assiettes respectives en se mordant la joue. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de se demander comment va se dérouler le reste de la conversation. Vont-elles continuer d'aller et venir entre discussions sincères et formules mondaines ? Peut-être que c'est inévitable dans l'univers des Sang-Pur, peut-être que chez eux tout n'est que non-dits, codes, sourires forcés et manigances. Et si c'est le cas, Hermione n'a pas vraiment envie d'être de la partie. Mais vu ce qu'elle… ressent pour Drago, elle va sûrement devoir apprendre à mettre de côté son dégoût pour les mondanités des Sang-Pur.

Elle accepte l'assiette que lui tend Narcissa mais attend que la sorcière commence à manger pour la suivre. Après tout cette tarte n'était qu'une décision de dernière minute, une décision, elle en a peur, qui pourrait nuire à jamais à ses chances d'être de nouveau la bienvenue au Manoir Malfoy. Heureusement, les paupières de Narcissa se ferment et elle laisse échapper un soupir ravi. Elle finit sa première bouchée avant de demander :

« C'est aux cranberries, n'est-ce pas ? Et il y a comme un parfum de noix ?

— Oui, ce sont des noisettes grillées. »

Narcisse rouvre finalement les yeux. « C'est un mélange très intéressant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à allier ces saveurs, mais elles se marient très bien.

— Merci. J'ai fait tellement de pâtisseries ces derniers temps que j'ai besoin d'idées nouvelles. En ce moment j'essaie de nouvelles combinaisons d'arômes et de textures. Ou du moins j'essaie de présenter les plats les plus traditionnels de manière inhabituelle. »

Narcissa repose son assiette, prend sa tasse de thé et offre un sourire chaleureux à Hermione. « Un peu comme le ferait un Maître des Potions ? »

Hermione est étonnée de sentir ses joues rougir. Qui aurait cru qu'une comparaison flatteuse venue de Narcissa pouvait lui être si agréable ?

« Oui, en quelque sorte, répond t-elle avec un rire gêné. Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour ça, mais c'est vrai que j'adore préparer des potions.

— Comme mon fils. »

Le ton de Narcissa ne change pas, mais Hermione n'est pas dupe. C'est la première référence directe à Drago et elle sait que ce n'est pas au hasard. C'est un sous-entendu subtil, qui cache sans doute une question subtile.

« Oui, convient Hermione prudemment. Drago était très doué en cours de Potions. Parfois même meilleur que moi. Du moins jusqu'à notre sixième année. »

Narcissa pince les lèvres. « Ah, oui. La sixième année de Drago… Une période intéressante… »

 _Est-ce un test ?_ se demande Hermione.

« Intéressant, c'est un peu léger. 'Horrible' me semble plus juste. Surtout pour Drago. »

La sorcière boit une gorgée de thé et hausse lentement les sourcils. « Oh ? Avez-vous souvent interagi avec Drago au cours de votre sixième année ? »

 _Et c'est parti_ , pense t-elle.

« Non, pas vraiment. Mais je me souviens de sa longue détérioration. Il avait l'air de plus en plus mal en point au fil des mois. Sa peau est devenue cireuse et il a perdu beaucoup de poids. Je n'ai compris qu'ensuite à quelle genre de pression il était soumis. Mais je veux… je crois que… »

Hermione soupire et repose sa part de tarte à peine entamée. « Narcissa, est-ce que je peux être franche avec vous ? »

La sorcière lui sourit prudemment. « Bien sûr. J'ai toujours préféré les conversations sincères. »

« D'accord. » Hermione affronte le bleu perçant des yeux de Narcissa et se lance. « Drago et moi on s'est haïs pratiquement dès l'instant où on s'est rencontrés. La première fois qu'on a parlé, il m'a traité du pire des noms qui soit. C'était un imbécile arrogant, pourri gâté et lâche, et même si je ne me suis jamais abaissée à le lui montrer, il m'a fait pleurer plus d'une fois. Je le haïssais parce qu'il me faisait sentir comme une moins que rien, me faisait douter de moi-même. Mais pour être tout à fait honnête, lui aussi me haïssait. Parce que j'avais de meilleures notes. Parce que j'étais la préférée d'une bonne partie des professeurs. Parce que j'étais douée en magie, moi dont il croyait le sang tellement plus sale que le sien. Une idée qu'on lui avait mis dans la tête tout petit, peut-être même dans ce même salon. »

Hermione s'interrompt au milieu de sa tirade de peur que ses mots n'aient été trop brutaux, trop directs. Mais Narcissa continue de boire son thé, impassible, et attend qu'elle continue. Alors Hermione soupire à nouveau et poursuit.

« Je suppose que la réponse à votre question Narcissa est oui. Oui, on interagissait Drago et moi. De la pire des manières possibles. Mais quelque chose a changé pendant notre sixième année. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce qu'il a commencé à manquer des cours ou parce que ses yeux sont soudain devenus comme absents, mais j'ai commencé à l'observer. Quand Harry lui a jeté ce _Sectumsempra_ , j'étais hors de moi. Drago ne le méritait absolument pas et encore aujourd'hui, je suis furieuse que ça lui soit arrivé. Et même après qu'il ait laissé dans cette même maison votre soeur me torturer devant lui, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Et je sais que je suis l'une des seules à penser ça, à penser qu'il ne le méritait pas. Mais j'y crois sincèrement, profondément. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je me suis mise à cuisiner pour tout le monde. Parce que je crois qu'on mérite tous bien mieux que ce que la Guerre nous a donné. Même ceux qui ont compris trop tard leurs erreurs. »

Narcissa inspire doucement. « Et croyez-vous que Drago ait 'compris ses erreurs' ?

— Oui, je le crois. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je continue à venir ici. S'il s'agissait juste de lui renvoyer ses erreurs à la figure ou simplement de lui faire savoir que je lui ai pardonné, je me serais arrêtée à ces tartes aux pommes. Mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai pas pu. Parce que… parce je me suis aperçue que Drago était bien plus que l'image que j'avais de lui. Je ne suis pas idiote, je sais qu'il est toujours la même personne. Qu'il est toujours arrogant, colérique, excessif. Mais il est aussi intelligent, sincère, amusant, attentionné, et… et il essaie, il essaie si fort de ne plus être ce garçon qui me haïssait. »

Enfin, le masque d'impassibilité de Narcissa s'effondre. Sa tasse résonne avec fracas quand elle la repose sur la table, se penche en avant et fixe Hermione avec un regard d'une intensité terrifiante.

« Et est-ce que vous le haïssez toujours alors ?

— Bien sûr que non. Bien au contraire à vrai dire. »

L'aveu s'échappe aussi facilement de la bouche d'Hermione que si elle avait avalé du Veritaserum. Beaucoup de vérités viennent d'être énoncées, surtout pour d'anciennes ennemies, et les deux sorcières se taisent un long moment. Puis une lueur douce, presque tendre, traverse les yeux de Narcissa.

« Je comprends pourquoi Drago vous aime tant. »

Hermione manque de s'étouffer. « Qu…Quoi ? balbutie t-elle, la voix étranglée.

— Mon fils. Il vous adore.

— Il… m'adore ?

— Oh, oui. C'était terriblement flagrant ce matin-là, quand nous avons mangé la tarte aux _keys limes_. Et quand Drago parle de vous… mon dieu, c'est tout son visage qui se transforme. Mais c'est aussi flagrant qu'il a peur de nous le dire. Il a peur de nos réactions, je crois.

— Au sujet de mon 'statut sanguin' ? devine Hermione.

— Entre autres choses, ma chère.

— Quelles autres choses ?

— Votre fortune. Ou plutôt votre absence de fortune, je présume. Votre poste dans le même Ministère qui a puni notre famille. Et votre précédente relation avec le jeune Weasley, un garçon qui abhorre sans doute toujours autant mon fils. »

Tandis que Narcissa parle de sa voix souveraine et sans fausses notes, Hermione sent sa gorge se serrer. Comment a t-elle pu être si bête ? Si imbécile ? Comment a t-elle pu croire que Drago Malefoy et elle pourraient un jour partager quelque chose ? Que ses parents aux idées étriquées finiraient par approuver ?

« Je vois, murmure t-elle, stoïque. Il serait préférable que je m'en aille alors. »

Narcissa éclate de rire. « Oh, ma chère, non ! Vous m'avez mal comprise.

— Ah bon ? »

Elle rit à nouveau, comme si Hermione venait de raconter une blague terriblement drôle. « Oui. Je viens d'énoncer toutes les objections que Drago croit que j'ai au sujet de votre… amitié.

— Mais vous…?

— Ne les ai plus ? poursuit Narcissa. Non, je n'ai plus aucune de ces objections. Je les ai eues, c'est vrai, évidemment. Il fut un temps ou j'espérais que Drago s'unisse avec une femme des Vingt-Huit Sacrés. Qu'il pérennise notre lignée pure et amasse encore plus de Gallions dans notre chambre forte. C'est le futur que je souhaitais pour nous, je le souhaitais presque avec autant de ferveur que Lucius. Mais j'ai fini par rêver d'autres choses pour ma famille. Des choses bien plus difficiles à atteindre.

— Comme quoi ?

— Pour nous, la paix, souffle t-elle. Une paix tranquille, sans histoires et sans ambition. Et pour Drago, le bonheur.

— Et où est-ce que je me situe dans cette nouvelle vision pour votre famille ? »

Narcissa secoue la tête. « Ma chère, dans le peu de temps que vous avez passé ici, vous avez apporté ces deux choses dont je rêve si cruellement : de la paix dans cette maison et du bonheur à Drago. C'est inattendu, c'est vrai, mais pas inopportun. Pas du tout. Quant à votre place dans notre futur, c'est entièrement à vous d'en décider. »

Hermione cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, interdite. Puis ses lèvres s'étirent finalement en un large sourire et elle pointe sa baguette en direction de la tarte aux cranberries et aux noisettes.

« Je vous sers une autre part, Narcissa ? »

* * *

Le soleil s'est couché et le petit salon jaune s'est empli de teintes plus supportables sous la lumière du soir quand les deux sorcières sortent enfin de la pièce. Elles sont toujours si absorbées par leur conversation qu'elles mettent un moment à remarquer la silhouette fantomatique appuyée sombrement contre le mur du couloir.

Et c'est Narcissa qui voit son fils en premier.

« Drago, chéri, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— Je…, commence t-il, mais sa mère l'interrompt avant qu'il ne puisse bafouiller une excuse.

— Si tu tiens vraiment à traîner dans les parages comme un fantôme de Poudlard, mon coeur, essaie au moins de te tenir un peu mieux. » Puis Narcissa se tourne pour faire face à la jeune fille. « Hermione, ma chère, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez mais je me sens soudain très fatiguée. M'en voudriez-vous terriblement si je vous laissais entre jeunes ?

— Bien sûr que non, Narcissa. Et merci encore de m'avoir invitée à boire le thé. C'était vraiment… instructif. »

Les deux sorcières échangent un sourire complice, puis Narcissa s'éloigne dans le couloir. Drago ne parle que lorsque sa mère a complètement disparu.

« Narcissa ? demande t-il, incrédule.

— Il me semble que c'est le prénom de ta mère.

— Et Hermione ?

— Je crois bien que c'est mon prénom, Drago.

— Ma mère… elle t'a jeté un sort ou quoi ? »

Hermione feint un frémissement.

— Pire. Elle m'a fait un câlin. »

Drago cligne des yeux une fois, deux fois et elle ose s'avouer combien elle le trouve adorable. Puis elle glisse son bras dans le sien et le tire vers elle. « Allez, viens. Je suis affamée. Personne ne peut se nourrir uniquement de thé et de pâtisseries. »

Drago la laisse l'entraîner le long du couloir, toujours muet, toujours désemparé, comme s'il venait d'apprendre la plus impensable des nouvelles. Quand il retrouve finalement la voix, elle est rauque et éraillée. « J'étais tellement… je n'ai rien préparé pour le dîner. Est-ce qu'on devrait… ? Peut-être que Maevy et les autres elfes pourraient nous cuisiner quelque chose… ?

— Non. Restons simples ce soir. »

Hermione descend le long de son bras jusqu'à ce que sa main rencontre la sienne. Elle soupire doucement quand ses doigts s'enroulent agréablement dans les siens et elle vient poser doucement sa tête contre lui.

« Dis-moi, Drago, t'as déjà goûté à la nourriture à emporter moldue ? »

* * *

« Ma mère t'as honnêtement, sérieusement fait un câlin ? » demande Drago entre deux bouchées de poulet tikka masala. Il se sert de sa fourchette pour signaler le plat en aluminium qu'il a sur les genoux. « C'est putain de bon, d'ailleurs. »

Hermione prend un bout de son propre dîner en se délectant du savant mariage des épices et elle se félicite mentalement de son choix.

Un peu plus tôt, Drago est resté dans la bibliothèque pour métamorphoser les fauteuils en velours vert en un canapé confortable et elle est passée en coup de vent en bas de chez elle à la recherche de repas à emporter. Elle a hésité un moment entre un italien et un indien, mais vu l'air comblé de Drago quand il s'attaque à une nouvelle bouchée de son poulet, elle se dit qu'elle a fait le bon choix.

« Oui, elle m'a vraiment fait un câlin. Et je te l'avais dit, rien ne vaut un restaurant moldu à emporter. Rien. »

Drago termine son plat et met la boîte de côté. Son expression satisfaite se change en un de ses imparables sourires en coin.

« Et Hermione Granger prononce sa phrase préférée.

— Quoi, 'restaurant moldu à emporter' ?

— Non, 'je te l'avais dit'. »

Hermione glousse et ne se trouve même pas idiote de le faire. « C'est seulement l'une de mes phrases préférées parce que j'ai dû l'employer très souvent.

— Un peu comme 'Faisons des recherches sur le sujet' ou 'Par Merlin, Harry, ne fais pas ça !' »

Hermione prend un air faussement choqué. « Drago Malefoy, c'est moi ou tu viens d'employer le prénom de Harry Potter ?

— Merde, t'as raison. Vite, lance un _Récurvite_ sur ma langue.

— Un _Récurvite_ ne risquerait-il pas de rendre ta langue encore plus fourchue ?

— Je vois. On a décidé de lancer des coups bas aux serpents de Serpentard ?

— Tous les coups de Serpentard sont bas par nature. »

Drago lève les yeux au ciel et à son plus grand bonheur, pince gentiment le pied qu'elle a approché de lui pendant le repas. Ils sont toujours assis aux coins opposés du nouveau canapé, lui avec ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, elle appuyée contre l'accoudoir, ses pieds nus ramenés sous les coussins. En guise de représailles, Hermione glisse ses pieds sous sa cuisse et remue ses orteils pour le chatouiller.

« C'est dégoûtant, Granger. Je ne sais pas où ces pieds sont allés avant.

— Dans mes chaussures », répond t-elle tout sourire en signalant d'une main ses ballerines dans un coin de la pièce. Drago fait mine de lui lancer une moue écoeurée, mais il affiche finalement un large sourire, sourire qui fait s'emballer furieusement son coeur.

« C'est pas vraiment rassurant, se plaint-il.

— Tu préférerais que j'aille m'enfoncer dans la boue un peu pour te montrer la différence ?

— Je ne suis pas sûr que la boue aggraverait tant que ça la situation actuelle.

— Ne t'avise pas de dénigrer mes jolis pieds, Drago Malefoy. Ou mes jolies ballerines. »

Son sourire se fait malicieux. « Justement, à propos de ces ballerines, Granger…

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ?

— Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer qu'elles étaient très…vertes.

— Oh, vraiment ? dit-elle étonnée. Comment est-ce possible ? Laisse-moi réparer cette erreur tout de suite. »

Elle met aussi de côté son repas, sort sa baguette de sa poche et lance un _Finite Incantatem_ sur les chaussures, qui retrouvent immédiatement leur rouge Gryffondor d'origine.

« T'as oublié un petit quelque chose », dit Drago d'une voix traînante, le doigt pointé sur elle. Et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se souvient qu'à peu près tout est vert chez elle ce soir.

« Merde », marmonne t-elle, avant de répéter le même sort sur ses vêtements. À chaque mouvement de sa baguette, son gilet vire un peu plus au rouge et les pétales de sa robes redeviennent roses. Elle est si déterminée à défaire le travail de Maevy qu'elle ne le voit pas glisser sa main dans la poche de costume où se trouve sa baguette.

« Satisfait ? » demande Hermione, le menton fièrement relevé. Mais il a toujours un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

« Le rouge n'est pas ta couleur Granger. Je te trouve beaucoup plus jolie en vert. »

Malgré les folles palpitations de son coeur, elle lui jette un regard outré. « Foutaises.

— Tu ne me crois pas ? Tu n'as qu'à vérifier toi-même. »

Confuse, elle se tourne vers lui. « Drago, de quoi tu…? »

Mais en baissant les yeux, elle aperçoit ses vêtements, ses vêtements qui sont redevenus verts. Et ils ne sont plus d'un vert printanier cette fois-ci, mais d'un vert sombre, profond, un vert Serpentard. Elle brandit sa baguette, décidée à rompre le sortilège et lui en lancer un pour se venger, mais elle se ravise et se contente de grogner. Après sa soirée agitée au Chaudron Baveur et les évènements riches en émotions du jour, elle ne se sent plus le courage de lancer le moindre sort.

« Je m'incline. Je suis trop fatiguée pour me battre. En avant Serpentard, vive Serpentard ! »

Drago rit, de ce rire sincère et puissant qui lui retourne les entrailles. « Merveilleuse nouvelle Granger, je saurai à l'avenir que je n'ai qu'à t'épuiser pour gagner. »

Elle devrait sûrement se défendre ou au moins le réprimander, lui dire qu'il n'a nullement le droit de métamorphoser ses vêtements. Mais son soupir se change en bâillement et elle retire ses pieds d'en dessous sa cuisse pour étendre effrontément ses jambes sur ses genoux.

Devant cette intimité nouvelle, Drago se fige et ses yeux se font absents. Mais Hermione ne connaît que trop bien ses sautes d'humeur désormais et elle sait qu'il est simplement en train de réfléchir. De peser le pour et le contre. Elle ferme les yeux, s'allonge pleinement contre l'accoudoir et attend qu'il se décide.

Finalement, Drago pose ses paumes sur ses jambes nues et enroule ses longs doigts autour de ses mollets. Hermione laisse échapper un petit bruit satisfait et s'avance un peu plus dans le canapé, confortablement blottie contre les coussins et encore plus proche de lui.

Ils restent ainsi si longtemps qu'ils perdent la notion du temps. Ils ne font pas le moindre commentaire sur leur étrange position. D'ailleurs, ils ne parlent plus du tout. Ils se tiennent juste là sans bouger, elle, les yeux fermés et Drago perdu dans la contemplation du feu de cheminée, traçant doucement de son pouce de petits cercles sur la peau d'Hermione. Puis, peu à peu, elle sombre dans le sommeil.

* * *

 _Note de traducteur : Pardon pour ce retard... J'ai eu une semaine bien chargée car on a un nouveau spectacle dans le théâtre où je travaille et j'avais aussi pas mal de choses à organiser pour mes vacances de la semaine prochaine. À ce propos, je publierai l'habituel 'chapitre du mardi' plutôt lundi cette semaine. Quant à celui du vendredi, je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais accès à internet là où je serai. Dans ce cas, je publierai plus de chapitres que d'habitude la semaine suivante, ils sont déjà traduits, donc ce ne sera pas un problème. Et je répondrai aussi aux reviews en rentrant de vacances, mais encore une fois, merci mille fois de votre soutien !_


	20. Chapitre 20

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 20**

Hermione se réveille doucement le lendemain matin, sortant peu à peu d'un rêve délicieux dont le souvenir est en train de lui échapper. Les images dansent aux abords de sa mémoire et elle essaie de les rattraper en serrant plus fort les paupières et en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans le lit.

Elle tend le bras pour tirer vers elle son épaisse couette délavée, mais ses doigts s'enroulent sur quelque chose de doux et de soyeux. Elle ouvre précipitamment les yeux et s'aperçoit qu'elle est drapée dans une couverture noire qu'elle n'a jamais vu auparavant. Déboussolée, l'air hagard, elle se redresse en position assise et jette un coup d'oeil autour d'elle, la vision toujours trouble.

Elle ne reconnaît rien. Il n'y a ni plantes, ni rideaux violets, ni photos encadrées d'Harry et Ron. Il n'y a que l'aveuglante lumière du jour qui se déverse sur des meubles onéreux et d'interminables rangées de livres aux couvertures en cuir.

« Où est-ce que…? »

Tout lui revient brutalement. Elle s'est endormie au Manoir Malefoy. Et visiblement, elle y a passé la nuit. Et ce sans être assassinée, torturée ou même attaquée. Un constat qui à lui seul suffit à la dérouter. Mais autre chose l'inquiète soudain et elle parcourt fébrilement des yeux le reste de la pièce.

Elle trouve ce qu'elle cherche allongé à même le sol à côté du canapé, les paupières closes et le souffle régulier. Sa chemise blanche est légèrement déboutonnée, sa cravate desserrée et son _Manuel Pratique de Potions_ repose entrouvert sur sa poitrine. Sa veste de costume, elle, a disparu et Hermione comprend comment sa couverture noire a vu le jour.

Le sommeil a ébouriffé ses cheveux, qui sont éparpillés en touffes blondes autour de lui et contrastent joliment avec le tapis coloré sur lequel il s'est endormi. Prudemment, en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas le réveiller, elle tend la main et caresse quelques mèches tombées sur son front. À ce toucher, Drago pousse un petit soupir de plaisir mais ne bouge pas. Et ce son radieux lui réchauffe tant le coeur que l'espace d'un instant, elle hésite à se pencher pour goûter à ses lèvres.

Mais elle se ressaisit, se défait de sa couverture et se lève du canapé. Elle se tient d'abord au-dessus de lui sans trop savoir quoi faire, puis son estomac se met à gronder. Alors elle sort sa baguette, lance un sortilège de défroissage sur sa robe et enjambe la silhouette immobile de Drago. Elle trouve ses chaussures sous un coussin tombé par terre et s'apprête à les enfiler quand un sursaut dans la respiration tranquille de Drago la force à se retourner.

Elle le fixe, songeuse. Puis doucement, tout doucement, elle récupère ses ballerines et les pose bien en vue sur sa veste de costume métamorphosée en couverture. Le rouge Gryffondor de ses chaussures détonne contre le noir profond de la veste. Il n'y a aucune chance que les ballerines lui échappent à son réveil et il comprendra alors qu'elle n'est pas partie, qu'elle est toujours quelque part dans le Manoir.

Rassurée par la clarté de son message, Hermione sort de la bibliothèque sur la pointe des pieds. Arrivée dans le sombre couloir, elle hésite. À sa droite elle voit une rangée de portes fermées, à sa gauche la lumière faible d'un chandelier se dessine sur les parois. Elle décide de partir à gauche, en espérant que ce chemin la mènera à l'escalier de marbre.

Après quelques erreurs, de mauvais tournants, des couloirs inconnus, trois escaliers et quelques jurons lancés à voix basse, Hermione arrive enfin devant la porte des cuisines du Manoir. Elle pousse le panneau en bois ancien et soupire de soulagement quand elle constate que la pièce est déserte. Ni elfes ni parents Malefoy à l'horizon. Elle s'avance dans la pièce, jette un rapide coup d'oeil autour d'elle et se met au travail.

* * *

Hermione ignore depuis combien de temps déjà elle est ici, à se hâter entre saladiers, poêles et casseroles. Plutôt que de regarder l'heure, elle s'est laissée emportée par la préparation de la pâte, le grésillement du bacon, les parfums de vanille. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle s'était mise à la pâtisserie en cette nuit de mai de l'année précédente, pas seulement pour le simple plaisir de cuisiner, mais plutôt pour se perdre, s'oublier totalement. Il y a quelque chose de plus magique que la magie même dans ce travail de manipulation savante d'ingrédients et chaque fois qu'elle cuisine, Hermione sent qu'elle s'éloigne un peu plus de son sombre, merveilleux et terrible passé.

Elle dépose justement le dernier pancake au dessus de la pile quand un timide raclement de gorge lui fait tourner la tête. Drago se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux rivés sur elle. Il a délaissé sa cravate, sa chemise est toujours entrouverte et ses cheveux débraillés. Mais ses ballerines sont dans ses mains et il y a comme une douceur dans son regard qu'elle n'a jamais vu avant.

Son coeur s'emballe à nouveau. Il s'emballe si fort qu'elle ne parvient qu'à murmurer : « Bonjour.

— Bonjour », répond t-il. Et le grain rauque et ensommeillé de sa voix secoue curieusement et agréablement ses entrailles.

« Petit déjeuner ? » propose t-elle, priant désespérément pour qu'il ne voit pas ses joues rougir et ses pupilles se dilater. Drago se contente de hocher la tête et contourne le plan de travail pour venir se placer derrière elle. Il laisse tomber les ballerines rouges à ses pieds et sans dire un mot, se penche au dessus de sa nuque pour attraper un morceau de bacon dans l'assiette qu'elle a préparée. Avec ce geste, sa poitrine est venue s'appuyer contre les épaules d'Hermione et sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, elle recule pour s'enfoncer encore un peu plus contre lui. Ils se retrouvent blottis l'un contre l'autre et Drago inspire profondément. Mais il ne s'écarte pas et sa main se pose sur la taille d'Hermione.

« Granger », murmure t-il dans son oreille. Et le bourdonnement dans son cerveau explose.

Elle est à deux doigts de se retourner, de passer ses bras autour de son cou et de l'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre le souffle quand une voix derrière-eux coupe court à leur folie.

« Bonjour, Drago. Miss Granger, quelle agréable surprise. »

Hermione tourne à contrecoeur la tête vers la porte, où se tient désormais Lucius Malefoy les regardant fixement. Drago reste un instant contre elle, la main toujours sur sa taille. Puis, laissant échapper un grognement frustré qu'elle seule peut entendre, il la relâche et s'écarte d'elle.

« Père », siffle Drago d'une voix traînante. Son déplaisir résonne lourdement et sans détour dans chaque syllabe.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il si je me joignais à vous ? demande Lucius, ignorant visiblement - ou préférant peut-être ignorer - l'agacement de son fils. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de suivre ces délicieux parfums de petit déjeuner. »

Du coin de l'oeil, Hermione voit les traits crispés de Drago s'adoucir.

« Tu as vraiment faim aujourd'hui ? » demande t-il à son père. Malgré sa précédente contrariété, la voix de Drago est douce. Comme si le fait que Lucius ait faim soit soudain bien plus important à ses yeux.

« Oui, j'ai faim, répond Lucius en souriant. Mais ce n'est pas surprenant, vu l'effet que la cuisine de Miss Granger semble avoir sur moi. »

Ce compliment inattendu compense presque l'opportunité qu'elle et Drago viennent de manquer. Hermione fait léviter une assiette supplémentaire et sert rapidement deux pancakes, un peu de bacon et un demi-pamplemousse. Elle tend le tout à Lucius et attend qu'il sorte sa baguette pour appeler ses propres couverts et son propre tabouret. Mais il ne bouge pas. Elle fronce les sourcils et s'en charge pour lui.

« Merci, dit-il doucement avant de s'asseoir. Merci de votre aide, Miss Granger. Voyez-vous, je n'ai plus le droit de me servir d'une baguette. Ordre du Ministère. »

Hermione sent son ventre se nouer. Une part d'elle est ravie de cette nouvelle, enchantée que l'infâme Lucius Malefoy ait été démuni de cette manière, qu'il ne puisse plus jamais faire avec une baguette tout ce mal dont il avait été capable par le passé. Mais une autre part d'elle est écœurée par ce châtiment, par la pure horreur qu'implique de dénuder ainsi un sorcier.

« Je suis désolée », murmure t-elle.

Et sans réfléchir aux conséquences, à l'absolue folie de son geste, elle tend la main pour serrer la sienne. Trois paires d'yeux se baissent subitement sur cette vision absurde, celle de la petite main d'Hermione Granger serrant celle de Lucius Malefoy.

Hermione retire son bras aussi précipitamment que si elle venait de toucher une vipère. « Je ne voulais… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a… »

Drago la sauve de son embarras en se servant une assiette. Bruyamment.

« Granger, dit-il d'une voix au moins trois fois plus forte que d'ordinaire. Est-ce que je mets de la confiture sur ces pancakes ? »

Hermione sent une telle vague de gratitude l'envahir qu'elle serait prête à l'embrasser sur-le-champ. Mais Lucius les fixe toujours attentivement, alors elle charge sa réponse de dérision.

« Tu n'as plus douze ans, Drago. Mange les avec du sucre roux et un peu de citron comme une grande personne. »

Drago lui jette un regard noir, mais quand il passe derrière elle pour s'installer à côté de son père, il fait courir discrètement ses doigts le long de sa taille et elle se remet bêtement à sourire.

* * *

Le reste de la matinée se poursuit agréablement, tous trois échangeant poliment jusqu'à ce que Narcissa les rejoigne. En voyant Hermione, toujours dans sa robe de la veille et les cheveux embrouillés par le sommeil, la sorcière hausse les sourcils. Mais heureusement, elle a la délicatesse de ne pas commenter et se contente de se servir une assiette.

« Quel plaisir, dit-elle en s'asseyant. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas mangé de pancakes. »

Narcissa, par contre, ne semble pas les avoir rejoints seulement pour le petit déjeuner. Elle n'avale que quelques minuscules bouchées de son pamplemousse avant de lancer un regard appuyé à son fils.

« Drago, chéri, au sujet de cette chose que tu m'as demandé d'organiser hier… »

Il repose sa fourchette et lève les yeux sur elle. « Oui ? demande t-il avec impatience. C'est réglé ?

— Oui. Mais il y a un petit… souci. » Elle soupire en voyant Drago se crisper. « Le seul créneau qu'ils acceptent est aujourd'hui. À dix-huit heures trente.

— Aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui ! Tu veux dire ce soir ?!

— J'en ai bien peur. Apparemment une autre famille a réservé le même… lieu ce soir. C'est donc plus arrangeant pour les Aurors si toi aussi tu viens ce soir plutôt que samedi prochain.

— Mais c'est pas mon problème putain ! » grogne t-il en passant la main dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Narcissa soupire. « Tu sais bien que si, mon coeur. Tu peux les maudire autant que tu veux, mais ils ne vont pas changer d'avis. Alors s'il te plaît, essaie au moins d'être reconnaissant qu'ils aient accepté tout court.

— Ok, ok. Enfin, je vais essayer. »

Narcissa fait claquer sa langue en signe de réprobation mais n'insiste pas.

« J'ai contacté Bastien pour tout réorganiser. Heureusement, ils avaient une place à dix-neuf heures ce soir. C'est affreusement tôt, je sais. Mais à chaudron donné on ne regarde pas le fond. »

Drago grimace toujours mais s'incline. « Merci. Merci de t'être occupée de tout ça. Tu en as fait tellement déjà.

— De rien, mon chéri. Tout ce que tu veux. Et tu sais, je crois que le jeu en vaudra la chandelle. Vraiment. »

L'espace d'un instant, les yeux de Narcissa glissent vers Hermione. La jeune fille comprend alors que leur discussion a un rapport avec elle. Et Drago ne fait que piquer sa curiosité quand il se penche vers elle.

« Granger, tu as terminé ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils en regardant son assiette vide. « Oui, pourquoi ?

— Ça te dérangerait qu'on retourne vers la bibliothèque ? J'ai quelque chose à faire et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

— Pas du tout, allons-y », répond t-elle, en partie parce que c'est vrai mais surtout parce qu'elle meure d'envie d'en savoir plus. Drago vide leurs assiettes, les fait léviter jusqu'à l'évier, appelle une éponge et lance un sort de vaisselle. Hermione se retient de rire à cette image, celle d'un Drago Malefoy lançant des sortilèges ménagers sans l'aide de quiconque. Une preuve de plus de la liberté réelle des elfes de maison de la famille Malefoy. Une preuve de plus qu'il a véritablement prêté attention aux moindres détails de ses cours de cuisine.

Drago ne remarque pas son air amusé. Il dépose un baiser sur la joue de sa mère, salue son père d'un signe de la tête et s'approche de la porte. Hermione se lève nerveusement pour le rejoindre.

« C'était un plaisir de vous revoir, Hermione, lui dit Narcissa avec un sourire complice. Faites-moi plaisir et amusez-vous bien. »

Confuse, Hermione se retourne pour demander à la sorcière ce qu'elle entend par là. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu parler, Lucius se lève et l'interrompt.

« Miss Granger, dit-il. Merci pour ce délicieux repas.

— De rien, Mr Malefoy. Et je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hermione. »

Lucius s'incline poliment, en une parfaite démonstration de ses bonnes manières aristocrates. Puis il réunit sans doute un impensable courage, car il s'approche d'elle, passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui fait le plus inconfortable, le plus court et le plus étrange des câlins de la planète.

* * *

Quand ils arrivent enfin à la petite bibliothèque, Hermione est presque parvenue à se remettre de sa gêne extrême après ce qui s'est produit dans la cuisine. Drago ouvre la porte devant elle et expire longuement.

« Mes deux parents t'ont vraiment fait un câlin dans les dernières vingt-quatre heures ? Je ne suis pas en pleine hallucination ?

— Non, je ne crois pas. Et du coup je me demandais, tu crois qu'il s'est mis à neiger aux caraïbes, ça y est ?

— Tu sais, il me semble que mon père ne m'a jamais fait de câlin. »

Hermione secoue la tête et le suit à l'intérieur. « Eh bien tu devrais vraiment tester un câlin de ton père un jour. Je les recommande. Ils sont vraiment chaleureux et sincères. On sent qu'il a l'habitude. »

Drago éclate de rire et s'avance au centre de la pièce. La couverture métamorphosée a disparu et repris sa forme d'origine. Elle ne le quitte pas des yeux, attendant qu'il lui explique ce dont sa mère et lui discutaient dans la cuisine. Mais il range lentement la pièce, faisant disparaître leurs boîtes vides de plats à emporter et reposant avec soin sa veste de costume sur le rebord du canapé, et elle décide qu'elle n'a plus la patience d'attendre.

« De quoi parliez-vous juste avant ? lâche t-elle. Ta mère et toi, je veux dire. »

Drago s'arrête, baisse sa baguette et la regarde avec un étrange sourire. C'est un sourire aux lèvres fermées, à la fois malicieux et incertain. Il ne répond pas tout de suite, prend le temps de ranger sa baguette et s'approche d'elle. Quand ils ne sont plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il se racle nerveusement la gorge.

« Granger, est-ce que tu es libre ce soir ? »

Elle fronce les sourcils, pensive. Ce soir… dimanche ? Hermione passe généralement ses dimanches entourée de textes de loi et de rouleaux de parchemins, préparant ses listes de missions pour la semaine suivante. Une tâche superflue, certes, mais bien plus habituelle et rassurante que de passer du temps avec Drago. Drago qu'elle n'a pas vu en dehors des samedis depuis bien longtemps.

Sans compter ce matin, bien sûr. Ce matin qui était si… si…

Drago la fixe nerveusement et elle réalise soudain qu'elle ne lui a toujours pas répondu. Le voyant ainsi debout devant elle, à se mordiller fébrilement la lèvre et frissonnant presque d'angoisse, elle se retient de sourire.

« Je ne sais pas, Drago. Est-ce que je suis libre ? »

Drago comprend le sous-entendu et la tension semble se relâcher un peu.

« Ça dépend, Granger. Est-ce que tu crois que tu es capable de ne pas réagir violemment à une surprise cette fois-ci ?

— Ça dépend aussi. Est-ce que tu vas encore m'emporter par un moyen de transport magique sans m'expliquer pourquoi ? »

Son sourire malicieux revient. « Bien sûr. »

Hermione croise les bras sur sa poitrine et se force à grimacer. Une tâche qui s'avère difficile, parce qu'elle meure d'envie de sourire comme une foutue imbécile.

« Qu'est-ce que tu trames, Drago Malefoy ?

— Tu verras bien, Hermione Granger. »

Elle fait mine de pousser un soupir agacé. « Très bien, j'accepte que tu gardes quelques secrets… du moins pour l'instant. Mais je n'irai nulle part tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit quel mode de transport on va utiliser.

— Un Portoloin, puisque tu veux tout savoir. Il se trouve au Chemin de Traverse et devrait s'activer pour nous à dix-huit heures trente ce soir.

— Est-ce que je dois venir avec une tenue habillée ?

— Pourquoi le devrais-tu ?

— C'est de toi dont on parle, Drago, se moque t-elle.

— C'est vrai. Oui, il faudra venir habillée, j'en ai bien peur.

— Pourquoi en avoir peur ?

— Parce que le Portoloin s'activera dans moins de neuf heures et je ne suis pas certain que ça te suffise pour dompter tes cheveux et dénicher une tenue de soirée.

— Est-ce qu'on a toujours quinze ans, Drago ? Parce qu'insulter mes cheveux ne t'a pas beaucoup aidé à l'époque et je ne suis pas sûre que ça joue en ta faveur maintenant non plus.

— Ok, ok. » Il lève les bras en signe de capitulation. « Ne change rien à tes cheveux alors. On pourra toujours s'en servir pour ranger des trucs dedans pendant le dîner. »

Hermione ignore la pique et affiche un air triomphant. « Ha, ha ! Donc on va bien dîner ! »

Il lui lance un de ses fameux sourires en coin. « Bien vu, Granger. Mais je te préviens, l'endroit restera un mystère jusqu'à ce soir. Je suis sérieux.

— Je peux faire avec. Je vais rentrer chez moi me préparer alors et on se retrouve plus tard au Chemin de Traverse. Pourquoi pas devant Fleury et Bott ? J'ai justement une commande que je dois récupérer et… »

Elle s'interrompt quand elle remarque que l'expression joueuse de Drago s'est évanouie. Il a l'air presque craintif maintenant.

« Est-ce que… est-ce que je pourrais plutôt te rejoindre chez toi par la cheminée et on transplane ensemble vers le Chemin de Traverse ? Je pense que ce serait plus… pratique.

— Pratique en quoi ? C'est pas vraiment marrant le transplanage d'escorte, Drago. Pourquoi tu ne transplanerais pas directement au Chemin de Traverse ? »

Il baisse les yeux sur le parquet. « Parce que je ne peux pas. Du moins jusqu'à dans trois semaines et un jour.

— Trois… ? » commence t-elle, mais elle comprend soudain.

Dans trois semaines et un jour, ce sera le deux mai. Le deuxième anniversaire de la Bataille de Poudlard. Et c'est la date qu'a choisi le Magenmagot pour nombre de ses sentences.

« Ça faisait partie de ta sentence, c'est ça ? demande doucement Hermione. On t'a retiré ton permis de transplanage pendant deux ans ? »

Drago semble affreusement gêné, mais il hoche la tête.

« C'est pour ça que tu as relié nos cheminées alors ? poursuit-elle. Pour pouvoir me rendre visite avant cette date ? »

Il hésite avant d'hocher à nouveau la tête.

Les noeuds dans son ventre lui rappellent ce sentiment qu'elle a éprouvé ce matin quand elle a appris qu'on avait confisqué sa baguette à Lucius. Quelque part, elle comprend les restrictions imposées à Drago. Mais en même temps, elle ne rêve que de le réconforter, de l'enlacer.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait. Elle décide de suivre son instinct et franchit l'espace qui sépare leurs deux corps.

Drago, comme à son habitude, se fige sous son toucher. Mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il passe lui aussi ses bras autour d'elle. Elle pose sa tête contre sa chemise et inspire longuement, se laisse bercer par son odeur épicée, par le doux parfum de lessive de ses vêtements. Elle sent tout de lui. Elle sent sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, elle sent les muscles de ses avant-bras caresser sa taille, la forme de sa ceinture s'enfoncer contre son bas ventre. Et elle doit se forcer à ne pas frissonner de plaisir.

« Ça fait un câlin de chacun des Malefoy en vingt-quatre heures », murmure t-elle contre son torse. Et elle sent plus qu'elle n'entend son rire vibrer contre elle.

« Hermione, je… » commence Drago, mais elle l'interrompt en le serrant doucement. Elle devine ce qu'il s'apprête à dire et elle ne veut pas que ce moment soit leur début. Elle veut que ce soir, que chaque mystérieuse, effrayante et merveilleuse minute de ce soir soit leur début.

« Je devrais y aller, dit-elle en se forçant à paraître désinvolte et en le relâchant. Je vais suivre les ordres et essayer de faire quelque chose de cette crinière broussailleuse sur ma tête. »

La respiration de Drago s'est faite irrégulière et ses pupilles sont dilatées. Mais il sourit quand même, sûrement parce qu'elle vient d'employer une de ses célèbres railleries de Poudlard à son encontre.

« Pourquoi essayer, Granger ? Si tu les laissais comme ça tes cheveux pourraient nous apporter tellement d'espace de stockage.

— Tu vas me dire que tu préfères ça plutôt que mon sac à main en perles ? » demande t-elle en pointant sa tête du doigt.

Drago pousse un de ses grognements élégants. « Je ne sais pas. Les deux sont également spacieux et étranges. »

Hermione secoue la tête, comme pour insister sur son impressionnant nid de boucles et s'approche de la cheminée. Une fois à l'intérieur, une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans les mains, elle se retourne pour le regarder.

« Six-heures et quart chez toi, Granger ?

— C'est un rancard », dit-elle doucement. Puis elle lance la poudre à ses pieds et appelle son appartement. Elle voit à peine le tourbillon de flammes vertes qui l'emporte tant ses yeux sont occupés à contempler ses lèvres, ses lèvres qui lui sourient.


	21. Chapitre 21

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 21**

Malgré ce qu'elle a avoué à Harry et Ginny deux jours plus tôt, Hermione sait que ce soir est son premier vrai rancard avec Drago Malefoy. Le premier qu'ils considèrent tous deux comme tel.

C'est aussi la première fois qu'elle doit se préparer sans l'aide de personne. Et pour tenter d'oublier ce détail angoissant et le rendez-vous en lui même, elle passe la journée à travailler depuis chez elle, à étudier des textes d'autres départements pour s'assurer qu'ils ne vont pas à l'encontre de sa future législation sur les droits des géants. C'est un travail si minutieux et captivant qu'elle perd la notion du temps et réalise bien après cinq heures qu'elle ne s'est toujours pas préparée.

Se distraire était sans doute une mauvaise idée. Comme l'a deviné Drago, ses cheveux s'avèrent pratiquement impossibles à dompter. Elle lance sortilège sur sortilège et applique autant de sprays, laques et autres produits moldus que possible, mais en vain. À six-heures moins le quart, elle n'est rien de plus qu'une loque transpirante et frustrée et commence à se demander si elle ne ferait pas mieux de réfléchir aux sorts qu'elle pourrait lancer à Drago dès l'instant où il mettra les pieds chez elle.

Mais à six-heures cinq, elle finit par maîtriser ses cheveux et parvient à l'aide d'une potion et d'un million de barrettes à les ramener en un chignon bas. Elle s'est aussi lavé le visage, a vaporisé un peu de parfum dans son cou et même appliqué un gloss rosé sur ses lèvres. Mais elle n'a toujours aucune tenue en vue…

Elle fixe avec résignation la pile de jupes, robes et chemises qui manque de s'effondrer sur son lit. Rien ne lui plaît, rien ne lui convient, rien ne semble crier « premier rancard » et elle pousse un grognement sauvage.

« Je ne suis pas du genre à me prendre la tête pour une tenue ! siffle t-elle à la pile de vêtement. Ce n'est pas moi. »

Certes, elle est angoissée, excitée et tout un tas d'autres choses qui la font bouillonner. Et pétiller. Et frissonner. Mais elle refuse d'accorder une minute de plus à son apparence. Alors elle sort sa baguette, ferme les yeux et crie : « _Accio_ tenue habillée. »

Il y a comme un léger bruit de froissement et quand elle rouvre les yeux, une petite robe noire flotte au-dessus de la pile. C'est même une robe à elle cette-fois, une robe qu'elle avait acheté pour une soirée au Ministère à laquelle elle avait finalement décidé de ne pas se rendre. Comme la robe qu'elle portait la semaine précédente, celle-ci est évasée en-dessous de la taille, mais plutôt qu'un bustier, des manches courtes habillent cette-fois simplement ses épaules. C'est joli, habillé et sobre.

Jetant un coup d'oeil paniqué à sa pendule, elle s'empresse d'enfiler la robe. Puis elle cherche à tâtons au bas de son armoire jusqu'à trouver les talons métamorphosés par Maevy. Elle se débat avec le fermoir d'un collier délicat à sa mère quand elle entend sa cheminée s'activer.

Oh, Merlin. Il est là. Il est là. Dans son appartement. Dans son chaleureux, accueillant mais minable petit salon, avec ses armoires qui débordent et ses étagères pleines à craquer.

« Fais comme chez toi », crie t-elle depuis sa chambre. Elle est habillée mais pas tout à fait prête à l'affronter. « J'en ai pour une minute.

— Comment tu sais que c'est moi et non pas un foutu Weasley venu saboter une soirée agréable et sympathique ? répond Drago de l'autre côté du mur.

— Un Weasley ne porterait pas autant de parfum », blague t-elle.

Elle soupire, soulagée de l'entendre rire.

« Attends… Est-ce que tu viens de sous-entendre que tu te comporterais bien ce soir ?

— Absolument pas », souffle t-il, presque trop bas pour qu'elle l'entende. L'insinuation dans sa voix ne fait qu'accentuer son angoisse à l'idée de sortir de la chambre.

« Hé, lance Drago bien plus fort cette fois. Tu n'avais pas un chat ?

— C'était un hybride, mi-chat, mi-Fléreur. Mais Pattenrond s'est échappé après la Bataille de Poudlard. On ne l'a jamais retrouvé.

— Merde, je suis désolé.

— Ne soit pas désolé. Bien sûr, ça m'a fait de la peine. Mais il était déjà très vieux quand je l'ai eu et je m'étais faite à l'idée de le perdre un jour.

— Si tu le dis. » Mais il a l'air sincèrement navré et ce ton attendrissant lui donne enfin le courage de se montrer, malgré sa tenue qui laisse à désirer et la panique qui l'enserre.

Drago ne la voit pas entrer. Il est occupé à étudier sa bibliothèque et lui tourne le dos. Hermione se tait un moment et le regarde tirer un livre vers lui pour mieux lire la tranche. Cette inspection n'est qu'une activité comme une autre pour lui, quelque chose pour s'occuper en attendant qu'elle arrive. Mais pour Hermione, le voir explorer son étagère à livres est un geste intime, un geste si terriblement sexy que ses joues ont déjà viré au rouge quand elle se racle la gorge pour annoncer sa présence.

Drago se retourne, bien plus préparé qu'elle, un sourire en coin aux lèvres et une réplique narquoise sur le bout de la langue. Mais à l'instant où il l'aperçoit, tout son être se fige.

Il est superbe ce soir, dans son costume gris anthracite et sa cravate bleu nuit. Un vrai homme. Et un foutu bel homme. Mais il y a quelque chose dans son expression ahurie et captivée qui lui inspire un sentiment de déjà-vu. Et elle ne comprend pas bien pourquoi. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'une image lointaine, l'image d'un soir d'hiver à Poudlard, s'imprime dans sa mémoire. L'image d'un garçon hautain et privilégié au milieu de la foule.

C'était leur quatrième année, le soir du Bal de Noël. Hermione s'était mise sur son trente-et-un et n'était qu'une boule de nerfs. Mais elle s'était forcée à descendre le grand escalier de Poudlard en reine, la main posée sur le bras de Viktor Krum, la tête fièrement relevée, ignorant les murmures sur son passage. Mais tandis qu'elle marchait à côté de Viktor, ses yeux s'étaient cloués sur Ron, avec sa robe rapiécée et son air maussade. Et malgré son compagnon de bal, malgré le terrible comportement de Ron à son égard ce soir-là, Hermione l'avait regardé toute la soirée. Elle s'était languie de lui, n'avait rêvé que de lui, n'avait voulu que lui. Mais un peu plus tôt, un autre visage s'était détaché de la foule. Rien que pour un instant.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la Grande Salle, elle avait vu nul autre que Drago Malefoy la dévisager ouvertement. Pourtant Pansy Parkinson était occupée à le tirer par la manche avec un grimace ennuyée et ses acolytes le bousculaient pour qu'il avance dans la salle, deux choses qui auraient dû attirer son attention. Mais il la regardait, il la regardait avec une fascination confuse, soudain incapable de détourner le regard. Comme si sans trop qu'il comprenne comment ou pourquoi, elle était devenue la seule fille de la salle, la seule fille de l'école, peut-être même du monde entier.

Elle avait trouvé son expression mystérieuse à l'époque, insondable pour son esprit de quinze-ans, et elle l'avait oubliée. Mais aujourd'hui elle la revoit clairement dans sa mémoire et il n'y a plus de doute. Drago Malefoy avait été attiré par elle le soir du Bal de Noël et il n'était pas parvenu à s'en cacher. Et aujourd'hui, ce soir, il éprouve indéniablement la même attirance. Mais cette fois, bien sûr, c'est réciproque.

« Salut toi, souffle t-elle.

— Granger. Tu es… tu es juste… »

Pour une fois, elle décide de lui venir en aide.

« Tu es beau aussi Drago. Très beau. » Elle lui tend gracieusement le bras. « On y va ? »

Toujours pris dans une sorte de transe, Drago s'avance vers elle et pose sa main dans le creux de son coude. Elle attend qu'il soit blotti contre elle avant de les faire transplaner tous deux sur le Chemin de Traverse. Hermione fait appel à toute la concentration dont elle est capable pour le transplanage d'escorte et ils atterrissent sans heurt devant Fleury et Bott. Mais il sait l'effet qu'a ce moyen de transport sur elle et ses mains se posent immédiatement autour de sa taille.

« Ça va ? » lui murmure t-il à l'oreille. Elle se contente de hocher la tête, heureuse de constater que cette fois ce n'est pas la nausée mais un bonheur fou qui lui retourne le ventre. Il lui serre doucement la taille avant de la relâcher. Mais Hermione n'est absolument pas de cet avis et elle se baisse pour rattraper sa main qui s'éloigne et la poser fermement dans la sienne.

« Où est ce fameux Portoloin alors ? » demande t-elle.

Drago tourne la tête vers Fleury et Bott. « Tu vas me dire qu'Hermione Granger va se retenir d'entrer dans une librairie ? Après tout, on a cinq bonnes minutes d'avance. »

Elle pousse un soupir théâtral. « Ça va me demander beaucoup de courage, mais je vais résister. Estime toi très, très chanceux que je tienne tant à être à l'heure.

— Chanceux, tu dis ?

— Oui, très. »

Pendant la conversation, ils ont commencé à descendre le long de la rue. Et sans s'arrêter, Drago se penche vers son oreille et chuchote : « Pouvoir te voir dans cette robe, Granger ? Je suis en effet très chanceux. »

Elle frissonne de plaisir et tire doucement sur sa main jusqu'à ce que leurs épaules se touchent à nouveau.

Ils marchent côte à côte et les lampadaires de l'allée s'éclairent un à un au-dessus d'eux. La nuit est en train de tomber et les lueurs orangées du coucher du soleil éclairent joliment les pavés. Sous les reflets du soir tombant, les pommettes de Drago semblent plus aiguisées et plus colorées que d'ordinaire. L'allure qu'il a dans cette lumière est si… Disons que si Hermione n'était pas déjà au courant de l'existence de la magie, elle y croirait sans aucun doute ce soir.

Il la voit le dévisager et lui lance un sourire en coin. « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, Granger ? »

Elle lui renvoie le même sourire. « Je ne suis pas certaine.

— C'est une bonne chose qu'on soit arrivés au Portoloin alors.

— Quoi…? »

Ses mots se meurent dans sa gorge quand Drago les force subitement à s'arrêter devant un lampadaire et place leurs mains liées autour du poteau. Tout se met à vaciller autour d'eux et l'univers n'est plus qu'une succession tourbillonnante de flashs et de cris. Au milieu du chaos, elle croit entendre le son feutré d'un accordéon.

Et aussi vite qu'il a commencé, le tournoiement s'arrête. Ils atterrissent dans une sombre allée déserte qui donne sur une rue animée de centre ville et Drago les tire vers le brouhaha du dehors. Des voitures vont et viennent le long de l'avenue et le trottoir sur lequel ils se sont arrêtés est bordé d'arbres et de cafés joliment éclairés. Les terrasses sont noires de passants accrochés à leurs verres qui soufflent la fumée de leurs cigarettes dans l'air de la nuit. Au-dessus des restaurants et des boutiques, des immeubles blancs et gris surplombent la ville. Les façades sont ornées à chaque étage de balcons en fer forgé sur lesquels on distingue des hommes et des femmes occupés à boire du vin en admirant le coucher du soleil.

Ce son feutré d'accordéon qu'elle a entendu pendant le voyage est plus clair maintenant et semble s'échapper de la porte entrouverte d'un café voisin. _La Vie en Rose_ , croit-elle reconnaître.

« Paris, souffle t-elle. Tu m'as amenée à Paris.

— Boulevard Beaumarchais pour être plus précis. Mais ce n'est pas ici qu'on va dîner. Est-ce que ces chaussures sont adaptées à la marche, Granger ? »

Elle fait tourner son pied devant lui, son pied glissé dans les jolis talons de Maevy. « C'est encore mieux que des baskets. »

Il rit. « Parfait. Le Passage Secret est un peu plus loin dans le troisième arrondissement, rue de Montmorency. C'est à quelques pâtés de maison d'ici. »

Hermione ne savait pas qu'il connaissait si bien Paris. Elle avait toujours supposé qu'il n'avait passé sa vie qu'entre Poudlard et le Manoir et considérait son manque d'ouverture présumé d'un mauvais oeil. S'apercevoir aujourd'hui qu'il connaît une partie du monde extérieur lui donne certes une belle leçon d'humilité, mais lui fait surtout terriblement plaisir.

« Le Passage Secret ? demande t-elle en se mettant à le suivre. Dans quel genre d'endroit clandestin tu m'emmènes exactement ?

— C'est un restaurant sorcier, explique t-il. Très fermé et très secret.

— En d'autres mots, très cher ? »

Drago hausse les épaules. « Les Malefoy ont une ardoise là-bas depuis des siècles.

— Des siècles ?

— Le Passage Secret partage ses cuisines avec la plus vieille auberge de Paris, auberge qui entretient des relations de longue date avec le monde sorcier. Je… je crois que tu comprendras mieux quand on arrivera là-bas. »

* * *

Effectivement, vingt minutes plus tard, Hermione comprend. Elle comprend vraiment.

Bien qu'aucune pancarte n'indique Le Passage Secret sur la façade du numéro 51 de la rue de Montmorency, elle distingue clairement la devanture éclairée d'un restaurant au rez-de-chaussée de l'auberge. Et au-dessus de l'entrée, une plaque prétend que l'établissement est le bâtiment le plus vieux de tout Paris et abrite nulle autre que 'l'Auberge de Nicolas Flamel'.

Hermione observe, bouche bée, l'inscription dorée gravée sur le panneau ocre. Puis elle finit par demander : « Nicolas Flamel ? _Le_ Nicolas Flamel ?

— Le seul et l'unique. Sa femme et lui ont commencé à construire ce bâtiment en 1407. Le Passage Secret a ouvert ses portes en 1550, environ trois ans avant que Lucius Le Premier n'ouvre une ardoise ici. »

Hermione fait tout son possible pour paraître un tout petit peu moins sonnée. Et elle parvient finalement à articuler : « Lucius Le Premier ne baignait-il pas dans les Gallions comme vous tous ? Pourquoi ouvrir un compte à crédit ?

— Il venait de se faire rejeter par Elizabeth I. Je suppose qu'il voulait s'assurer d'avoir un endroit où il serait certain de pouvoir consommer à flots.

— Elizabeth I, lâche t-elle. La Reine Vierge. »

Drago lui jette un regard espiègle. « Au plus grand dam de mes ancêtres. »

Elle le fixe un moment, ahurie, puis finit par sourire. « Mes ancêtres ont participé à la construction du plus vieux crématorium d'Angleterre dans le Surrey. Est-ce que ça compte ?

— Ça dépend, c'est quoi un crématorium ? »

Quand elle lui explique, il éclate de rire. « J'ai une famille peuplée d'amateurs de Magie Noire. Bien sûr que ça compte, Granger.

— L'humour noir, c'est ça ton idée d'un rancard ?

— Granger, t'as un rancard avec Drago Malefoy. Tolérer l'humour noir est un prérequis. »

Leurs mains sont toujours liées quand il agite sa baguette entre l'ancienne maison de Nicolas Flamel et le bâtiment voisin. Le ciment entre les deux immeubles grince et se tord, jusqu'à laisser apparaître une mince allée.

« Tu es le Gardien du Secret de cet endroit ? » s'extasie t-elle.

Il secoue de nouveau les épaules et la tire vers l'allée. « En quelque sorte. Le Passage Secret est soumis à une variante un peu particulière du Sortilège de Fidelitas. Une variante qui fonctionne sur les lieux publics. »

Au fond de la ruelle un long mur en pierres blanches est apparu. Drago tapote plusieurs pierres du bout de sa baguette en suivant un schéma qui ressemble à celui de l'arrière-cour du Chaudron Baveur. Les pavés répondent immédiatement à son sortilège et s'écartent pour révéler une grande porte en or, un peu trop chargée à son goût, au-dessus de laquelle brillent les mots _« Mot de passe, s'il vous plaît. »_

« Moelle osseuse et oursin », dit Drago d'une voix assurée. Et la porte tourne sur ses gonds.

« Le mot de passe est 'moelle osseuse et oursin' ? »

Drago rit doucement tandis qu'ils franchissent ensemble le seuil. « Ça change tous les ans. Mais je t'avais prévenue. Un peu d'humour est indispensable. »

Hermione est tout sourire quand la serveuse les approche. C'est une de ces beautés parfaites dont on ne saurait réellement dire l'âge, avec de longs cheveux châtains, une robe noire et une infinie confiance en soi.

« Mr Malefoy et Mrs Granger ? » demande t-elle avec un fort accent. Ils confirment et elle hoche sèchement la tête. « Bastien m'a informé qu'on vous attendait à une heure précoce. Suivez-moi, je vous prie. »

Une fois que la sorcière leur a tourné le dos pour les mener jusqu'à leur table, Hermione se risque à chuchoter dans l'oreille de Drago : « Elle a dit 'heure précoce' comme si c'était une maladie honteuse. »

Drago ne la regarde pas, mais elle voit le coin de sa bouche se relever sous la lueur dansante des chandeliers.

« Pour les français, c'est un peu ça. C'est terriblement impoli à leurs yeux de dîner avant vingt-heures. »

Elle secoue la tête et se décide à observer le décor alentour. Bien que le restaurant soit situé au rez-de-chaussée d'un immeuble existant, elle n'a jamais vu aucun lieu comme celui-ci. La pièce qui se rapproche le plus de ce qu'elle voit est la Grande Salle de Poudlard et son plafond enchanté. Les tables du Passage Secret sont éclairées par un coucher de soleil qui ferait pâlir celui qu'ils ont vu plus tôt au Chemin de Traverse. Un coucher de soleil aux tons rosés, pêche et lavande qui s'efface doucement pour laisser place à la nuit étoilée. Mais la comparaison entre Le Passage Secret et Poudlard se limite au plafond.

La salle ici est plus petite et plus intime. Les tables sont nichées sous leurs propres petites alcôves, des alcôves aux plafonds bas et lumières tamisées qui ont des allures de grottes. Et on mange sous les pierres dans la plus parfaite confidence. Seul l'îlot central, où un ruisseau enchanté s'écoule mélodieusement, est visible depuis les tables. Son eau se déverse dans tout le restaurant et leurs chaussures ne semblent pourtant jamais se mouiller. Des poissons aux couleurs poétiques suivent les ondulations de l'eau et de petits lumignons flottent à la surface.

« Merlin, souffle t-elle ébahie.

— Un Serpentard lui aussi. » Drago lui donne un petit coup de coude. « Serais-tu enfin d'humeur à pardonner ma maison ?

— C'est juste pour ça alors ? le taquine t-elle. C'est juste dans un esprit de réconciliation que tu m'as amenée ici ?

— C'est bien ce que tu as dit dans ta première lettre, non ? »

Hermione rougit. Elle est terriblement émue qu'il se souvienne de ces mots. Se sentant gênée, heureuse et tout un tas d'autres sentiments merveilleux, elle tourne la tête et se perd à nouveau dans la contemplation de la pièce.

« S'il suffit d'offrir quelques pâtisseries à deux ou trois personnes pour gagner le droit de venir ici… Alors je me lance dès demain dans les millefeuilles. »

La serveuse entend un bout de leur conversation et fait volte-face, les sourcils froncés.

« Mademoiselle désire t-elle un millefeuille en dessert ? Je crois que le Chef avait prévu un plateau de fromage et quelques chocolats à la fin du repas. Mais si Mademoiselle le souhaite, je peux faire part aux cuisines de toute demande particulière. »

Hermione rougit à nouveau et agite la main - la main qui n'est pas blottie dans celle de Drago.

« Non, ce ne sera pas nécessaire, merci. Un peu de fromage et du chocolat, c'est parfait. »

Bien que l'affaire soit close, c'est avec un regard noir et un ton cassant que la serveuse tend le bras en direction d'une alcôve déserte. « Mr Malefoy et Mrs Granger, voici votre table. »

Hermione et Drago baissent la tête comme des enfants qu'on aurait disputé et s'assoient sans un mot à leurs places. Après leur avoir servi à chacun un verre d'eau gazeuse, la sorcière les laisse seuls et ils poussent tous deux un soupir soulagé.

« Cette serveuse. C'est… quelque chose.

— En effet. Elle m'a servi chaque fois que je suis venu ici, depuis que je suis tout petit. Et je ne connais même pas son prénom. J'ai trop peur de lui demander. Sérieusement, je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi agréable qu'aujourd'hui. Elle doit bien t'aimer. »

Hermione sourit malicieusement. « Faut dire que je suis une fille sympa.

— Parfois, oui. On verra comment tu t'en sors après un repas entier ici.

— Oh, parce que tu viens souvent ici avec tes conquêtes ?

— Si par conquêtes tu entends Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, alors oui, je viens souvent avec mes conquêtes pour discuter de sujets aussi passionnants que la politique sorcière internationale autour d'un plat d'escargots.

— Tu n'imagines même pas le prix que je serais prête à payer pour voir Lucius Malefoy manger des escargots. »

Drago soulève son verre d'eau gazeuse. « Garde tes Gallions pour l'anguille, on croirait voir un cannibal lâché en pleine nature quand mon père commande ce plat. »

Riant doucement, ils trinquent par-dessus la nappe satinée. Hermione repousse sans même l'ouvrir la carte des vins, un geste qui allume un reflet tendre au fond des yeux gris de Drago. Et leur repas peut vraiment commencer.

* * *

Des plats plus délicieux les uns que les autres se succèdent magiquement dans leurs assiettes. Et malgré ses connaissances en gastronomie, Hermione n'a jamais rien mangé de semblable. Des ris de veau marinés au caviar, des légumes anciens baignant dans des bouillons délicats, de la lotte préparée dans une sauce braisée aux morilles et les morceaux de viande les plus tendres et fins qu'elle n'ait jamais goûté.

Bien qu'ils se trouvent dans l'un des meilleurs restaurants du monde sorcier - peut-être même du monde entier - ni Hermione ni Drago ne peuvent s'empêcher de pousser des gémissements de plaisir à chaque nouveau plat.

« L'agneau est un miracle, annonce t-elle après une première bouchée. Sérieusement, je pense écrire au Vatican dès demain pour demander la canonisation de cet agneau.

— Pendant que tu y es, pense à leur demander s'ils peuvent valider mon mariage avec cette pièce de boeuf alors. »

La conversation reste légère tout au long du repas et ils trinquent de temps à autre, faisant tinter leurs verres d'eau pour célébrer la saveur inouïe d'une sauce ou le charme divin d'une côtelette. Mais quelque part entre le sixième et le septième plat, la discussion glisse vers des sujets plus sérieux.

« Pour toujours ? » demande Drago en avalant la dernière cuillerée de son sorbet à l'orange sanguine. Une petite douceur qu'on vient de leur apporter pour rafraîchir leur palais avant le met suivant.

Hermione hoche vigoureusement la tête. « Absolument. J'adore mon travail au Ministère. Rédiger des projets de loi, débattre des droits des groupes marginalisés… Tant qu'il y aura des inégalités dans le monde sorcier, j'aurais toujours du travail. Et malheureusement, je pense que j'aurais du travail pour très, très longtemps.

— L'éternelle militante…

— Ça te pose un problème ? » contre t-elle, soulevant son verre en signe de défi. Mais Drago se contente de trinquer avec elle. Au même moment un petit plateau de fromage vient remplacer leur septième plat.

« Si ça me posait problème, Granger, je n'aurais jamais eu le plaisir de goûter à la tarte aux _key limes_. »

Hermione sourit doucement et secoue la tête. « Et toi, Drago ?

— Et moi quoi ?

— T'as des projets pour l'avenir ? »

Il semble troublé par sa réponse et boit une gorgée d'eau pour masquer son embarras.

« Je… je ne suis pas sûr de vraiment avoir des projets Granger.

— Aucun ? Rien du tout ? »

Il hausse les épaules et évite son regard. « Aucun qui vaille la peine d'être mentionné. Ma lignée est richissime depuis des siècles. Je sais que ça parait pédant, mais c'est la réalité. À part de vagues rôles de conseillers politiques ou promoteurs fonciers, personne n'a jamais travaillé dans ma famille. Certainement pas mon père et encore moins son père avant lui.

— Mais même après toutes les réparations vous avez toujours…?

— Oh, il reste probablement assez de Gallions dans notre chambre forte pour vivre un siècle ou deux de pure paresse à la Malefoy avant que l'un de nous ait besoin d'amasser à nouveau des richesses. »

Il semble toujours aussi méfiant et évasif. Mais il y a autre chose dans son regard, quelque chose qui la pousse à insister.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux pas travailler ? Simplement parce que tes ancêtres ne l'ont pas fait et que personne ne s'attend à ce que tu le veuilles ? Tu n'as pas une seule passion à toi ? Rien qui te définit en dehors de ta qualité de Malefoy ? »

Drago a un léger mouvement de recul. « Est-ce que ça compte, Granger ? Personne n'embaucherait un Malefoy de toute façon. Pas après… après tout ça. »

Hermione rapproche sa chaise de la sienne pour pouvoir à nouveau attraper sa main. Elle entrelace ses doigts dans les siens, les emmêle si bien, les serre si fort que seuls les tons à peine distincts de leurs peaux permet de les différencier. Les sourcils toujours froncés, Drago baisse les yeux sur leurs mains liées. Mais plutôt que de s'éloigner, il se met à caresser doucement son poignet de son pouce.

Ils restent là sans bouger, muets, inséparables. Ils restent si longtemps que le plateau de fromage toujours intact disparaît déjà et est remplacé par une majestueuse sculpture en chocolat. Mais ils ignorent l'un comme l'autre le fabuleux dessert. Drago regarde fixement leurs mains et Hermione le regarde lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui te passionne, Drago ? murmure t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu aimes plus que tout ? »

Ses yeux gris se relèvent brusquement sur elle et son coeur loupe un battement. Il met un moment à répondre, un si long moment qu'elle a peur que son coeur n'explose et que Drago finisse accusé à tort de son meurtre. Après tout, elle n'a mis personne au courant de sa présence ici ce soir.

Finalement, heureusement, il répond : « Les potions

— Vraiment ?

— Oui. J'adore les potions et tout ce qui les entoure. La précision et le niveau de détail nécessaire à une préparation réussie. Leurs propriétés. L'origine des ingrédients et la difficulté pour se procurer les éléments les plus rares. Je… j'y pense beaucoup. Je me demande souvent à quoi ressemblerait une vie consacrée à l'art des potions. »

Hermione ne peut s'empêcher de sourire comme une foutue imbécile.

« Eh bien… J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Formidable même. »

Malgré la délicieuse tension qui fleurit toujours entre eux, Drago lui lance un sourire narquois.

« Quoi, Granger ? Le Ministère a besoin de cobayes humains pour tester une nouvelle souche de Dragoncelle ?

— Mieux. Le Ministère va ouvrir une nouvelle formation de Maître des Potions à l'automne. Bon nombre des anciens Maîtres sont… ont disparu pendant la Guerre. Et on a désespérément besoin de nouvelles personnes. Tout ce dont tu as besoin pour postuler c'est de quelques Optimal dans certaines matières à tes ASPIC et… »

Il soupire bruyamment et l'interrompt. « Granger, je n'ai pas passé mes ASPIC. Rappelle-toi, j'étais trop occupé à être un larbin du diable pendant notre septième année. »

Hermione rejette son sarcasme d'un geste de la main. « Et moi j'étais trop occupée à le combattre, le diable. Mais la commission d'examen est visiblement prête à faire des exceptions pour les élèves de notre année. C'est la moindre des choses, on s'est battus pour eux et pour bien d'autres générations à venir. On m'a laissé revenir un semestre à Poudlard après la Guerre et j'ai pu passer mes ASPIC en dehors du calendrier habituel. Je suis sûre que tu pourrais les passer toi aussi.

— Ils ne feront pas d'exceptions pour un ancien Mangemort.

— Peut-être pas. Mais ils ne peuvent pas t'empêcher te passer les ASPIC en même temps que tout le monde à la prochaine session. »

Drago grogne, mais un peu de cette tristesse mêlée de honte s'est effacée de son visage.

« La prochaine session est fin juin, Granger. Ça me laisse bien trop peu de temps pour m'inscrire, réviser et… » Il s'interrompt quand il voit la lueur fanatique qui s'est mise à briller dans ses yeux. « À quoi tu penses Granger ? À voir ta tête, on croirait que t'es prête à m'ébouillanter, m'assaisonner et me dévorer en guise de dixième plat ce soir. »

Hermione éclate de rire. « Si tu veux tout savoir, je suis en train d'organiser mentalement le code couleur de tes fiches de révision.

— Mes… quoi ?

— Tes fiches de révision. J'en préparai pour chaque matière secondaire dont tu auras besoin pour la formation. L'arithmancie, sans aucun doute. La Métamorphose. Peut-être aussi les cours de Sortilèges et d'Étude des Runes. Puisque qu'on se concentrera bien sûr principalement sur le cours de Potions, il faudra préparer pas mal d'entraînements supplémentaires pour ce cours. Mais je ne me fais pas trop de souci quant à ta réussite dans cette matière.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que tu as toujours eu de très bonnes notes en Potions à l'école, dit-elle en serrant un peu plus fort sa main. Et tu étudies encore le sujet. J'ai vu ce livre dans ta bibliothèque l'autre jour et je doute que ce soit le premier que tu lises de ton plein gré. Tu adores cette matière. Et… et…

— Et ? »

Hermione inspire longuement avant de s'incliner. « Et tu es juste brillant, Drago. Aussi brillant que moi. C'est une des choses que j'aime le plus chez toi. Alors si moi j'ai pu exceller à mes ASPIC, je suis absolument certaine que tu le peux aussi. »

Un autre de ces longs silences tendus s'installe entre eux. Elle baisse la tête, gênée par ses propres louanges à son égard et ses yeux s'arrêtent sur leurs mains jointes. Drago, lui, semble incapable de détourner son regard d'elle. Lentement, prudemment, il pose l'index de sa main libre sous le menton d'Hermione et l'invite à lever les yeux sur lui.

« Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ? demande t-il doucement. Tu m'aiderais à réviser ?

— Bien sûr. Et si le Ministère ne t'accepte pas dans cette formation, je dirai à Kingsley que ce sont tous de parfaits imbéciles. » Elle sourit largement quand un rire rauque s'échappe de sa gorge. « Je serais prête à commencer dès ce soir, Drago. Mais j'ai peur que ça tue le romantisme.

— Quel romantisme ? » la taquine t-il. Mais ses doigts laissent son menton pour venir caresser sa joue. Il se penche encore un peu plus et instinctivement, elle aussi se rapproche. Ils sont si près l'un de l'autre maintenant qu'elle sent son souffle sur sa peau.

« Drago », murmure t-elle. Ce n'est qu'un mot. Un seul mot. Est-ce une demande ou une affirmation ? Elle ne sait plus très bien.

« Hermione », souffle t-il en retour. Et la chaleur de ces trois syllabes sur ses lèvres la fait frissonner.

« Hermione, je crois que je vais t'embras…

— Mione ? les interrompt une voix derrière eux. Et… Malefoy ?! »

Leurs lèvres ne sont qu'à un millimètre, qu'à une seconde de celles de l'autre, quand Hermione et Drago se trouvent brutalement forcés de se tourner vers la voix, vers l'intrus. Là, à moins d'un mètre de leur alcôve, avec la tête de quelqu'un prêt à attaquer, se tient Ron Weasley.

* * *

 _Note de traducteur : Je suis rentrée de vacances :) J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, d'autant que c'est le plus long depuis le début. Et comme promis, j'en publierai un de plus cette semaine. _


	22. Chapitre 22

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 22**

« Ron ? » s'exclame Hermione. Ni elle ni Drago ne bougent. Ils sont toujours si proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils pourraient s'embrasser. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

— Bill et Fleur nous ont invités à dîner. Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ? »

Ron pointe un doigt accusateur vers elle, comme s'il venait de la surprendre dans la plus honteuse des situations. Devant ce geste, l'expression de Drago, jusqu'ici ahurie, devient glaciale.

« À ton avis, la belette ? » lâche Drago d'une voix traînante, sans retirer ses doigts de la joue d'Hermione.

Sous ses tâches de rousseur, Ron rougit furieusement. « On dirait que t'essayais de rouler une pelle à ma petite-amie.

— Ta… ta petite amie ? crache Hermione. J'espère sincèrement que tu n'es pas sérieux Ron ! »

Ron l'ignore, peu enclin à débattre de leur statut amoureux. Fusillant toujours Drago du regard, il ajoute : « Mais j'ai dû rêver, non, Malefoy ? Parce qu'Hermione devrait être une salope admiratrice de Mangemorts pour accepter d'embrasser quelqu'un de ton espèce. »

Drago se lève de sa chaise si brutalement qu'elle manque de se renverser et il se place, menaçant, juste devant Ron.

« Comment est-ce que tu viens de l'appeler ? siffle t-il.

— Je ne l'ai rien appelée du tout. C'est toi que j'ai appelé.

— Tu crois que je suis sourd ? Je t'ai entendu l'insulter.

— C'est pas ton activité favorite d'habitude, la fouine ? »

Drago rit amèrement. « Tu te débrouilles très bien tout seul ce soir, sale belette. »

Ron recule et se met à grogner. « Fous la paix à Hermione, Malefoy.

— Sinon quoi ? »

Ils sortent tous les deux leurs baguettes, prêts à attaquer, exactement au même moment où la serveuse transplane devant eux. Elle est suivie de près par Bill, Arthur, une Fleur enceinte jusqu'au cou et Molly. Cette dernière jette un regard noir à Ron, presque aussi noir que celui que lance la serveuse à Drago.

« Ronald Bilius Weasley, on nous invite pour la première fois dans un restaurant chic et tu es incapable de garder ta baguette dans ta poche plus de deux minutes ? » Les dents de Molly grincent si sèchement que l'écho de sa colère couvre l'écoulement mélodieux du ruisseau enchanté. Puis elle se tourne et sourit affectueusement à Hermione. « Bonjour Hermione, ma chérie. Tu es très jolie ce soir !

— Elle ? crisse Ron. Tu la complimentes elle ? Alors qu'elle est assez idiote pour venir ici avec ce foutu Mangem…? »

Drago brandit sa baguette et la pointe directement sous la gorge de Ron. « Ne t'avise même pas de l'insulter une fois de plus, la belette, ou je m'assurerai que les tâches de rousseurs sur ton visage soient directement reliées à celles que tu as sur le dos. »

Quelque soit la ligne tracée par la serveuse pour le respect des bienséances, ils l'ont définitivement franchie. Avant que les deux sorciers n'aient pu prononcer un mot de plus, elle sort sa propre baguette - une fine et sèche branche en ébène qui lui va à merveille - et la pointe dans leur direction.

« Dehors, ordonne t-elle. Tous les deux.

— Ma famille…, commence Ron, mais la serveuse le fait taire d'un mouvement de baguette.

— Vous règlerez ce différent dehors. Je ne vous laisserai revenir que lorsque vous vous serez calmé suffisamment et serez prêt à respecter la sérénité du Passage Secret. » Son regard hostile se tourne vers Drago. « Votre ardoise a été facturée, Mr Malefoy. Je suppose que Mrs Granger et vous êtes prêts à partir. »

C'est une affirmation, pas une question. Alors Drago hoche poliment la tête et tend la main vers Hermione. Elle est si perturbée qu'elle ne réfléchit pas et accepte sa main, avant de lancer une grimace désolée aux Weasley et de suivre ses longues enjambées à travers le restaurant.

Dehors, dans l'air froid de la nuit, elle peut enfin respirer à nouveau. Se vider la tête et réfléchir. Et c'est bien heureux, car Ron les a suivis dehors et Hermione semble être la seule capable de pensées rationnelles en cet instant.

Comme pour le lui prouver, Ron et Drago se mettent à se tourner autour comme des fauves jetés dans une arène. Et c'est sans lâcher le Serpentard du regard que Ron s'adresse à elle en premier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Hermione ? Il t'a lancé un Imperium ou quoi ?

— Non, Ron », grince t-elle. La colère folle qui l'habite manque d'exploser à tout moment et elle doit faire preuve d'une détermination sans faille pour rester concentrée. « Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me lance un Imperium pour avoir un rancard, tu sais. »

Ron a un rire dédaigneux. « Un rancard ? T'es sérieusement en train de me dire que tu as un rancard avec ce putain de Drago Malefoy ?

— Et toi tu lui reposes sérieusement cette question ? crache Drago, railleur. T'es vraiment idiot au point d'avoir besoin qu'on te répète les choses trois fois ?

— Drago, le met en garde Hermione. S'il te plaît. »

Ces mots attirent enfin l'attention de Ron, qui jette un coup d'oeil vers elle. « Drago ? Depuis quand tu l'appelles Drago ? »

Hermione grogne et lève les yeux au ciel. « Depuis que j'ai accepté d'avoir un rancard avec lui, Ronald. »

Drago lance un regard plein de sous-entendus au rouquin. « Oh, même avant ça, il me semble. »

Hermione lui donne un coup à l'épaule et se place entre eux, suffisamment près pour pouvoir les Stupéfier tous deux si besoin est.

« Ne le provoque pas, Drago, siffle t-elle

— Oh si, provoque moi je t'en prie, _Drago_ , se moque Ron en brandissant sa baguette. Je te mets au défi de me provoquer. »

Drago cherche à nouveau sa baguette dans sa poche, mais s'arrête net quand la main d'Hermione se pose sur son bras. Son geste est tendre mais sa voix est cassante quand elle prend la parole.

« Drago. Ron. Si vous n'arrêtez pas immédiatement ce cirque, je n'hésiterai pas à vous attaquer tous les deux. Je suis sérieuse. »

Ron et elle sont amis depuis des années, Drago et elle seulement depuis quelques mois. Et pourtant c'est Drago qui s'incline le premier. Les muscles de sa mâchoire sont toujours serrés et son regard meurtrier, mais il obéit à Hermione et baisse les bras. Certes, ses mains sont toujours résolument repliées et ses poings pourraient à tout instant venir s'écraser sur le visage de Ron, mais il a fait un petit effort. Bien plus que Ron en tout cas, qui continue d'encercler Drago, sa baguette obstinément pointée sur lui.

« Ron », répète t-elle.

Il sursaute, comme s'il venait de se prendre une gifle. Il s'arrête brusquement et tourne lentement la tête vers elle. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois ce soir. Son regard s'adoucit à peine, si imperceptiblement qu'elle n'aurait pu le remarquer si elle ne le connaissait pas si bien.

« C'est vrai que tu es vraiment jolie ce soir, Hermione », dit-il doucement.

Elle ouvre la bouche pour le remercier, mais un grondement rauque s'échappe de la gorge de Drago et la devance.

Drago ne dit rien de plus. Il ne fait ni railleries supplémentaires, ni interruptions malvenues et ne donne plus aucune raison à Ron de l'attaquer, si ce n'est sa présence dans cette ruelle et ce grondement sourd qui ne le quitte pas. Or ce grondement, Hermione et Ron savent l'un comme l'autre ce qu'il veut dire. Drago s'est mis à grogner quand un autre sorcier lui a fait un compliment. C'est un instinct clair, frappant. Un instinct possessif.

Ron va rapidement de Drago à Hermione, comme s'il suivait un match de tennis. C'est une habitude courante chez les Weasley quand ils essaient de percer quelque chose à jour.

Et Hermione devine ce que Ron voit en les dévisageant : la manière dont le corps de Drago se tient, protecteur, devant elle ; ce geste tout aussi protecteur de sa main qu'elle garde fermement sur son bras à lui ; la tendresse dans ses yeux chaque fois qu'elle les relève pour regarder Drago, comme si elle était inquiète de l'effet que pourrait avoir cette conversation sur lui. En cet instant, côte à côte dans l'allée déserte, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy n'ont pas l'air d'anciens ennemis prêts à s'attaquer. Ils ont l'air d'amants, d'amants unis contre un ex jaloux. Et si Ron est l'un de ses plus vieux et loyaux amis, si elle connaît son grand coeur, elle sait aussi qu'il n'est pas le genre d'homme à laisser passer pareil tableau.

Son visage se tord en une grimace qui le rend presque laid. Il n'est pas désagréable à regarder d'ordinaire, mais le mépris lui va très mal. Il y a quelque chose dans son long nez, la minceur de ses lèvres pincées, qui rend son expression trop amère, trop hargneuse.

« Bien joué, Malefoy, murmure t-il, d'une voix si glaciale qu'Hermione sent les poils de ses bras nus se hérisser. Très très bon boulot.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes la belette ? De quel boulot tu parles ?

— Tu vas me dire que tu ne sais pas ? Tu as réussi à escroquer brillamment une sorcière pourtant intelligente.

— Ron, arrête », le supplie Hermione. Mais Drago répond au même moment « Sérieusement, de quoi tu parles, Weasley ? »

Ron laisse échapper un rire lugubre. « Je parle de toi, Malefoy. L'éternel menteur et comploteur. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour qu'elle ait tant de peine pour toi qu'elle finisse par accepter un rancard ce soir ? Tu lui as raconté combien votre vie de pauvres et pathétiques petits Mangemorts était difficile, c'est ça ?

— Ronald Weasley, ne t'avise même pas de continuer », le menace Hermione. Mais pour Ron, ce n'était qu'un entraînement. L'ignorant superbement, il envoie, impitoyable, son coup fatal.

« Je parie que c'est exactement ce que t'as fait, sale fouine », siffle t-il. Mais Drago s'est totalement figé, l'air sinistre. « Hermione faisait ce truc récemment… cette espèce de tournée. Elle s'est sûrement pointée dans cette fosse à serpents que t'appelle une maison avec des pâtisseries. Et tu en as fait ta proie comme un foutu vampire. Et tu sais le pire ? Elle est tombée dans ton maudit piège. T'es vraiment mauvais. Un poison, Malefoy, t'es un putain de poison. Tout ce que tu touches meure. Comme Dumbledore ou tes chers camarades Mangemorts. Merde, même Crabbe. T'es toxique. Tu n'es qu'un abîme de désespoir, un gouffre. Et t'essaies de tirer Hermione derrière-toi pour ne pas te noyer tout seul. »

Quand Ron crache ces dernières, ignobles paroles, les expressions des deux hommes sont aux antipodes l'une de l'autre. Le visage de Ron est devenu écarlate, si bien qu'on pourrait prendre ses rougeurs pour des entailles sanguinolentes, tant elles contrastent avec les pierres blanches et grises de la rue. En face de lui, Drago s'est changé en marbre, en statue glacée, blanchâtre et atone, se tenant inerte dans la pénombre. Ron frémit de rage, Drago est plus immobile qu'un cadavre.

Hermione, elle, est l'image même de la déception. Pas à l'égard de Drago, qui n'a toujours pas répliqué, mais d'un de ses plus vieux amis. Le garçon qu'elle a aimé en premier. Le garçon qui vient de lui briser le coeur pour la deuxième fois en moins d'un an.

Elle reçoit le discours de Ron comme un poignard dans le coeur. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est d'accord avec lui et pense que Drago s'est servie d'elle. Absolument pas. D'ailleurs, si quelqu'un s'est servi de l'autre, c'est bien elle. Pour se prouver à elle-même qu'elle était suffisamment forte pour venir en aide à une personne véritablement brisée. Pour se rassurer et se dire qu'il existait des gens plus mal en point qu'elle. Mais quelque part, en chemin, tout a changé. Son coeur a changé. Et si les mots de Ron lui font si mal, ce n'est pas à cause de ce qu'ils disent de Drago ou même d'elle. C'est à cause de ce qu'ils disent de Ron.

Entre chacune de ses phrases haineuses, Hermione comprend le message caché. Il pense toujours que sa Tournée, ses peurs et son besoin de revenir constamment sur la Guerre sont absurdes et inutiles. Il est toujours incapable de concilier leur relation et la Guerre. Et visiblement, il la croit suffisamment faible pour se faire avoir par une vieille histoire larmoyante. Ce qui ne fait que rallumer l'incendie dans son coeur.

Et quand son coeur lui fait mal…

Elle se tourne vers Drago, les larmes aux yeux. Comment va t-elle l'éloigner du précipice vers lequel Ron l'a poussé ? Comment va t-elle reconstruire l'échafaudage précaire que Ron vient de détruire ?

Drago a l'air si fragile en cet instant qu'elle ne sait même plus comment l'approcher. Et c'est désemparée qu'elle le voit secouer la tête, redresser la nuque et la regarder froidement. Il met une main dans la poche de son costume et s'avance vers elle avec cette fameuse aisance d'aristocrate. Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, si elle ne voyait pas la petite ride entre ses sourcils et la mince ligne autour de sa bouche, elle pourrait croire qu'il est parfaitement indifférent à ce qui vient de se produire.

Quand il est enfin près d'elle, il glisse sa main libre dans les cheveux d'Hermione et la tire vers lui. Son geste est doux, mais une mèche rebelle s'échappe tout de même de son chignon. Drago s'attarde un moment sur cette boucle, la fait tourner délicatement entre ses doigts. Puis il la laisse tomber doucement, presque à regret, et se penche, les lèvres résolument fermées, pour déposer un baiser assuré sur son front.

« Rentre avec les Weasley, chuchote t-il contre sa peau

— Qu..quoi ?

— S'il te plaît. » Puis son murmure se fait plus fort pour que Ron puisse l'entendre. « Je suis sûr que les Weasley ne verront pas d'inconvénient à partager leur Portoloin de retour. Et ils n'auront pas d'Aurors cachés envoyés pour surveiller leur trajet, eux. Tu peux peut-être même te joindre à eux pour le dessert, étant donné qu'on a pas mangé le nôtre.

— Non, proteste Hermione. Avec toutes les conneries que tu viens d'entendre, il est hors de question que je te laisse…

— Je te l'ai demandé gentiment, lâche Drago, soudain méprisant. Je ne vais pas te le dire deux fois.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

— J'ai besoin de rentrer chez moi et réfléchir, Granger. Quand je serai prêt à parler, je t'écrirai. »

Et sans autre explication, ni même un au revoir, il fait volte-face et disparaît dans la ruelle, la laissant seul avec Ron. Qui affiche maintenant un sourire triomphant.

« Toujours un putain de lâche ! » crie Ron à la silhouette de Drago qui s'éloigne. Un rire moqueur lui échappe et il se tourne vers elle. « Fouine un jour, fouine toujours. Pas vrai, Mione ? »

Et soudain, Hermione n'est plus l'image même de la déception, elle est la rage personnifiée. Et sa colère éclate furieusement. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, de peser ses mots, elle se met à hurler violemment sur Ron. Ses paroles indomptées, sans filtre, embrasent l'air ambiant de toute leur brûlante indignation.

Elle n'est qu'à moitié consciente de ce qu'elle dit, du venin qu'elle crache à ses pieds. Mais elle tait certaines remarques qui lui brûlent pourtant la langue. Elle se retient, par exemple, de lui jeter cruellement au visage ses échecs en tant qu'ami, en tant qu'amant, en tant que personne. Ces pensées sont trop méchantes, trop douloureuses. Même en cet instant. Alors elle les verrouille au fond de son coeur, les enfouit dans un petit placard secret appelé _'choses que je ne dis pas mais ressens vraiment'_.

Contrairement à Ron, Hermione n'est pas essoufflée à la fin de son monologue. Elle ne devient ni écarlate ni blême. Non, elle se tient fièrement sur ses hauts talons noirs et toise Ron froidement.

« Her…hermione, bégaie t-il. Je… je suis désolé. Je t'aime, tu sais. Plus… plus de cette manière. Mais tu es toujours ma meilleure amie et je n'aurais pas dû…

— Non, tu n'aurais pas dû. »

Son expression affligée est toujours imprimée dans sa mémoire quand elle transplane sans un mot de plus vers la Gare du Nord et prie pour que le dernier train pour Londres ne soit pas encore parti. Parce qu'il est hors de question qu'elle voyage où que ce soit avec Ron Weasley ce soir.

Ou peut-être même pour le restant de ses jours.


	23. Chapitre 23

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 23**

Le mardi suivant, Hermione apporte une tourte à Ron.

Pléiades ne s'est pas encore présenté à son appartement et elle n'a reçu aucun appel de cheminée. Mais elle n'est qu'un tout petit peu inquiète. Elle sait que Drago a besoin de temps et elle veut le lui laisser. Après tout ce qu'il s'est produit le dimanche précédent, ou plutôt tout ce qu'il a entendu, elle lui doit bien ça.

Alors Hermione passe toute la soirée de lundi à s'occuper pour ne pas penser à Drago et à cuisiner le genre de plat que seul Ron Weasley pourrait aimer. C'est une tourte fourrée d'une montagne d'ingrédients salés - du boeuf haché, du pepperoni, des saucisses, un peu de légumes et du jambon. C'est un repas qui contient suffisamment de graisses pour boucher les artères d'un coureur Olympique et Hermione sait immédiatement que Ron va l'adorer.

Elle sait aussi que la situation devrait être inversée, que c'est Ron qui devrait venir frapper à sa porte avec des biscuits sous le bras et des remords plein la bouche. Mais pour de nombreuses raisons, il ne le fera pas. Son manque de confiance en soi étant la raison principale. Hermione a conscience que Ron a dû combattre son propre manque de confiance chaque minute de chaque jour depuis qu'ils ont onze ans. Peut-être même depuis sa naissance.

Et elle a aussi conscience qu'il est aussi brisé que Drago. Bien plus qu'il n'a osé le montrer quand ils sortaient ensemble. D'ailleurs, elle sait que sa réticence à parler de la Guerre cache une foule de problèmes et de souffrances muettes qu'elle commence tout juste à comprendre.

Mais en bien d'autres points, Ron n'a pas changé. Il est toujours loyal et dépourvu de tact. Aimant et irréfléchi. Bienveillant et stupide. Il n'est pas l'homme avec qui elle veut être et il a absolument tout gâché l'autre soir. Mais malgré tout, elle l'aime bien trop pour mettre fin à leur amitié. Alors comme nombre d'autres fois par le passé, c'est en criant et en se battant avec lui qu'elle lui fera entendre raison et se ranger de son côté.

Quand il ouvre la porte de son appartement mardi soir, Ron a de sombres cernes de regret sous les paupières, si noires qu'elles se marient à merveille avec la tâche de mûre toujours sur son t-shirt. Et c'est seulement alors qu'Hermione réalise que cette conversation va être la plus dure qu'ils n'aient jamais eue. Plus dure que celle échangée dans la forêt de Dean. Plus dure même que celle qui les a séparés il y a bientôt un an.

« Hermione », souffle t-il. Sa voix est rauque, enrouée par la culpabilité et le manque de sommeil. « Qu'est-ce que tu…?

— Est-ce que vous avez au moins un four dans ce taudis ? » demande t-elle en le contournant pour entrer dans l'appartement. Elle tient à maintenir un ton neutre et léger, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient tous deux prêts à aborder les sujets plus difficiles. Mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de s'arrêter après avoir franchit le seuil.

L'endroit - et pourtant elle pèse ses mots - est un désastre. Tous les placards sont ouverts et la pile de vaisselle sale monte si haut dans la cuisine qu'elle ne voit pas le plafond. Toutes les chaises en plastique bon marché qui jonchent l'appartement sont soient cassées soit tordues. Des cartons vides de plats à emporter et des canettes de bières sont disséminés sur toutes les surfaces disponibles, à l'exception d'un coin du canapé où un monticule de linge - sale ? propre ? les deux ? - menace de s'effondrer, comme un invité ivre qui aurait refusé de partir.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? » s'exclame t-elle.

Ron vient se placer à côté d'elle et hausse les épaules. « Je me suis comporté comme un vrai salaud avec ma meilleure amie et je me suis vengé sur mon appartement ensuite.

— Tu as fait tout ça en quarante-huit heures ?

— Techniquement, ça fait quarante-cinq heures que je suis rentré de Paris. »

Hermione frissonne. « Imagine tout ce que tu aurais pu faire avec les trois heures restantes. Je crois qu'il reste quelques endroits propres au plafond. Tu veux t'en prendre à eux ? »

Il secoue la tête, honteux et glisse ses mains dans les poches de son survêtement. Sans lui demander la permission, Hermione brandit sa baguette et se met à réparer les dégâts. Elle fait disparaître les déchets et les canettes de bière, fait léviter le linge jusqu'à la chambre de Ron et la vaisselle vers l'évier. Après quelques minutes de travail acharné, la cuisine est de nouveau accessible et elle a libéré une petite place pour tous les deux sur le canapé.

« Tu es douée pour ce genre de choses », lui dit Ron doucement.

Elle doit se forcer à ne pas grogner. Drago ne la laisse jamais s'occuper des sortilèges ménagers toute seule. Contrairement à Ron, qui après neuf ans d'amitié, n'a toujours pas changé d'attitude. Mais Drago ne fait pas… Drago n'a pas…

Drago ne lui a toujours pas écrit.

Elle pousse un soupir agacé.

« Tu es parfaitement capable de nettoyer derrière-toi, Ron. » Pour le lui prouver, elle lui tend la tourte. « Tiens, amène ça dans la cuisine, lance un sort de réchauffe dessus et coupe nous une part à chacun. »

Il attrape maladroitement le plat et regarde le torchon qui recouvre la tourte avec les sourcils froncés. « Tu es sûre que tu ne préférerais pas le faire toi… ?

— Non, tonne t-elle, un sourire doucereux aux lèvres. Je ne préfèrerais pas. Je pense que je vais plutôt aller m'installer confortablement dans ton canapé pendant que _tu_ nous sers le repas que _je_ nous ai préparé. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Ron hoche la tête et s'empresse de rejoindre la cuisine. C'est une de ses formidables qualités. Quand il commence à s'enfoncer tout seul, il s'arrête généralement dès qu'on le lui fait remarquer.

Hermione se débarrasse de ses baskets et de son pull et les dépose sur l'une des rares chaises en plastique intactes. Quand Ron revient avec deux assiettes dépareillées, elle a trouvé un coin de canapé qui n'a eu besoin que d'un léger _Récurvite_. Il lui tend une assiette et une fourchette jetable et s'installe à son tour sur le canapé.

Il ne perd pas de temps et s'attaque tout de suite à la tourte avec des bouchées de géant. Hermione a à peine commencé sa part quand Ron termine la sienne et court s'en resservir une autre.

« Y'a combien de types de viande dans ce truc ? demande t-il en ressortant de la cuisine avec une portion gigantesque dans les mains.

— Quatre. Cinq si tu comptes le bouillon de poulet dont je me suis servie pour faire cuire les légumes. »

Ron se laisse tomber lourdement dans le canapé et hume son assiette. « Y'a des légumes là-dedans ?

— Un peu, oui. Mais essaie de ne pas trop en vouloir à la tourte pour ce petit détail.

— Non, t'en fais pas, répond t-il la bouche pleine. Comment t'appelles ce machin d'ailleurs ?

— Eh bien, après mûre réflexion, j'ai décidé de l'appeler la Tourte Surprise Ron-est-un-crétin-et-mérite-un-bon-coup-de-pied-aux-fesses. »

Ron déglutit inconfortablement et grimace. « On va vraiment faire ça ce soir, alors ?

— Ça dépend.

— Ça dépend de quoi ?

— De si tu veux qu'on reste amis.

— Oh, souffle t-il.

— Oui. Oh. »

Il y a un long silence, puis il se lance. « Je le veux, tu sais. Qu'on reste amis.

— Moi aussi, soupire t-elle. Et tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire pour que ça arrive, pas vrai ? »

Ron grogne et fait cogner sa tête contre le canapé. « Je sais. Il faut que je te demande pardon de t'avoir insultée… à son sujet.

— En effet. Je dirais même qu'il faudrait aussi que tu demandes pardon à Drago, mais…

— Mais tu sais que ce n'est pas demain la veille que ça se produira.

— Exactement, convient-elle en tapotant gentiment son bras. Je sais que tout ça est difficile à accepter pour toi Ron et je peux le comprendre. Bien sûr, je n'ai aucunement l'intention de rendre les choses plus faciles pour toi, mais je comprends quand même. »

Il la regarde et cligne des yeux. « Est-ce que tu sors vraiment, sincèrement avec ce branleur ?

— Ron…, le met-elle en garde.

— Pardon. Est-ce que tu sors vraiment avec Malefoy ?

— Plus ou moins. Peut-être. Disons qu'on s'est vus souvent ces derniers mois. Mais Dimanche c'était notre premier vrai rancard. »

Ron affiche un large sourire. « Et je l'ai complètement gâché.

— Tu sais, Ron, si on jouait au jeu de chaud-ou-froid à l'instant, tu serais froid. Même glacial.

— Un peu comme la température du sang de Malefoy alors ? »

Hermione lui jette à nouveau un regard menaçant.

« Ok, ok ! s'écrie Ron en levant les mains en signe de capitulation. J'ai juste un peu de mal à me faire à l'idée que tu m'as remplacé par ce type.

— C'est compréhensible. Vous êtes tous les deux diamétralement opposés.

— Diamé-que-quoi ? »

Elle sourit malgré elle. « Harry et toi ne lisez donc vraiment jamais ? Diamétralement. Complètement et totalement opposés. En d'autres mots, Drago et toi ne pourriez être plus différents l'un de l'autre.

— Et c'est ce qui t'attire alors ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi que c'est pas juste… physique.

— On croirait entendre Ginny, tu sais. »

Ron a un haut-le-coeur et Hermione éclate de rire. Parce que la situation l'amuse vraiment, certes, mais surtout parce que sa migraine vieille de deux jours commence tout juste à s'estomper.

« Non, répond t-elle finalement après avoir repris ses esprits. C'est pas juste physique pour moi. Je veux dire, bien sûr que je suis attirée par lui dans ce sens. Très, très attirée même… »

Ron fait mine de vomir sur le tapis et elle ricane.

« Honnêtement Ron, même un peu de vomi n'aggraverait pas l'état de ce tapis. Et non, je n'apprécie pas Drago juste pour son apparence. J'apprécie son intelligence, son sens de l'humour, son coeur…

— Son coeur ? Cet espèce de pruneau rabougri qu'il a dans la poitrine ? Ce truc fané qui ne bat que pour la Magie Noire et Pansy Parkinson ? »

Hermione soupire à nouveau. « C'est pas le méchant d'un espèce de conte pour enfants, Ron.

— Il aurait presque pu m'avoir avec tous ces costumes noirs et ce gel pour les cheveux.

— Tu sais, toutes ces choses terribles auxquelles tu te réfères à son sujet ? Elles se conjuguent toutes au passé maintenant. Enfin, mis à part les costumes, c'est vrai.

— C'est à dire ?

— Drago sait qu'il était du mauvais côté de l'histoire et il s'est excusé auprès de moi. Plus d'une fois et de plus d'une façon.

— Ouais, bla bla bla…

— Tu fais comme si ça n'avait aucune importance, Ron, mais ça en a. Que quelqu'un comme lui, qui a été élevé de cette manière, reconnaisse qu'il n'était qu'un imbécile ? Qu'il admette qu'il a déconné et essaie de changer ? Je ne dis pas que c'est plus louable que si toi ou moi le faisions, mais c'est quand même important. Nos parents à tous les deux étaient des gens bien qui nous ont transmis une vision fidèle et respectable du monde. Les Malefoy n'ont rejoint ce côté que trop tard et ça m'impressionne en soi qu'ils essaient de le rejoindre tout court.

— Qu'est-ce que t'essaies de me dire ? demande Ron avec dédain. Que la famille Malefoy est une parfaite petite image de bonté et de lumière maintenant ?

— Bien sûr que non. Narcissa est toujours aussi rusée qu'avant. Lucius ne parle que d'une voix traînante et Drago va et vient entre arrogance et haine de soi. Mais ils essaient. Merlin, ils essaient vraiment. Et je les aime un peu pour ça. Je l'aime un peu pour ça. »

Ron se fige si soudainement qu'il lui rappelle vaguement Drago. Mais ça ne dure qu'un instant. Puis ses sourcils se froncent si fort qu'on croirait qu'une épaisse balafre orangée taillade son front.

— _Aime_ ? Tu l'aimes ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais j'ai vraiment envie d'être avec lui. Et souvent, l'amour est la suite logique. Alors c'est possible… peut-être un jour. »

Ce n'est pas tout à fait la vérité et Hermione le sait bien. Elle est bien plus proche de ce mot qu'elle ne saurait le reconnaître à haute voix. Mais Ron laisse échapper un long gémissement dévasté et elle sait qu'il a atteint sa limite.

« Arrêtons-nous là, dit-elle doucement. Je t'en ai dit assez pour que tu comprennes que je suis sérieuse et qu'il va falloir que tu tolères cette… cette chose que j'ai avec Drago. Du moins si tu veux qu'on reste amis. »

Ron considère son presque ultimatum un peu trop longtemps et son coeur loupe un battement. Mais finalement, il s'incline. « Ok, ok, Hermione. Je peux vivre avec ça. Et je suis désolé, tu sais. Pour l'autre soir. »

Elle s'apprête à pousser un soupir soulagé quand il fronce à nouveau les sourcils et pointe le doigt sur elle.

« Mais ne pense pas une seule seconde que je vais accepter cette 'chose' bras ouverts Mione. Tolérer, aucun problème. Mais accepter, certainement pas. Et il est hors de question, et je dis bien hors de question, que tu l'embrasses devant moi. On est d'accord ? »

Hermione a envie de rire. Elle a envie de se jeter sur lui, de l'enlacer en signe de gratitude, même si elle sait qu'il ne lui donne pas un centième de ce qu'elle lui donnerait si les situations étaient inversées. Mais elle fait mine de considérer son offre un moment puis attrape son doigt pointé vers elle et le secoue pour sceller leur accord.

« Marché conclu. »

Il hoche la tête, comme pour mettre fin à toute discussion. Mais il se met ensuite à la dévisager, comme si ses traits cachaient toutes les réponses au mystère de la vie.

« Quoi ? demande t-elle, défiante.

— Je me demandais si tu étais déjà aussi belle quand on était ensemble ou si…

— Ou si quoi, Ron ? lâche t-elle, confuse et blessée à un point qu'elle ne saisit pas elle-même. Tu crois que Drago a lancé un sortilège de beauté sur moi ? »

Ron a un sourire peiné. « Bien sûr que non. Je me demandais juste si c'était cet imbécile qui faisait ressortir ce… ce rayonnement en toi.

— Je rayonne ?

— Oui, en quelque sorte. Tu n'as jamais été aussi belle que ce jour là à Paris. À part ce soir. Tu es encore plus belle ce soir. Et je me demande quelle part de responsabilité il a là-dedans.

— C'est juste que Drago me comprend, Ron. Il comprend ce que j'essaie de faire avec la Tournée Pâtissière SSPT. Il comprend ce qui me frustre, ce qui me rend heureuse. Il comprend ce qui me fait rire. Drago me comprend, rien de plus. »

Devant cet aveu, Ron se tait. Il ne crie pas, ne proteste pas, ne réplique pas que c'est inconcevable que Drago Malefoy comprenne mieux la femme qui se tient à ses côtés. Et dans le silence de Ron, Hermione trouve un gage de paix. Une promesse de rester son ami, quel que soit l'homme qu'elle choisit pour partager sa vie.

Après un moment, ils s'enfoncent à nouveau dans le canapé. Hermione termine sa première part de tourte, Ron finit sa deuxième. Elle se délecte du silence confortable qui s'est installé et de la tension qui s'est évanouie. C'est ainsi que les choses devraient être entre Ron et elle. C'est ainsi qu'elle avait rêvé leur amitié après la séparation en mai dernier.

Bien sûr, la Guerre sera toujours un tabou entre eux et Ron n'invitera probablement pas Drago à ses soirées poker avec les autres Gryffondor. Mais la tolérance ? Elle aime bien le concept de tolérance.

Il n'y a qu'à demander à Drago Malefoy. Il en sait long sur le sujet.

* * *

 _Note de traducteur : Comme promis, voici le petit chapitre supplémentaire de la semaine :) Je sais que Drago n'est pas présent dans ce chapitre et que ça va vous agacer... Mais au risque de me prendre des tomates à la figure, je dois dire que ce chapitre est l'un de mes chapitres préférés. Oui je suis fan de Dramione, mais j'aime beaucoup Ron. Et je n'aime pas du tout les histoires où c'est le grand méchant, parce qu'il ne le mérite pas. Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop ;)_


	24. Chapitre 24

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 24**

Mais il semblerait qu'Hermione ne va rien pouvoir demander du tout à Drago Malefoy.

Elle a laissé passer les deux jours qui ont suivi Paris sans le contacter. Elle a même laissé passer une semaine, putain. Et six jours encore après ça. Elle lui a laissé du temps et de l'espace. Mais rien ne s'est produit. Pas de Pléiades à l'horizon avec ses habituels messages bien tournés. Pas de Maevy venue s'écrier qu'il faut urgemment faire quelque chose de ses cheveux. Pas d'appel de cheminée.

Rien.

Aujourd'hui, près de deux semaines plus tard, Hermione est seule chez elle avec un livre. Seule, comme chaque samedi avant Drago. Mais pas satisfaite comme avant. Pas satisfaite du tout.

C'est la troisième fois qu'elle relit la même phrase, incapable de se concentrer sur les mots, quand le hibou sénile des Weasley se faufile maladroitement par sa fenêtre ouverte. Errol avance avec la démarche incertaine d'un vieil homme et s'installe gauchement sur le rebord de son canapé. Il éternue - ou du moins elle suppose qu'il éternue - et jette presque à contrecoeur un parchemin à ses pieds. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dérouler la lettre, Errol ferme déjà les yeux et s'endort, tombant, elle l'espère, dans une sieste plutôt qu'un coma.

Sur le message, la jolie écriture de Ginny s'inquiète : « _Des nouvelles ?_ »

Ginny doit être chez ses parents et c'est la raison pour laquelle elle utilise Errol plutôt que la nouvelle chouette effraie de Harry. Et Harry a dû l'informer de ce qu'Hermione lui a transmis la nuit dernière. Drago Malefoy s'est officiellement absenté de sa vie.

Hermione soupire, se mordille la lèvre et appelle d'un coup de baguette sa plume autoencreuse. Sa réponse est simple : « _Nothing. Niente. Nada._ »

Elle pourrait dire à Ginny de ne pas s'inquiéter. Ou alors, si elle voulait plutôt jouer la carte de l'honnêteté, elle pourrait lui dire comme son coeur est en miettes, en morceaux, en lambeaux. Ce qui est absurde, vraiment. Parce qu'elle et Drago ne se sont même pas embrassés. Il ne lui doit rien et elle ne lui doit rien non plus. Et pourtant…

Et pourtant…

Hermione choisit de laisser sa réponse telle quelle et rend le parchemin à Errol, qui semble miraculeusement revivre quand elle agite une friandise sous son bec.

« On retourne au Terrier, mon vieux. S'il te plaît. »

Errol prend son temps pour savourer la douceur qu'elle lui tend, puis il se décide péniblement à s'envoler. Il est à peine parti, qu'Hermione se prend déjà à rêver que les grands airs de Pléiades et ses yeux orangés se soient présentés à sa place.

Elle s'en remet à son livre. Mais elle n'a pas tourné plus de six pages quand elle s'aperçoit que deux heures viennent de s'écouler et qu'elle ne se souvient de rien. Si elle devait passer un examen sur ce livre en cet instant, elle échouerait misérablement. Elle peste, grogne et jette le livre contre le mur en signe de capitulation, quand sa cheminée s'active soudain bruyamment.

Elle tourne brutalement la tête vers la coupable. Et son coeur se serre, de déception comme de surprise.

« Ginny et Théo ? Et… Luna ? »

Tous trois se tiennent côte à côte devant l'âtre, affichant la même expression d'empathie morose.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demande Hermione.

Luna a beau être dans la lune, elle est aussi très observatrice et c'est l'une des qualités qu'Hermione préfère chez elle. Elle comprend immédiatement que c'est à elle qu'Hermione s'adresse et lui lance un sourire désolé.

« Ginny m'a écrit. Elle s'est dit que je pourrais peut-être mieux comprendre ton état. Même si je dois le reconnaître, je trouve tout ça terriblement romantique. » Luna s'interrompt, penche légèrement la tête et étudie curieusement Hermione. « Tu nous en veux beaucoup d'être venus ? »

Hermione les observe un à un et se pose la question. Puis elle soupire longuement.

« Pas du tout. Pour tout vous dire, ça me soulage d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Et un peu d'aide pour essayer de débrouiller le bazar dans lequel je me trouve. J'ai parlé à Ron la semaine dernière, mais ce n'est pas vraiment avec lui que je peux discuter de Drago.

— C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire », rit doucement Ginny.

Hermione lui rend un faible sourire et fronce les sourcils en direction du dernier invité. « Théo, t'es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de prendre part à cette conversation ? Drago est un de tes meilleurs amis. »

Théo hausse les épaules et s'avance dans le salon. « Tu n'en as peut-être pas conscience Hermione, mais tu es l'une de mes meilleures amies aussi maintenant. Et on m'a quitté plus d'une fois. Alors quand Ginny m'a appelé ce soir, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde à venir.

— Oh, Merlin », gémit Hermione. Elle porte sa main à sa bouche et elle se laisse tomber fébrilement dans le canapé. « Est-ce que c'est vraiment ce qui est en train de m'arriver ? On est en train de me quitter ? Pour la deuxième fois en un an ? »

Théo se précipite aux côtés d'Hermione. « Non, je ne crois pas. Je ne le crois vraiment pas. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'attriste le plus ? D'avoir le sentiment qu'on te quitte ou que ce soit Drago ? »

Elle ouvre la bouche, prête à s'écrier « qu'on me quitte ». Mais elle soupire, s'avoue mentalement la vérité et la formule à haute voix : « Que ce soit Drago, admet-elle. Je sais que ça paraît absurde, nous deux, que ça ne colle pas. Mais je suis folle de lui. Et je crois qu'il est fou de moi. Mais… mais pourquoi il n'écrit plus putain ?

— On en a déjà parlé entre nous, dit Ginny en s'approchant d'elle à son tour, suivie de près par Luna. Et on ne sait pas trop quoi te répondre à ce sujet. Mais on peut t'offrir ça. »

De derrière son dos, Ginny sort deux choses. Dans une main, elle tient un pot de glace au chocolat et à la cerise de Florian Fortarôme - dont la boutique vient de réouvrir - et dans l'autre une bouteille de vin rouge dénichée Dieu sait où.

« La glace était mon idée, se félicite Luna. Comme dans tous ces films moldus qu'on a regardés ensemble. Ils mangent de la glace quand ils ont des chagrins d'amour, pas vrai ? C'est ce que font les moldus, non ? »

Hermione pèse les deux options devant elle et les caresse du bout des doigts. « Je peux prendre les deux ?

— Ça c'est ma copine ! » s'écrie Ginny en riant.

Et en quelques minutes à peine, ils se sont tous les quatre installés dans le salon d'Hermione, un verre de vin devant eux et un bol de glace dans les mains. Ils mangent, ils boivent et Hermione leur raconte ce qui s'est passé à Paris. Ginny, bien sûr, connaît déjà l'autre version de l'histoire, celle où Ron a tenté de sauver l'honneur d'Hermione d'un complot diabolique tendu par Drago, tel le méchant idéal d'un vieux film d'horreur.

Hermione lui offre une version moins subjective, ainsi qu'un résumé de son plus récent échange avec Ron. Quand elle termine, Ginny soupire et repose son bol vide sur la table.

« Mon frère, annonce t-elle en levant son verre de vin, est un sacré imbécile. »

Théo manque de s'étouffer avec son vin. « Putain, Rouge, quelle solidarité familiale. T'es sûre que t'étais à Gryffondor ? »

Ginny sourit largement. « Qu'est-ce que t'insinues, Nott ?

— Je ne savais pas que tirer des balles dans le dos de ses proches était une qualité de la maison du lion.

— Tu veux dire que c'est plutôt le genre de Serpentard ? » offre Luna, et Théo éclate de rire. Mais Ginny, elle, ne rit pas et lance un regard appuyé à Théo.

« En parlant de serpents, pourquoi crois-tu que ton espèce de sorcier blond préféré n'adresse plus la parole à Hermione ? »

Théo repose lui aussi son bol et ses yeux vont et viennent entre les trois sorcières qui le regardent fixement.

« Peut-être que c'est juste un caprice à la Malefoy ? » suggère t-il.

Ginny ricane sombrement. « Après six ans à Poudlard, Hermione a plus que l'habitude de ce genre d'éclat de sa part. Tu crois vraiment que c'est que ça ? Qu'il boude juste parce que les choses ne se sont pas passées comme il l'aurait voulu à Paris ?

— Peut-être, intervient Hermione. Mais Drago ne ressemble plus du tout à ce gamin là, vous savez. Celui qui faisait des caprices épiques. Honnêtement, il ne s'est plus comporté comme ce garçon depuis des années. Pas depuis qu'il… qu'il a…

— Qu'il a accepté la Marque des Ténèbres ? » termine gentiment Théo. Et Hermione hoche la tête. Il lui lance un regard attendri et poursuit. « Tu sais, je crois que tu as raison. Ça fait longtemps qu'il a laissé tomber toutes ces conneries de 'mon père ceci' et 'mon père cela'. Je veux dire, il est toujours aussi dramatique…

— Et tragique, ajoute Hermione.

— Et n'oublions pas troublant, termine Ginny. Très troublant. Et grand. Et beau. À sa manière de serpent-sexy-en-tenue-de-Quidditch que je ne suis pas censée trouver attirante… »

Les yeux de Ginny se font presque rêveurs et Hermione ne peut se retenir de rire, le premier rire de la semaine.

« Heu, Gin… on peut se concentrer ? »

Ginny cligne des yeux, secoue la tête et ses cheveux sautillent sur son pull aux couleurs des Harpies. « Pardon. J'étais… distraite.

— Par la tenue de Quidditch de Drago ? demande Luna.

— Ce ne serait pas la première », fait remarquer Théo et les trois invités éclatent de rire. Théo fait un clin d'oeil à Hermione et l'amusement se met à pétiller en elle comme des bulles de champagne. C'est tellement agréable, tellement mieux que de broyer du noir. Alors elle rit elle aussi.

Elle n'en avait pas pris conscience jusqu'à maintenant, mais elle avait besoin de cette soirée. Affreusement. Malgré Ron, malgré elle-même, malgré ce putain de Drago, l'étrange petite réunion de ce soir - même avec le plus bizarre des groupes d'amis - lui allège un peu le coeur.

Mais l'air inquiet de Luna attire soudain son attention.

« Luna ? demande t-elle. Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

La blonde a les sourcils froncés et penche légèrement la tête. « Oh, rien. Je viens juste d'avoir une idée curieuse. »

Hermione, Ginny et Théo attendent une explication, mais rien ne vient. Luna ne les entend plus, ne les écoute plus, elle est occupée comme souvent à percer les mystères de l'univers, son fameux sourire ésotérique aux lèvres. Finalement, Ginny soupire, exaspérée.

« Luna ? À quoi tu penses ? »

Elle rit gaiment. « Oh, pardon ! J'avais bien une idée en tête mais je me suis mise à penser aux Joncheruines et leur impact sur les crises d'angoisse. Est-ce que ça les aggrave ? C'est une idée intéressante et j'aimerais la tester sur…

— Les crises d'angoisse ? l'interrompt Hermione. Tu sais ce que sont les crises d'angoisse ? »

Luna hoche la tête. « Tu te souviens de ce livre que tu m'as passé sur la médecine moldue ? Quand je m'inquiétais que l'invasion de Nargoles soit dangereuse pour le coeur de mon père ? Un livre très utile. Qui aurait cru que toute cette morue salée que mon père ingérait pouvait agir sur sa… sur sa… fression sanguine ?

— Sa pression sanguine, la corrige Hermione, toujours aussi perdue.

— Oui, c'est exactement ce terme, merci ! En tout cas, j'ai lu pas mal de choses sur les crises d'angoisse dans ce livre. Ils expliquaient comme l'état mental d'un moldu peut littéralement le paralyser, même sans autre symptôme médical. Et du coup je me me demandais : tu penses que Drago Malefoy aurait besoin d'un repoussant à Joncheruines ? Tu penses qu'il me laisserait tester le produit sur lui ? Ce serait un cas d'étude passionnant. »

Hermione siffle doucement, comprenant soudain où elle veut en venir. « Tu penses que Drago panique, c'est ça Luna ? Qu'il panique au sujet de ce que Ron lui a dit ?

— Et peut-être aussi à ton sujet, ajoute Théo, songeur. Je n'ai jamais vu ce type éprouver des sentiments, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Et ce ne serait certainement pas son genre de les montrer s'il en avait. Je veux dire, il a une éducation de parfait Sang-Pur, il pense sûrement qu'afficher de la peur ou de l'amour équivaut un peu à avoir une tâche sur sa chemise. Que c'est impensable. Et j'ai vu tellement de choses changer en lui que je n'ai aucun doute qu'il ressent quelque chose pour toi. Quelque chose d'important. Je pense même qu'il…

— Qu'il l'aime », souffle Ginny. Devant l'expression ahurie d'Hermione, Ginny hausse sombrement les épaules. « Ou qu'il en est si près qu'il a pris peur et s'est enfui.

— Est-ce que c'est quelque chose qu'il ferait ? demande Luna. Fuir l'amour ?

— Oui. » Hermione et Théo répondent d'une même voix et échangent un sourire triste.

Puis un silence s'installe dans le groupe et Hermione profite du calme passager pour réfléchir à la théorie de Ginny et Théo. Est-il possible que Drago ne soit pas seulement blessé par ce qu'a dit Ron à Paris ? Est-il possible qu'il ait des sentiments pour elle, peut-être aussi forts que ceux qu'elle a pour lui… et que ça le terrifie ?

Si c'est le cas, elle ne peut lui en vouloir. L'idée d'être avec Drago - de l'embrasser, de sortir avec lui, peut-être même de l'aimer - la pétrifie presque autant qu'elle l'excite. Mais elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, c'est une vraie Gryffondor et elle n'a jamais baissé les bras devant un défi. Drago Malefoy, par contre…

Hermione observe longuement son verre de vin posé sur la table basse. Curieusement, elle n'en a pas bu une goutte ce soir et elle sait qu'elle ne le fera pas. Il y a quelque chose dans ce verre qui a comme un parfum de trahison, comme si elle brisait une promesse informulée faite à l'homme qu'elle… apprécie. Qu'elle fait peut être même un peu plus qu'apprécier.

Hermione soupire bruyamment. « Et qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? »

Ginny fait tourner son verre devant elle et secoue la tête. « Laisse-lui encore une semaine. Juste quelques jours, le temps qu'il organise un peu les choses dans son stupide cerveau d'aristocrate.

— Et après ?

— Après ça ? » Ginny échange un regard avec Théo et Luna et sourit malicieusement. « Après ça tu as notre permission pour le changer à nouveau en fouine. »

* * *

Et c'est exactement ce qu'elle fait, transformation en fouine mise à part. Plutôt que de penser à Drago, de se languir de lui - puisqu'elle doit bien reconnaître que c'est ce qu'elle a fait les deux semaines précédentes - elle se tue au travail.

Lundi et mardi, Hermione se perd dans des textes de loi au Ministère. Mercredi, elle en rédige si rapidement et en si grand nombre que ses collègues pourraient voir de la fumée s'échapper de sa plume s'ils la regardaient de trop près. Jeudi, elle passe la journée à récolter les signatures de ses pairs, ses collègues et ses anciens compagnons de Guerre. Et elle en récolte tellement qu'aucun tribunal de bonne foi pourrait ignorer ses propositions. Quand Hagrid se présente à sa demande au Ministère le vendredi après ses cours à Poudlard, Hermione et lui s'enferment dans son bureau pour préparer son témoignage et n'en ressortent plus jusqu'au samedi soir.

Le matin du dimanche trente avril, une Hermione au visage sombre accompagnée de Hagrid descendent les cinq étages qui séparent son bureau du Magenmagot pour se rendre au débat mensuel libre sur toute nouvelle proposition de loi. C'est un créneau qu'a mis en place Kingsley pour s'assurer que tout sorcier ou sorcière qui le souhaite pourrait faire entendre sa voix, même sans rendez-vous. Un concept inspiré des horreurs bureaucratiques endurées à de maintes reprises par Harry dans cette salle.

Ce soir là, après plusieurs heures de délibérations, Hermione et Hagrid se joignent à Harry, Ginny, Ron et Professeur McGonagall pour dîner au Chemin de Traverse. Ils célèbrent tous les six leur victoire et la nouvelle École Primaire pour Géants qui sera désormais construite, à grand renfort de verres et de discours. Si bien qu'Hagrid finit par pleurer de joie dans son verre de whisky et Hermione dans sa tasse de thé. C'est un si joli moment, un si parfait aboutissement de sa courte carrière au Ministère, qu'Hermione croit un instant que son coeur va frissonner de bonheur.

Mais le lundi suivant, en écoutant distraitement le tumulte des applaudissements et des plaintes au travail, son coeur se remet à saigner. Pour trois raisons.

D'abord parce que la mise en oeuvre réelle de cette loi promet une bataille ardue et épuisante, comme bien d'autres sujets qui concernent les libertés individuelles dans le monde sorcier. Ensuite, parce qu'elle rêve si cruellement de se réjouir autant que de se noyer dans un verre de vin, qu'elle peut presque en sentir le goût sur ses lèvres, mais qu'elle refuse de revenir sur sa promesse muette. Enfin, parce qu'elle donnerait tout pour célébrer et pleurer à la fois la date du jour, cette foutue date du premier mai, avec la seule personne au monde qui ne veut visiblement pas la voir.

Et c'est en s'avouant cette dernière raison qu'elle décide aussi qu'elle en a tout bonnement assez d'attendre.

C'est donc déterminée qu'elle rentre chez elle lundi soir, préparant déjà mentalement sa tenue de combat pour ce qu'elle s'apprête à faire. De préférence, elle aimerait se lancer dans la bataille avec une robe haute-couture et des cheveux parfaitement maîtrisés. Mais de gros nuages noirs ont commencé à pointer au dehors et elle sait qu'une tenue pratique est inévitable. Aussi vite qu'elle le peut, elle troque sa cape ministérielle pour un jean, un sweat à capuche et de jolies - quoique peu pratiques - ballerines. Elle ramène grossièrement ses cheveux en un chignon bas et enfonce un millier d'épingles dans sa coiffure informe jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à peu près stable. Puis elle s'avance résolument vers sa cheminée.

Elle attrape une poignée de Poudre de Cheminette, inspire longuement, la jette vaillamment dans les flammes et appelle le Manoir Malefoy.

Mais les habituelles flammes vertes sont remplacées par une faible lueur jaunâtre qui s'éteint en un crépitement sec. Elle fronce les sourcils vers ses chaussures, où la lumière vient de disparaître.

Hmm. Étrange.

Elle essaie une deuxième fois avec bien plus de poudre, si bien que la poussière lui tombe des mains et s'éparpille en un nuage grisâtre avant d'être engloutie à nouveau par les mêmes flammes insolites. Cette fois, la lueur jaunâtre perdure un peu plus longtemps et elle parvient à distinguer à l'intérieur le tourbillon caractéristique des trajets en cheminée. Mais l'illusion disparaît rapidement.

 _Peut-être que ma cheminée est cassée ?_ pense t-elle, soudain paniquée. _Peut-être que le mécanisme a un défaut ?_

Pour tester cette théorie, elle jette une nouvelle poignée de poudre et appelle le 12, Square Grimmaurd. Une fumée verte l'emporte et en quelques secondes à peine, elle se trouve déjà face à Harry et Ginny, qui sont tous deux attablés dans leur cuisine.

Harry sursaute en la voyant. « Heu… salut ?

— Je vous expliquerai plus tard », dit-elle tremblante, retournant précipitamment chez elle avant que ses amis n'aient pu lui poser la moindre question. Et c'est certainement pour le mieux, vu les furieuses palpitations de son coeur en cet instant.

 _Ce n'est pas vrai_ , pense t-elle. Ce qu'elle craint ne peut être vrai. Elle refuse d'y croire.

Alors Hermione essaie une troisième fois, laissant tomber tristement la Poudre de Cheminette en appelant le Manoir. Et encore une fois, des flammes jaunâtres disparaissent à ses pieds aussi vites qu'elles sont apparues. Et ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se résigne à affronter la réalité.

Sa cheminée n'est pas cassée. On l'a déconnectée.

Et pas de son côté. Seul quelqu'un au Manoir Malefoy a pu lancer le juste contre-sort, énoncer les bons mots pour s'assurer qu'Hermione ne pourrait plus voyager librement entre sa maison et la leur.

Et aussi sûrement qu'elle sait que leurs cheminées ne sont plus reliées, elle sait que c'est l'oeuvre de Drago. Pas de sa mère ou de son père, ni même de Maevy. De Drago.

Et la douleur lui poignarde si violemment le ventre qu'elle ne peut plus respirer.

Mais très vite, une nouvelle émotion l'envahit.

La rage. Une rage folle, irrépressible et indomptable.

« C'est à ça que tu veux jouer ? » crisse t-elle à l'attention de la cheminée. « Rira bien qui rira le dernier alors. »

Et elle transplane sur-le-champ.

* * *

 _Note de traducteur : Je sais qu'on est pas mardi et que ce chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu. Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous. J'ai fini de traduire cette histoire ! Alors pourquoi attendre ? Je publierai donc un chapitre par jour cette semaine (parce que ça me prend quand même bien deux heures par chapitre de les relire plusieurs fois et de les publier) et vous devriez donc avoir le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire dès samedi :) Enjoy !_


	25. Chapitre 25

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 25**

Hermione atterrit agilement sur ses deux jambes, juste devant le Manoir Malefoy. Cette fois-ci, elle ne trébuche pas et n'a pas la nausée. Une rage bouillante prête à se déverser la protège. Elle lance un rapide charme du Bouclier sur sa tête pour s'abriter de la soudaine averse, mais elle sait bien que les quelques secondes qu'elle vient de passer sous la pluie infernale ont déjà suffit à détruire son chignon. Et par Merlin, elle n'en a rien à faire. Elle arrache violemment ses barrettes et laisse s'échapper ses boucles, sauvages, qui s'emmêlent et rugissent, en fidèles représentantes de l'état de son coeur en cet instant.

Marmonnant des sortilèges au hasard - mieux vaut être préparée - elle se rue par le portail moldu entrouvert. Les grilles ont sûrement été victimes d'une nouvelle coupure de courant à cause de la pluie, car si Drago a osé déconnecter leurs cheminées, il n'y a aucune chance qu'il ait laissé le portail ouvert pour elle.

Le long chemin qui mène au parvis est jonché de flaques boueuses qu'elle ne peut pas toujours éviter et quand elle arrive devant l'entrée, ses ballerines sont aussi mal en point que sa coiffure. Elle résiste à l'envie de les balancer contre la porte et finit par taper ses poings si fort contre le bois qu'elle se fait mal aux poignets.

Les portes s'ouvrent immédiatement sur Maevy, qui semble absolument horrifiée par l'apparence d'Hermione. Tout comme sa présence.

« Miss Granger, couine l'elfe. Vous n'auriez pas dû…

— Il est où ? » ordonne Hermione. Maevy hésite, ses petits doigts toujours accrochés à la poignée de la porte.

« Maevy est désolée, Miss, mais Mr Drago ne reçoit pas de visiteurs pour le moment.

— Alors c'est une bonne chose que je ne sois pas venue lui rendre une visite de courtoisie, pas vrai ? »

Et avant que Maevy n'ait pu les mettre toutes deux dans l'embarras en essayant de bloquer la porte, le murmure d'un _Lumos_ résonne dans le hall désert. Sous la lumière du sortilège, Narcissa Malefoy se tient, majestueuse, dans une robe bleu nuit. La baguette brandie et le menton relevé, elle apparaît bien plus imposante que son elfe de maison.

« Hermione, dit-elle avec un sang-froid déroutant et un ton des plus chaleureux. Que cela fait plaisir de vous revoir. Entrez donc vous protéger de cet affreux orage. »

La fureur d'Hermione ne s'est pas apaisée le moins du monde, mais elle accepte l'invitation de Narcissa et entre, dégoulinante, dans le Manoir. Elle jette un sort de séchage sur ses vêtements mais évite volontairement l'amas de boucles sur sa tête. Drago ne mérite pas une Granger aux cheveux domptés ce soir.

Un peu plus présentable, Hermione fait face à Narcissa. Elle est prête à s'expliquer et se défendre avec tout ce qu'il faudra, y compris des sorts. Mais elle ne voit pas la moindre résistance dans les yeux de Narcissa. Au contraire, la sorcière la regarde avec un incontestable et indéfectible respect.

Puis elle fait un geste en direction du grand escalier de marbre. « Je crois que vous trouverez ce que vous cherchez à l'étage, cloîtré dans sa bibliothèque par la plus grande bouderie du siècle. »

Hermione sent son coeur se serrer et hoche la tête. « Merci, Narcissa. Merci mille fois.

— Je vous en prie », répond t-elle gaiement. Puis elle baise les yeux sur l'elfe de maison, qui se tient bredouille devant la porte. « Maevy, je crois qu'on nous appelle dans les cuisines. Tout de suite, s'il vous plaît. »

Hermione les regarde quitter le hall, Narcissa, la baguette toujours brandie au-dessus de sa tête et Maevy qui la suit en lançant régulièrement des coups d'oeil inquiets vers l'arrière. Elle attend que l'improbable duo ait complètement disparu dans la pénombre avant de se précipiter vers l'escalier.

Malgré ses précédentes mésaventures dans les couloirs labyrinthiques du Manoir, elle trouve son chemin sans le moindre effort ce soir. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle commence à être habituée à cette maison. Peut-être est-ce les éclairs furieux de l'orage qui éclairent son trajet. Ou peut-être est-ce tout simplement la rage brûlante agitant ses entrailles qui la guide instinctivement.

Cette dernière option est sûrement la plus probable, vu la facilité avec laquelle elle pousse la porte non-verrouillée de la petite bibliothèque et se rue à l'intérieur. La porte claque si fort contre le mur voisin en s'ouvrant que le son résonne avec fracas dans toute la pièce.

Drago se tient dans le coin opposé de la bibliothèque, la tête tournée vers une fenêtre qui donne sur les jardins devant le Manoir. Il ne bouge pas, ne fait pas le moindre mouvement pour signifier qu'il a entendu la porte claquer violemment dans son dos. Un son qui n'a pourtant pas pu lui échapper. Son immobilité ne fait qu'exacerber sa fureur et Hermione n'essaie même pas de cacher sa respiration irrégulière ou d'étouffer le piétinement sauvage de ses pas quand elle s'avance dans la pièce.

« Comment oses-tu ! hurle t-elle. Comment oses-tu disparaître pendant trois semaines et déconnecter nos cheminées !

— Ça ne t'a pas empêchée de transplaner ici, non ?

— En plein orage, Drago, siffle t-elle. En plein foutu orage. Avec du tonnerre. Et des éclairs. Et… et de la pluie. Beaucoup de pluie.

— En quoi c'est mon problème ? » lâche t-il d'une voix traînante, se détournant lentement de la fenêtre pour lui faire face.

Elle s'apprête à lui dire exactement en quoi c'est son putain de problème, mais elle s'interrompt tout net en voyant sa main droite. Sa main qui tient un verre en cristal rempli de glaçons et d'au moins deux centimètres d'un inquiétant liquide ambré.

Du Whisky Pur Feu ?

En quelques enjambées à peine, elle parcoure la distance qui les sépare, contourne le canapé vert et lui arrache le verre des mains. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se défendre, elle avale une longue gorgée de sa boisson. Elle ne boit pas tout. Elle veut garder quelques gouttes pour lui envoyer à la figure juste après. Mais à l'instant où le liquide rencontre sa langue, elle est prise d'un soulagement si intense qu'elle manque de défaillir.

« Ce n'est pas… c'est juste du thé, souffle t-elle. Du thé glacé.

— En effet. » Il lui reprend sèchement le verre. « Mais comment peux-tu être sûre que je n'ai pas tout simplement métamorphosé mon whisky en thé avant que tu arrives ?

— Parce que la nourriture et les boissons autres que l'eau sont la première exception à la loi de Gamp sur la métamorphose élémentaire et ne peuvent être transformés. »

Drago pâlit, visiblement pris de court par sa récitation automatique. Mais il se reprend vite et sa mâchoire se durcit.

« Bordel, Granger, tu fais exprès d'être une insupportable Miss-je-sais-tout tout le temps ?

— Je prends ça comme un compliment, rétorque t-elle. Et toi, pourquoi t'évertuer à me faire croire que tu t'es remis à boire ?

— Tu crois vraiment être le centre du monde, Granger ! Je n'ai rien voulu te faire croire du tout. Je buvais tranquillement mon thé dans ma bibliothèque en essayant de rester sobre comme chaque soir depuis trois mois. C'est toi qui a débarqué ici sans prévenir. »

Hermione lève les yeux au ciel. « Ne me sors pas un 'sans prévenir' de plus. Tu m'as vue arriver depuis la zone de transplanage derrière les grilles. Tu l'as reconnu toi-même.

— Ok, très bien. Laisse-moi reformuler ma phrase. Tu n'es pas venue sans prévenir, tu es venue sans être invitée. Ou est-ce que la déconnexion des cheminées n'était pas assez claire à ton goût ? »

Hermione sent un nouveau coup de poignard la transpercer, mais elle se force à ignorer la douleur et se rapproche encore de lui. « Oh, donc on s'en remet à la lâcheté, c'est ça ?

— Quoi ?

— La lâcheté, dicte t-elle, avec le ton le plus condescendant dont elle est capable. L-Â-C-H-E-T-É. Définie comme un manque pathologique de courage, par exemple Drago Malefoy avant la Guerre. »

Drago grogne et il est bien trop furieux pour que ce son porte son élégance habituelle. « Un vraie foutue Gryffondor, à tout ramener au courage. Je parie que le mot bravoure vous excite tous. »

Elle rougit à ce sous-entendu et ouvre la bouche pour le contredire, mais il enchaîne.

« Merlin, Granger, ça ne demande pas de courage de foutre dehors quelqu'un comme toi. Juste un peu d'intelligence. Et un minable petit contre-sort. »

Hermione voit rouge, écarlate même et ses mains frémissent autour de sa baguette. Mais elle se retient de la brandir et de l'attaquer sur-le-champ. C'est une preuve évidente de ce qu'elle ressent pour lui, de ce qu'elle ressent toujours pour lui malgré ce spectacle ridicule.

« Quelqu'un comme moi ? hurle t-elle. Quelqu'un comme moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le dis pas franchement plutôt que de tourner bêtement autour ?

— De quoi tu parles, Granger ?

— Dis-le juste. Balance le mot. Balance le à voix haute. »

Sa voix s'est faite perçante désormais et elle n'en a rien à faire. Elle n'en a rien à faire que toute la putain de famille Malefoy puisse l'entendre. Elle n'en a rien à faire de l'expression confuse sur le visage de Drago.

Ses sourcils se froncent et ce n'est plus vraiment une grimace qu'il affiche. « Granger, de quoi est-ce que tu… ?

— Tu sais très bien de quel mot je parle, l'interrompt-elle sèchement. Arrête de faire l'idiot.

— J'ai sincèrement aucune idée de…

— Sang-de-Bourbe ! crache t-elle. Ton nom préféré pour me décrire. Saleté de Sang-de-Bourbe. »

Ses mots fendent l'air entre eux comme une épée. Draco laisse échapper un grondement sourd et tout le sang semble quitter son visage. Presque aussi vite qu'il quitte le sien.

Elle n'avait aucunement prévu de le dire à voix haute. Elle avait seulement pensé danser autour jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'incriminer lui-même. Mais il n'a rien dit, c'est elle qui s'en est chargée. Et le terme flotte désormais cruellement autour d'eux, aussi pesant qu'un _Avada Kedavra_. Ignoble et vert, décidé à passer à l'attaque.

« Je n'ai pas… Ce n'est pas… »

Drago semble incapable de trouver ses mots après la bombe qu'elle vient de lâcher. Voyant la lueur blessée danser au fond de son regard, Hermione sent une pointe de regret l'envahir. Mais la détermination de Drago a visiblement faibli et elle saute sur l'occasion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites, Drago ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu as déconnecté nos cheminées ? »

La bouche de Drago s'ouvre. Puis se referme. Il passe une main dans ses cheveux, dans ses parfaits cheveux blonds. Puis il jure et envoie valser son verre contre une étagère alentour. Le verre explose à grand fracas et il profite du vacarme pour fuir et rejoindre la cheminée, sans un regard pour elle.

Hermione sait, elle sait maintenant qu'il va lui dire. Qu'il ne va pas lui cacher la vérité pour toujours. Pas si elle lui arrache des lèvres tout de suite, comme le lion courageux qu'elle est.

« Pourquoi ? répète t-elle, contournant le canapé pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Dis-moi pourquoi. »

Drago relève la tête, s'agrippe des deux mains au rebord de la cheminée et sa respiration se fait irrégulière.

« Dis-moi, Drago, ordonne t-elle.

— Parce que je suis un poison, grince t-il sans quitter le feu des yeux.

— Qu.. quoi ?

— Weasley avait raison l'autre soir, Granger. Je suis un poison. Un destructeur. Je détruis tout ce que je touche. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je me suis mis à boire. La raison principale. Je n'ai pas seulement failli à Voldemort, ou Dumbledore, ou mon père, ou Vince. J'ai failli à moi-même. À toi. Et je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas refaire la même erreur. Parce que je ne le savais pas à l'époque, mais je le sais maintenant. Au plus profond de mon coeur moisi. »

Il cogne violemment sa poitrine de son poing comme pour se le prouver. Et finalement, _finalement_ , il lève les yeux sur elle.

« Tu sais quoi ? chuchote Hermione, effrayée à l'idée que la cape d'honnêteté qui vient de le recouvrir ne se déchire. Qu'est-ce que tu sais, Drago ? »

Ses yeux parcourent fébrilement ses cheveux, son corps, ses lèvres. « Je sais que tu es… que tu es trop…

— Quoi ? Que je suis trop quoi ? »

 _Intello ? Insupportable ? Moldue ?_

 _Importune ?_

« Parfaite, lâche t-il enfin. Tu es trop parfaite pour moi. »

Les yeux de Drago s'écarquillent, ahuris par son propre aveu. Il sursaute comme s'il venait de se prendre une décharge électrique et recule brutalement. Loin de la cheminée et loin d'elle.

Mais Hermione ne va pas le laisser s'enfuir. Pas après ce qu'il vient de lui dire. Elle lui court après, même lorsqu'il est arrêté dans sa retraite et que ses jambes se heurtent au canapé.

« Tu n'es pas un poison, Drago. Tu n'es pas un destructeur. »

Ce sont des mots tendres, qui cachent des pensées tendres. Mais son ton est brutal. Même si son coeur sait où il veut que cette conversation les mènent, sa tête, elle, est toujours furieuse. Il va falloir qu'ils se battent sans merci, qu'ils se battent jusqu'à ce que sa rage se dissipe ou jusqu'à ce qu'il change d'avis, ou peut-être même les deux.

Drago le sent, il sent qu'elle en a besoin, elle le voit à la manière dont ses yeux se mettent à briller et sa bouche se tordre en un rictus méprisant. Ça la fait frissonner toute entière, de savoir qu'il va la combattre jusqu'au bout, de savoir qu'elle compte suffisamment pour lui pour qu'il accepte de jouer à ce jeu là, ici et maintenant, peu importe l'issue.

« Tu n'en penses pas un mot, grogne t-il. Tu mens.

— Comment peux-tu le savoir ? T'es devenu Legilimens soudainement ? »

Son rictus s'agrandit. « Je suis un putain d'Occlumens. Tu le sais très bien.

— Oui, je le sais. Mais arrête de changer de sujet. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne penserai pas ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu crois que je te hais secrètement ?

— Parce que tu t'es pointée chez moi avec des pâtisseries. Des foutues tartes aux pommes. Comme si… comme si tu voulais te faire pardonner quelque chose.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? »

Le bruit que Drago laisse échapper est à mi-chemin entre un grondement et un rugissement de loup.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on a un putain de problème. Je ne vois que deux raisons pour tu aies fait un truc pareil. Soit je te terrifie et tu avais besoin de trouver un moyen pour affronter ta peur. Soit tu es folle. » Hermione a un rire railleur et Drago grogne à nouveau. « On t'a torturée ici Granger, merde. Et tu débarques deux ans plus tard pour te faire pardonner. Ça n'a aucun foutu sens. Et comme on sait tous les deux que tu es bien trop têtue pour perdre la tête, il ne reste que la première option. »

Il passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, qui sont passés d'ébouriffés à sauvages, comme les siens.

« Quel genre de monstre je suis ? demande t-il. Pour avoir cet effet là sur les gens ? Pour leur donner l'impression qu'ils doivent me pacifier, qu'ils doivent me dompter pour pouvoir se reconstruire eux-mêmes ? »

Hermione grince des dents en signe de frustration extrême. « Merlin, t'es tellement arrogant. Je ne t'ai pas apporté les tartes pour me faire pardonner Drago, ni pour te dompter comme un espèce de dragon dangereux. Je te les ai apportées pour te montrer que tu n'avais pas besoin de _me_ demander pardon. Je voulais que tu saches que tu n'avais rien à te faire pardonner, parce que je t'avais déjà pardonné bien avant de venir ce jour-là.

« Tu m'avais pardonné ? répète t-il bêtement. Tu m'avais déjà pardonné ? Alors c'est donc ça ? T'es venue pour me soigner ? Pour me réparer ? »

Un son étranglé lui échappe. « Te réparer ? Tu crois que je veux te réparer, Drago ? Même si c'était possible, même si c'était possible qu'une personne en guérisse une autre, je ne voudrais quand même pas le faire. Est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit sur mon père au moins ? Ce n'était pas à moi ou ma mère de le réparer. L'aider, oui. Le réparer, non. Il fallait qu'il guérisse tout seul, comme tu le fais toi. Le travail le plus difficile tu le fais toi Drago, pas moi. Je veux juste être présente pendant le processus. Et peut-être profiter du produit fini. »

Il lui jette un regard acerbe, mais elle ne se laisse pas démonter et continue.

« Ron n'a dit que des conneries, tu sais. Tu n'es pas le poison, Drago. Pas plus que je ne suis l'antidote. Et d'ailleurs, espèce d'imbécile égocentrique, mon pardon n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Ça avait à voir avec moi et moi seule. C'est mon esprit et mon coeur qui ont décidé de te pardonner, sans que tu n'aies fait quoi que ce soit de ton côté. Et je t'ai pardonné il y a bien longtemps. Bien avant de… bien avant de…

« Bien avant quoi, Granger ? réplique t-il sèchement. Accouche. »

Pour une fois, c'est au tour d'Hermione de grogner. « Bien avant d'avoir des sentiments pour toi, pauvre crétin. »

Sa grimace suffisante s'efface subitement. Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux - une réponse face à l'imprévu qu'il tient définitivement d'elle - et sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans un mot. Des siècles semblent s'écouler avant qu'il ne parvienne finalement à articuler quelque chose.

« Des se…sentiments ? »

Il bafouille, incrédule. Hermione pousse un soupir irrité, mais son coeur s'emballe en l'entendant bégayer.

« Oui, des sentiments. J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Drago. Toi, pas ton double malveillant que s'invente Ron. Et ce n'est pas 'malgré tout' non plus. Je n'ai pas oublié la manière dont tu me traitais à Poudlard, je n'ai pas oublié que tu n'as pas essayé d'arrêter ta tante quand elle me torturait, je n'ai pas oublié que tu t'es tapi dans l'ombre après la Guerre. Tes erreurs font autant partie de toi qu'avant. Mais si j'ai des sentiments pour toi, c'est parce que je vois ce tu es en train d'essayer de faire de ces erreurs aujourd'hui. La manière dont tu fouilles les ruines et essaie de bâtir avec les débris quelque chose qui vaut la peine. Et je me suis aperçue qu'il y avait beaucoup de choses qui valaient la peine sous ces gravas. Et c'est tout ce que je veux maintenant, Drago : toi. Ton passé comme ton futur. Toi tout entier.

— Moi ?

— Toi, répète fermement Hermione. Je te veux toi, Drago. Personne d'autre. Par contre - et c'est un gros 'par contre' alors écoute-moi bien - tout le manège que tu m'as fait à Paris et avec les cheminées prouve que ce n'est pas le mien de coeur qu'il faut remettre en doute. Et il n'est pas question que je reste là où on ne veut pas de moi. Alors tu as intérêt à dire quelque chose tout de suite. Tu as intérêt à me dire ce que tu veux de moi sur-le-champ. Sinon, je te le promets, tu vas me regarder m'en aller par cette fenêtre et transplaner loin d'ici. Pour de bon. »

Ses mots font leur chemin jusqu'à lui et il devient pâle. Affreusement pâle. Il tend la main vers elle, l'ouvre et la referme sur du vide, puis la laisse bêtement retomber contre lui.

« Toi », dit-il enfin. Et comme elle le craignait, le doute perce dans sa voix, accompagné d'une sorte de résignation triste. Comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle revienne sur ses paroles. « Je te veux toi, Hermione. Toi toute entière. »

Son coeur frémit. Bondit. S'envole.

Mais il lui doit bien plus. Et ce n'est pas qu'elle veuille prolonger la bataille. C'est seulement qu'il est Drago Malefoy et qu'elle est Hermione Granger, et qu'au vu de leur étrange et tumultueux passé, elle en a besoin. Elle a besoin d'être sûre.

« Pourquoi ? demande t-elle. J'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi.

— Parce que tu es Hermione Granger », dit-il. Et devant son rictus moqueur, il lève la main pour se défendre.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ok ? Tu es une incroyable héroïne de Guerre. La Grande Hermione Granger versus l'ordure de Mangemort. » Drago se pointe vaguement lui-même. « Attends, attends avant de me contredire. J'étais vraiment une espèce d'ordure de Mangemort. Je ne le suis plus, mais les gens me voient toujours de cette manière, la manière dont j'étais quand j'étais enfant. Et pourtant tu es là, à te comporter comme si je valais quelque chose. »

Elle sent sa voix se fêler sur cette dernière phrase et ça lui brise le coeur. Mais elle se force à rester impassible quand il poursuit.

« Tu te comportes de cette manière avec moi parce que tu y crois vraiment. Tu crois vraiment que je vaux quelque chose. Même ce premier jour avec les tartes - et pourtant tu n'avais aucune raison de le faire, tu me connaissais à peine - tu m'as traité comme si… comme si j'étais peut-être un être humain après tout.

— Et c'est juste pour ça que tu veux être avec moi ? Parce que je suis l'une des rares personnes à te traiter comme un être humain ? »

Il rit doucement. « C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai commencé à t'apprécier en tant que personne. Ce n'est pas pour ça que je me suis mis à en vouloir plus.

— Pourquoi alors, Drago ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu en veux plus ? »

Son ton est toujours neutre et lisse. Mais à l'intérieur, elle prie. Elle prie pour qu'il la désire pour les bonnes raisons. Pas parce qu'elle est Hermione Granger, pas parce ce qu'elle ne le traite pas comme une ordure, ni non plus parce qu'il était seul et perdu avant qu'elle ne fasse irruption dans sa vie avec une boîte pleine de tartes aux pommes.

« Je te veux, Hermione, dit-il à bout de souffle. Je te veux parce que je ne peux pas te quitter des yeux. Parfois tu es un désastre et parfois tu es si putain de belle que c'est à peine supportable. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs. C'est… c'est comme si tu m'avais ensorcelé. Et je sais que c'est un cliché et que c'est absurde vu le monde dans lequel on vit, mais c'est vrai. C'est juste vrai. »

Malgré les frissons qui la parcourent, elle s'évertue à maintenir une expression indifférente. « C'est mon apparence alors ? C'est juste ça ? »

Drago pousse un soupir frustré. « Bien sûr que non. Tu veux que je te dise que c'est parce que t'es brillante ? Tu sais que t'es brillante. Mais t'es aussi drôle, t'as même un humour noir parfois, merci Merlin. T'es aussi la sorcière la plus talentueuse que je connaisse. Et quelque part, un beau jour, tu t'es mise à me regarder comme moi je te regarde depuis que tu t'es présentée au Manoir.

— Et comment est-ce que je me suis mise à te regarder ?

— Comme si tu voulais… » Drago hésite. Il inspire et expire longuement. Ses yeux cherchent les siens et la lueur d'espoir dans son regard lui incendie le coeur. « Comme si tu voulais m'embrasser autant que je veux t'embrasser. »

C'en est trop. Son masque de froideur s'effondre et elle murmure : « M'embrasser ? »

« Oui. Je veux t'embrasser. Terriblement. Et j'ai tellement peur de tout foutre en l'air, comme tout ce que j'ai touché dans ma vie. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je pense depuis ce premier jour où t'es venue ici, c'est combien je rêve de t'embrasser jusqu'à en perdre la raison. »

C'est fini. Elle n'a plus la force de se battre. En une succession rapide de gestes flous et précipités, elle enjambe l'espace qui les sépare, s'agrippe furieusement à sa chemise et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes.


	26. Chapitre 26

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 26**

Leur premier baiser n'en est pas vraiment un. C'est une rencontre déchaînée de bouches, de dents, d'envies. Mais malgré tout ce que ce baiser n'est pas, il est aussi incontestablement électrique. Hermione sent la décharge dans ses cheveux, le courant dans ses veines. Et Drago doit le sentir aussi. Il ne peut que le sentir.

Elle s'écarte à contrecœur pour étudier sa réaction. Mais malgré ses lèvres gonflées et ses cheveux emmêlés, son expression est impassible, indéchiffrable. Ses bras pendent bizarrement en l'air, sans trop savoir où se poser. Une terreur brute semble peu à peu le gagner et l'espace d'un instant, elle croit avoir fait une terrible erreur.

Mais soudain, il passe ses bras autour d'elle et la tire un peu plus vers lui. Ils sont maintenant si proches que même une feuille de parchemin ne saurait se faufiler entre leurs deux corps. Il se penche et lui sourit, ses yeux gris pleins d'une ivresse qui ressemble atrocement au bonheur, puis il pose à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes.

C'est bien un baiser cette fois. Un vrai baiser qui incendie son coeur et inonde son cerveau de ce bourdonnement familier qu'elle a appris à reconnaître.

C'est là, quand ses lèvres caressent les siennes, qu'elle comprend enfin. Ce n'était pas un bourdonnement qui s'était logé dans son crâne tout ce temps. C'était une chanson, une mélodie pour toutes ces choses qu'elle adore chez lui. C'est son rire, son esprit, ses yeux, ses mains. C'est la douceur de ses lèvres quand elles effleurent, mordent, écrasent sa bouche. Et c'est le parfum brûlant de sa langue quand elle rencontre enfin la sienne.

Drago a un goût de thé et de cannelle. Et d'autre chose, d'une chose indescriptible et si irrémédiablement lui. Leurs langues se frôlent une deuxième fois, une troisième fois, et ses genoux se dérobent. Mais il la retient d'un bras, glisse les doigts de sa main libre dans la toile embrouillée de ses cheveux et l'embrasse plus profondément encore.

Quand elle gémit contre sa bouche, il pousse un grondement rauque et fait courir ses lèvres jusqu'au creux sensible où ses épaules rencontrent sa nuque. Elle geint de plus belle au moment où sa langue s'éloigne de ce point si parfait, si ardent, pour s'attaquer à cet autre coin de peau, tout aussi enivrant, juste en-dessous de son oreille. Ce geste expose son cou à lui, alors elle penche la tête pour lécher sa gorge à l'endroit précis où son pouls tambourine, endiablé. Il grogne doucement et sa langue remonte, sensuelle, jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille. Et elle mordille sa peau à vif, rien qu'un instant.

« Putain, Hermione », souffle t-il, se redressant pour capturer son regard. Ses pupilles sont rouges, dilatées, gorgées de désir.

« Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche », susurre t-elle. Et ses deux mains se posent sur la boucle de sa ceinture.

Drago se fige. Plus rien ne bouge en dehors de ses yeux, qui se baissent sur la ceinture et se relèvent sur elle. « Je… je n'ai pas… »

Le coeur d'Hermione se serre de la plus délicieuse des manières.

« Jamais ? demande t-elle.

— Si. Si, bien sûr. Mais pas depuis des années. Pas depuis avant la Guerre. » Il laisse échapper un rire enroué, presque honteux. « Un désagrément lié à mon emploi précédent, je suppose. »

Hermione garde une main sur sa ceinture mais caresse de l'autre la barbe naissante au creux de son cou. Sans bouger ni l'une ni l'autre main, elle se met sur la pointe des pieds pour goûter à nouveau à ses lèvres. Ce baiser est différent, tout aussi étourdissant que les précédents, mais plus doux, plus délicat, plus tendre que ce dont elle l'imaginait capable.

Elle ne rompt pas le baiser, même quand elle murmure : « Ne me repousse pas encore une fois, Drago.

— Je ne le ferai pas, dit-il contre sa bouche.

— Promets-le. »

Il s'écarte, mais c'est seulement pour fermer les yeux et appuyer son front contre le sien.

« C'est pour de bon, Granger. C'est permanent. Du moins pour moi. Tu ne pourras plus sortir de ma vie que de ton propre fait. Tu peux me quitter quand tu veux, je ne te forcerai jamais à rester. Mais je… je ne te quitterai pas. Je n'en serai plus capable. Plus maintenant. »

Sa main, toujours prisonnière de ses cheveux, se met à trembler. Ce n'est pas le manque d'alcool, c'est la terrifiante vérité qu'il vient d'énoncer. Et elle comprend alors que ça fait trop longtemps qu'il a peur, qu'il n'a jamais appris à faire confiance au bonheur. Il ne s'est jamais permis de croire, rien qu'une fois, que quelque chose pourrait bien finir dans sa vie.

Hermione relève son menton crispé d'un petit coup de nez, le forçant à poser les yeux sur elle.

« Je ne vais nulle part, Drago. Tu peux grogner et piétiner et te pavaner comme un foutu paon autant que tu veux. J'ai déjà tout vu. Et je suis sûre que j'en verrai encore. Mais rien de tout ça ne pourra changer ce qu'il y a entre nous. Parce que je te veux toi. Rien que toi. En entier. »

Et apparemment, c'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Sa bouche se rue à nouveau sur la sienne avec urgence. Et cette fois, il ne l'arrête pas quand elle dégrafe sa ceinture. Hermione ne perd pas de temps et c'est avec des gestes empressés qu'elle s'attaque aux boutons de son col. Il continue de l'embrasser, même quand elle tire sur sa cravate et déchire accidentellement sa chemise dans sa hâte.

Le bruit des boutons roulant sur le parquet secoue délicieusement ses entrailles et elle se recule un moment pour lancer un _Collaporta_ et un _Assurdiato_ sur la porte de la bibliothèque. En entendant les deux sortilèges, Drago sourit férocement.

« Ça, Granger, c'est la chose la plus sexy que je n'ai jamais vue.

— Pour l'instant », promet-elle. Et elle ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre avant de le plaquer au sol.

Ils ne sont d'abord qu'un désordre de bras, de jambes, de mains, de langues. Qu'une mêlée imprécise de corps brûlants devant le feu. Mais bientôt, un à un, ils se débarrassent de leurs vêtements. Chaque pièce qu'ils s'arrachent est métamorphosée par Hermione pour leur servir de lit. La veste de costume de Drago et son pull à elle se changent en une couverture duveteuse qu'elle glisse sous leurs dos. Sa chemise déchirée devient un délicat drap en soie. Leurs chaussures, des coussins rebondis. Leurs pantalons, de nouveaux draps qui ne demandent qu'à être emmêlés.

Quelque part, entre habits métamorphosés et sous-vêtements expédiés, elle attrape leurs deux baguettes et les lance sur le canapé. En ce qui la concerne, ce n'est pas de ce type de magie dont elle aura besoin ce soir. Peut-être même pas demain, à en juger par la manière dont sa langue plonge entre ses seins et ses hanches se pressent contre les siennes.

Ils sont parfaitement nus maintenant, l'un contre l'autre - un état qui l'avait toujours mortifiée chaque fois qu'elle faisait la même chose avec Ron. Drago, lui, n'a pas l'air gêné le moins du monde. Il est occupé à dévorer chaque centimètre de sa peau, murmurant son prénom comme une incantation.

« Hermione. » Et ses lèvres caressent le creux de sa nuque.

« Hermione. » Et sa langue taquine la courbe de ses seins.

« Hermione. » Et il l'embrasse, il l'embrasse si profondément que tout en elle s'enflamme.

Drago ne l'a toujours pas touchée là ou ça compte et c'est clairement intentionnel. Il attend certainement son aval. Ou peut-être veut-il la rendre folle. Peu importe la raison d'ailleurs, elle ne l'adore que plus. Sa patience, sa prise en compte de ses besoins ne font qu'accentuer le fol incendie qui l'habite. Alors elle s'agrippe à lui et les redresse tous deux de sorte que le dos de Drago soit contre le canapé et qu'elle-même se retrouve assise sur ses genoux.

Il a tout juste le temps de comprendre leur nouvelle position et d'enfoncer fiévreusement ses ongles dans les hanches d'Hermione, avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête et fasse courir sa langue le long des cicatrices irrégulières creusées par le _Sectusempra_ sur son torse. Elle sent ses muscles se tendre sous elle, alors elle pose doucement une main au-dessus de son coeur et l'autre autour de la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras gauche.

« C'est toi, dit-elle sans cesser de déposer des baisers sur sa peau mutilée. Elles font partie de toi. Alors je les veux aussi. »

Drago gémit et tire les hanches d'Hermione vers lui, si bien que son membre dressé vient se placer délicieusement contre son bas ventre.

« Ta bouche, supplie t-il. Donne-moi ta bouche. S'il te plaît. »

Elle obéit et ils s'embrassent à nouveau. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues s'emmêlent et se cognent, en un combat enragé conduit par un besoin fou. Drago enroule ses doigts dans ses cheveux et la force à pencher la tête vers l'arrière pour pouvoir approcher sa bouche de ses seins. Il lèche furtivement un téton, hésitant, et attend sa réaction. Le son guttural qu'elle lâche le convainc et il prend cette fois le téton à pleine bouche.

Hermione sent la tête lui tourner si vite qu'elle doit fermer les yeux. Elle murmure quelque chose qui ressemble à « oui oui oui » et sa langue continue de danser entre ses deux seins. Mais elle finit par perdre complètement la raison quand sa main libre se faufile le long de son ventre et qu'il la pose sur l'endroit brûlant, mourant d'envie, entre ses jambes.

Comme sa langue plus tôt, ses doigts hésitent, ils cherchent, ils jouent, ils explorent. Il doit comprendre la permission qu'elle lui donne en écartant un peu plus ses jambes et ses longs doigts s'enfoncent soudain en elle, et son pouce se met à caresser la boule de chair à vif au-dessus de sa main.

Ses paroles se font alors inintelligibles. Elle griffe sauvagement ses épaules et ses hanches s'imbriquent un peu plus dans les siennes. La bouche de Drago abandonne ses seins pour venir se loger dans son cou et sa main continue de se mouvoir en-dessous de son ventre.

« Belle, murmure t-il contre sa peau. T'es tellement belle, Hermione.

— Je veux… je… je veux… »

La chaleur de son rire dans son cou la ravage. « Oui ? la taquine t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Toi, lâche t-elle. Tout entier.

— Tout entier ? » répète t-il. Et il donne un coup de rein évocateur.

Hermione ne répond pas de suite. Elle se recule pour retirer ses doigts encore en elle, passe ses jambes derrière son dos et s'assoit parfaitement sur lui. Drago croise son regard, les sourcils relevés en une question muette. Pour toute réponse, elle prend doucement sa tête entre ses mains.

« Toi, répète t-elle en caressant ses joues du bout des doigts. Tout entier. »

Puis elle se redresse, place son membre dressé sous elle et le laisse entrer.

Drago ne laisse échapper ni cri ni gémissement, mais ses bras entourent sa taille et il la serre plus fort pour rapprocher toujours plus leurs deux corps. Hermione leur laisse quelques secondes de répit pour s'habituer à ce lien nouveau avant de se courber et de commencer à balancer doucement et méthodiquement ses hanches contre lui.

Cette position et le degré de contrôle qu'elle lui apporte est nouveau pour elle. C'est un territoire inconnu qu'elle se surprend à aimer terriblement.

Et Drago semble être du même avis. Après quelques mouvements d'Hermione, il se met à bouger lui aussi. Ses va-et-vient sont d'abord timides, mais très vite ils suivent tout deux un rythme effréné, fou, qui leur coupe le souffle et leur fait tourner la tête. Et ce n'est que quand son menton vient se poser sur l'épaule de Drago, qu'il glisse à nouveau sa main entre eux.

« S'il te plaît », gémit-elle dans son oreille. Et ses doigts se mettent une fois de plus à dessiner des cercles sur le point de chair sensible au bas de son ventre. « S'il te plaît. »

Alors il s'exécute, il la caresse, la frotte, fait balancer ses reins contre ses hanches. Et soudain, Hermione jette la tête en-arrière en un hurlement rauque. Elle explose alors, elle explose si parfaitement autour de lui que cette seule sensation la fait jouir. Drago ne sait que faire, si ce n'est continuer, continuer de la caresser toujours plus vite, d'aller et venir toujours plus fort, de l'embrasser toujours plus profondément, même quand sa tête retombe doucement sur son épaule. Et alors qu'elle reprend peu à peu ses esprits au-dessus de lui, il murmure contre ses lèvres : « Belle. »

Elle ne murmure qu'un mot en retour, « Drago ». Et il explose lui aussi.

* * *

Plusieurs heures et plusieurs nouvelles explosions plus tard, Hermione se retourne paresseusement dans les bras de Drago pour lui faire face. Ils sont toujours nus, séparés seulement par leur drap métamorphosé et éclairés par les lueurs mourantes du feu de cheminée.

« À quoi tu penses ? lui demande t-elle.

— À tes cheveux. Ils semblent dépendre de leur propre loi de gravitation. »

Elle secoue les épaules contre son torse balafré. « Tu aimes ça chez moi. Je le sais. »

Sans prévenir, Drago attrape ses hanches entre ses mains et la serre un peu plus contre lui.

« Oui, Granger, murmure t-il. Je les aime vraiment.

— Drago…, commence t-elle, mais il l'interrompt d'un geste de la tête.

— Non, laisse-moi dire quelque chose d'abord. Pour une fois. » Il a un sourire en coin, mais ses yeux sont pleins de tendresse. « Tu m'as donné toutes les raisons pour lesquelles tu me voulais ce soir. Mais je viens juste de réaliser que je ne t'avais pas donné toutes mes raisons.

— Il y en a d'autres ?

— Oui. »

Le souffle d'Hermione se fait de nouveau irrégulier. Elle est plus excitée qu'elle n'oserait l'admettre. Mais elle lui rend son sourire railleur. « Oh, je sais déjà ce que tu veux, Drago. Mes seins, mes gâteaux, mon cerveau. Dans cet ordre précis. »

Il rit et prend doucement son visage entre ses mains. « Tu as raison, pour changer. Mais ce n'est pas tout.

— Ma beauté ? le taquine t-elle. Comme au Bal de Noël ? »

Il se fige sous elle et elle bafouille. « Désolée. C'était une blague. Je ne veux pas parler de ce soir-là. Pas si ça te met mal à l'aise.

— Je ne suis pas mal à l'aise, dit-il tout bas. Je suis juste surpris. Je ne savais pas que tu m'avais vu, que tu avais vu la manière dont je te regardais ce soir-là. »

Elle hoche la tête dans ses mains et il grimace.

« Tu m'as choqué à ce bal, Granger. Et je me suis choqué moi-même parce que je… je croyais que je te haïssais. Je te haïssais vraiment. Mais comment te haïr après ce que j'ai vu devant la Grande Salle ? La réaction que j'ai eu en te voyant m'a travaillé ensuite. Quatrième année, cinquième année, sixième année… Chaque fois que je t'ai croisée après ce soir-là, chaque fois qu'on s'est disputés ou insultés, je te voyais vraiment. Et plus seulement une caricature de toi-même. Tellement que j'ai fini par comprendre que je ne te haïssais pas du tout. Je l'ai compris bien avant la Guerre. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à l'admettre, du moins pas jusqu'à ce premier jour où tu t'es présentée dans le hall du Manoir avec tes tartes aux pommes. Tes cheveux étaient un désastre, tes joues rose vif, et tu étais si putain de belle que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à respirer. Mais ce n'est toujours pas la raison principale pour laquelle je te veux.

— Ah bon ? » chuchote t-elle, à peu près certaine que ses joues là aussi ont viré au rose.

Drago secoue la tête. « Non. Je te veux pour ton coeur. Ton espèce de coeur fou et sauvage. »

Malgré son rire incrédule, son coeur justement, se met à battre furieusement dans sa poitrine.

« Sauvage ? Tu viens vraiment de traiter mon coeur de sauvage ? »

Il esquisse un sourire et hoche la tête.

Hermione laisse échapper un nouveau rire railleur. « À l'exception de mes cheveux, personne ne m'a jamais qualifiée de sauvage. Maîtrisée, oui. Méthodique, absolument. Méticuleuse, attentive… Merlin, même coincée. Mais jamais sauvage.

— Et ce là qu'ils se trompent. Que je me suis trompé, à l'époque. » Les doigts de Drago délaissent son visage et il se penche pour murmurer le reste de sa phrase contre sa tempe, perdu dans ses boucles. « Hermione Granger, tu es maîtrisée, et méthodique, et méticuleuse. Mais ton coeur est aussi sauvage et féroce que celui de Pansy.

— Merci pour cette comparaison flatteuse », dit-elle sèchement. Et il rit dans ses cheveux.

« Ce n'est pas une insulte. Pansy a nombre de vilains défauts, mais c'est aussi une créature féroce qui serait prête à tout pour protéger les gens qu'elle aime. Tu m'as dit que c'était aussi ton cas. Le jour où on a parlé de tes parents.

— Oui… mais Pansy ?

— Il va falloir que tu t'habitues à elle, tu sais. Elle et tous les autres Serpentard.

— Oui… mais Pansy ? » répète t-elle.

Il rit à nouveau. « Oublie Pansy, ce n'est pas la question. Ce qui m'importe c'est la partie 'sauvage'.

— Mais comment… ? Pourquoi… ?

— Pourquoi je trouve ton coeur sauvage ? offre t-il. Peut-être que vous autres Gryffondor lui préféreriez le mot 'bravoure'. Et peut-être que je ne veux pas utiliser ce mot parce que je serai toujours un Serpentard et que le courage est un notion qui est censée me répugner. Mais la manière dont tu as déboulé ici ce soir et m'as déclaré tes sentiments était sauvage et risquée… et oui, bordel, courageuse. Aussi courageuse que cette autre fois, quand tu m'as parlé de ton père et de son alcoolisme. Ou quand tu as ignoré mon agressivité le jour où je me suis coupé le doigt. Ou quand tu es allée parler assurément à ma mère de sorcière à sorcière avec un sourire aux lèvres. Ou la manière dont tu traites mon hibou et mes parents comme si eux aussi valaient la peine. Ou l'expression que tu… l'expression que tu… »

Hermione sent l'émotion percer dans sa voix, alors elle glisse ses doigts dans ses cheveux blonds, lui donnant silencieusement la permission de s'arrêter s'il en a besoin. Mais Drago inspire longuement et poursuit.

« L'expression que tu avais ce jour-là, à crier et hurler sur le sol du salon du Manoir sans pourtant donner la moindre petite information à ma tante. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai su, jusque dans mes tripes, que j'ai compris que toutes ces histoires de pureté du sang n'étaient que des conneries. Parce que tu étais forte et courageuse, et belle, et brillante, et la plus incroyable héroïne que je n'avais jamais vue. »

Ses yeux commencent à lui brûler et elle les ferme pour retenir les larmes. Pour toute réponse, Drago la serre un peu plus fort contre lui. Ils restent là longtemps, sans bouger, si longtemps que leurs souffles se rejoignent et leurs poitrines se mettent à monter et descendre en suivant le même rythme régulier.

« On n'est plus obligés de parler de la Guerre, finit-elle par lui dire. Pas si tu ne le veux pas. »

Ses paupières sont toujours résolument fermées et elle sent plus qu'elle ne voit Drago se reculer pour la dévisager. Elle entrouvre les yeux et le voit la fixer, les sourcils froncés.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne parlerait plus de la Guerre ? » demande t-il simplement.

L'image d'un Ron grimaçant traverse un moment sa mémoire et elle secoue bizarrement les épaules.

« Parfois les couples n'aiment pas parler de sujets qui fâchent. Pas après… tu sais, après s'être mis ensemble. »

Drago affiche un large sourire. « Est-ce que tu sous-entends qu'on est un couple, Granger ?

— Comment dire… Tu n'as couché avec personne depuis au moins trois ans et je suis toute nue dans ta bibliothèque. Donc…

— Donc ça veut dire que j'ai le droit de te garder ? » demande t-il. Et son sourire grandit. « Pour de bon ?

— Pour aussi longtemps que tu… aussi longtemps qu'on le voudra.

— Et combien de temps ça représente à ton avis ?

— Beaucoup de temps, admet-elle en soupirant. Peut-être même pour toujours. Ça dépend de ta perception du temps et de l'espace. »

Et plutôt que la réaction affolée qu'elle attend de lui, il resserre encore leur étreinte. Même maintenant, même après la manière dont ils se sont dévorés l'un l'autre sur ce même sol, ce simple contact fait s'enflammer son coeur.

Mais aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée, sa joie s'estompe. Hermione connaît bien ce jeu d'honnêteté, elle y a déjà joué avant, avec Ron. Et elle serait folle de s'engager dans une nouvelle histoire sans poser cette fois clairement les bases.

« Je pensais vraiment ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. À propos de la Guerre. On n'est plus obligés d'en parler. Si tu préfères que les choses soient différentes entre nous Drago, alors je ferai avec. Vraiment. »

C'est au tour de Drago de lui lancer un sourire moqueur. Il baisse la tête pour coller son front au sien et pose une main possessive sur ses hanches.

« Ça ne marchera pas Granger et tu le sais très bien. La Guerre fait autant partie de nous ensemble qu'individuellement. Merlin, il n'y aurait même pas de 'nous' sans la Guerre. Tu veux savoir quelque chose de complètement tordu ? Aussi insensé que ce soit, je crois que je vais finir pas être reconnaissant de cette période de notre vie. Pour ce qu'elle m'a apporté. Pour ça… » Il fait courir son doigt le long de sa cuisse nue pour mieux s'expliquer et elle frissonne de bonheur. « Alors sors toi cette idée de la tête. Chaque fois que tu voudras me parler de nous deux, ou de la Guerre, ou de nous deux et de la Guerre, fais-le. Les deux sujets ne sont pas incompatibles et tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord. Et si un jour je t'en empêche, alors traîne-moi derrière-toi à coups de pied et de cris. Comme tu l'as fait ce soir. »

Un sourire malicieux se dessine sur les lèvres d'Hermione. « Comme ce soir ?

— Oui, mais je préfère le genre de cris qu'on a entendu dans la deuxième partie de la soirée… »

Il rit et elle pousse ses épaules pour le forcer à s'allonger à nouveau. Puis elle s'assoit sur lui, emmêle ses doigts dans les siens et plaque ses bras au-dessus de sa tête blonde.

Toujours tout sourire, il lui demande : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Granger ?

— C'est en forgeant qu'on devient forgeron, chuchote t-elle. Tu n'es pas d'accord ? »

Et cette fois, Drago est d'accord. Il est vraiment, vraiment d'accord.


	27. Chapitre 27

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 27**

Pour la deuxième fois en un mois, Hermione se réveille au Manoir Malefoy. Mais cette fois, bien sûr, il se trouve qu'elle est nue.

Et comme il y a quelques semaines, Drago dort paisiblement à ses côtés, son souffle profond et régulier caressant son oreille. Elle reste un moment sans bouger à le regarder, à admirer les lueurs de l'aube qui caressent sa peau pâle et lui donnent des airs de porcelaine. Fragile et doux à la fois.

Il est beau, pense t-elle. Beau. Et étrange. Et sien.

Elle hésite un instant à le réveiller pour une nouvelle tournée. Leur sixième ? Septième ?

Mais finalement elle se libère doucement de ses bras et attrape un de leurs draps de fortune. Elle trouve sa baguette dans un creux du canapé et la pointe sur le drap. Elle grogne imperceptiblement quand il reprend sa forme originale. La chemise déchirée de Drago n'était pas ce qu'elle avait en tête, mais elle devra faire l'affaire.

Elle lance à voix basse un _Reparo_ sur les déchirures les plus apparentes, enfile la chemise et se sert d'un maléfice de Glu pour refermer l'avant, désormais sans boutons. Elle jette un oeil envieux sur les autres draps, mais ils sont trop bien enroulés autour de Drago pour pouvoir les métamorphoser sans le réveiller. Alors elle tire un peu sur sa culotte - qui s'était apparemment retrouvée sur le rebord de la cheminée la veille au soir - et sort pieds nus et à pas de loup de la bibliothèque.

Étrangement, les couloirs du Manoir ne lui semblent plus si labyrinthiques et elle trouve son chemin jusqu'aux cuisines en moins de cinq minutes. Elle s'attend à trouver une pièce vide pour cuisiner librement, comme la dernière fois, mais margé l'heure précoce, la salle est pleine à craquer d'elfes de maison. Certains discutent gaiement autour d'une tasse de café, tandis que d'autres s'affairent à préparer les repas du jour de la famille Malefoy.

« Maevy ! »

Hermione fait un signe de la main à la petite elfe qui se tient devant la cuisinière. Maevy, qui a des airs de princesse royale dans son tailleur vert profond, se tourne vers elle et pousse un soupir qui trahit clairement son soulagement.

« Oh, Miss ! Maevy est si heureuse que vous soyez toujours ici. Si heureuse que Mr Drago et Miss se soient réconciliés. »

Puis l'elfe se redresse pour étudier attentivement la tenue de la sorcière. Ou plutôt son absence de tenue. De son côté, Hermione a la sagesse de se rappeler qu'elle est à demi-nue devant cette foule de créatures superbement habillées et c'est avec une grimace gênée qu'elle tire un peu plus sur le bas de la chemise de Drago pour cacher ses cuisses. C'est une tentative de décence bien tardive, elle le sait bien, mais elle ne peut rien faire d'autre.

Maevy échange un regard éloquent avec l'elfe à côté d'elle.

« Miss s'est-elle ouvert l'appétit ? » demande t-elle innocemment. Et l'autre elfe étouffe un rire.

« À vrai dire, répond Hermione en tentant d'ignorer les gloussements qui se sont répandus dans toute la cuisine. J'espérais que vous me laisseriez cuisiner le petit déjeuner. Pour Drago et moi. »

Maevy ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais une autre voix, plus grave, l'interrompt.

« On se fait un petit déjeuner anglais alors, Granger ? »

Hermione fait volte-face avec un sourire insolent aux lèvres.

Il est là, appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine, les bras croisés sur son torse balafré. Il porte son pantalon noir et rien d'autre. Ce qui est logique, étant donné que sa chemise est présentement indisponible.

« Salut toi, dit-elle en croisant elle aussi les bras sur sa poitrine et en faisant balancer allusivement ses hanches. Prêt pour le petit déjeuner ? »

Drago se perd un moment dans son regard plein de sous-entendus, puis il ne tient plus. Il laisse échapper un grondement rauque et la rejoint en deux longues enjambées. Elle a à peine le temps de réagir qu'il l'entoure déjà de ses bras nus.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais besoin de nourriture quand tu as l'air si délicieuse ? » lui murmure t-il à l'oreille.

Hermione rit, place ses mains dans le creux de ses reins et le serre plus fort contre elle. « D'abord, le petit déjeuner, chuchote t-elle en retour. Ensuite la septième tournée.

— On en est seulement à sept ? Tu as intérêt à manger vite alors, on est en retard. »

Drago doit sûrement la voir rougir, car il dépose un baiser sur l'une de ses joues brûlantes. « T'es magnifique, Granger. Même dans mes habits.

— J'aime beaucoup cette chemise. Je pense que je vais la garder.

— Si tu veux. Tant que tu promets de ne porter que ça et rien d'autre.

— Et ma culotte ?

— C'est entièrement optionnel.

— Oh ? Et qui d'entre nous décidera de cette option ? »

Pour toute réponse, Drago se penche pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle l'embrasse en retour et sent l'excitation monter en elle à chaque minute qui passe. Sa main descend déjà le long de son estomac, prête à s'attaquer aux boutons de son pantalon, quand le gloussement des elfes l'interrompt.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle réalise qu'ils ont un public et qu'une bonne dizaine d'elfes les observent. Ses joues rougissent à nouveau, mais Drago ne semble pas gêné le moins du monde.

« Euh… Mesdames ? dit-il à l'audience, sans même prendre la peine de retirer sa bouche de celle d'Hermione. Pourriez-vous nous laisser un peu d'intimité ? »

Un brouhaha de ricanements retentit dans toute la cuisine, suivi de près par des craquements sonores. Seule Maevy se résigne à partir. Hermione la reconnaît au raclement de gorge irrité qu'elle émet.

« Est-ce que Maevy ne devrait pas plutôt s'occuper du petit déjeuner de Mr et Miss et l'envoyer directement à la petite bibliothèque ? Après tout, on prépare de la nourriture ici. Maevy aimerait qu'on respecte les règles d'hygiène de cette pièce, si vous le voulez bien. »

Un rire s'échappe de la gorge d'Hermione et elle baisse des yeux coupables sur l'elfe, qui tape du pied avec impatience derrière-eux.

« Je suis désolée, Maevy, lui dit-elle sincèrement. On est encore à ce stade d'ébullition des débuts ce matin… »

L'elfe soupire et secoue la main avec lassitude. « Merci d'énoncer l'évidence, Miss. Allez, oust ! »

Drago ne prend pas le peine d'attendre qu'on les mette dehors. Les bras toujours accrochés à la taille d'Hermione, il les fait transplaner tous deux vers la bibliothèque, où un petit déjeuner fumant les attend déjà.

Lentement, Hermione détourne les yeux du plateau de petit déjeuner et les lève, incrédules, sur Drago.

« Tu… tu viens de nous faire transplaner ici ? »

Drago hausse les épaules, faussement désinvolte. Mais une lueur fière brille au fond de ses pupilles. « On est le deux mai. »

Avant d'avoir pris pleinement conscience de ses paroles, Hermione l'embrasse furieusement, plus fière encore que lui de sa liberté retrouvée. Mais ses mots finissent par lui arriver vraiment et son coeur se serre douloureusement.

« Le deux », murmure t-elle, sentant ses jambes vaciller sous elle. Et c'est avec des genoux tremblants, qu'elle se laisse tomber sans grâce dans le canapé. Drago la dévisage, l'incompréhension creusée dans chaque trait de son visage. Puis tout lui revient brutalement. Il s'assoit à côté d'elle et prend sa main frémissante dans la sienne.

« Cette date est particulièrement difficile pour toi, non ? »

Hermione hoche la tête, luttant contre une nausée soudaine. « L'année dernière j'étais tellement sur les nerfs que j'ai cuisiné jusqu'à l'aube. C'était… c'était le début officieux de la Tournée Pâtissière SSPT.

— Et c'est aussi le jour où Weasley t'a quittée ? » devine t-il. Elle hoche à nouveau la tête et Drago soupire. « Je sais que j'ai moins de raisons de haïr cette date que toi, Granger… Mais je la hais. Je la hais tellement. Et j'avais déjà ce sentiment avant notre sentence. Je… j'ai l'impression que tous ceux qui sont morts pendant la Guerre sont morts aujourd'hui. Je sais que c'est absurde mais… c'est le sentiment que j'ai.

— Je ressens exactement la même chose. Fol Oeil est mort au tout début. Et Dobby le jour où… où je me suis échappée d'ici, pendant les vacances de Pâques. Mais je pense surtout à eux à cette date. Et puis il y a Tonks, Lupin, Colin Crivey…

— Charity Burbage, ajoute t-il. Severus Rogue. Vincent Crabbe. Fred Weasley. »

Elle lui lance un regard étonné et il grimace.

« J'aime bien les jumeaux, explique t-il tristement. Même si je ne l'ai jamais montré. Ils étaient si drôles pendant une période pourtant si peu drôle. »

Ils se taisent un long moment. Hermione fixe la cheminée avec un regard vide et Drago trace doucement des cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de sa main. Puis enfin, elle laisse échapper un petit bruit, presque joyeux.

« Je… je crois que j'ai une autre idée. Un peu du même style que la Tournée Pâtissière. Si tu n'y es pas opposé ? »

Il détourne les yeux de leurs mains jointes et hausse un sourcil, un geste qu'Hermione prend pour une invitation à poursuivre.

« Voilà à quoi je pensais… Et si cette date n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi terrible ? Et si on en faisait une sorte de célébration ?

— Un fête ? demande Drago sans grande conviction.

— Oui, on peut dire ça. Mais on pourrait plutôt l'appeler une grande réunion de réconciliation. Une occasion pour se retrouver tous ensemble et parler. Pour affronter sans détour le SSPT. »

Drago hausse cette fois les deux sourcils. Mais Hermione bouillonne. Elle continue et un reflet passionné allume son regard.

« On pourrait organiser ça au Chaudron Baveur. Ce soir. Merlin sait comme ils doivent avoir besoin de clients aujourd'hui. On est mardi et le deux mai. Deux coups durs pour eux, si tu veux mon avis. Je pourrais écrire à Hannah Abbot pour obtenir leur permission, elle connait le propriétaire. Et ensuite on pourrait tous les deux écrire à nos anciens camarades. Tu t'occuperas des Serpentard bien sûr et moi des autres maisons. »

Drago pousse un grognement. « Quoi, Granger ? Tu crois que les Poufsouffle n'accourraient pas sur le champ si je les invite ?

— Drago, ta mère m'a dit que la couleur jaune lui donnait littéralement la nausée. Et je suppose que les chiens ne font pas des chats.

— Touché », s'incline t-il.

Hermione l'étudie un moment. « Ça va bien se passer pour toi ce soir ? En présence d'autant d'alcool ? Parce que sinon on peut complètement organiser ça ailleurs, autre part que dans un bar. Mon appartement est trop petit et la maison de Harry est assez grande mais il refusera d'en révéler l'emplacement à tant de monde. Et je pense que le Manoir ferait fuir pas mal de gens. Mais sinon un parc peut être ? Un jardin public quelque part ? »

Drago secoue la tête et passe une main dans ses cheveux blonds emmêlés, débraillés - l'état dans lequel elle les préfère.

« On fera ça au Chaudron Baveur Granger et je boirai de la Bièraubeurre. Beaucoup de Bièraubeurre. Tellement que tes parents devront sûrement me retirer quelques molaires demain matin. »

Elle sourit largement. « Je suis sûre que tu seras toujours aussi sexy avec quelques dents en moins.

— En parlant de 'sexy', comment est-ce que ça va se passer pour nous ce soir ? On est tous neufs et je ne suis pas sûr que tout Poudlard soit prêt à accepter un couple Malefoy-Granger tout de suite. La tête de Weasley a pratiquement explosé quand il l'a appris. Certes, tout l'air qu'il a à l'intérieur n'a pas du aider. Mais tout de même. »

Hermione donne un petit coup de coude à Drago, mais elle sait bien qu'il marque un point. Seule une poignée de leurs amis est au courant de leur relation et même ces quelques heureux élus ignorent encore une bonne partie de l'histoire.

« Et si on prenait ça doucement ? propose t-elle. On arrive et on part ensemble, mais on reste chacun de notre côté pendant la soirée. Histoire de laisser à tout le monde le temps de guérir et faire leur deuil, avant de leur envoyer à la figure ce qui sera sûrement le plus grand choc de leur vie. »

Drago hoche la tête en signe d'accord. Mais alors qu'Hermione se perd à nouveau dans les plans de ce soir, elle ne voit pas ses traits changer et une déception mal dissimulée se dessiner sur son visage. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, ce qu'elle ne voit pas, c'est que si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, Drago ne 'prendrait pas ça doucement' ce soir.

Mais sa grimace a disparu quand elle relève les yeux sur lui.

« Allez, on mange notre petit déjeuner et on s'attaque aux invitations à envoyer, suggère t-elle. Je suis sûre que si on s'y met tout de suite, on peut toutes les envoyer avant midi pour que tout le monde…

— Oh, non Granger, l'interrompt-il avec un sourire malicieux. Pas avant d'avoir terminé la septième tournée. »

Et il se jette sur elle, déchirant le peu qu'il reste de sa chemise. Et à en juger par le rire enchanté d'Hermione, ce petit retard dans leur programme ne la dérange pas. Pas du tout.

* * *

Après la septième tournée - ou la huitième, si l'on compte les choses impensables que Drago sait faire avec sa langue - ils reconnaissent qu'un bon bain s'impose, sans pouvoir toutefois déterminer qui d'entre eux en a le plus besoin.

L'espace d'un instant, Hermione considère sa grisante proposition de se joindre à lui pour sa douche. Mais elle décline son offre d'un triste hochement de tête. Même s'ils en rêvent tous deux, ils ne peuvent décemment passer toute la journée à moitié nus. Drago lance le sortilège de raccord de leurs deux cheminées quelque peu honteusement et Hermione se rend chez elle pour la douche la plus rapide de sa vie.

Quand elle réapparaît dans la bibliothèque, il l'attend patiemment sur le canapé, si beau dans son jean et sa veste de costume noire. Il semble d'ailleurs trouver lui aussi son apparence à son goût et ses yeux remontent doucement le long de ses jambes nues, jusqu'au bas de sa jupe grise. Puis son regard d'arrête finalement sur son pull vert et un délicieux sourire en coin se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« T'as cambriolé un Serpentard pour ce pull, Granger ?

— Oh, ça ? Non, c'est juste quelque chose qui… traînait dans mon armoire.

— Ou quelque chose que tu as métamorphosé ? »

Sans lui addresser un seul regard, Hermione s'avance vers le plateau du petit déjeuner toujours intact et croque lentement et délibérément dans un morceau de pain grillé.

« Hum… Disons qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que tu lances un _Finite Incantatem_ sur ce pull. Sauf si bien sûr tu adores le rouge. »

Il éclate de rire, se relève et la rejoint près du petit déjeuner. Ils savourent ensemble le repas préparé par Maevy, échangeant de temps à autre un bout de pain contre un baiser.

Une fois rassasié, Drago appelle à lui quelques plumes autoencreuses et Hermione se laisse tomber à côté de lui dans le canapé. Mais il secoue la tête.

« Trop loin », grogne t-il. Et sans autre explication, il la tire contre lui et repose son dos sur l'un des accoudoirs.

« Tu vas t'étouffer dans mes cheveux, le met-elle en garde, se blottissant confortablement contre son torse.

— C'est la vie, Granger. Depuis mes onze ans, j'ai toujours pressenti que je mourrai de cette manière.

— Tu pensais déjà à onze ans que tu serais suffisamment proche de moi et ce de ton plein gré ?

— Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais j'ai toujours su que tes cheveux pourraient être une cause de mort probable pour moi.

— Mes cheveux ? Une cause de mort ? Vraiment, Drago ? »

Elle le sent hausser les épaules contre elle. « Après ce qu'on a fait ici ce matin, dit-il. Je t'assure que ce ne serait pas la plus malheureuse des morts, si ça peut te rassurer. »

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se tortille contre lui, se rapprochant toujours plus, le serrant toujours plus fort. Ainsi installée, elle appelle à eux quelques rouleaux de parchemin. Sur la première feuille, elle griffonne une invitation type avec quelques détails sur le rassemblement de ce soir. Puis elle se sert de sa baguette pour dupliquer le modèle sur les autres parchemins. Avec un soupir satisfait, elle tend quelques feuilles à Drago. Il les prend, tente de déplacer ses cheveux sur son autre épaule et dépose un long baiser dans le creux de son cou. Mais son visage est vite recouvert par les boucles rebelles d'Hermione.

« Tu vois ? Une fois de plus, tes cheveux viennent d'essayer de m'étouffer. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et caresse doucement sa joue avant de se mettre à ses invitations. Drago s'occupe lui aussi des siennes. D'abord Greg et Millie, puis Théo, Blaise, Pansy, Daphné Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Marcus Flint et Adrian Pucey. Il rajoute encore quelques noms pour la bonne cause, mais vu le nombre de ses anciens camarades de maison qui sont morts, en fuite ou emprisonnés, il termine bien avant Hermione. Alors il se penche par dessus son épaule et fait mine d'inspecter son travail.

« Tu t'en sors avec ces espèces de runes illisibles que t'appelles ton écriture ? » Quand elle se contente de grogner, il ajoute : « Et que tu t'exprimes bien aussi. »

Elle soupire et étire la main qui lui fait déjà mal. « C'est juste… j'hésite à inviter les professeurs et les anciens membres de l'Ordre. Je crois que… non. Pas cette année, en tout cas.

— Je peux les écrire celles-ci, si tu changes d'avis », propose t-il.

Elle secoue la tête et il rit. « Quoi, Granger ? Tu ne veux pas que j'ajoute ma signature au bas de tes invitations ? »

Percevant le léger timbre blessé au fond de sa voix, Hermione lève la tête pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Bien sûr que non, répond t-elle finalement. On tient vraiment à ce que des gens viennent ce soir, non ? »

Drago rit à nouveau, de ce rire sincère cette fois, ce rire qui fait s'emballer follement son coeur. Il ne réplique pas, alors elle se remet à écrire. Mais tandis qu'elle écrit, elle sent peu à peu son bras s'approcher d'elle. D'abord, il ne fait que caresser lentement le dos de sa main, d'aller et venir distraitement le long de son poignet. C'est un mouvement simple, désinvolte, un procédé inconscient pour rester près d'elle pendant qu'elle travaille. Mais bientôt son index effleure le deuxième doigt de sa main gauche, traçant des cercles à l'endroit précis où une bague pourrait un jour se trouver. C'est un geste si infiniment intime qu'elle est tout près de métamorphoser à nouveau leurs habits propres en draps soyeux et de se jeter sur lui.

« J'aime tellement ça, lâche t-elle soudain. Être ici comme ça avec toi. Je… je voudrais y consacrer chaque minute de notre temps libre. Si tu le voulais… »

Un long silence s'installe entre eux et pendant deux bonnes minutes, elle est certaine qu'il va la repousser et s'enfuir. Mais Drago la surprend - l'enchante - quand il la serre fort contre lui et murmure à son oreille : « Moi aussi, Granger. Tellement. »


	28. Chapitre 28

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 28**

Hermione apprend que même si Drago et Narcissa ont à nouveau le droit de transplaner, les cheminées du Manoir ne sont toujours connectées qu'à deux endroits : l'entrée principale du Ministère et son appartement à elle. C'est flatteur, certes, mais surtout terriblement embêtant. Drago a perdu l'habitude de transplaner et il y a peu de chance qu'il puisse atterrir sans heurts jusque devant le Chaudron Baveur. Ou même jusqu'aux grilles du Manoir, en toute honnêteté.

C'est donc avec des options de transport limitées qu'elle et Drago prennent la cheminée jusqu'à chez elle avant de se retourner pour repartir par la même cheminée vers le Chaudron Baveur. C'est un problème au sujet duquel elle compte bien tanner Kingsley, mais pas ce soir… Ce soir est consacré au deuil, à la guérison, à la réconciliation… Elle ne sait pas bien d'ailleurs, ni dans quel ordre.

Et elle est toujours occupée à peser cette énigme quand ils atterrissent dans le bar. Dès l'instant où le nuage de poudre verte qui les entoure disparaît, ils manquent tous deux de faire volte face et de s'enfuir. Surtout quand ils découvrent ce qui les attend. Ou plutôt qui les attend.

Là, de chaque côté de la cheminée, se tiennent leurs amis. Harry, Ginny et Ron d'un côté, fraîchement arrivés et occupés à épousseter la poudre tombée sur leurs capes, et nul autre que Pansy Parkinson de l'autre côté.

Pansy est froide, effroyablement belle et ridiculement trop habillée pour une soirée dans un bar. Et bien sûr, elle leur jette à tous des regards noirs.

Ses yeux perçants s'arrêtent sur les nouveaux venus et se plissent en deux fentes aiguisées.

« Pans, la salue Drago.

— Dray. »

Son ton est aussi cassant que le sien est neutre. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulent péniblement, pendant lesquelles personne ne parle ni ne bouge. Puis Pansy lève les yeux au ciel et soupire, si fort qu'Hermione en frissonne presque.

« Oh, et puis merde ! » grogne t-elle avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers le bar.

Tandis que Pansy commande, Hermione se tourne vers ses amis. « Merci d'avoir accepté de venir », marmonne t-elle. Elle est terriblement inquiète, pour une raison qu'elle ne peut vraiment expliquer. Enfin… si, peut-être qu'elle peut un peu l'expliquer quand même.

« De rien. Quand tu veux, lui répond Harry. D'ailleurs, on est pas les seuls à avoir accepté visiblement. C'est un peu inattendu, non ? »

Il fait un geste en direction du reste du bar, qui est plein à craquer de leurs anciens camarades. Des Gryffondor, principalement, mais aussi pas mal de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle. Et une poignée de Serpentard à l'air affreusement crispé.

Drago ricane. « Tu doutais vraiment de leur venue, Potter ? C'était une idée de Granger. Bien sûr que ça a marché. »

Harry cligne plusieurs fois des yeux et considère Drago avec un mélange de méfiance et de reconnaissance. C'est une expression étrange, une expression que Ginny résume parfaitement à leur place.

« C'est putain de bizarre tout ça, pas vrai ? »

Drago éclate de rire et Ginny, surprise, lui offre un large sourire en retour. Puis ses yeux vont rapidement de Drago à Hermione.

« Doux Merlin, souffle t-elle. Vous êtes officiellement ensemble tous les deux, non ? »

Hermione se tourne brusquement vers elle. « Quoi ? Comment t'as… ? »

Mais Ginny l'interrompt d'un haussement d'épaules. « Premièrement, vous êtes arrivés ensemble. Deuxièmement, vous vous tenez à même pas un millimètre l'un de l'autre. Et troisièmement, Malefoy te regarde comme s'il mourait d'envie de te tirer vers les toilettes pour que vous puissiez allègrement vous envoyer en l'air.

— Ginevra Molly Weasley ! crie Hermione.

— Hermione Jean Granger ! lui crie Ginny en retour. Vous l'avez déjà fait, c'est ça ? Vous vous êtes déjà envoyés en l'air ! »

La pointe des oreilles de Drago rougit, mais il ne contredit pas la sorcière. Hermione, elle, s'apprête à ouvrir la bouche pour protester et inventer n'importe quelle excuse plausible pour démentir les allégations de Ginny, mais Pansy les rejoint au même moment avec deux verres de Whisky Pur Feu dans les mains.

Elle cale un verre sous sa fourrure tapageuse, si peu raisonnable pour la saison, et tend l'autre à Drago. « Un peu de liquide engourdissant, Dray ? »

Drago secoue la tête. « J'ai décidé de donner sa chance à la sobriété. Mais merci. »

Les sourcils bien dessinés de Pansy se haussent presque jusqu'à la ligne de ses cheveux. Hermione a peur qu'elle insiste ou qu'elle se décide à leur jeter des sorts à tous. Mais la brune dépasse Hermione et Drago et pose brusquement le verre contre la poitrine de Ron.

« Et toi alors, la Belette ? demande t-elle. On dirait que t'en as bien besoin. »

Ron, qui a suivi l'échange avec un dégoût mal dissimulé, lui lance une grimace méprisante.

« Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais, Parkinson ? »

Pansy s'esclaffe. « Parce que tu es putain de vert de jalousie. Et que tout le monde sait que le vert et le rouge ne font pas bon ménage. »

Ron semble un instant prêt à se défendre, mais il grommelle son propre « et puis merde », prend le verre que lui tend Pansy et le descend en une gorgée. Même Pansy est bouche-bée. Mais elle se reprend vite.

« Pas mal, Weasley. Pas mal. » Elle lève son verre en signe de salut et le suit, finissant d'un même trait effronté son propre Whisky Pur Feu. Finalement, avec ce qui semble presque être de la sincérité, elle dit : « Je suis désolée pour tous ces 'donnez-le à bouffer au serpent ', Potter. C'était ta gueule contre la nôtre à l'époque, pas vrai ? »

Ron laisse échapper un rire amer et Pansy se tourne vers lui.

« T'as un problème avec ça, la Belette ? gronde t-elle.

— Peut-être, oui. »

Ron meure visiblement d'envie de déclencher une bagarre et Hermione peut le comprendre. Elle veut mettre Pansy en garde, dire à cette espèce de sorcière hostile en fourrure d'aller tourmenter quelqu'un d'autre ce soir. Mais la lèvre inférieure de Ron se plisse et il semble presque… excité à l'idée d'une dispute.

« Et pourquoi ? demande impérieusement Pansy quand elle voit qu'il ne développe pas.

— Parce que tes excuses n'en étaient pas vraiment, Parkinson.

— J'ai bien dit 'à l'époque', non ?

— Et alors ?

— J'ai dit 'à l'époque' plutôt que 'maintenant' ou 'toujours'.

— Et c'est supposé suffire à Harry ?

— Évidemment, bordel.

— Tu ne vas même pas essayer de t'expliquer ?

— Non, certainement pas, tranche t-elle simplement. Je n'aime pas parler de la Guerre, Weasley. Alors soit tu passes à autre chose soit tu disparais de ma vue. »

Hermione pense à des millions de choses à répliquer à Pansy en cet instant. À des millions de techniques pour démonter l'impertinente Serpentard. Mais Ron se contente de hausser les sourcils. Quoi qu'il cherche dans l'expression de Pansy, il semble le trouver, car il s'avance et lui rend son verre vide.

« Ok, Parkinson. Si tu me ressers peut-être que je te croirais. »

Pansy l'étudie attentivement puis hoche la tête d'un air décidé. « Je paie les deux prochaines tournées. Tu t'occupes des deux suivantes. Si tu peux te le permettre, avec tes clopinettes du Ministère. »

Hermione veut demander à Pansy comment elle sait où Ron travaille, mais ils disparaissent déjà tous deux vers le bar d'un même et sombre accord. Une fois arrivés, ils se mettent à aligner des verres de shots sur le comptoir, formant le couple de copains de beuverie le plus étrange qu'Hermione n'ait jamais vu.

Après une longue minute de silence, Ginny rit doucement. « Ouah, c'était bizarre.

— C'était Pansy », répond Drago.

Hermione lève la tête sur lui. « Et tu penses toujours qu'on a quelque chose en commun elle et moi ?

— À en juger par la manière dont Pansy reluque le derrière de Weasley à l'instant, je dirais que oui. Vous avez au moins les mêmes goûts en termes de garçons. » Hermione lui donne un petit coup à l'épaule et Drago lui lance son fameux sourire en coin. « Et vous frappez toutes les deux plus fort que n'importe qui d'autre. Donc vous avez ça en commun aussi. »

Hermione fait mine de le fusiller du regard et se tourne, tout sourire, vers Harry.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, lui dit-elle d'un ton exagérément doucereux. Mais est-ce que tu pourrais ignorer Mr Ego ici présent et m'aider à installer ça ? »

Elle soulève son sac à main en perles devant lui et Harry grogne.

« Dis-moi qu'on ne va pas installer la tente. Je… je ne sais pas si je suis encore prêt à la revoir.

— Non, rit-elle. Pas aujourd'hui. Mais j'ai une dizaine de prospectus sur le SSPT que j'aimerais placer sur le comptoir du bar. Juste au cas où quelqu'un en aurait besoin. »

Soulagé, Harry hoche la tête. Mais Drago, lui, se racle la gorge derrière Hermione.

« Une tente ? demande t-il. Je suppose que t'avais prévu de m'expliquer comment ce sac hideux et partager une tente avec Potter étaient reliés ?

— Plus tard », promet-elle, se mettant sur la pointe de pieds pour déposer un discret baiser sur ses lèvres.

Harry marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à « beurk » quand le tout nouveau couple se sépare. Drago semble prêt à envoyer une insulte - sûrement une de celles qui implique l'emploi du mot 'Potter' comme si c'était un maléfice - mais Ginny passe son bras sous le sien.

« Allez viens Malefoy, lui dit-elle. Allons voir combien de mes amis vont tenter de te jeter des sorts ce soir. Je parie sur une dizaine. Non… peut-être même douze. »

Et sur ces paroles, elle tire Drago vers la foule amassée à l'intérieur du bar. Harry et Hermione les regardent partir. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Ginny doit déjà arracher la baguette de Lee Jordan qui s'est ruée sous la gorge de Drago.

Hermione secoue la tête. « Et voilà pour le premier. Sincèrement, je pense que l'estimation de Ginny était vraiment insuffisante. Ils seront bien plus que douze. »

Harry hausse sombrement les épaules. « Je veux juste que tu te rappelles d'une chose ce soir, Hermione.

— Quoi ?

— Ce plan de tarés était ton idée. Pour la première fois depuis le début de notre amitié, je n'y suis pour rien. »

* * *

La nuit est bien avancée - on approche déjà minuit, suppose Hermione - mais la fête bat toujours son plein. Au début, après une petite heure de conversations polies et pincées, l'ambiance a viré en brouhaha joyeux et tapageur, en vacarme de voix et de rires qui résonnent contre les murs du Chaudron Baveur. Il semblerait que toutes les personnes présentes aient finalement réalisé qu'elles en avait besoin, qu'elles avaient attendu quelque chose comme ça pendant près de deux ans.

Et au milieu des vapeurs d'alcool, de sueur et de fous rires, il est difficile de distinguer une maison de Poudlard de l'autre. Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard avancent ensemble, ne forment qu'une même masse indéfinie guidée par le souffle du soulagement et de la libération.

Hermione et Drago occupent toujours l'assemblée séparément. Mais de temps à autre, elle croise son regard par-dessus l'épaule de quelqu'un. Et chaque fois, il la regarde avec un sourire entendu en sirotant délibérément sa Bièraubeurre.

C'est pendant l'un de ces échanges brûlants, alors qu'elle se tient près de Ron et Pansy - qui bizarrement rit justement à une blague du rouquin - qu'Hermione voit un petit hibou gris se faufiler par la fenêtre ouverte du bar. Sans prendre la peine de se poser, l'oiseau laisse tomber un parchemin dans la main de Ron.

Il cligne plusieurs fois des yeux, sonné, avant de dérouler le message. Il parcourt le document rapidement et un immense sourire se peint sur ses lèvres. Sans un mot pour Hermione ou Pansy, il court vers Ginny et George et les tire brusquement vers des tabourets vides.

« Hé, les merdeux ! hurle t-il à la foule, prouvant du même coup à Hermione qu'il est complètement et irrémédiablement ivre. Et c'est toujours avec un imbattable sourire, qu'il secoue la lettre qu'il vient de recevoir dans les airs. « Ginny vient juste de devenir tata. Et George et moi tontons !

— C'est lequel de tes frères et soeurs ? » demande Pansy depuis le bar. Elle essaie de paraître acerbe, mais il n'y a pas la moindre trace de mépris dans ses mots. D'ailleurs, elle semble même plutôt… dragueuse. Un développement intéressant, qu'Hermione se promet d'analyser plus tad.

« Bill et Fleur ! crie Ron à Pansy et au reste de l'audience. « C'est une petite fille et ils l'ont appelée Victoire. C'est le mot français pour… pour… ?

— Victoire », dit Hermione pour lui venir en aide. Et il lui fait un clin d'oeil en retour.

« Victoire ! » hurle t-il, levant les bras de Ginny et George en signe de triomphe.

À ces mots, la foule devient absolument hystérique. Tout le monde rit, trinque, applaudit, se tape chaleureusement le dos. C'est le prénom parfait, pense Hermione, c'est le prénom parfait pour la date du jour. Et tout le bar semble être de son avis. Harry et Luna sautent furieusement, Neville vole quelques cigares au barman pour célébrer et Cho Chang paie une tournée de shots aux Weasley, qu'ils descendent tous avec aplomb.

Et c'est là, au milieu de ce chaos festif, qu'Hermione sent quelque chose effleurer doucement son poignet. Elle se retourne et tombe nez-à-nez avec Drago, qui se tient juste derrière-elle. Il ne dit rien, mais la fixe intensément. Ses yeux gris brillent d'une lueur sauvage et ses lèvres sont courbées en un sourire énigmatique. Elle veut lui demander s'il va bien, mais elle n'a pas le temps. Il prend ses joues entre ses mains, emmêle ses doigts dans ses cheveux et écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes.

C'est un de ces baisers. Un de ceux qui libère des papillons déchaînés en vous, qui fait s'emballer les coeurs et fout le feu aux entrailles. Un de ceux qui change votre coeur, votre âme, votre tout.

Alors Hermione ne pense plus. Elle embrasse seulement Drago en retour avec la même ivresse folle, s'agrippant à ses épaules, à sa taille, à ses cheveux. Il n'y a rien d'autre au monde ou même dans tout l'univers que ses lèvres. Sa langue. Lui.

Et ce n'est que quand ils se séparent pour respirer, leurs lèvres toujours si proches que leurs souffles s'entremêlent, qu'elle remarque enfin qu'un silence mortel s'est installé autour d'eux. Tout le monde les a vus. Tout le monde sait. Mais à son plus grand effarement, la foule éclate à nouveau en hurlements et acclamations tonitruantes.

Dans ce vacarme assourdissant, elle distingue quelques voix familières.

« Bien joué, Dray ! » beugle Goyle.

« Que c'est mignon », chantonne Luna.

Puis Pansy lance haut et fort « Trouvez-vous une chambre, merde ! » tandis que Théo et Ginny hurlent à l'unisson : « Enfin ! »

Hermione sent Drago rire contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser une deuxième fois, plus doucement. Il lâche ensuite son visage pour glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et poser son menton contre sa tête.

Par-dessus son épaule, Hermione voit Ron les regarder un instant. Il s'est déjà tourné vers Pansy et tient dans chaque main un verre de liquide ambré qui ressemble à du rhum. Sa bouche est comme tordue et son regard lance des poignards dans le dos de Drago. Mais quand ses yeux croisent ceux d'Hermione, sa grimace se change en un mince sourire pincé. Il lève son verre d'un centimètre. C'est un salut, comprend t-elle et surtout la seule approbation qu'elle obtiendra de lui.

 _Ça me va_ , dit le sourire qu'elle renvoie alors à Ron. Et quand la tête de Drago se penche et que ses lèvres trouvent une fois de plus les siennes, elle se dit que ça aussi, ça lui va.

Et c'est à peu près la dernière pensée sensée qui la traverse et elle ne voit même pas l'horloge finir par passer de 23h59, le deux mai, à minuit, le trois mai.


	29. Chapitre 29

Note de traducteur : Cette histoire ne m'appartient pas. Je ne suis que la traductrice de _'Apple Pies and Other Amends'_ de ToEatAPeach.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Tout appartient à la grande J.K Rowling. Sauf l'histoire. L'histoire, elle, est de ToEatAPeach.

* * *

 **Chapitre 29**

L'été qui suit est une saison de grandes premières - et une seule dernière - pour Drago et Hermione.

La première fois qu'ils organisent un vrai dîner avec Lucius et Narcissa, tout est un véritable désastre. Malgré les quelques repas informels qu'ils ont déjà partagé avec Hermione, les parents Malefoy semblent incapables de délaisser leurs formalités de Sang-Pur autour d'une table dressée. Ils se tiennent, maladroits et crispés, dans la petite salle à manger, à échanger de douloureuses banalités. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Lucius aborde ses cours de réhabilitation obligatoires dictés par le Ministère. À chaque nouveau plat, il énonce un nouveau fait sur ce qu'il a appris du monde moldu. Ce qui pourrait être charmant, pense Hermione, s'il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de s'excuser auprès d'elle toutes les deux minutes.

« Les chausse-pieds ? s'esclaffe t-il. Les chausse-pieds, vraiment ? J'ai lu un chapitre entier sur les traditions moldues en termes de chaussures pour apprendre au final qu'ils ne portaient maintenant pour la plupart que des baskets. Même les personnes haut placées. Je suis désolé, Miss Granger, je sais que vous avez un faible pour ce type de chaussure. Mais sincèrement, qui voudrait enfermer ses doigts de pied dans du plastique et du caoutchouc ? C'est barbare. »

Narcissa essaie de son côté de ramener la conversation vers des sujets plus joyeux. Comme l'histoire des goblins. Ou les anguilles. Ou le cannibalisme. Mais Lucius, le pauvre, semble incapable de se retenir.

« Et les avions, grogne t-il. Quel concept primitif. Toutes mes excuses, Miss Granger. Mais cette combustion d'énergies fossiles à l'intérieur d'un tube en métal, à plus de dix kilomètres au-dessus du sol ? C'est insensé. Et un vrai gaspillage. Je croyais que les moldus voulaient préserver les ressources, pas les incendier au milieu des nuages. »

Hermione finit par ne plus tenir.

« Maevy ? » appelle t-elle subitement, interrompant une nouvelle tirade de Lucius. Et l'elfe apparaît comme par magie juste à côté de la jeune fille.

« Tout était-il au goût de Miss ? lui demande Maevy, jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet au plat de faisan à demi entamé d'Hermione.

— Parfait, comme toujours, Maevy. Mais est-ce qu'on pourrait prendre le dessert dans un endroit plus… plus confortable peut-être ? »

L'elfe fait un clin d'oeil entendu à Hermione et claque des doigts pour faire disparaître leurs assiettes et leurs serviettes. Drago fronce les sourcils, mais il prend Hermione et sa mère par le bras et les guide vers la sortie. Lucius, qui ne pourra plus jamais transplaner seul, s'accroche à sa femme et ils transplanent tous les quatre vers les cuisines du Manoir Malefoy.

Là-bas, quatre tabourets les attendent, ainsi que la grande tarte finement décorée que Drago a préparé un peu plus tôt. Le joli dessert ressemble aux tartes qu'Hermione avait apportées au Manoir trois mois plus tôt - une série d'anneaux de pommes délicatement taillés qui se croisent et tournent pour former une rose élégante reposant sur une pâte dorée et croustillante.

Lucius a le bon sens d'apparaître décontenancé par le changement de décor et le dessert se déroule bien plus agréablement que le dîner. D'ailleurs, Hermione récolte même pour une seconde fois à la fin de la soirée un câlin emprunté et gauche de la part de Lucius. Narcissa se contente de lui lancer un sourire espiègle et Hermione décide que leur soirée n'est finalement pas si désastreuse.

* * *

Leur premier repas avec Harry et Ginny se déroule légèrement mieux. Une quantité de vin généreuse du côté de Harry et des discussions autour du Quidditch engagées par Drago semblent aider quelque peu à calmer la tension ambiante. La venue de Théo et Erik, qui les rejoignent pour boire quelques coups chez Hermione après le dîner, y contribue également. Après avoir terminé une seconde bouteille de Bordeaux, à laquelle ni Hermione ni Drago n'ont touché, la conversation se fait plus naturelle. Si naturelle qu'ils se blottissent l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé, sa tête appuyée sur l'épaule de Drago et ses mains à lui posées sur les genoux d'Hermione. Peut-être qu'Harry voit l'adoration sur leurs visages ou peut-être qu'il a trop bu de vin, mais il ne grimace même pas quand Drago dépose un baiser au coin de la bouche d'Hermione.

C'est aussi la première nuit que Drago passe chez elle. Il ne lui demande pas de rester, il l'aide seulement à mettre à la porte ses invités et l'entraîne avec un sourire diabolique vers la chambre. Son petit lit est peu adapté à leurs activités et ils finissent par tomber par terre. Drago est le premier à toucher le sol et il jure bruyamment. Mais il semble vite saisir tous les avantages de cette nouvelle situation quand Hermione lui prouve qu'atterrir tête la première entre ses jambes n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose.

Plus tard, perdue dans ses bras, sous les étoiles enchantées du plafond de sa chambre, Hermione laisse enfin son coeur penser les mots qui la travaillent depuis des semaines. Même si elle n'est pas encore tout à fait prête à les dire à voix haute.

* * *

La première fois que Drago rencontre ses parents, ils manquent de lui échapper, ces mots. Elle s'attend au pire ce soir-là, mais Drago la surprend. À l'instant où son père ouvre la porte de leur modeste maison familiale dans le Surrey, Drago le salue avec un cheesecake aux framboises et une poignée de main ferme et respectueuse.

« Quels sont les sept mots les plus terrifiants qu'un être humain peut s'entendre dire ? » demande Drago à Mr Granger en guise de bonjour. Quand celui-ci lui renvoie un regard confus, Drago répond simplement : « Le dentiste est prêt à vous recevoir. »

Son père, qui le reçoit justement pour la première fois ce soir, explose de rire. Il rit plus fort qu'elle ne l'ait entendu rire depuis leur retour d'Australie. Si fort qu'Hermione sait tout de suite qu'il aime Drago, même quand ses parents les surprennent après le dîner à s'embrasser devant la pile de vaisselle sale.

* * *

Leurs premières sessions de révision se passent tout aussi bien que ce dîner. À son plus grand bonheur, Drago est un excellent élève. Il est concentré, déterminé et stoïque face au code couleur des fiches de révision d'Hermione. Bien sûr, son inscription à l'examen est un véritable cauchemar bureaucratique, mais avec un peu d'aide d'Hermione et beaucoup de persuasion auprès de quelques employés du Ministère, Drago reçoit l'autorisation de participer à la session d'ASPIC de juin. Et l'amitié qui lie Hermione et Minerva ainsi que la confiance aveugle que lui voue la directrice, aident aussi grandement. Drago se voit ainsi offrir une table cachée de la bibliothèque de Poudlard pour passer les épreuves à l'abri des mauvais regards.

Ils ne s'autorisent que de rares pauses pendant les révisions et l'une d'elles se présente bien sûr le cinq juin. Hermione prétend que c'est un lundi comme un autre et se contente d'envoyer par courrier à Drago depuis son bureau un « joyeux anniversaire » faussement détaché. Mais quand Drago descend de sa chambre ce soir-là pour dîner en solitaire dans les cuisines du Manoir, il trouve une salle remplie d'amis, de famille et d'un gâteau au pain d'épices glacé au chocolat.

Par-dessus les lueurs dansantes de ses vingt bougies dorées, Drago aperçoit le sourire d'Hermione. Et c'est là qu'il sait. Il sait enfin.

Goyle, Théo et Blaise remarquent le changement imperceptible dans les traits de Drago. Tout comme Narcissa. Pansy, elle, ne voit rien. Peut-être parce qu'elle est trop occupée à glisser sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Ron Weasley. Ron baisse les yeux, sûrement parce qu'il se souvient qu'Hermione les a surpris à se tripoter devant les toilettes du Chaudron Baveur le week-end précédent. Quant à Harry et Ginny, ils s'efforcent juste de ne toucher à rien, et surtout pas aux Serpentard. Lucius, enfin, tire Hermione vers lui en signe de gratitude et elle décide qu'en matière de câlins étranges, il y a tout compte fait bien pire.

* * *

Drago et Hermione s'offrent une nouvelle pause un samedi après-midi et arpentent main dans la main le Chemin de Traverse. C'est là qu'un inconnu leur siffle « Mangemort » pour la première fois. Hermione prend l'homme à part et lui parle avec passion pendant plus d'une heure. Quand le couple s'en va enfin, ils ont dans la poche l'adresse de l'inconnu pour pouvoir lui apporter des madeleines parfumées au thé plus tard dans la journée.

* * *

Pour sa première soirée jeux avec les Gryffondor, Drago humilie comme attendu Harry aux cartes, ainsi qu'Hermione, Ginny, Dean, Seamus et à peu près tous ceux qui sont présents. Ron suggère que les Serpentard sont par nature meilleurs au poker du fait de leur duplicité innée et Drago lui suggère d'aller se faire voir. Mais Neville leur suggère à tous de ne pas se disputer, y compris les autres Gryffondor, qui se battent déjà pour savoir qui d'entre eux aura la chance d'avoir Drago dans son équipe le mois suivant.

* * *

La première fois qu'Hermione franchit le seuil du salon principal du Manoir Malefoy, Drago lui sert la main si fort qu'il lui fait mal. Ils tiennent à peine cinq secondes à l'intérieur, que déjà elle est en hyperventilation et supplie qu'on la ramène en haut, dans la sûreté et le calme de leur bibliothèque. Les trois fois suivantes se répètent à peu près sur le même schéma, mais chaque fois, elle parvient à rester un petit peu plus longtemps. À leur cinquième essai, elle tient quinze minutes. Et ensemble, ils déclarent que c'est une victoire et se promettent de ne plus jamais mettre les pieds dans cette pièce.

En guise de récompense, Drago lui fait découvrir la grande bibliothèque du Manoir. Hermione se perd, ébahie, entre les innombrables rangées de livres pendant trois bonnes heures. Puis elle finit par choisir deux énormes volumes pour se distraire un peu le soir. Mais d'abord, elle attrape Drago par le col et se laisse aller avec lui à quelques activités scandaleuses contre les étagères.

* * *

La première grosse dispute de couple entre Hermione et Drago - puisqu'ils ont décidé ensemble de ne pas compter la fois où il a déconnecté leurs cheminées comme telle - se produit le soir où il reçoit ses résultats d'examen.

Quand elle rentre du travail ce soir-là, il est occupé à parcourir la petite bibliothèque de long en large comme un fauve en cage, tendu, rageur et sombre. D'abord, Hermione n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui arrive. Elle essaie de le calmer comme elle en a l'habitude, avec quelques mots doux et une bonne dose de raison. Mais visiblement, la raison est la dernière chose que Drago veuille entendre en cet instant, et en quelques minutes à peine, ils finissent tous les deux rugissants, à se hurler dessus et se cracher au visage.

Ils continuent ainsi pendant près d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione remarque une enveloppe scellée sur la table basse. Sur l'avant de l'élégant carton blanc, on peut lire « Drago Lucius Malefoy ». Et un peu plus bas, « ASPIC ». Elle s'avance vers la table et Drago est à deux doigts de plonger par-dessus le canapé pour tenter de l'en empêcher.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à toucher à ça ! » hurle t-il.

Hermione relève impérieusement le menton. « Et pourquoi pas ?

— Parce que ce sont _mes_ résultats, Granger !

— Mais c'est _notre_ vie, Drago ! »

Et juste comme ça, toute la colère entre eux s'envole. C'est la première fois qu'elle se réfère officiellement à leur futur de cette manière, en employant ce pronom possessif si révélateur, et ils le savent bien tous deux. La bouche de Drago est toujours traversée d'une ligne sévère, mais Hermione voit une question nouvelle briller au fond de ses yeux.

Se sentant étrangement timide, Hermione attrape l'enveloppe et dessine lentement d'un doigt des cercles là où est tracé son nom.

« Tu sais que ces résultats ne vont rient changer, pas vrai ? » dit-elle doucement.

Drago lâche un rire railleur. « Ces résultats vont tout changer, Granger. »

Elle secoue la tête. « Pas ce qu'il y a entre nous. Même si tu n'avais que des T - ce qui ne va pas arriver - mes sentiments pour toi ne changeraient pas. Merlin, même si tu n'avais que des T, je… je…

— Tu quoi ? »

Les yeux d'Hermione vont de l'enveloppe à son visage crispé. « C'est moi qui dit toujours tout la première, murmure t-elle. Est-ce que je dois dire ça aussi ? »

Drago se fige, l'espace d'un instant.

« Non », grogne t-il. Puis il la tire brusquement vers lui et écrase sa bouche contre la sienne.

« Je t'aime, lui souffle t-il entre deux baisers. Je l'ai compris à mon anniversaire. J'ai compris que je t'aimais. »

Hermione rit bêtement, le coeur en miettes. « Moi je l'ai compris à Paris que je t'aimais. »

« Prétentieuse, la taquine t-il, emmêlant ses doigts dans ses boucles pour l'approcher encore un peu plus de lui.

— Crétin, chuchote t-elle contre ses lèvres.

— Intello.

— Fouine.

— Je-sais-tout.

— Mien. »

Et après ce dernier mot d'Hermione, les paroles se font rares. Il n'y a plus que cette toute petite phrase - _je t'aime_ \- murmurée encore et encore contre la peau nue de l'autre.

Ce n'est que plus tard, quand ça n'a plus aucune importance, qu'ils ouvrent leur premier courrier en commun. Et c'est ensemble qu'ils décident qu'ils méritent bien une autre tournée dans leurs draps métamorphosés pour fêter tous ces jolis O sur le bulletin de Drago.

* * *

Lors d'une belle soirée du mois août - le weekend suivant la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch pendant laquelle Ginny a mené l'Angleterre à la victoire - Drago et Hermione partagent leur toute première 'dernière'.

La dernière pâtisserie qu'Hermione prépare pour sa Tournée Pâtissière SSPT est de très loin la meilleure. Tout le monde le pense. Elle le sait parce qu'à peu près tous les sorciers et les sorcières qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer goûtent à cette pâtisserie.

C'est presque l'ensemble du monde sorcier qui assiste au mariage de Harry et Ginny, au plus grand dam de Molly Weasley. Même pendant la réception, on entend Molly marmonner : « Si le Ministère a décidé de rendre obligatoire pour tous la présence à ce mariage, alors c'est le foutu Ministère qui aurait dû régler la facture. »

Hermione est secrètement d'accord avec elle et c'est la raison pour laquelle son gâteau est aussi gratuit qu'excessif.

Le dessert en question se trouve présentement au centre de la table principale, entouré d'une marée d'hortensias et d'oiseaux en papier enchantés. La couverture extérieure du dessert est simple, un glaçage blanc à la crème, décoré de sobres dessins qui imitent les broderies de la robe de Ginny. De prime abord, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel ou d'extraordinaire dans ce gâteau, du moins jusqu'à ce que l'on s'arrête sur son affolante hauteur.

Il s'élève à plus d'un mètre et demi au dessus de la table et se compose de dix couches différentes renfermant chacune une saveur unique, et enchantées pour rester stables et homogènes, quelque soit le nombre de parts que l'on découpe, même dans les couches inférieures. Il y a une couche à la citrouille pour Harry, une à la cerise pour Ginny, au caramel au beurre salé pour Molly et Arthur, à la ganache chocolatée pour Ron, au lemon curd pour Percy, aux chamallows pour Charlie, à la cardamome pour Bill, au fromage de chèvre sucré pour George et à l'orange et au romarin en souvenir de Fred. Une saveur pour chaque frère Weasley, une pour les parents de la mariée et une pour chacun des mariés, portant le tout à neuf couches.

Puis il y a une dixième couche, qui n'est officiellement attribuée à personne. Pourtant le garçon qui accompagne Hermione au mariage ce soir-là reconnaît tout de suite cette saveur. « C'est une confiture toute simple à la pomme et à la cannelle », l'avait t-elle taquiné pendant qu'elle la préparait. Mais le garçon maintient que c'est le meilleur parfum de la soirée. Et plus tard, alors qu'elle tournoie sur la piste de danse, Hermione goûte à ce parfum sur les lèvres de Drago.

Et elle doit bien reconnaître qu'il a raison.

…THE END…

* * *

 _Note de traducteur : J'espère que cette jolie petite histoire vous aura plus. Il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre, le suivant est une note de l'auteur, vous verrez ça. Que dire ? Merci mille fois. Merci aux followers, aux reviewers. Merci surtout à Swangranger, neeed, Lula's Lullaby, Maxine3482, Dame Lylith, LaLouisaBlack, Moonlight feather, tulusito, The Pendrifter, m4non7, Kaiya.07, chouppy, Nedwige Stew, Delphine03, Evinouchka, Skaelds, morwen74, bebedraky, Ero-Pikachu, plume pourpre, 4ng3, jo310, Matalyx, Marniik, yoko78, Libidulletotoro, EliseL05, Kcaraetmoi, Camerisier et tous ceux que j'ai oublié... Merci aux anonymes, merci aux fantômes. Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire. C'était un plaisir. _

_Je veux traduire des milliers d'autres histoires. Mais pour l'instant, je rêve plus que tout de traduire une histoire de la fameuse Sage (everythursday). Malheureusement, elle n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis très longtemps. Alors si l'un de vous parvient à la contacter, je vous en supplie, faites-moi signe !_

 _Il ne me reste qu'à remercier haut et fort ToEatAPeach d'avoir écrit cette belle histoire et de m'avoir laissé la traduire - d'ailleurs ça me ferait terriblement plaisir si vous preniez le temps de lui laisser une petite review sur l'histoire originale ;)_

 _Sur ce, je vous dis à tous à très bientôt... j'espère ! :)_


	30. Note de l'auteur (et petite surprise)

Disclaimer \- Pour terminer cette histoire, voici une petite surprise de l'auteur. Tout ci-dessous appartient à l'auteur - ToEatAPeach - les mots comme la recette.

* * *

Je voulais juste écrire un petit mot pour remercier tous les lecteurs, les followers et les reviewers qui m'ont si merveilleusement encouragée à écrire cette histoire ! Vous êtes juste les meilleurs et vous avez rendu si heureux mon petit coeur rabougri d'auteur !

En guise de remerciement, voici un petit cadeau. :)

.

 **Apple Rose Tarts**

 _Ingrédients_

2 pommes rouges

Un bol d'eau

Le jus d'un demi citron

Une cuillère à soupe de confiture de pommes, mélangée à une cuillère à soupe d'eau

Un rouleau de pâte feuilletée

Un peu de farine pour étaler la pâte

Un peu d'huile et un peu de beurre

Du sucre glace et du jus de citron pour le glaçage

 _Instructions_

Préchauffer le four à 190° C. Laisser reposer la pâte feuilletée au frigo (si c'est une chaude journée) ou sur le comptoir (s'il fait froid). Mélanger le jus d'un demi citron à un bol d'eau. Couper les pommes en deux et retirer les pépins, en prenant soin de garder la peau. À l'aide d'une mandoline, ou à défaut d'un économe, découper les pommes en fines lamelles. Couper chaque lamelle en deux et les déposer dans le bol de jus de citron.

Passer les pommes au micro-ondes jusqu'à pouvoir les plier facilement, mais sans les laisser toutefois devenir trop molles. Commencer par les faire chauffer trois minutes et monter doucement jusqu'à cinq minutes et demi jusqu'à réussir à les plier facilement (sans pour autant les casser). Les passer sous l'eau froide pour ne pas qu'elles soient trop chaudes et les égoutter.

Vaporiser de l'huile ou badigeonner du beurre (généreusement, pour que ça ne colle pas) au fond de moules à muffins ou tartelettes. À l'aide d'un peu de farine, étirer uniformément la pâte et découper à l'intérieur six disques d'environ cinq centimètres de diamètre et deux centimètres de hauteur. Placer les disques dans les moules. Garnir de confiture. (On peut faire sa propre confiture si on veut. Hermione le ferait !)

Aligner quelques lamelles de pommes jusqu'à la moitié du disque de pâte puis replier les bords de la pâte pour que le bout des lamelles soient recouverts. Enrouler les lamelles sur elles-mêmes pour former une fleur. Parsemer de cannelle. Cuire pendant 30 à 40 minutes jusqu'à ce que le centre de la tarte soit bien cuit.

Une fois que les tartelettes ont refroidi, mélanger du sucre glace et du jus de citron selon le goût. Glacer les tartelettes avec le mélange, jeter un sort de réchauffe sur le tout et savourer avec un peu de glace. Hermione recommande de la vanille !

* * *

 _Note de traducteur : Et voilà. C'est vraiment la fin. Merci de vos messages, de votre soutien, de votre présence. Je vous aime. _


End file.
